To The End
by aks100
Summary: Sequel to The Glittering Masquerade...Set a few weeks after the last one. The Marauders, Lily and her friends finish their NEWTS and go into the big bad world. With Marriages, Deaths and births, they have to tough it out on their own...pre HBP
1. The Voice Within

April's POV- June 1978  
  
The end of school came a bit too slowly for my liking but that could have been something to do with Lily and James coming back to school feeling crap and shit. Neither one had said anything when they returned and when Sirius made a quip that went along the lines of-  
  
"Who died?" as a joke James gave him a cold stare and Lily ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms crying. It was really strange at the time and now that I know what had happened I guess we should have figured it out before we were told what had happened to James's family. It was a few days until we discovered that James's family had all died and that the head students had gone to see Ellie, his older sister, in St. Mungos and that he had been with her when she died. I did get a bit suspicious when I had been suddenly appointed head girl for a few days and Sirius had been appointed head boy. We didn't know what was going on and after Lily and James hadn't returned after that evening we took the responsibilities happily. It was great being head girl for a while, I got to go into the prefects common room and Sirius and I made full use of the head's bathroom. I don't think Lily's been in the bath since I told her what we got up to. The bathroom was a lot nicer then Lily had ever said, I knew she was teasing me most of the time but I never knew it was going to be so nice.  
  
But yeah, James's parents died and Lily spent a lot more time with him, probably trying to comfort him. I hadn't actually seen him cry but Lily had confided in me that he cried all the time and it worried her and scared her quite a bit. The marauders all went a bit quiet and never said much to anyone. Remus had almost stopped talking to Jenny, his fiancé, entirely and preferred to spend all his time revising for the upcoming NEWTs while Sirius spent a lot of time moping around and avoiding me. Well he tried to avoid me until I forced him to sit down and talk to me. Despite that it was actually Peter who told us that James's family had died. I knew that someone had died, I had read Lily when she came back but I hadn't known who. No wonder everyone was so depressed. When Peter told us he seemed to think that it was all his fault that the Potters had died. He didn't tell us this, I read him and knew. The exams went very slowly and the hours seemed to drag on for years. Jenny agreed to help tutor me, which was usually Lily's job but Lily seemed a bit withdrawn and depressed recently. Like it was her own parents who had died.  
  
There was something suddenly different about Lily and her relationship with James. I hadn't failed to notice the ring that had suddenly appeared on her engagement finger, and neither had Jenny. She told us that she wasn't engaged and though we did believe her I personally, secretly hoped that she would get engaged soon. By the end of the exams everyone was pretty much back to normal, though the subjects of parents and family was spoken about like we were all treading on thin ice. The marauders were back to plotting, something Lily, amazingly, didn't mind James getting back into. Her excuse?  
  
"Well it's the last few weeks of school isn't it? Time to have some fun." Time to have some fun? We've had the whole of our school lives and Lily decides now is the time to have fun? Lily tended to Joke around again and we made up a new game which was incredibly fun. Jenny normally stayed out of the game because she said she'd rather spend her time with Remus then teasing the boys. The game involved getting James insanely jealous and Sirius incredibly turned on. My darling boyfriend still hadn't given up on his dream of me and Lily being gay. He's a strange strange boy and that's one of the reasons why I love him sooooo very much.  
  
I stared at my muggle studies NEWT paper. I had taken Muggle Studies for NEWTs and it was a complete and utter doss lesson. I lived with Lily during the holidays while my parents went to go and visit my sister Becky in the states. I read the last question and tried to stop myself from laughing. These were too easy.  
  
WHAT ARE THE AIMS OF THE GAME TENNIS AND HOW DO PLAYERS SCORE IN TENNIS  
  
Oh PLEASE! I play tennis in the summers with Lily! Jenny, Lily, Mrs. Evans and I often had mini tournaments when we stayed at their house. I glanced over to where Lily was doing her Arithmancy exam. Jenny was sitting a few seats in front of her taking the same exam. Lily's hair was so amazing. It was a really nice dark red colour and it fell down her back in waves, she didn't need to do anything to it but if she wanted it straight then she just had to use a little magic. Her eyes were this amazing intense green emerald colour. It's a lot nicer then my dull brown eyes and the tiny green flecks I have in them. Her hair is also a lot nicer then my blonde hair. Jenny also has dead straight black hair, a trait of the Asian race that she comes from. She's got the whole Chinese femininity and mystique working for her. That's so unfair, that's what Jenny gets, Lily gets the innocent perfect school girl thing and I have nothing, well, no I do have an amazing social life, if I chose to want it and every guy wants me, just like every guy wants my friends. I'm nothing special. I really put myself down don't I?  
  
I quickly wrote everything I knew about how to score in tennis and why people played tennis anyway and everything the question wanted me to answer. The answer took up a lot of space because I knew a lot about the sport. I even wrote in something about Wimbledon Tennis competition. I'd never actually been but Lily's mum sometimes recorded it from the TV for us to watch. I finished the question and put the quill down. Well that was it, Merlin this exam was easy. I looked over the paper again.  
  
NEMO VELDER ONCE SAID "HOLLYWOOD IS A PLACE OF GLITZ AND GLAMOUR. MANY PEOPLE WHO LIVE THERE MADE THEIR MONEY THROUGH MOVIES" EXPLIN THE CONCEPT OF MOVIES AND WHERE THEY CAN BE FOUND  
  
Again, EASY! Movies can be found in cinemas, shops, homes. They are for entertainment. I glanced around the hall again. There were only four people taking Muggle Studies. Myself, James Potter, also known as Lily's pet, a Ravenclaw called Anya Jenkins and a Hufflepuff called Jack Newman. The other Non-Gryffindors looked like they were really struggling and James looked as though he found the test challenging. I sighed and relaxed in my seat, this was the last exam and there was another ten minutes until it ended. I saw Sirius sitting a few rows behind Jenny.  
  
He was looking at me and grinned when I looked at him. I gave him a wink. He looked so handsome with his black hair swept back and his tie was loose around his neck. He looked hot, in both senses of the word. I glanced to the front of the hall to make sure that no teacher was looking then turned to Sirius.  
  
"Head's bathroom tonight" I mouthed, his grin grew wider  
  
"Ok, I love you" He mouthed back. Well I think that was what he mouthed. It was either 'I love you' 'elephant' or 'colourful' because the mouth movements of those three words look so similar when they're mouthed. I grinned and blew him a kiss before looking away to see Lily sitting back in her seat and running a hand through her long dark red hair and she slumped slightly in her seat like she was relaxing. I was about to sit and relax again when a pain shot through my head. It was like someone was trying to cleave my head open with a blunt axe. I held my head and tensed in my seat. The pain was so big. I bit my lip to try and stop myself from screaming  
  
"Join me Marsden, you know your side can't win. Abandon your friends and I'll let the Mudblood and half blood live" I heard someone say in my head. I tasted something salty in my mouth and knew I'd cut my lip with my teeth.  
  
"NO!" I shouted. I shook my head as it felt like it was beginning to fill with ants crawling around inside my skull. I let out a scream as I began to shake my head more violently. I didn't mean to do that, then I stood up, knocking over my chair and table. My head felt so itchy, the ants were crawling everywhere, I needed to get them out, any way of getting them out. I began tugging on my hair and shook my head.  
  
"Miss. Marsden, please sit down now!" said Professor McGonagall as she walked between the tables towards me. Everyone was staring at my but I didn't notice or care.  
  
"Join me, leave the mudblood and blood traitor" The voice said again "You are a powerful witch, I can give you more power." The voice was cold and sent shivers down my spine.  
  
"No! I don't want more, she's not a mudblood!" I shouted as I fell to my knees painfully. I pulled on my hair even more and shook it frantically to get the ants out.  
  
"Miss. Marsden!" Professor McGonagall said pulling me to my feet by my arm. The pain and the ants suddenly disappeared and I stared wide eyed at the deputy head mistress. "Please sit down. I will not ask you again!" She said. I nodded quickly and righted my deck and chair before sitting down. James bent downand passed my paper back to me. I took the paper and propped my elbows on the table. I put my face into my hands and felt my friends' eyes on me. I ran my tongue over the fresh cut on the inside of my lips. What had just happened? There was a slight throb of pain on the side of my face, where I had been cut earlier this year.  
  
"Please put your quills down." Said McGonagall. Everyone put their quills down and the papers were summoned to the front of the hall though I didn't really notice. I wanted to know what had happened. I had just interrupted the NEWTs, looked lie I'd lost my mind and made a complete fool of myself in front of my entire year. There had the pain come from? Where had it gone after? I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump to my feet and draw my wand. James was standing next to me.  
  
"We can go" he said gently. I got a flash of Lily and knew that James was eager to be with her again. Lily, Sirius and Jenny rushed over from their seats. Sirius pulled me into a tight hug and squeezed me tightly.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sirius asked, kissing my forehead. I kept my arms around his body and nodded into his school uniform. Lily and Jenny looked slightly relieved and Lily took James' hand.  
  
"What happened?" She asked me. Remus and Peter joined us and we began to walk out of the hall.  
  
"I don't really know." I said quietly. I pressed myself closer to Sirius and looked at Lily. "I didn't distract any of you did I?" I asked nervously.  
  
"You nearly had a fit, tried to pull your hair out and you're worried about the-" Jenny started to say but didn't finish. "That really freaked me out, you just started screaming and trying to pull your hair out." We stopped outside of the castle and onto the grounds. My head bgan to hurt slightly where I had tried to pull out the hair. I really felt like having a shot of Vodka or fire whiskey would be good.  
  
"Lets go to Hogsmeade" I suggested, not wanting to linger on the topic of my seizure type thing  
  
"Um, ok but what happened?" Lily asked me, linking her arm through mine  
  
"Nothing" I lied. Lily knew I was lying and she could read me like a book, she didn't need legillimens like I did to read someone. I gave her a weak smile and she sighed.  
  
"Come on then, to Hogsmeade to drown our sorrows and to celebrate the end of exams and school!" James shouted.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius shouted as he grabbed James and Peter and they decided to act like us girls and skipped across the fields of Hogwarts. Well Peter wasn't really skipping but being dragged behind them. I think they seemed to get that I didn't want to talk.  
  
"I've only got a couple of sickles, can't afford to go to Hogsmeade" Jenny said frowning as she dug into her pockets of her school robes. Remus wrapped his arms around Jenny.  
  
"You no longer had to worry about money, Jenny. That's why you have me." Remus said, kissing Jenny's cheek.  
  
"Hmm" Jenny murmured sceptically. "We'll get loads of money when we're married won't we?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, don't be mean, Jenny." I said to her  
  
"Sorry it's just that Mum and Dad have only just found out I'm dating Remus. They have no idea I plan on marrying him."  
  
"How long have you two been engaged now?" Lily asked  
  
"About four months now" Remus said.  
  
"And you still haven't told your parents?" Lily asked. Remus and Jenny both shook their heads. "Right. Good luck with that." I tried not to snigger. Jenny and Remus were really cute together and they loved each other more then they loved their friends but it was a bit ridiculous that they hadn't told their parents yet. We finally got to the entrance of the grounds and James and Sirius were standing around while Peter sat on the floor panting slightly.  
  
"Bloody hell, you two are fit." He muttered breathlessly.  
  
"Thank you Peter" Sirius said with a grin. I detached myself from Lily and pulled on Sirius' tie and pulled him closer to me. "Why hello sexy." He said in a deeper voice.  
  
"Oh please" Jenny said as Sirius pressed his lips against mine. I felt that tingling feeling that I always got when I was kissing Sirius. It was so nice.  
  
"Come on." Lily said grabbing the back of my robes and pulling me away from Sirius.  
  
"Hey, you and James do exactly the same thing" I complained in a whiny voice  
  
"Yeah but we're the head students, we're allowed to." Lily said in an equally whiny voice. I stuck my tongue out at her and put my head on her shoulder as we followed Remus and Jenny to the three broomsticks.  
  
"Hey Peter!" shouted someone behind us. We all stopped and turned to see a girl from Slytherin running towards us. Her blond hair tied back and she was running over with a smile. We all looked at Peter who had gone slightly red.  
  
"Hi Kiana." He said uncertainly.  
  
"How was your exam?" She asked eagerly. "Come on, there's something I want to tell you" She said quickly, taking Peter's hand and giving him a quick peck on his lips. Ok, I swear Peter said he was single. And even if he was why was a Slytherin kissing Peter? Kiana looked like she wanted to deepen the kiss when James cleared his throat. Kiana turned and seemed to notice us for the first time.  
  
"Oh, you." She muttered.  
  
"What are you doing?" James asked her coldly.  
  
"Talking to Peter, is that a crime now your royal Potter-ness?" She asked.  
  
"Since when did you and Peter talk to each other?" Sirius asked. Jenny and Remus had gone a bit further and hadn't noticed that we had stopped yet. Lily looked at me nervously and went to James's side.  
  
"Since when have you cared? It is possible for Slytherins and Gryffindors to mix and I'll have you know that I really like Peter" Kiana said boldly.  
  
"What? Does he give a good shag or something because that's all you Slytherin whores seem to care about." Sirius said. I glanced at Peter, who's face was steadily getting redder and redder. I could tell from my instincts as a girl that he really seemed to like Kiana and was trying to stop himself from snapping at his friends.  
  
"Come on, if Peter wants to see a Slytherin I see no reason to stop him." Lily said, voicing my opinions. "It's not like any of you boys have ever taken any effort to get to know any of the Slytherins"  
  
"We know all we need to know." Sirius said. "We'll be in the Three Boomsticks if you want to join us after seeing this whore Peter." Sirius glared at Kiana for a few seconds and received an equally cold glare back.  
  
"Oh, grow up" I said, taking Sirius' hand and leading him away.  
  
"Have fun" Lily said, "See you later Peter" She said with a smile.  
  
"Have fun with your boy toy Mudblo-" Kiana managed to catch herself at Peter's look. "Evans." She sneered. Lily looked at her coldly and hurried off with James. I walked a bit slower with Sirius.  
  
"What the hell is Peter doing meeting up with Darcy. She's as much a whore as all the other girls in Slytherin." Sirius muttered. I rubbed Sirius' arm,  
  
"Hey, he's just integrating with other houses" I said slowly and unconvincingly. I have to admit I'm a bit curious as to why Kiana and Peter were hanging out with each other. It was great that Peter was getting mixed in with other houses, he normally stuck to the usual Gryffindor gang but why did it have to be Slytherin, and not just a Slytherin but a girl that had bullied Lily in the past. Peter knew that Kiana Darcy used to bully Lily until James had put a stop to it a few months ago, Peter had been there. Of course Lily hadn't been there otherwise she would have dumped James on the spot...thank god she wasn't there. Oh, look that muggle phrase, thank god. It's strange that phrase, they depend on God for everything. I wonder if there is one.  
  
"But why a Slytherin?" Sirius asked. I sighed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he has a good reason for it." I said trying to reassure Sirius.  
  
"But-" I had to shut Sirius up so I turned him around and pressed my lips against his. It worked...a bit too well. Sirius pulled me closer and Sirius tried to deepen the kiss when Lily shouted for us.  
  
"BUTTERBEERS?" she asked loudly.  
  
"YES!" I shouted back. I opened my eyes and saw Sirius smiling at me. "What?" I asked him.  
  
"I love you." He said.  
  
"Love you to." I said.  
  
"So are we still doing the Head bathroom thing?" He asked, his hands dancing over my back and going towards my skirt.  
  
"If Lily and James don't steal it." I muttered against his lips. My eyes closed again. My lips brushed against his and I knew I wanted him.  
  
"They won't." Sirius said,  
  
"I know." I muttered, our lips had just touched when-  
  
"APRIL! PADFOOT! GET HERE NOW!" shouted Remus. I opened my eyes and pulled away from Sirius slightly. His arms still holding my waist tightly against his.  
  
"Later." I said with a smile. Sirius gave me a grin, let go of my waist and took my hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." Sirius said. We went to the three broomsticks, where Jenny and the others had gotten a seat close to the windows and we could see outside. The window was wide open in the summer heat. Sirius sat in the only free seat while I stood up and looked at the others.  
  
"We didn't think you'd mind sitting on Padfoot's lap." James said with a smile. Lily gave me a cheeky look and turned to James.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered. Mum and dad have given you the ok." She said quietly.  
  
"The ok for what?" I asked, sitting on Lily's lap instead of Sirius. I thought it might be fun to tease him again. Lily put her arms around my waist, she seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me. I leant back and put an arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"Um, James is staying with me." Lily said.  
  
"You haven't introduced him to your parents yet!" Jenny said.  
  
"I know." Lily said with a sigh. I put my hands on hers and saw Sirius' eyes go to our hands.  
  
"What if they don't like James?" I said, glancing at Lily's nervous face.  
  
"They'll have to like me." James said. "I'm not going leaving Lily's side" James said leaning towards Lily and giving her a kiss. Lily smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder. I hugged her head and she laughed.  
  
"So, Who's going into auror Training?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I am!" I said putting my hand up.  
  
"I know you're going into Auror training." Sirius said like he was talking to a child. I picked up the coaster on the table and threw it at Sirius.  
  
"Shut up. You asked." I said.  
  
"Six Butterbeers?" Asked madame Rsoemerta, the lady who owned the three broomsticks.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said. Jenny leaned forwards helped Madame Rosemerta.  
  
"Thank you dear."  
  
"No problem." Jenny said. She picked up a mug of butterbeer. The drink was so cold the glass has droplets of water sliding down the outside of the mug.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Auror!" I said happily.  
  
"Healer." Jenny said. Sirius looked at Lily. She did seem to have noticed, she was looking at James.  
  
"Earth to Lily." I said shaking her slightly.  
  
"Huh?" Lily asked, starting slightly.  
  
"What are you doing after school?" I asked her. Lily hadn't said much about her plans after school.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, I'm becoming a Healer, well I've applied to both Auror training and to St. Mungos to train as a Healer but I don't think I'm clever enough to be an Auror." I looked at her with my mouth open.  
  
"You think you're not clever enough?" I asked her. Lily gave me a modest look.  
  
"Well that and I have a tendency of freezing up when someone attacks me." Lily said.  
  
"How would you know?" Remus asked.  
  
"She's been attacked lots." Jenny said putting her mug of Butterbeer down. Lily and I both smirked.  
  
"Attacked lots?" Lily asked. Jenny gave us a grin as Remus pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"My brain is fried!" Jenny said defensively.  
  
"When have you been attacked?" James asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, you know the whole bullying thing." Lily said. James smiled and leaned forwards.  
  
"I can't wait until we leave school." James said.  
  
"Neither can I but it's going to be sad isn't it?" Remus said.  
  
"Pranks on a larger scale." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be busy." James said, "Auror Training which reminds me. We need to plan an end of school prank."  
  
"No, you're not going to cause trouble on our last day of school." Lily said sternly. "I absolutely forbid-" I put a hand over Lily's mouth as she continued to talk but her voice was muffled.  
  
"Shut up Lily" I said. "It's just the end of school" I felt something wet on my hand. "EW!" I shouted, wiping my hand on my skirt. Lily stuck her tongue out cheekily and put her head against my side. Sirius was looking at us with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well, in that case. I can brew a potion tonight which will cause all the Slytherins to turn into chickens and little fluffy bunnies and put potions in the drinks that will make everyone's hair turn their least favourite colour, or in the case of the Gryffindors, their favourite colour." Lily said. We all looked at her amazed. Remus and Jenny had even stopped mid kiss to look at her, "but that's just off the top of my head. I suppose we could also dye the robes-"  
  
"Er, Lily." James said.  
  
"Yes?" She said turning to him.  
  
"Could you do that for us?" He asked.  
  
"I suppose." Lily said.  
  
"Did Lily just say she was going to break a rule?" Sirius asked me.  
  
"Yes she did. Are you ok?" I asked looking at Lily and putting a hand on her forehead.  
  
"Get off!" Lily said pushing me off her lap. I stumbled slightly but Sirius caught me and pulled him onto his lap. I am not a toy but the way they're treating me you'd think so wouldn't you? But Merlin, Lily proposed to break some school rules.  
  
"Ok, well now that the main thing is organised." James said slowly. I felt Sirius's lips on the back of my neck. "Do you want to organise anything minor?"  
  
"Dunno." Sirius muttered against my neck.  
  
"Sirius." I said trying to get him off me. I felt the back of my skirt being pulled up slightly and tensed slightly. Not here, please not here. I said mentally.  
  
"Well I think it'll be fine." Remus said. "Mark the downfall of the head girl." Lily looked at Remus with narrowed eyes and everyone laughed. I even laughed slightly when I felt that pain in my head again. Again it was like an axe cleaving my head. I put my hands to my head and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ah!" I said gritting my teeth.  
  
"Join me Marsden or your friends wont live long enough to be happily married." Said that cold snake like voice. Every syllable he spoke my head pounded. I twisted my head in pain and felt someone try and hold me.  
  
"Get out of my head!" I said.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Peter coming into the three broomsticks. I didn't have enough time to acknowledge it as I felt an increased pressure on my brain. I felt like screaming out it hurt so badly.  
  
"No Marsden, choose, I will only give you one more chance. One of you have already turned. Join us and have more power then you can imagine. You and Chang have the chance to live. Join me." The voice hissed through my head. The pain increased and I let out a loud scream as I felt myself go unconscious.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I felt the sun blazing on my face. Even though my eyes weren't open it was too bright. I could feel the grass on the back of my legs and arms and my head was on something soft.  
  
"Is she ok?" came a male's voice. Peter's voice.  
  
"April?" Lily said, I felt a hand on my cheek. "April?" I frowned slightly.  
  
"She's waking." Said Sirius. I felt whatever was under my head shift but stay where it was. I lifted my arm to cover my face and let out a moan.  
  
"What happened?" I managed to croak up. I had a slight headache and my throat felt slightly hoarse. I slowly opened my eyes and someone helped me to sit up.  
  
"You're ok." Lily said with a smile as Jenny and Lily both hugged me. I started slightly and looked at them confused.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them.  
  
"Same thing that happened in the great hall." Lily said. I turned to find that Sirius was sitting on the grass next to me and he pulled my into a tight hug.  
  
"How did I end up here?" I asked them, not letting go of Sirius but looking at Lily for the answers.  
  
"We brought you outside" Lily said to me  
  
"Well the boys did." Jenny said, correcting her. I felt a shiver go down my back and Sirius held me tighter.  
  
"It's ok." He whispered into my hair. 'I will only give you one more chance. One of you have already turned' I remembered. Who'd turned? That meant one of my friends was a spy in a way. I looked around and noticed that James and Remus were missing.  
  
"Wheres-"  
  
"They've gone back to the school to go and get someone." Lily said.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Jenny asked, "You're paler then usual."  
  
"I'm fine." I said standing up shakily. Sirius stood up and put an arm around my waist to help support me. I looked at each of my friends with a look of fear on my face. One of them had turned, which one was it? It couldn't be Lily, Voldemort would have killed her if she went within a mile of him. Couldn't have been Remus because one of his parents was a Muggle. That left my boyfriend, other best friend, James and Peter. I detached myself from Sirius quickly and stood on my own looking at each of them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. They were all looking at me and I didn't like it.  
  
"Stop looking at me!" I said. I've noticed I tend to get these sudden feelings of panic, I hate them. I had one near Christmas and ended up swapping beds with Jenny for the holiday. I took another step back. I couldn't trust any of them. One of them was working for Voldemort.  
  
"April?" Lily said taking a step forward. Lily, I could trust Lily. She was Muggle born. She would never help anyone who would kill people like her. I let her give me a hug and held her tightly.  
  
"One of them is a spy." I whispered to her so quietly she only just heard. Lily looked at me.  
  
"How do you know?" She whispered as quietly.  
  
"He told me." April said.  
  
"Who?" Lily asked. I twisted my mouth and started for a bench a little way away, pulling Lily after me. "Stay there." She called to the others, who looked slightly distressed, annoyed and worried at the same time. I stopped and turned.  
  
"Voldemort." I said to Lily, She looked at me confused. "He's been getting into my head. He told me one of them is a spy." I said. Lily looked at me slightly worried.  
  
"Are you sure he's not just trying to plant a seed of doubt into your mind. None of us would ever betray us." Lily said, taking both my hands. I bit my lip and looked at Lily.  
  
"But-" I wanted to tell Lily everything else, she was my best friend. "Never mind, you're right." I said after a few minutes of thought. Voldemort was evil, he was known for trying to break apart friends and families and he'd managed so many times. He wouldn't do the same for my circle of friends. He wasn't going to break us up. We wouldn't let him. I wouldn't let him. Lily looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"You ok now?" She asked worriedly. I nodded and gave her a smile. "Come on then." She said, "We have a prank to prepare." Lily gave me a mischievous grin and I grinned back.  
  
"Come on then." I said.  
  
A/N:-Ok, good, bad, interesting, boring....tell me what you think by giving me a review...Lily next.....also if you have any ideas for future story lines DO NOT hesitate to tell me. I need a few. 


	2. Meet the Folks

Lily's POV-July 1978  
  
"Give it up for the girls!" I said as we sat in the carriage on the way back home. I held my hands out and Jenny and April both slapped them. The boys sat opposite us sulking slightly. The end of term prank hadn't turned out how they thought. It had slipped out that I, Lily Evans, goody two shoe head girl, had organised it and put it into play. This had turned all the attention on myself, April and Jenny. Leaving the boys attentionless. The best bit had been when all the Slytherin's hair had all instantly gone Pink or Fluorescent orange. It was weird how they all hated the bright colours of the world. Everyone had turned to the Marauders and they would have gotten all the attention if Sirius hadn't stood up and shouted, at the top of his lungs.  
  
"GO LILY!!" That's how it slipped out that I had something to do with it, not many girls get the praise of Sirius Black. After that all attention had been on me. James' expression was priceless as everyone sat around  
  
"It's not fair, why do you girls get all the attention on the last day of school and we don't? We're the Marauders." James said pouting slightly.  
  
"You say that like it means something, James." I said with a smirk.  
  
"It does." Sirius defended. "The marauders are the most notorious group in school-"  
  
"Were." April said with a smile. "We're not in school anymore." Sirius looked at her and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"I don't care." He said. As nauseating as it probably was watching myself and James get off with each other or Jenny and Remus, every agreed that the worst couple was April and Sirius. It was because of them I had tried to avoid the Head's bathroom. James sighed and looked out of the windows of the carriage. I looked at him. His black hair as messy as ever, his brown eyes deep and caring.  
  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
  
"School's over." James said simply looking at me. I knew what he was thinking. He had been thinking it since the day his sister died. I stood up and took James' hand.  
  
"No, please don't leave us." Jenny said desperately, "Not with them" She nodded at Sirius and April, who were locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"You two just get it on, you are engaged." I said to Jenny and Remus.  
  
"Yeah but we don't want to be as bad as them." Remus said. I smiled and left the carriage with James. We closed the door and started walking towards the front of the train, where the Head's compartment was. I liked being with James when it was just us, it's difficult to imagine that less then a year ago I couldn't stand him. I felt James' grip on my hand tighten slightly and I turned around.  
  
"Mudblood and Potter." Sneered Kiana Darcy. She was with Narcissa Black and they were in the doorway to a compartment.  
  
"What do you want?" James asked her.  
  
"Forget about them James." I said, "I want to talk to you alone." I emphasised my last word. James looked at me then nodded. I smiled and took both his hands and pulled him to the door that led to the Head's compartment.  
  
"So, what you going to do now Potter? Now that you've got nowhere to go." Kiana said.  
  
"It must be horrible being poor and homeless. Evans, tell us what it's like." Narcissa Black sneered. I forced myself to keep my smile on my face. Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them.  
  
"So?" Kiana asked waiting for a reply. James turned, he let go of one of my hands and he reached for his wand. I held his hand.  
  
"I really wouldn't know. As you know the Muggle way of living is slightly different. I'll ask my parents when they pick me up in the Merc." I said with a smile.  
  
"What's a Merc?" Narcissa asked.  
  
"Your parents can't be that rich, even as Muggles." Kiana said. She obviously knew what a Mercedes-Benz was. I gave her a smile.  
  
"Come on James." I said.  
  
"Aren't you-"  
  
"No, they're not worth the time, effort or breath." I said. I pulled the door open and we both went into the head's compartment. It was nice and quiet. There was a small table of food in the corner. James sat on the seat in there, there were a few cushions on it so James just moved them slightly. I went to the food table and picked up a few sweets. I picked up a Bertie Botts every flavour bean and tried it. Mm, Strawberry, my favourite. I picked up a handful and went to James. He was slouching on the seat so I went and lay on top of him.  
  
"Here." I said holding a sweet in my hand. James grinned slightly amused and opened his mouth. I put the sweet into his mouth and then gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Are you sure it's ok with your parents that I stay at yours?" James asked while chewing the sweet.  
  
"Yes it's fine. It's not like you actually have somewhere else to go." I said to him.  
  
"I can always crash at Sirius's" James said.  
  
"With him and April fucking all the time?" I asked. James looked at me slightly surprised.  
  
"I think only you can make that phrase sound remotely good." James said pulling me up slightly and wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"But I have a point?" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah." James said. He was about to kiss me again when I put another sweet into his mouth and gave him a cheeky smile. "And, I don't want to be somewhere where I won't be able to see you." I grinned and put my head on his chest. It was nice having this compartment to ourselves. Just me and James. I thought about our long rocky relationship. Until Christmas I hated him so much. I never knew a simple kiss would change so much. Ok, it wasn't exactly a simple kiss but god, that kiss. James knew exactly the right times to give it to me. I felt James' arms wrap around my shoulders and I felt his face against the top of my head.  
  
"When does your training start?" James asked.  
  
"September." I said, "James I don't want you to be an Auror." I said suddenly looking at him. I didn't know why I said it but I knew where it came from. If James was an auror his life would be at risk all the time. His family had been aurors, and not meaning to be rude but look what happened to them! I didn't want to lose James now that I found him.  
  
"Why?" He asked, looking into my eyes, searching for the reason.  
  
"I don't want to lose you." I said.  
  
"But they need more aurors, Voldemort is getting-"  
  
"More Powerful, I know but do you have to fight against him?" I asked.  
  
"Who else will?" James asked. He had a point, James always had a point, that was probably why he was head boy. I lifted a hand and brushed some of his hair out of his face. His glasses and gone slightly skewed so I fixed them and rest my hand on his cheek. He gave me a smile.  
  
"Besides, every time I get hurt, I'll have you to fix me up." He said with a sensitive smile. I smiled back.  
  
"It takes a while to be fully trained. The Healer course is about four years." I said.  
  
"Auror training is three." James said. "So that leaves us with the question of when we're going to get married." I looked at him surprised. Not that I shouldn't have been surprised, I knew I was going to marry James. I didn't think he'd bring it up this early though. His smile grew and I kissed his cheek.  
  
"When do you want to get married?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I'm ready yet. As much as I do love you" James added quickly.  
  
"I understand, it's going to be a bit difficult, money, home. I don't think Mum and Dad will let us stay in their house forever." I said.  
  
"Well maybe not me." James said. I grinned. Marriage was definitely a thing on the cards, something else that we had to figure out but not yet. First, getting a paid job. As a Healer I would get a minimum Salary until my third year when I'd be a Junior healer at St. Mungos. James would get paid straight away, lucky person, but he's also got all the money from his parents, who were very good aurors, and his sister! I let my hands slide down the sides of James's body and gave him, what I hope, was a slightly seductive grin.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to wait until wedding night." James said to me.  
  
"Neither do I but we're not doing it here." I told him.  
  
"Of course not!" James said pretending to be horrified. I laughed and put my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I felt his strong arms wrapping around my back and keeping me close to him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ok, time to face my parents. They've never met James before and from what they've said in their letters they're hoping that he's as good as Petunia's boyfriend. I twisted my hands nervously and looked at April.  
  
"You'll be fine. Everyone loves James." April said.  
  
"Except me." Sirius said. James hit him round the head with the palm of his hand and Sirius stumbled through the barrier unbalanced.  
  
"Don't worry." James said reassuringly. We were standing by the barrier, watching the students file through. Sirius suddenly reappeared and gave James a fake cold stare. Jenny and Remus had already gone and Peter had left with Remus. James gave me a kiss that just seemed to make my nerves grow. I had never told my parents about any of my boyfriends at Hogwarts or told them about any encounters I may have had with boys while staying with Jenny or April.  
  
"Ok, I'll be fine won't I?" I asked. "James stay on your best behaviour." James gave me a grin. He picked up my trunk and carried it with his. "Oh, wait a minute. I nearly forgot Petunia's present."  
  
"You bought Petunia a Present?" April asked. I nodded and got out my wand. I summoned a bag of what looked like jelly with little black spots in it. I held it in my hands, the bag, not the stuff itself. It was cold and sloppy. Sirius snorted slightly and grinned. April smirked and James tried not to laugh.  
  
"Frogspawn?" Sirius asked. I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she'll love it." I said sarcastically. I knew she'd hate it but I was just doing it to annoy Petunia. My older sister who hated anything to do with my world though I knew that she sort of like Jenny as a friend because Jenny never actually 'acted' like a witch in front of her.  
  
"Lets go." April said taking my hand. I put the bag into the pocket of my jacket and April and I led the way through the barrier, letting the boys carry our things. James had actually offered to take my stuff but April was being difficult and forced Sirius to hold her trunk. Not that he complained, anything to get into my best friend's knickers. Not that she minded at all. I looked around the crowded lobby of Kings Cross and spotted my parents and sister standing with April's parents and her older sister. Our parents looked like they were having fun talking to each other. Petunia looked like she'd rather be anywhere BUT here and April's sister was reading a magazine. April let out a shrill whistle, causing everyone to look at us. Not that we got enough funny looks because of James and April's owls. Our parents looked at us and April's sister grinned and ran over.  
  
"BECKY!" April said happily. She went into a hug with her sister. "You came back from America!" April said happily. Rebecca, April's sister, worked for the American branch of Gringotts. They looked very similar but their eyes were different shades of brown.  
  
"April, Lily." She said, hugging me. "How have you been?"  
  
"Well you know." April said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"April!" Becky said amused.  
  
"Becky, I'd like you to meet James, Lily's boyfriend and Sirius, my boyfriend."  
  
"Sirius Black." Becky said shaking his hands, "We meet again."  
  
"Always a pleasure my darling Becky." Sirius said. What? Did they know each other? April looked as confused as I did but James didn't seem at all fazed.  
  
"How do you-" April stammered.  
  
"I was really good friends with Ellie Potter." Becky said.  
  
"Oh yeah." April said. "I forgot that."  
  
"Well I better go." Sirius said, "I have to see a man about a bike." April gave him a funny look before giving him a kiss.  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Anytime." Sirius said. "Bye James, Lily. Don't do anything I would do."  
  
"Shut up." I said to him as I hugged him.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. Good luck with the parents." Sirius said as he gave James a brotherly hug. "Remember if they kick you out you're welcome around mine." James smiled.  
  
"I don't think it'll be a problem." He said. Sirius gave us all a cheeky look and wondered off on his own. The four of us went to mine and April's parents. My butterflies and nervousness growing with every step. I would have held James' hand but I was carrying his Owl and he was carrying both our trunks.  
  
"It'll be fine." James said gently. I looked at him with a smile. My mum saw me and smiled.  
  
"Lily, how was school, dear?" my mum asked hugging me tightly. I hugged her back with my free arm and let her kiss my cheek. My mum had reddy brown hair and the same eyes as my sister. My dad, on the other hand had the same emerald eyes as myself though his hair was a sort of blond colour.  
  
"It was great. Best year so far...until-" I stopped as I thought about Ellie and James' parents. My parents didn't seem to notice that I'd stopped talking half way through a sentence. They were both looking at James curiously.  
  
"So you must be James." My dad said holding his hand out for James to take. James glanced at me and I nodded. He put a trunk down and shook his hand. I saw Petunia turn and glance at James, she raised her eyebrows slightly but when she saw me looking she looked away instantly  
  
"Hello." He said, he sounded slightly nervous, even if he didn't show the nervousness.  
  
"No need to be nervous boy" My dad said in what I usually took as friendly but for some reason it seemed slightly threatening, I guess being nervous can do that to you.  
  
"Well we have to go. Becky is going back to the US tonight and-"  
  
"What?" April asked. "Aren't you staying any longer?" She asked her sister. Becky looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Sorry, I really would love to." Becky said. April was about to say something again then her parents continued.  
  
"Girls, wait until later. It's nice to see you Gina. Hope we can meet again soon." Mrs. Marsden said. My mum gave April's mum a friendly hug "Yes, we should have dinner sometime." Why do parent's always decide to have dinner when they want to meet. April gave me a tight hug and I gave her a hug back.  
  
"Write to me everyday." She said.  
  
"As long as you write back." I said back.  
  
"Ok. I'll try and phone as well, see how you and James are getting on." She said in a suggestive voice. She let go and backed away quickly with her tongue sticking out cheekily.  
  
"Oi!" I snapped.  
  
"Bye Lily, James, Petunia." April said. Petunia completely ignored April. April waved to my parents and followed her own parents out. I knew she would be moving out soon but she wanted to spend some 'quality time' with her parents.  
  
"Ok, lets go, would you like me to take one of those suitcases?" Dad asked James.  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine thank you." He said. Dad nodded and looked at Petunia. Petunia led the way to the car and we followed. I put my hand on James arm and gave him a supportive smile.  
  
"Do you think they like me?" He asked.  
  
"It's hard to tell but I think they do." I said with a smile. James grinned and I reached up slightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, we just have the car to worry about-"  
  
"Hey Evans!" someone shouted. No, I knew that voice, not here. Don't pick on me here. "Oi, I'm talking to you." My parent's stopped and looked at me curiously. I gave them a look to say sorry and turned to see Jessica Lowe and Hilary Game walking up. Jessica's face had cleared up, unfortunately and again she was a pretty as ever.  
  
"What do you want Lowe?" I asked. I tried not to sound too bad, I hated confrontations, particularly in front of my parents.  
  
"Who's this?" Jessica asked. I glanced around, I indicated for my parent's to meet me outside.  
  
"Petunia, bring the car round will you?" Dad said, giving Petunia the keys, her face lit up and she ran off. That had to be the first time I'd ever seen her get excited in Kings Cross.  
  
"Who's this, Lily?" Mum asked.  
  
"Girl from school." I said. "Look Jessica, will you just let me go home? You can curse me some other time but you know I'll beat you." Jessica's eyes narrowed. I hadn't meant to say it and I knew my parents would as me questions about it.  
  
"You can't do magic here anyway, too many Muggles." James added.  
  
"Fine, but you know now that you're not in Hogwarts anymore you don't have Dumbledore looking after you." Jessica said.  
  
"Jessie, lets just go." Hilary said. I saw her looking over to where a couple, obviously her parents, were standing talking to some other people.  
  
"Well, you see, Dumbledore said he'd keep an eye on us." James said smugly. "Can't have head students going awry can he?"  
  
"Shut up Potter." Jessica said.  
  
"To think you were in Gryffindor?" I tutted. "Come on James." I turned to my parents and smiled. They gave me a curious look but headed towards the pick up point at the front of the station.  
  
"Who was that?" Mum asked casually as we waited for Petunia to bring the car round from the car park.  
  
"Just a girl I know." I mumbled. James put the trunks down and moved his arms around slightly before putting one around my shoulders. I felt him give my shoulders a particularly reassuring squeeze. Mum looked at me sceptically while dad was looking into the road.  
  
"I hope she doesn't crash the car." He muttered. I smirked slightly.  
  
"You didn't seem very nice to her, I thought you were popular." Mum said.  
  
"I am popular, I think, but I have been picked on a few times because I'm different. I told you this last year." I said tiredly. Mum looked like she was trying to remember.  
  
"Oh yes, something about being born a Muggle or something stupid like that."  
  
"Your parents are really understanding." James muttered to me. I smiled and Mum must have heard because she smiled as well.  
  
"We're very proud of our daughter, we couldn't have wished for anything better." I felt myself go slightly red. "So James you're a wiz-"  
  
"Mum." I hissed as someone passed.  
  
"So you're like Lily." Mum finished, "How did you and Lily get together?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I was Head boy and-"  
  
"Head boy?" Dad asked, suddenly taking an interest in the conversation.  
  
"Yes." James said. A large silver car pulled up in front of us and the engine cut out as my sister took the keys out and opened the door. I was surprised to see that the car was a convertible, they were incredibly expensive, something my dad had failed to mention to me.  
  
"See, perfectly safe Dad." Petunia said. Dad took the keys from her and held them tightly. Petunia looked at him slightly annoyed but got into the car without protest. I really didn't want to sit next to her but I wasn't having James sit next to my sister. James looked at the car and then picked up our trunks and headed for the boot. Dad reached into the car and pulled a lever that opened the boot.  
  
"Here." I said, putting the owl cage onto the seat next to Petunia. The look on her face was priceless. I went to James and helped him put the trunks in the boot. I felt slightly awkward being close to him in front of my parents, I still wasn't sure what they thought of him but I think they liked him. Well, I guess if they didn't like him, he wouldn't be coming home with us. I'm so pleased my parents let him stay with us. I love James so much and I'm so happy that we can spend more time together. James pushed closed the boot and looked at me with a grin.  
  
"A few weeks without Quidditch and I'm still strong as ever." He said. "Bring on the Muggle world." I hit him lightly.  
  
"Well a few weeks in my house and you'll crave the wizarding world." I said, leaning on my toes slightly. James grinned and glanced to someone behind me.  
  
"Parents." He said in a sing song voice. I gave a slightly annoyed sigh and took his hand. Mum and Dad were getting in the car. I got in and put the owl cage on my lap as I slid into the seat next to Petunia. James got in as well and closed the door. The car was quite big, plenty big enough for five adults to sit in.  
  
"Nice car." James said looking around. The leather upholstery, smooth engine. I didn't know much about cars but I had to admit this car was nice. And it was new. Dad had told me he'd gotten a new car at Christmas.  
  
"Thanks, it's got a two point eight litre cylinder engine, one of the best cars on the market." Dad said, looking into the rear view mirror. James smiled.  
  
"How many horse power?" James asked.  
  
"A hundred and sixty horse power, very powerful"  
  
"What kind of car? Well obviously a Mercedes Benz but what model?" James asked. I looked at James curiously.  
  
"Do you know what you're talking about?" I asked him very quietly.  
  
"Just about." He answered with a grin. I could tell it was working. My dad went on about how he loved his new car and James listened with what looked like all his attention on my dad. My dad was loving the attention James was giving him. It was rare for my dad to have the attention of someone who seemed to be interested in the same thing as him because he had two daughters, me and Petunia, who fought all the time and my mum. I knew my dad craved a son of some kind to share his interests with. He had tried to drag me out to fly model planes when I was little, I ended up persuading my dad to let me go and have a horse ride instead. Once it seemed that Dad had finished his little talk on the new Mercedes Benz 280s Cabriolet Mum started her questioning.  
  
"So James, you were head boy"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you ever get along with Lily? I vaguely remember your name being one of the ones she cursed last summer, and the summer before." Mum said, a slight smirk playing on her face.  
  
"Mum, that was last year." I said, "People change." James gave me a smile.  
  
"I wish you and Petunia would get along for once-" Mum said before being cut off  
  
"I'm not talking to a freak like her." Petunia said, looking at the passing scenery, "I don't want to have anything to do with that freaky stuff." She said waving a hand in the air. James tensed slightly while I glared at Petunia. She was so narrow minded, almost as bad as the Slytherins and their Pureblood bullshit.  
  
"Oh shut up Petunia" I snapped. "What do you know? You've never given Magic a second chance." I said.  
  
"Why would I want to give it a second chance, I never gave it a first chance and I don't want to. I've seen some of your textbooks. How to turn people into-"  
  
"Petunia, be quiet!" I snapped. James held my hand tightly and I felt the anger for my sister just drain out of me. He took his Owl and I leant against his shoulder, his arm around me protectively.  
  
"Thank you James." Mum said, visibly relieved that Petunia and I had stopped arguing. "So what do your parents do?" Does my mum have short term Memory or something! I know I told her about James' parents, didn't I? I looked at James, he was looking at his owl and he stuck his finger through the cage and stroked his owl.  
  
"Um, they're dead." James said darkly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mum said, she looked incredibly shocked and fairly startled, ok, maybe I forgot to mention that not so tiny detail.  
  
"When did they...pass away?" Dad asked.  
  
"A few weeks before the exams." James said, "Lily and I went to visit my sister in hospital." Mum turned to look at me. I gave her a sad smile.  
  
"She died while we were there." I told her. Mum looked like she didn't know how to react. Dad had gone quiet where as Petunia seemed to be smiling slightly. "What?" I asked her  
  
"Nothing." She said defensively.  
  
"It's obviously something. Do you think it's funny that-" I started to say heatedly.  
  
"Lily." James said almost pleadingly. He raised his hand to my hair and stroked it slightly.  
  
"Sorry." I said quickly, putting my head back on his shoulder. I hated Petunia so much. Before it had been a close tie between James and Petunia as to who I hated more but now I knew I hated Petunia more then anyone. I shook slightly and James kept hold of me tightly. I really didn't know what I'd do without James. I'm surprised how I ever managed to survive without him.  
  
"Well, if you have no where else to go, you're more then welcome to have our spare room, dear" My mum said. Petunia bolted up straight at this.  
  
"But Vernon is going to use that room!" She said.  
  
"Now Petunia, who is more important? Someone who's parents have died or someone who owns a successful company and can easily find other accommodation?" Mum asked Petunia. I smiled smugly at that as my sister seemed to squirm in her seat.  
  
"But that's just rude!" Petunia said.  
  
"And you're not!" I snapped at her.  
  
"Very well. James can stay in Lily's room." Mum said. My dad glanced at mum.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked, he gave my mum a slightly knowing look and they both smirked. It was like April with her Legilimens.  
  
"Oh, no Mr. Evans. I wouldn't touch Lily unless she wanted me to and she's told me she doesn't want to do anything until we get married" James said to make it clear what our relationship status was, "If we get married" He added quickly. Mum smiled and Dad nodded.  
  
"Ok, Petunia, Vernon can have the spare room. Lily, make sure James sleeps on the floor and stays on the floor." I grinned, I never thought my parents would ever let a boy stay at my house, let alone in my room! I guess they must like James more then I thought already!  
  
"Yes daddy" I said happily, dad loved it when I said that and it usually got me on my dad's good side, not that I was on his bad side but still.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Petunia said "Why does he get to stay in Lily's room and Vernon has to be in a different room and he's my fiancé!" my sister complained.  
  
"Oh Petunia, when will you learn that mum and dad love me more." I said childishly sticking my tongue out at her. James shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
"We don't love you more Lily, and Petunia, we have more reason to trust Lily, she wasn't the one sneaking out all the time to see her boyfriend"  
  
"That was only because she lives with her boyfriend!" Petunia said. I was about to say something when I realised that Petunia had a point. I did spend all my time with my boyfriend. He lived only a few meters away from me, when we had been at school.  
  
"Another reason we can trust them. They've managed to stay in separate beds, I hope, for seven years." Mum said. I gave my mum a smile and she turned to face the front. The car went quiet and I looked at James, he was smiling though I could see some sadness in his eyes. I pulled him down slightly and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Love you." I said quietly.  
  
"I love your parents." He said quietly. It was difficult to have a private discussion in the car but with the wind and dad having just put on the radio we wouldn't be overheard if we spoke quietly.  
  
"What about me?" I asked pouting slightly but smiled when James stroked my cheek.  
  
"Sorry, Lily. You've been replaced in my heart by your parents." James said jokingly. "Well, maybe I still love you a bit." He said pretending to think.  
  
"You're horrible to me. You always have been." I said but I didn't pull away from him. He grinned and gently put his lips on mine, he gave me a gentle kiss. I didn't dare try and deepen it in case my parents changed their minds. From the way James was kissing me I think he was thinking along the same lines as I was.  
  
"Lily, I've never seen you so happy." Mum said, as she looked at us through the wing mirror. I pulled away from James slightly red with embarrassment. James licked his lips slightly and looked away with a grin.  
  
"Um, thanks." I said. I saw Petunia looking at me. "What?" I asked her. I saw her eyes go to my hands and her eyes widened when she saw James' mum's ring on my fourth finger.  
  
"Are you engaged!" She asked slightly outrageously.  
  
"No." I said quickly, putting my hands under my legs. I was telling the truth but the way I said it seemed like I was lying. My dad suddenly braked, thankfully we were on a quiet road and the only car on the road. Both my parents turned to look at me and James.  
  
"Mum, look Lily's engaged." Petunia said holding my hand out for her to look.  
  
"Petunia!" I said snatching my hand away. Too late. I could just hear my dad ordering James to leave. I looked at James nervously, he had gone slightly pale and I just felt like being sick. My parents were going to hate him now. Why am I worried! We aren't even getting married...yet.  
  
"Lily." My dad said sternly.  
  
"We're not engaged Mr. Evans." James said. "I swear, we're not-"  
  
"I think my daughter can speak for herself." Dad said, he didn't sound angry or upset, just stern. I looked at Petunia with a look of hate. She was smiling at me, clearly proud of herself.  
  
"Mum, dad I swear I'm not-"  
  
"Lily, we'll talk about this at home." Mum said, she didn't sound angry or upset either. Actually unless my eyes are deceiving me, which they normally DON'T, my mum was smiling slightly. Dad gave a deep breath and turned slowly. I really wasn't sure how to react. I slowly pulled away from James and he reclaimed his arm and put a finger into his owl cage, his owl nipped it affectionately. I sat uncomfortably in the back of the car and reached for James' hand. Petunia was smiling to herself as the car started again. The wind that went past us picked up again and my hair blew out behind me as we started for my house again. It wasn't really very far now but I was anxious to get home. I looked at James, his hair was blowing madly like he was on his broom again. I felt my heart skip a beat at that though and my stomach gave a nice warm tingling sensation. I smiled to myself and held James' hand tightly, stroking the back of his hand with my thumb. I had just relaxed again and could see my road approaching.  
  
"Mudblood" said a hissing voice in my head. As that word was said I felt a painful throb in my head. I shook my head to clear it and the pain was gone. James looked at me enquiringly. I gave him a smile but inside I was frowning...What the hell was that? Was I hearing voices now, like April?  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:-So, what do you think? Eh? Next chapter will be Peter Pettigrew and then probably James. Also to answer some of your reviews (I think I'll do this every chapter coz I feel some reviews may need answering, I feel rude for not answering them):  
  
This story will be from different POVs and I think it will be until James and Lily dies and I think I will have Sirius' POV after they get killed  
  
Jessie: Jenny's Chapter will be after James's chapter, what will her parents say about her being engaged to a werewolf?  
  
Thanks to Maggy Aethelwynsdottir who pointed out that I had a few problems in a previous version of the chapter that I posted 


	3. The First Betrayal

Peter – late August 1978  
  
I stepped out into the garden of the small house that I'd bought with the money my parents had given me. It wasn't a big house, more like a small cottage in the middle of the countryside in a small and quaint Muggle village. They seemed fully aware that there were witches and wizards in their small community and welcomed it. It was a bit nerve wracking but at the same time a relief that I didn't have to keep the magic secret from them. It was also slightly awkward as a lot of Muggles seemed to follow me to try and get me to do some magic. They just seemed to make my hatred for Muggle kind and mudbloods in crease. So infuriating! I held a tray of drinks in my hands and went to the garden where Remus and Sirius were sitting.  
  
"So, full moon tonight. Where's Jenny?" Sirius said to Remus.  
  
"St. Mungos" Remus said casually. They were sitting in the sun, on Muggle sunloungers with their shirts off. Sirius was already a nice brown colour but Remus was still a bit on the pale side. I had to admit that even I was a bit pale.  
  
"What happened to her?" I asked, sitting down on a sunlounger and handing drinks to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Nothing, she's training to be a healer remember." Remus said.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said, of course she was, how thick was I? It was nearly the end of August, turning into September and it was just the three of us who hadn't found Jobs yet. April was kept busy putting my slightly nastier friends in Azkaban. Apparently she'd been put forwards in her training to be an Auror. Jenny was spending all her time in St. Mungos or the Magical Library that was hidden in some undisclosed place. Only Aurors, unspeakables and Healers had access to the library. I'd tried to tease the location out of Jenny but it didn't work and we ended up having a water fight. It's amazing how immature we can be at times. I'm not exactly that close to any of the girls but Jenny's different. I used to hate her simply because she liked the Mudblood but now that I've gotten to know her she's different. Lily and James, well those two no one has heard from so I really don't know how to comment on them. James has been kept busy in Auror training and Jenny rarely sees Lily apparently.  
  
"You heard from Prongs?" Sirius asked, voicing my thoughts.  
  
"No. The girls haven't heard from Lily either." Remus said.  
  
"Strange." Sirius said. "You'd expect them to say something, do you think Lily's parents have killed James yet?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"No, not yet." Remus said with a smile. I laughed along with the others. Since I had gotten away from school I'd been feeling more my old self but I still had the feeling of hatred against Muggles and anyone with any Muggle Blood. I was so glad I didn't have to be around the mudblood twenty four seven with James but I did miss the excursions with my friends. We hadn't gotten together as the Marauders since Christmas, when Jenny had joined our group. I took a sip of my cold drink and glanced at Sirius.  
  
"So have you got that Motorbike yet?" I asked him. Sirius looked vaguely disappointed.  
  
"No, Dung Fletcher has decided he's not going to sell it to me." Sirius said. "Really annoying, I really wanted that bike." Remus smirked. There was still one more person missing I felt and that was James. Once James was here the group would be complete. I closed my eyes for a moment and heard a crack.  
  
"I'm here!" Said a familiar, outgoing voice. I opened my eyes slightly to see a tall blonde girl being pulled into a hug and several kisses from Sirius.  
  
"April!" He said happily.  
  
"Ow, Sirius, be careful. I'm not in full health" She said very matter of factly. I sat up and looked at her, as did Sirius and Remus.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Death eater attack, look, right here." April lifted her T-shirt to reveal a gash across her stomach. "Jennifer Chang here yet?" She asked.  
  
"Nope." Remus said.  
  
"Ok, how about the Potters?" She asked.  
  
"Potters?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You know James and Lily?" April asked like it was an obvious thing. We all looked at her slightly confused. What about them? Potters? I thought Lily's surname was...no I knew Lily's surname was Evans.  
  
"What about Lily and James?" Remus asked. There was another crack and Jenny appeared. Long black hair flowing down her back, her eyes sparkling. She turned and saw April.  
  
"Oh Merlin did you hear about Lily and James?" Jenny asked excitedly.  
  
"I know, Lily told me straight away." April said just as excitedly as she and Jenny hugged.  
  
"I just bumped into Lily at the library, she told me there." Jenny said quickly. The girls seemed to be in a frenzy of happiness and excitement.  
  
"GIRLS!" Sirius shouted as he got to his feet. The girls both turned to look at Sirius.  
  
"What about Lily and James?" April opened her mouth in amused shock.  
  
"They haven't told you yet?" April asked.  
  
"Told us what?" I asked them. Jenny grinned and went to Remus.  
  
"Owls, flying this way. I guess those will be the invites." Jenny said. She kissed Remus but he seemed a bit reluctant to return the kiss. I looked up and sure enough there were owls flying towards us holding white envelopes in their beaks.  
  
"What invites?" He asked as the first owl flew down and landed on Sirius' seat. Sirius went to the owl and took the letter. He looked at the front of it.  
  
"Sirius Black." He read. He tore it open and pulled out a small invitation as April got an owl, Jenny and Remus got owls and an owl landed on my shoulder.  
  
"You have been invited to the Wedding of James-" Sirius stopped and looked at the rest of us. "When did Lily and James get engaged?" He asked. April waved her hand.  
  
"Oh, ages ago. It was actually Petunia's fault they're engaged though, not that Lily's complaining. When I spoke to her a few weeks ago-" April said quickly until Sirius interrupted.  
  
"You said you hadn't spoken to her." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh, I haven't spoken to her for long but I've kept in touch with her but when I saw her she told me all about it. Her parents actually sat down and talked to her and James about it after Petunia noticed Mrs. Potter's ring on Lily's finger." April said, like she was spreading some gossip, like we were a group of girls. "But yeah, she pointed it out and Lily's parents sat her down and spoke to her about getting married and stuff. Lily told them she wanted to get married to James one day and they were like, why wait because they love James," April said throwing her hands in the air. "Though Lily said James has really been putting on the charms for her parents. So naturally, James and Lily got so ecstatic because, you know, they're getting married and everything and it's made Petunia really jealous-"  
  
"Who's Petunia?" I asked.  
  
"Lily's sister." Jenny told me. "They're always arguing and fighting and squabbling-"  
  
"And getting at each other's throats about various things but Petunia is really jealous because their parents are helping to organise Lily and James' wedding and not hers. But I thought they'd told you, or is it just me?" April asked. She looked at us all innocently and I think she really meant the look and not rub it in but she knew I was a traitor so I couldn't trust her. Well she didn't know it was me who was the traitor but she knew one of us was a traitor. She had obviously decided it wasn't Lily or Remus but she'd been a bit distant from the rest of us. Including Sirius.  
  
"I was never told." Sirius said.  
  
"Neither was I." I said to April. She looked at us surprised.  
  
"Ok, right." She said. "Um, well they've been engaged for just over three weeks now. Must have slipped their mind and did you know that Lily's parents are letting them share a room." April said jealously. "My parents won't let me in a room on my own with Sirius for five minutes at my house."  
  
"I know, Lily's parents are so trusting." Jenny said, "Remember when she told them we were just going to the cinema-"  
  
"And we ended up wondering around London drunk. Yeah, I remember." April said wistfully. I felt a slight burning sensation on my arm, where the dark mark was beginning to show through. It turned out that you didn't get initiated with it, it just came to you if you felt the presence of you-know- who.  
  
"Ok" I said. "Well, why don't we go round there now?" I asked. Keep up pretences, I cannot believe I just suggested going to visit Lily Evans!  
  
"Oh, that is such a good idea." April said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sirius asked her curiously.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be ok?" She asked, turning to him a bit over dramatically. Even I noticed that her speech was incredibly quick. She had barely taken two breaths when explaining what had happened between Lily and James since we left school.  
  
"You're really-"  
  
"Hyper? I know, I've been like this for a while now. I think it was because of that curse that this deatheater gave me. I don't know who it was" I do, so that was who the auror was. "But I think it was a he" It was "but he just stood there and I had him cornered with my wand in my hand down an alleyway" Such a liar "And then I was about to put a spell on him to make him come quietly when suddenly POOF" April said throwing her hands in the air again, "He did this thing, sent a curse at me, I went flying through the air, hit the muggle bin thingy, can't remember what it was but then he disappeared and since then it's like I've had too much caffeine, I need to do all sorts, I've been dancing, that didn't work and then when I tried to seduce you the other-" Sirius put a hand over April's mouth as she continued to jabber away but no one could make out her words. Sirius looked at Jenny for help.  
  
"You're a healer." Sirius said.  
  
"I am not ill." April said pushing Sirius away and pretending to look offended.  
  
"Of course not." I said with a smile. April looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Thank you Peter. He believes me" April said waving a hand in my direction. That night had been quite fun actually. I didn't know it was April that I was hitting with the curse, I thought she was just some random Auror that was after me. That's when Kiana, Snape and I had to split up because we had quite a few aurors on our tail.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." Jenny said pointing her wand at April.  
  
"Jenny I am not-" The spell hit April and she staggered back slightly into Sirius. Sirius caught her and she winced. "Jenny!" April said. "AH!" She put her hands to her head as she fell out of Sirius' hold and to the floor. "Put the spell back on!" she screamed.  
  
"Uh oh." Jenny muttered. "I don't know what spell it was." Everyone stood up and went to April's side. I knew what was happening. The dark Lord was trying to get into her mind. He had been trying to convert her for some time she had some very useful skills and was apparently very powerful but her mind was incredibly strong. The Dark Lord had only managed to crack into her mind during the NEWTs when he'd been trying since the Full moon the girls were attacked. I didn't know his purpose for trying to get into their minds but I had a vague idea. Growing up with clever and bright people did have an affect on me.  
  
"Stupefy!" Jenny said pointing her wand at April and rendering her unconscious. April slumped to the floor and Jenny looked at us apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of to get April out of that pain." Jenny said regretfully.  
  
"Please don't tell me you do that in hospital." Remus said to Jenny. "Because if you do, I'm not letting you treat me ever!" Jenny hit Remus playfully before going to April. Sirius was at April's side and got his wand out.  
  
"Ennervate." Sirius said gently. April's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Sirius.  
  
"I thought I'd stopped him" April said to herself. She got to her feet and looked at Sirius. "I stopped him from entering my mind and he's back! Sirius!" Sirius looked at her helplessly. It seemed that April wanted Sirius to have all the answers. It was quite amusing watching them.  
  
"April, I don't know what to do." Sirius said. April looked like that wasn't the right answer.  
  
"April, what's been happening?" Remus asked. April then turned to Jenny.  
  
"Do you hear him?" April asked, "Do you hear him talking to you?"  
  
"Hear who?" Jenny asked. She pretended to look confused but she wasn't doing a good job. I knew she heard him too, all the girls did.  
  
"Voldemort!" I shuddered at his name. None of the others had flinched and I quickly pretended that I was cold in case they'd notices.  
  
"Um..." Jenny started to say.  
  
"You do! Lily hears him as well." April said. To the others April must have sounded crazy but Jenny had gone pale and Remus and Sirius just looked downright confused. I tried my hardest not to smirk.  
  
"What does he tell you?" Jenny asked.  
  
"We have to speak to Lily." April said.  
  
"Uh..." Jenny managed to say before Sirius interrupted.  
  
"Ok, as important as this is don't you think we should leave Lily and James to be happy for a while, they've just gotten engaged."  
  
"Not really, they've been engaged a while apparently" Remus said,  
  
"Ok, but it's news to me. As worried as I am about the sanity of you, April, why don't we go over there and have a celebration then send a letter to Dumbeldore explaining the situation?" Sirius said. April looked at him.  
  
"You did have the answer!" She said crossing her arms. Sirius went to her and kissed her forehead. "Why aren't you an Auror?"  
  
"Because I failed Potions" Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well" April said. "We'll send a letter then tonight, me and you." She said putting a finger to Sirius' chest. Sirius grinned and nodded. I tried not to roll my eyes. Why were all my friends so smitten with love. Kiana and I had the perfect relationship. Talk, kill people, sleep with each other, talk a bit more, kill a few more people then spend the night together again. It had worked really well recently.  
  
"Lets go and see Lily and James then." I said, clapping my hands, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Do you mind if I miss this out, I'm really not feeling so good." Remus said. "The blood from your cut is really getting to me." April looked slightly put off.  
  
"Um, ok. I'll explain that to the Potters." April said.  
  
"I'll stay and look after Remus." Jenny said,  
  
"Ok." Sirius nodded. "We'll see you guys later," He Apparated away with April.  
  
"You guys know where everything is don't you?" I asked them. They nodded and I apparated to that Mudblood's house. I was in the hall, Sirius and April were in front of me by the door.  
  
"So? Where are they?" Sirius asked. April put a finger to her lips and we heard a soft moaning coming from a room to the left. Well it was a mixture of male and female moans, very quiet and I could only just pick them out  
  
"Parents are out obviously." April said. She was about to go to the door when a girl, probably a few years older then us, walked into the hall from, what I guess was, the kitchen. She had a thin bony horse like face. Not exactly the prettiest of girls. She was quite tall.  
  
"What are you doing here May?" She asked April, her eyes so narrow I was surprised she could see us.  
  
"Here to see your sister." April said calmly with a smile. "Oh, Petunia, this is Sirius and Peter. Guys this is Petunia, Lily's sister." The muggle, Petunia, stared at us and gave a stiff sigh.  
  
"The slut's in the living room." She said. She pushed the door to the room on the left open so hard that there was a loud bang as the door hit the wall.  
  
"Petunia!" Lily screamed at her.  
  
"Your friends are here." She sneered.  
  
"Get Out!" Lily shouted.  
  
"It's my house as well." Petunia said, closing the door.  
  
"Petunia, please just leave the room." James said.  
  
"Shut up Potter." Petunia snapped.  
  
"I was just asking you nicely" James said coldly.  
  
"Petunia, just leave the room!" Lily said testily. April looked quite surprised and looked at us. We just stayed in the hall.  
  
"Probably not a good idea to interrupt Petunia and Lily's arguing." April said. "They can get a bit heated."  
  
"Fine I will Potter but at least Vernon and I have some respect for the people who actually live in this house." Petunia snapped.  
  
"We do have respect for others and it's my house too!" Lily said. Sirius was looking increasingly curious and I looked at April for some kind of answer. She had taken to curling her hair around her finger, like she was bored.  
  
"No you don't have any respect you-" James came tumbling out of the room and closed the door. He put a silencing charm on it and Petunia and Lily voices were cut out. I looked at him curiously. He had his shirt in his hands and his glasses were slightly wonky. His hair wasn't in any better condition either. It looked like he'd just got out of bed and had thrown on the closest things. The three of us looked at James curiously. April had a slight smile on her face and Sirius was grinning. What was James doing? No wait I think I can guess but how could he be brave enough to do that in his girlfriend's house? Some times I envied his coolness and bravery.  
  
"What was that about?" April asked. James got to his feet and quickly did up a button on his jeans.  
  
"Oh, nothing." He said quickly. He sounded slightly out of breath and he was breathing heavily. "I swear, the sooner I move out of here the better." He said.  
  
"Why is it that bad?" I asked him. I would hate to live in a Muggle home. Lack of magic and all these strange things that worked on those holes in the walls.  
  
"No, it's great, I guess what I'm meant to say is I can't wait until Petunia moves out. Merlin, her and Lily argue almost all day everyday." James said rolling his hair. He pulled his shirt on and his glasses fell off.  
  
"So nice sister-in-law then." Sirius said with a smile. James grinned.  
  
"Padfoot, Wormtail!" James said holding his arms out wide and pulling Sirius and I into a brotherly hug. I tensed slightly while Sirius happily returned the hug. "Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
"You're so busy with work and your fiancé that you forgot to even tell us you're getting married to Lily." Sirius said casually.  
  
"Oh, I didn't tell you?" James asked, smacking his head. "I knew there was something I meant to do."  
  
"Instead of trying to screw my best friend?" April said quickly then coughed. James looked at her and smiled.  
  
"No, she happens to be trying to screw me." James said  
  
"Whatever Prongs." Sirius said. "So, how is she?"  
  
"How is who?" I asked. Who were they talking about now?  
  
"Lily, how is she?" Sirius said.  
  
"In bed or generally?" I asked. Sirius rolled his eyes with a smile. I knew he thought I was dumb, why didn't he just come out and say it. He'd thought I was dumb since fifth year. Sirius turned to James. James put his hands into his pockets and shrugged.  
  
"She's not been getting along with Petunia, did they used to argue when-" James started to say as he turned to April. She cut him off.  
  
"Oh, all the time" she said waving a hand in the air. "It happened when she first went to Hogwarts. Petunia got so jealous with Lily. She actually nearly broke Lily's wand a few years ago to stop her from returning to Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank Merlin she came back." James said with a smile. The door opened and Lily stormed out clutching her wand tightly and doing up the top few buttons of her blouse.  
  
"The fucking bitch." She muttered as she went to James. James gave her a kiss and Lily seemed to calm down slightly. She turned and smiled at us.  
  
"Hi." She said. Even I could tell her smile and happiness was forced. Sirius went to give Lily a hug while April looked into the living room.  
  
"Um, what did you do to Petunia?" April asked. I went to the door and looked in. There wasn't anyone in the room. It was decorated in that paper that the Muggles glued to their walls and had muggle pictures everywhere. There were quite a few of Lily at various stages of her life and a few of her sister. There was a nice coffee table in front of some beige sofas.  
  
"I turned her into a nice little coffee table." Lily said with a smile "Teach her not to call me a slut and a whore." She added bitterly. "I swear her and Vernon are just as bad, if not worse. They actually-"  
  
"Lily." James said gently. "Could we not talk about your sister for once?" Lily looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry it's just that-" James looked at her with raised eyebrows and Lily laughed. "Sorry." I felt a throb on my arm. I tried not to clutch my arm in pain.  
  
"Uh, guys, nice to see you but I have to go now. I've got to go and meet someone." I said to them.  
  
"It's not that Slut is it?" April asked coldly.  
  
"Which one? Darcy or Lily?" Sirius asked with a grin. Lily hit his stomach and Sirius shook his head.  
  
"No, neither one." I said quickly "See you." I gripped my wand and everything went black for a few moments. At the same time there was a loud CRACK. A few seconds later I was standing in a dark and murky looking room. There was a faint smell in the room like it hadn't been aired in a while. I could almost smell the dust.  
  
"Here at last" sneered Lucious Malfoy. I turned around quickly and saw the tall blonde haired man standing, almost on top of me. I looked at him defiantly.  
  
"I was busy. I can't just apparate away from my friends while we're in the middle of something. They'd get suspicious." I said to him. I tried to sound brave and hold my own but I could hear the nervousness in my voice. Lucious narrowed his eyes and turned.  
  
"The meeting's begun." Lucious said. I followed him through the dark room and through a doorway that led to a small room that was had a few people in it. I recognised some of them. Jessica Lowe, fiddling with her hair in the corner, she brushed some invisibly lint off her clothes and looked at me coldly. Cole Kilroy, a well built boy who was the same age as me. He had been in the same year as me in Hogwarts but was a Slytherin. I never knew he was a death eater though I supposed I could have guessed that he was a death eater, he was one of the Slytherins that bullied Lily. He was standing next to Kiana. Kiana looked quite bored and seemed to be staring at the opposite wall. Kiana and Cole were cousins, I knew that, but they hate each other more then anything, well Kiana hated Cole, he was a bit protective for a cousin and she hated it.  
  
"Here at last Wormtail." You-know-who said coldly.  
  
"Sorry Master I had to try and get away from the Mudblood and her friends." I said humbly. Whenever I was in front of You-know-who I felt like I was nothing, I was just another pawn in the battle between good and evil and even though I knew this, I felt a desire to serve You-know-who. I knew I could help his cause.  
  
"Any news on the Mudblood?" He asked.  
  
"She is getting married to James Potter in September" I said, my head bowed slightly. I felt the others in the room look at me. I could particularly feel You-know-who's stare.  
  
"They are?" You-know-who asked.  
  
"Yes my lord." Peter said. "I only found out today. Not even the blood traitor knew about it." I dared to look up. You-know-who was looking away and looked at Jessica.  
  
"Kilroy, go and find out what you can about this wedding. I need to keep a close watch on the Potters. The youngest unfortunately slipped through my fingers." You-know-who said. Cole Kilroy nodded  
  
"Yes master" he said in his deep voice. There was a crack and Cole was no longer there. Kiana glanced at me and caught my eye. She gave me the slightest of smiles before looking at You-know-who again. I felt my stomach tingle slightly when Kiana had looked at me. I looked at You-know-who as well.  
  
"I can't believe that bitch, obviously getting James isn't enough for her!" Jessica muttered. You-know-who gave us all a thin and evil smirk.  
  
"Do you hate her enough to kill her?" You-know-who asked Jessica. Jessica looked at her. Kill her? Lily?  
  
"Just give me the order." Jessica said. Kiana smirked as well.  
  
"It's time the Mudblood got her comeuppance." Kiana said, "Thinking she's better then us." I had to admit the sooner Lily was out of the picture the better. I could maybe get the others onto this side, try and convert some of my friends over to this side. This was the winning side and I didn't want some of my friends to die. Get rid of the Mudblood get rid of the half breed and then the others could come to our side.  
  
"What are you planning master?" I asked You-know-who. He smiled and pressed his fingers together.  
  
"You will stay here until tonight. Malfoy will lead you into the final stage of your initiation. You will be given your robes and you will go to the Evans house and kill anyone you see." He said, his voice becoming more evil with every word. Jessica grinned and Kiana gave You-know-who an admiring look. I smiled as well. Finally the mudblood would be gone. Why had it been Lily Evans, a mudblood who had my friend smitten for her, became head girl, beat every single witch and wizard in their OWLs and NEWTs.  
  
"Though it is a pity the girl isn't a pureblood, she would have been a very good asset to our cause." You-know-who said. "You are all dismissed" He said. I left the room pleased with myself and with the mission I was going on. I was finally going to become a proper Death eater and all I had to do was to kill Lily and her family. Just that and I was in. I was a deatheater and I would be able to live while all my 'friends' died at the hands of the people I worked for. I was on the right side, I know I am.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I pulled the cloak around my shoulders and fastened the catch around my neck. It was a small silver catch with a small skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. I took a few deep breaths. After thinking about this I knew I was doing the right thing. So what if everyone mourned for a while, it would be for the better.  
  
"Meet us outside her house." Lucius said. "Jessica you come with me. You two follow in a few minutes. The ministry gets suspicious if more then three people apparate to the same place at the same time" I nodded and Lucius apparated away. I turned to look at Kiana who was spinning her wand idly.  
  
"So, what do you want to do after?" She asked with a smirk. She walked over and put her hands around my neck.  
  
"Anything you want." I said to her. "But, I think Remus will be at my house today, Full moon and everything." Kiana didn't seem fazed.  
  
"We could do it here quickly."  
  
"I want to kill Lily quickly." I said, giving her a quick kiss. She smiled.  
  
"So do I. She's a thorn in everyone's side. Do you think we can go now?" Kiana asked as she let go of my neck. I shrugged. She nodded and looked away. There was a silence between us for a few minutes. Kiana's forehead twisted in a frown like she was thinking. I felt curious as to what her thoughts were about. Kiana wasn't really one for thinking. She had nothing to hide from anyone special.  
  
"I think it's time to go." I said quietly. Hesitant about breaking her thoughts. She turned and looked at me. A serious expression on her face. I frowned slightly, "What's wrong?" I asked. Kiana opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Now that aroused my curiosity.  
  
"Forget about it." She said.  
  
"I haven't heard anything to forget about." I told her.  
  
"Just don't get hurt." She said. She sounded like she'd had to force it out of her. I smiled and kissed her cheek before we apparated to Lucius Malfoy's side. He looked at us and pulled his hood over his head. I followed suit. The hood covered all of my face and had two holes for my eyes. The house we stood opposite of had all the curtains drawn, it was quite late at night and the lights were all on. It was quite dark. I could see two figures in the room above, where I guessed was, the living room. The shadow of a boy and a girl just messing around. They didn't look like they were doing anything rude, more like they were selecting something like a book. The bottom of my stomach just dropped. I had completely forgotten that James was living with Lily right now. Part of me was telling me I had to back out. I couldn't go in and kill my friend. Another part was telling me that James wasn't my friend. He had betrayed me the moment he kissed Lily.  
  
"Come on." Lucius said. He headed towards the house and put his want to the door. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. No, I had to. If I wanted to prove to You-know-who and Kiana that I was supposed to be a death eater. Why was I having doubts now?  
  
"Alohamora" Lucious said. The lock shone slightly and he slowly opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:-thank you to my Beta, Jessie Flower for noticing all the dates were wrong...why didn't you notice it sooner? And sorry there were a few mistakes in the last chapter, I forgot to send it to Jessie. This will be the order in which the next few chapters will come:  
  
-James  
  
-Jenny  
  
-Remus  
  
-Sirius  
  
James will be up soon, guess what his chapter's about? 


	4. Forever Mine

James POV – late August/early September 1978  
  
"No, James." Lily said as I sat on her bed and opened the book. She was looking at me pleadingly but I was not going to fall for that again! She'd tricked me with that look too many times while I'd stayed here.  
  
"Why not? I want to see what my fiancé looked like before she came to Hogwarts." I said. I sat against the pillows and headboard and rest the photo album on my lap. I looked up to see Lily going slightly red. She had a red curl wrapped around her finger and she was looking at me anxiously.  
  
"Please James!" Lily said, "I hate those photos" She sat on the bed next to me and tried to snatch the book away. I pulled the photo Album out of her reach. "James!" She said. She reached across and I just moved the book further away. Lily's lost her balance and fell on top of me.  
  
"Why? Miss Evans." I said discarding the photo album. Lily grinned and moved herself into a more comfortable position on top of me.  
  
"Mr. Potter." She said. She gave me that smile that made my heart skip a beat and that look that made everything inside me melt. I couldn't believe she was going to be all mine at her parent's request. I hadn't actually planned on proposing just yet because I was so nervous about her parents hating me but I think the knowledge that the Evans' really didn't mind me getting married to Lily and the fact that they actually wanted her to get married to me just gave me the guts to propose to her. I hooked my arms around her slender waist and gently brushed my lips against hers, inviting her to explore slightly.  
  
"You know we really shouldn't." Lily murmured.  
  
"Why not?" I asked her, brushing some hair out of her face.  
  
"Because we get carried away?" Lily suggested. I smiled and pulled her into a kiss that was interrupted within a second by a loud scream. Lily and I both sat up.  
  
"Mum!" Lily shouted. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her wand off her desk. I slid off the desk as well and followed her. I had my wand in my pocket and we both went onto the landing. I started down the steps and looked into the hall, getting my wand out in the process.  
  
"Mrs. Evans?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"It's Potter!" Someone said. I turned and saw four cloaked figures standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh crap!" I shouted. I held my wand out. "Stupefy"  
  
"Protego." The deatheater in the front said. The red beam of light bounced off an invisible shield and would have struck me if I hadn't moved out of the way just in time  
  
"James!" Lily said running down the stairs. She glanced at the deatheaters and started in surprise. "Petrificus Totallus!" She said holding her wand tightly. I pushed her behind me to protect her and to try and get her out of the fight. The spell she had cast hit a deatheater just behind the one in front.  
  
"Lily, get your parents to safety." I said in a deeper voice then usual. The barrier that I normally put up when in Auror training was coming up again. My mind was searching for the right spell to use and I was already doing as my mentor had taught me. Take in your surroundings and see how to use them to your advantage.  
  
"James, what about-"  
  
"Crucio!" one of the deatheaters said. I pushed Lily to the floor and I lay on top of her slightly. I turned and she got up on her knees.  
  
"Impedimenta," I shouted then after I quickly said "Stupefy" The Deatheater in the front dodged it and the spells hit the deatheater behind. I hated those hoods they wore. "Lily, your parents." Lily nodded and scrambled to her feet. One of the deatheaters disapparated and apparated again right in front of Lily's path to the kitchen.  
  
"Enervate" the person who seemed to be the lead deatheater said to one that I had stunned. The deatheater's hood fell off and I could see who it was. Jessica Lowe. She shook her head and stared at me.  
  
"Hello Potter. What are you doing here?" She asked. The other deatheater took the body binding curse off the other deatheaters.  
  
"Stupid bitch." She muttered. Well it must have been a she because she sounded like a girl.  
  
"Go and find the parents, we want them all dead" The leader said. I held my wand.  
  
"Don't touch the Evans family." I said to them. There was a scuffle and a slight scream behind me and I turned to see Lily trapped in the arms of the fourth deatheater. She had cut across her face and her shirt was torn slightly.  
  
"Lily!" I said. "Stup-"  
  
"Try it and I'll kill her." The deatheater holding Lily said. I recognised his voice. Must have been another Hogwarts student I'd been to school with. I hesitated and looked at him. His eyes on me.  
  
"Don't hurt her." I said dangerously. I meant every word. If anything happened to Lily, I would never be anle to live with myself. Lily looked at me for help as the deatheater tightened the grip around her neck.  
  
"James!" Lily said in shock as I felt a sharp pain slice through my back. I fell to my knees as pain exploded through my body. "James" Lily shouted kicking the deatheater that held her and trying to get to my side. I gripped my wand and tired to ignore the pain so I could help Lily.  
  
"Crucio!" The deatheater said. Lily let out a scream and fell to the floor in pain. I felt like it had been me who had received the curse. I could almost feel it.  
  
"Lily!" I shouted, starting for her as Petunia suddenly appeared from a room, which I think is like a store cupboard with a tennis racket. She swung the tennis racket at the deatheater that had been holding Lily.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt my family" She shouted. The deatheater stumbled backwards and apparated out before he fell over. I stumbled to Lily's side as the curse was lifted from her and looked at the other deatheaters.  
  
"Get them Potter!" Petunia ordered. I stood up and sent jinxes and hexes at them. They somehow managed to dodge them all and I got hit a few times by stinging hexes. Lily had recovered somewhat and decided to join in as well and managed to knock the hooded female deatheater unconscious as she tried to get to the kitchen, where Lily's parent's were.  
  
"Leave, her." Said the leader. "Lowe!" The leader disapparated. Jessica looked at Lily like she was the scum of the earth then looked at me.  
  
"Crucio!" She shouted at Lily. Lily was hit, for the second time by the curse. I ran at Jessica and collided into her with my shoulder connecting with her stomach. She was knocked backwards and we both rolled over in a mess of robes and limbs.  
  
"Petrificus totallu-" I didn't finish as Jessica kicked my chin and I bit my tongue painfully. There was a crack and Jessica was gone. I winced in pain as I tasted blood in my mouth.  
  
"Mum, dad." Petunia said turning around and running into the kitchen, leaving Lily lying on the floor breathing heavily with her eyes closed. I scrambled to my hands and knees and crawled over to Lily.  
  
"Lily." I said urgently. "Lily! Ennervate." Lily's eyes fluttered open and when she saw me she put her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her tightly, ignoring the pain that was in body from the stinging hexes and my bitten tongue.  
  
"Don't let that happen again" Lily muttered into my neck as I felt a tear touch the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and held Lily tightly. I couldn't believe that I'd let Lily get hurt.  
  
"You'll never get hurt again, I promise." I whispered. Lily nodded and just held me tightly.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" asked Mr. Evans as he emerged from the kitchen. When he saw me trying to comfort Lily his eyes moved to where a deatheater remained unconscious in the hall. Mr. Evans went over to the deatheater and pulled off the hood. I was startled to see that the deatheater was Kiana Darcy. Her blond hair was shorter then it had been and her head lolled to the side. Lily turned to look and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, it's Kiana." She muttered. I tried to get up but stumbled on my feet. Lily helped me up and looked at me worriedly. "James you're hurt." She said, looking at my back.  
  
"I'm fine." I muttered in pain though really I was in so much agony. It felt like the whole of my back had been sliced open. I put a hand in my pocket and pulled out a small silver ring and slipped it onto one of my fingers.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" I managed to say through the pain.  
  
"Yes, we went into the kitchen the moment we realised it was one of your lot." Mr. Evans said bravely, "Barricaded the door." I nodded and April apparated into the house wearing her auror robes.  
  
"You ringed?" she said with a smirk. Her smile faded when she saw the condition Lily and I were in. Her eyes widened. "What happened?" Lily nodded to Kiana, who was still unconscious.  
  
"Kiana Darcy!" April said slightly alarmed. "James, Lily, Moody is on his way here with Frank Longbottom. Are you ok?" Lily nodded and did something with her wand. I felt the pain in my back subside and my mind getting sleepier. I knew I was starting to fall asleep on my feet.  
  
"James, go upstairs and get some sleep." Lily said to me. I nodded, I only understood sleep and upstairs. Upstairs is where I sleep. Sleep is good. Lily wiped my mouth with a bit of her shirt and pressed a kiss on my lips. "Go to Sleep, April and I will handle it from here." Sleep. Sleep is good. I turned around and stumbled up the stairs and towards a door that had a small plaque saying LILY on it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stood on the deck of the boat nervously. I was bouncing on the balls of my feet and taking in a few deep breaths. If only I could calm the nerves in my stomach. Everything would be alright. Everything was perfect and exactly how Lily wanted it and how I planned. Even Petunia wasn't here, which was great because I really didn't like Lily's sister. The boat had come to a stop a while ago and the guests were sitting behind us. I glanced at Sirius for support. He gave me a reassuring grin, I glanced at Remus and he gave me a thumbs up.  
  
"She's not going to run away." Remus said. "She said yes didn't she?"  
  
"Well actually-" Sirius said thoughtfully. My stomach gave an uneasy jerk at this.  
  
"Thanks Padfoot." I said, turning to the minister who was going to carry out the ceremony. Lily had told me she'd always wanted to get married on a boat. The boat I'd managed to borrow from one of my uncle's friends was like a mini cruise liner and plenty big enough for all our guests, consisting of friends and family. I felt like being slightly ill. I loved Lily so much but I was so scared she'd get cold feet and just leave me. I was scared and nervous. Nervous because tonight would be the night. I'd managed to not sleep with anyone for over a year, mainly because I cared so much about Lily thought of me and then because Lily didn't want to be touched until she got married. I could hear the guests chatting amongst themselves. Peter hadn't been able to come because he said there were some personal troubles and because he was severely depressed. I would be depressed to if my girlfriend had been sent to Azkaban, even if it was only Kiana Darcy. I hadn't seen Lily since last night, Sirius and April had forced me to stay at Sirius's flat where the boys threw a bachelor Party for me. April had spent the night with Lily and Jenny had joined them this morning. I just wanted to see Lily.  
  
"Remus, could you quickly check that Lily is com-" I said turning to Remus but both Remus and Sirius were staring at something behind me with their mouths slightly open. I heard music playing and I turned around as quickly as I could. Lily had just appeared on deck with her arm through her father's arm. I felt my heart speeding to ten times it's usual speed. Shit she looked amazing. The white dress that her mum had helped her pick out just made me want her more then I already did. Her veil covered her face. The wind from the open sea blew her hair and veil back slightly like some force wanted her to look more amazing then she already did. She was looking at me with a nervous smile. I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat and quickly took my hands out of my pockets and let out a calm breath. I suddenly felt a lot better then I had. Behind Lily Jenny and April were smiling at each other. April whispered something and I saw all three girls chuckling slightly. Lily came to where I was standing and her dad lifted her veil.  
  
"Thanks dad" She said, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. Mr. Evans looked at Lily proudly and then went to join Mrs. Evans. Lily turned to me as April and Jenny took their places. I stared back at Lily. She was stunning, breathtaking and now she would be all mine. I didn't deserve someone like her. I'd never loved anyone so much in my entire life as much as I love Lily now. I was vaguely aware of the minister starting the ceremony but I didn't notice. It was just Lily and me. She didn't take her eyes off me either. She had a slight smile on her face but it wasn't her face that was attracting my attention it was her eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to take your vows?" The minister asked. I started slightly and nodded.  
  
"Lily." I started nervously, I looked into Lily's eyes as I continued. I knew my vows. I would say them without stopping, I hope. "Since the first day I met you I've been in love with you. That day on the train all those years ago. And even though you hated me for most of the time we knew each other I never stopped loving you. I will always love you until we die and beyond. I will care for you and look after you no matter what happens. I'll never leave your side, even if you ask me to. I'll stay with you forever. I feel that I don't deserve someone as amazing as you as my wife and that you could have done better. I feel so honoured that you chose me to be your boyfriend, fiancé then husband. I'll try and make sure you're not disappointed" I said. I finished. My eyes had gone from Lily's eyes to my hands. I looked back at Lily. She was smiling happily and a few tears had fallen down her face. She looked so beautiful. My heart was starting to speed up again.  
  
"James." She started. My stomach gave a jerk, I loved the way she said that. "It took me a while to think of my vows but I realised that I can't express what I feel for you in words, song or by actions." I think I saw April and Jenny smile at each other but my eyes were on Lily. She blinked and another tear of happiness fell down her face. "There's nothing on this earth that I wouldn't do for you. I'd travel to the ends of the earth for you, I'd kill for you, I'd even shed a Peacock of its feathers for you." I grinned at her as she grinned as well and lowered her gaze slightly. I managed to get a glimpse of April and Jenny, they were both grinning and April was crying slightly. Women, they cry at anything but I was trying to fight down the tears of happiness that I felt. Lily was going to be mine.  
  
"But none of that would be able to express the love and happiness I feel when you're around me. You make me feel happy, peaceful, content and how I felt the first time we kissed. The feeling has never gone away and to me you'll always be Prongs, the man in the mask, the man that took my heart away and will keep it forever." Lily said. She looked at me and I gave her a grin. Quickly I turned and got the ring off Sirius and turned back to Lily. I didn't want to take my eyes off her. I took her hand gently in mine and put the ring on her wedding finger. It fit perfectly. April had helped me chose the ring, mainly because she wanted it for herself and knew Lily would love it. Lily turned around and got a ring off April and put a ring on my fourth finger. The minister said something quickly but all I heard was.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The six words I'd been waiting for. It meant that now Lily was no longer Lily Evans but Lily Potter. My Lily Potter, mine forever and ever. I took a step towards Lily. She grinned and I lowered my lips to touch hers. It was like being on several different drugs at once. My lips were tingling, my body was humming. Lily put her arms around my waist and then regretfully we had to break apart.  
  
"We did it." I whispered to Lily. She bit her lip like a young girl.  
  
"Come on." She said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I couldn't take my eyes off Lily as we had the dinner. I couldn't eat anything, Lily was everything in my life, everything in my world! She kept looking at me as well. I leaned over to her and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss and I felt her hand on my cheek.  
  
"I love you." I muttered to her.  
  
"I love you too." She said, "Just think back on my vows." She said with a smile. I looked at her and I wanted to kiss her again when there was the sound of metal on glass and Sirius stood up with a half empty glass of wine. Mr. Evans had spared no expense for his daughter's wedding.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies, Gentlemen, Bride, groom, bridesmaids," He flicked his eyebrows up as he looked at April and April went red slightly and turned to talk to Jenny. "Old headmaster, Mr and Mrs. Evans, Mr and Mrs. Potter" Sirius said looking at me and Lily. Lily had moved closer and her arm was around mine and she was looking at Sirius intently. "Today is a very happy day, for several reasons but unfortunately I would like us to spare a thought for three people who should be here today but cannot. James family, Andrea, Martin and Ellie Potter." Sirius said. He stopped for a moment and I felt a small tug at my heart at my family's names. He was right. They should be here. I could feel them here spiritually but they should be here sitting next to me like Lily's parents were sitting next to her. Sirius looked up brightly to continue.  
  
"Well to those of you who don't know me I'm Sirius Black, James' best friend" He said.  
  
"How can we forget." April muttered. Lily and Jenny laughed slightly and those who had come to Hogwarts with us laughed as well.  
  
"Thank you April. Well, I would just like to say a few things. For those of you who came to school with us you'd have become accustomed to seeing James chasing Lily. Lily shouting at James and general all out warfare between the two" I saw a few people nodding, including Dumbledore, who had so kindly agreed to come with Professors McGonagall, Hamish and Grout. Our old Transfiguration, potions and Defence against the dark arts teachers. "None of us ever expected Lily and James to get together, even if they were the last people on earth they wouldn't have touched each other. Well now look at them. They've just shown that enemies can be friends. Lily, I'm going to give the big brother speech seeing as I am in fact older then James, I am very protective over him. You hurt him and I swear I'll kill you." Lily and I laughed along with some other people. "To the Potters!" Sirius said holding up his glass.  
  
"You got the type of sibling wrong." I said to him as he sat down.  
  
"No I didn't." Sirius said clapping me on the back. "F O B speech!" Sirius shouted. Lily turned to her dad. Mrs. Evans was trying to urge him up. He nodded and got to his feet.  
  
"Well, I certainly don't know what to say." Mr. Evans said. "I never thought Lily would be the one who'd get married first, I never even thought she'd find someone while she was so young." Mr. Evans said looking at Lily. Lily was looking at her dad with a happy look on her face. "James, I'm going to tell you now look after her. Just because we give you permission to be her husband don't give you a reason to mistreat her but I know you won't. You're the son I've never had, I'm proud to hand Lily over to you and I'm glad that she chose you. I never thought that she'd find anyone who was worth my youngest daughter but then she dragged you home from her school. Lily, I'm glad you decided to marry James. He's a good man and your mother and I are so proud of you. I know you'll make as good a wife as you've been a daughter. Remember both of you are always welcome at our home and we eagerly await the sound of small footsteps and baby banter." Lily blushed slightly and she turned to me. I smiled at her and held her hand tightly. Yep, tonight was going to be special, amazing, incredible.  
  
"Look after her James." Mr. Evans said before sitting down. I could feel the shop moving slowly and I looked at Lily, who was looking at April.  
  
"I want to make a speech." April said.  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"Please." April muttered.  
  
"The bride said no" Jenny said laughing. April stood up anyway and Lily put a hand to her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no." She said with a smile. I laughed and put my arm around her.  
  
"Hello Everyone. I'm April and I'm Lily's best friend. She doesn't want me to make a speech because she knows I'll embarrass her but I'm going to make one anyway. I'm not going to be like Sirius and try and be funny and I'm not going to embarrass you Lily." Lily put her hand down and looked at April. April gave her a wink and Lily grinned. "Well I met Lily on the train to school. That's where Jenny and I" April indicated to Jenny, "First decided we wanted to be friends with this random loner girl on the train. She had no choice in the matter of course and in the first few days Lily and I became best friends. I'm sure some of you may have noticed that Lily's sister isn't here." A few people nodded and murmured slightly,  
  
"That's because you're not looking hard enough. Lily and I may not be related but she is my sister and she always will be. We've been through so much, love, relationships, arguments, break ups and school." April said. "Lily and James, it sounds so natural now but less then a year ago if you mentioned James in front of Lily you'd have your head bitten off. Lily, the perfect student that every guy wanted, James the big headed, ego driven head boy" I laughed with Lily and our friends, I remember the days...I'm so glad they're over. "Thank Merlin that Our headmaster made them Head students and forced them to get to know each other. If they hadn't gotten to know each other none of us would be here today. I wouldn't be dating my boyfriend and Jenny wouldn't be with Remus. Lily I love you so much and James, I hope you're happy stealing Lily away from me." April said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I'm ecstatic." I replied. A few people laughed and April and Lily hugged as April sat down again.  
  
"Thanks." Lily said to April.  
  
"No problem." April said. "Now go dance you sexy thing." I whole-heartedly agreed with April. Lily was one hell of a sexy girl and she was all mine. Someone started playing some music and I stood up and took Lily's hand. She stood up and walked with me around the table and to a small dance floor in front of the small stage where a small band was playing. Lily put her arms around my neck and I put my hands around her waist and pulled her close. I just looked into her eyes and she was looking into mine.  
  
"Thanks." She said quietly.  
  
"For what?" I asked her with a smile.  
  
"Today is just perfect. I don't think that Petunia could spoil it if she was here." Lily said softly. I smiled and brushed away some of her hair with a hand.  
  
"She couldn't." I told her. "Nothing could spoil anything today." Lily gave me a nervous smile.  
  
"Well I think I can think of something." Lily said, "I'm not entirely sure about what to do when we-" I put my finger against her lips.  
  
"Forget about later. The wedding night is for the night. It's still only the afternoon." I told her gently, touching my forehead against hers. Lily smiled and closed her eyes as she gently touched my lips with hers.  
  
"Ok." She said. I caught her lips with mine and put a hand behind Lily's head. Lily moved her head slightly and managed to make the kiss deeper. I felt a tap on my shoulder after what seemed like a few seconds. I pulled away from Lily and turned to see Mr. Evans standing behind me.  
  
"Do you mind if I take this dance?" He asked me with a smile. I let go of Lily reluctantly and let Mr. Evans take her. I was quickly taken by April and she began to dance with me instead of her own boyfriend.  
  
"Hello Handsome" April joked. I laughed.  
  
"Hi April." I said, "Nice speech." I said. April grinned.  
  
"I try." She said. "Haven't seen you around much recently."  
  
"Oh, I've been busy" I said casually, "Work, Lily, homework, Lily." I said ticking off the list of things in my head. April laughed and we both looked to where Lily was dancing with her dad.  
  
"You two make an amazing couple, I'm glad she picked you." April said to me. I looked at her. Lily never picked me, I picked her...well I suppose Lily could have rejected me again.  
  
"Do you think Mr. Evans was serious about wanting us to have kids soon?" I asked April. April grinned.  
  
"Mr. Evans never jokes around. He loves kids." April said. "You're finally going to seduce my best friend, how does it feel?" She asked.  
  
"I'm kinda nervous about it actually." I admitted. April looked at me with a strange expression.  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet, you'll be fine." April said "I'm presuming" she added once she realised what she'd said. I laughed and heard someone clearing out their throat.  
  
"Get lost Padfoot, can't you see your girlfriend prefers me." I said to Sirius. April laughed and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Oi, cheating on Lily already?" Sirius asked amused.  
  
"No, we're just admitting our secret undying love for each other." April joked. "I love you James." She said turning to me dramatically.  
  
"I love you April." I said just as dramatically.  
  
"I certainly hope you're joking." Said Lily from behind me. I turned and swooped her up in my arms and swung her round slightly.  
  
"LILY!" I said. I felt so happy now. I was on a high, a natural high that only came after something amazingly good happened to you. Lily laughed and pressed her lips against mine once I'd set her down.  
  
"I can't believe it." Lily said looking at me as we started dancing with the other couples on the dance floor.  
  
"Can't believe what?" I asked Lily.  
  
"Lily Potter." Lily said, looking thoughtful, "Lily Potter. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? Lily Evans, Lily Potter" She said trying out the different surnames.  
  
"Shut up." I said playfully as I went for her neck and gently kissed it. Lily gave a slight moan at the kissing.  
  
"Do you really want to wait until tonight?" Lily asked me. I laughed as I kissed her neck.  
  
"We have to, it's when we're getting back to the port." I said looking into Lily's amazing almond shaped emerald green eyes.  
  
"And where are we going after?" Lily asked me eagerly.  
  
"I'm not telling you." I teased.  
  
"James, please tell me." Lily said, "Just give me a clue as to where we're going for our honey moon."  
  
"Where do you want to go most in the world?" I asked Lily. April and Jenny had helped me plan everything, I was ashamed to admit that they did know Lily better then myself or Lily's own parents.  
  
"Egypt and Asia" Lily said, she looked into my eyes slightly confused. I nodded slowly and Lily's face broke out into a grin. "We're going to Egypt and around Asia?" I nodded again. Lily let out a happy squeal of delight and put her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly. I laughed and caught the eye of my old head master. Professor Albus Dumbledore. His long silver beard was attracting some interested looks from the Muggles on Lily's side of the family. We had sucessfuly managed to pull off a wedding where there was no magic involved. Dumbldore's light blue eyes twinkled with happiness through his half moon glasses. I gave him a smile and he got up slowly. Lily let go of my neck slightly and kissed me quickly.  
  
"I love you so much." Lily said. "Oh, god I really don't deserve you at all."  
  
"Too late for that, you're mine." I said cheekily to Lily.  
  
"Forever and always." Lily said with a wide grin.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said kindly. "Do you mind if I have a quick dance with the bride?" Lily and I laughed with amusement, Dumbledore laughed with us.  
  
"Of course not Professor." I said. "Lily?"  
  
"It would be a pleasure." Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Please, call me Albus, or merely Dumbledore." Dumbledore said holding his hands up like he had just been inspired. We all laughed and Lily went to dance with Dumbledore. It was quite funny, seeing an eighteen year old dancing with a Merlin knows how old man. No one really cared, Dumbledore was someone anyone could trust. I watched Lily as she laughed with Dumbledore and felt a contentment in my body. The holes that had been left when my family died were being filled. It was a nice feeling. Dumbledore had told me, when we had gotten back from St. Mungos after Ellie had died that for each bad thing happens a good thing will happen in return. I've lost a family but I will find a family.  
  
I found Lily, I'd been accepted into her family, her parents loved me, her sister hated me, not that I cared. Petunia's opinion wasn't worth a damn. Even though Lily had taken my name and had effectively made a promise to carry my children I felt like it was the other way round. I felt like I was part of her family, part of the Muggle family, Evans. I watched as Dumbledore spun my wife around and both of them started laughing as they nearly crashed into Jenny and Remus. Dumbledore was like a child with an old man's body. I smiled and leaned against the table I was standing next to. Everything would turn out right and tonight Lily would really be mine and I'd be Lily's. I hoped it stayed like that forever.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:-Ok, so either none of you read my last chapter or none of you liked it...oh well. This has to be my favourite chapter in the story so far I think. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be Family Conflicts or Jenny's POV. They're the same thing. Please tell me what you think as usual 


	5. Family Conflicts

Jenny's POV – late September 1978  
  
I lay on Remus' chest with his duvet pulled over me and him. He had his arms around me and I was tracing small circles into his chest. He was so nice and warm. I closed my eyes and felt Remus shifting slightly before pulling me closer.  
  
"Jenny have you told your parents about us?" He asked me. I opened my eyes and bit my lip. How could I answer this. Yes because I'm just a ghost. I couldn't tell my parents. They were already slightly annoyed with me dating Remus. They had the whole prejudice against half humans. I really didn't want to die young.  
  
"Um, not yet." I said slowly. Remus sighed and stroked my hair. "But I've arranged for us to go to China to see them this weekend" I said. I had been planning it for a while. My parents just thought I was going back to China during my holiday. They didn't know that Remus was coming yet. I was really treading a really fine line between being disowned and being the perfect daughter. My parents held all these strange old traditional morals that many wizards and witches around the world held.  
  
"Do they know I'm coming?" Remus asked looking at me amused.  
  
"No." I admitted. I couldn't look at Remus. He put a hand on my bare back and rolled me onto him.  
  
"You're not changing your mind are you? About marrying me?" Remus asked me uncertainly. Oh, Merlin. How could he think that. After Lily and James' wedding I just wanted to become Mrs. Lupin. I couldn't wait. I kissed Remus.  
  
"What made you think that?" I asked him after the kiss. "You don't think that-"  
  
"I don't know. You just don't seem to be very enthusiastic about it any more" Remus said, avoiding my eyes. I looked away and lowered my head on his chest.  
  
"Of course I want to still marry you. I love you so much and I always will it's just that-" I took a deep breath. I hated my parents, I always had to be so particular about how I approached them about these kind of things. "It's just that it's difficult. My parents aren't as easy as Lily's parents, they won't let me go so young like Lily was allowed to do. They're really fussy and particular and I've just been so busy so we haven't had much time together." I looked at Remus, "Don't you dare think I don't want to marry you." I told him. Remus smiled but he still wasn't looking at me. He turned and looked at a clock that was on the table next to his bed and sighed.  
  
"Isn't it time for you to get to St. Mungos?" Remus asked me, one of his hands stroking my back and getting lower and lower.  
  
"I'm having a study session in the Library with Healer Smethwyck. He's teaching me about different snake venoms and how to treat them." I told Remus. He nodded and looked at me.  
  
"What time do you need to go?" He asked.  
  
"In about two hours." I said with a smile. I kissed Remus again and pulled the duvet over myself a bit more. Remus put his arms around my back. I loved feeling his skin against mine. It always made me feel closer to Remus though I did wish I had the same self control as Lily had before she got married. It would have made things a little bit more special. I put a hand in Remus' sandy coloured hair and the other one on his chest. We were just about to make things a little more passionate when there was a tapping at the window. We broke apart and Remus swore under his breath. He got out of the bed and pulled some boxers on before wondering over to the window. I sighed and sat in the bed, with the covers pulled over me slightly. I reached onto the floor to pick up some underwear while watching Remus. I loved watching him. His skin, although it had gotten a bit of colour over the summer, was still quite pale but he didn't look as bad as usual. He had just come out of the full moon and was feeling his best. One of the reasons I had organised this dinner with my parents for this weekend. Remus took a letter from the owl and closed the window. I pulled my hair behind my back and Remus sat on the edge of the bed. I crept over to him when I had put a few clothes on and put my arms around his shoulders and let my hands rest on his chest.  
  
"Who's it from?" I asked, kissing Remus' neck.  
  
"Lily." Remus said, his eyes going to the end of the letter.  
  
"Oh, read it to me." I said looking at the letter.  
  
"To Remus and Jenny. I presume you'll be together. Having a great time in Egypt, we're going to Hong Kong tomorrow then we're going to stop by Beijing before going to Shanghai then flying by plane to Seoul in South Korea. I would have written sooner but between the sight seeing and the travelling and our duties of being husband and wife James and I don't seem to actually spend much time to do anything else, not that I'm complaining." Remus stopped and frowned.  
  
"What?" I asked him amused.  
  
"Sorry but Lily doesn't seem the type to be like that." Remus said. I rolled my eyes and took the letter to finish reading it for Remus.  
  
"I hope you guys are having fun and having a good time. I'll try and get you something from somewhere but again, I don't think James and I will have much time. Hope things are going ok. James wanted me to say that he hopes that he's got the house. Remus, could you just make sure that the house at Godric's hollow is ours and that it's all paid for? Thanks. Lots of love Lily." I read. "Sounds like they're having fun." I smiled. Remus smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah. Egypt and Asia. James must have spent a fortune." Remus said.  
  
"He did." I told him. I had helped James plan their honeymoon and it cost a lot in both Muggle and wizard money. Lily's parents had been great and had helped pay for the flights from China, to Korea to Japan. I moved myself around Remus so I was on his lap and my legs were on either side of his body. He put his arms around the bottom of my back to stop me from slipping off.  
  
"I hope our honeymoon will be as good as theirs." I said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"You want to go to Egypt as well?" Remus asked, playing with a lock of my hair. I grinned.  
  
"No, I want to be with you." I said with a grin. Remus grinned as well and kissed me.  
  
"I think I can manage that. Just makes sure it's not on a full moon." Remus said.  
  
"It won't make a difference, Moony won't hurt me." I said confidently. And I knew I was right. The wolf inside Remus wouldn't hurt me. I'd been with Remus for almost every single Transformation since Christmas and Moony hadn't hurt me once. I kissed Remus again and he pulled me closer and his kisses went down my face to my neck.  
  
"Are you sure you need to go to the library?" Remus muttered against my skin. His breath tickled my neck and I smiled.  
  
"Someone has to bring in the money." I said quietly. Remus suddenly pulled away and looked at me right in the eyes.  
  
"I'm looking for a job, I swear but no one seems to want to hire me." Remus said, "I'll get one though." I smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
"I don't mind if you have a job or not Remus." I told Remus, I really didn't care. As long as Remus was alive and relatively healthy. I knew there were periods when Remus wasn't all that fit because of the full moon transformations. Remus put a hand to my cheek and smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you don't but I feel weird." He said, looking into my eyes. I loved his eyes, they just seemed to melt my insides like butter on a fire. I felt my insides go slightly funny. Remus gave me a gentle kiss and put his hand under my shirt so his hand was on my back.  
  
"Don't." I whispered with my eyes closed. "I think I should go."  
  
"I thought you said you didn't need to meet with Healer Smethwyck for another two hours." Remus asked. Brushing his lips against mine.  
  
"I want to get some practical in before." I told Remus. Lily and I, as Healers had to do at least two hundred hours of practical with the nurses in St. Mungos before we could go onto the next stage of training. Both of us already have about a hundred hours, Lily had made sure she wouldn't have to spend extra time catching up after she got back from her honeymoon. Though I was getting a bit behind. Stupid Remus and his annoying handsome body, distracting me from my work! I slipped off his lap and stood up. Remus sighed and stood up as well. I went to Remus' wardrobe. Because I spent so much time at Remus' flat we pretty much lived as a couple. I had a lot of clothes in his house because it was too much fuss going all the way up to Manchester where my family home was.  
  
My parents didn't really mind, they just thought that I was staying with a roommate, a female roommate, that's why I always got April round when they came. They thought I was sharing a flat with April. I heard Remus putting his own clothes on while I got the light blue trainee healer robes down from his wardrobe and put them on over my jeans and t-shirt. I turned to see Remus looking at me with an amused look. He looked so nice in the clothes he was wearing. Those really nice Muggle Corduroy trousers I had brought him when Lily, April and I had gone shopping in London for Lily's wedding dress and a nice blue plaid shirt.  
  
"What?" I asked him. He came over and put his arms around me.  
  
"You look so grown up in that robe." He said.  
  
"It's only trainee robes" I said, letting Remus pull me closer.  
  
"Still." Remus said. "Maybe tonight, if you keep them on-"  
  
"I can't, I've got graveyard shift at St. Mungos." I said regretfully. Remus looked at me slightly annoyed. "Tomorrow night." I said with a grin. Remus smiled.  
  
"Ok." Remus said. I touched his cheek before putting my wand away and then apparating to the hospital. I had just straightened my robes when Sister Katherine, a weird muggle-born witch who insisted we call her sister. She has stringy blond hair and a fairly thin face. She vaguely reminded me of Petunia Evans, well Petunia Dursley now.  
  
"Ah, Jenny. I thought you weren't going to be in today." She said, coming over with a clipboard perched on her arm.  
  
"I wanted to do some practical. I'm getting a bit behind." I told her as she handed me the clipboard.  
  
"No, not really. You've been doing better then most of the healers."  
  
"Lily's ahead of me and she's on her honeymoon." I said simply. Sister Katherine nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"True. Well, Justine Kristin wants help with the long term patients in the Janus Thickey ward. Apparently they're going a bit strange again. And I'll need you to help me to distribute hand out the medicine to those poor people who got hurt in the Death Eater attack on Tuesday." I murmured a reply. Most of my time was spent helping victims of Deatheater attacks. It was quite depressing but by doing this I was helping towards the cause of good. I would never turn like that voice in my head kept telling me. I knew that voice was Voldemort and he hadn't spoken to me for a while but he was trying to convert me. I didn't receive any pain either like April did. It seemed that April was more connected them Lily or myself. She got messages from him more often and in more painful doses. She tried to describe the pain to me when we decided to have a girls night at her new house last week but words failed her. I sighed and checked the clipboard before turning and heading for the stairs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Remus held my hand tightly as I went to the heavy wooden gates that bordered the grounds of our Chinese estate. It had been in our family for over a thousand years and the gates were still standing. There was a small roof like structure that was on top of the wall and over the gates were two long carvings of Lion Dragons or also known as Chinese Fireballs. When I was younger, before I moved to England I swear I used to see them come alive and prowl around the grounds. I saw Remus looking up at them and study them.  
  
"They're the Chang family Guardians. My ancestors built this house in the year of the dragon, so they decided to make the house a tribute to the Dragon, you'll see Dragon guardians all over the-" The gates opened and my older brother appeared. He grinned and pulled me into a strong hug.  
  
"Jenny!" He said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a long time." He said in Chinese.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied in English. I was always more comfortable talking in English. "Zhao this is Remus Lupin, my boyfriend." I said. Zhao looked at me then to Remus. He smiled.  
  
"I remember you. Part of the marauders at school?" He asked. Remus smiled as Zhao offered his hand. Remus took it and shook it.  
  
"Yes" Remus said.  
  
"You're also the werewolf." He added.  
  
"Zhao!" I snapped. Zhao looked at me innocently then his face went serious. He moved aside and Remus and I walked into the courtyard of the house. There were buildings surrounding us.  
  
"Does mother and father know Remus is coming?" Zhao asked.  
  
"Um, no they don't." I said.  
  
"You said they knew." Remus said to me. I looked at him apologetically.  
  
"Well, I said I was bringing a friend." I told them. Remus looked at me and then forced a smile. Zhao sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You couldn't have your teen rebellion when you were fifteen like me and Lee could you?" He said in Chinese.  
  
"Zhao!" I snapped again. My brother could be quite cheeky at times.  
  
"Well my wife is here as well so this should be interesting." He said in English.  
  
"I wish you'd choose one language to talk in." Remus muttered. I looked at him and smiled at his confused expression. I put an arm around his waist and Zhao nodded to the main building of the house. We walked over and Zhao opened one of the thin paper doors.  
  
"Mother, Father, Jenny is here. She brought Remus Lupin." Zhao announced in Chinese. I stepped into the room first and saw Mother, father, my old grandmother as well as a very pretty young Chinese woman that I had never seen before. Zhao sat down between the new lady and my grandmother, who's hair was white but still had streaks of black in it. My parents looked at me and then their eyes went to Remus who had come in behind me.  
  
"Hi." I said nervously. I put my hands behind my back and slipped the ring that Remus had given me off my finger.  
  
"Jenny, it is nice of you to come, did you have a good journey?" My mother said kindly. She seemed to be nice enough but my father was looking rather stiff and cold. I went to the floor seat next to my mother. I indicated for Remus to sit down next to me and he awkwardly sat on the floor cross legged.  
  
"Yes it was very nice. Mother, Father this is Remus Lupin my f-" I stopped myself.  
  
"Your friend? We know." Father said. He was looking at Remus coldly. "You are a werewolf are you not?" Father asked. I lowered my eyes and glanced at Remus, he didn't seemed that concerned.  
  
"Yes I am sir." He said.  
  
"You think you are good enough for my daughter?" Father asked. Remus shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his head. He looked at me for help.  
  
"Father, it doesn't matter if he thinks he's good enough for me. I think he's good enough for me." I said tiredly.  
  
"What are you people talking about?" my grandmother asked in Chinese. She didn't understand a word of English. No, she knew Hello, Goodbye and Jenny. I had long since ditched my Chinese name for the English name Jenny. It had taken a while to get my grandmother to call me Jenny but she now called me by both my English and Chinese name.  
  
"Jenny Yue-Yin is this your boyfriend?" She asked in her high voice. She grinned at Remus and Remus gave a smile.  
  
"Yes he is." I said in Chinese.  
  
"He is very handsome."  
  
"Thank you." I told her in English, without thinking. My grandmother nodded and I guess that she had learnt a new phrase since I last saw her two years ago.  
  
"What did she say?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"That you're handsome." I said with a smirk. Remus gave a slight bow of respect to my grandmother.  
  
"Polite to." She added in Chinese.  
  
"Let us eat." Zhao said, "I'm hungry" Remus looked at me cluelessly, I think my family seemed to forget that not all of us were Chinese.  
  
"You're always thinking of your stomach Zhao!" said the lady next to him in perfect English.  
  
"I know Hui-Ying" Zhao said with a grin. The woman grinned and father summoned the house elf. I turned to Remus.  
  
"Do you feel left out at all? I know Lily and April sometimes feel a bit weird when they come." I said to Remus.  
  
"No, it's strange though. I'm just proud that you can speak two languages so fluently" Remus said. I smiled. "What was that thing your grandmother said Jenny You Ying?"  
  
"Yue-Yin?" I asked him. Remus nodded. "That's my Chinese name."  
  
"It's incredibly pretty." Remus said. I gave him another smile.  
  
"I don't think so. It's a bit too...exotic for me." I said, "And it doesn't suit me." I told him. My name meant happy and smart. I was happy but I didn't think I was that smart. I could feel the nervousness again. I had to tell my parents but I didn't know how to tell them I was getting engaged. I suppose I could have put my ring on and see how long until my parents noticed but that would be a wimp's way out. I wasn't a wimp. I wasn't put into Gryffindor for no reason, I should have gone into Ravenclaw like my sister Lee and Zhao had but the Sorting hat at school had decided to put me into Gryffindor. The house elf put small bowls of noodles, steamed vegetables, Chicken balls and rice on the table in front of us. Remus smiled and looked at me.  
  
"So, Remus, you ever eaten Chinese before?" Zhao asked picking up a pair of chopsticks.  
  
"I've had some but nothing like this." Remus said as he picked up the chopsticks. I was surprised to find he knew how to use them. I watched him as he picked up some noodles and put it into his mouth. Everyone had started eating but me.  
  
"What do you think?" I asked him. He nodded, obviously impressed. "Very nice." He said, he looked at me with a smile and then noticed I hadn't picked up my own chopsticks.  
  
"I'm not hungry." I said quietly. Remus nodded and squeezed my hand under the table. I knew what my parents would say when I told them about me and Remus. I didn't think I could handle it. What if they practically disowned me? They had agreed to Zhao's girlfriend because she was pretty and completely Chinese. Her family were a highly respected Chinese family. I started fidgeting with the bottom of my jeans and watched Remus eating and talking to my brother. My Grandmother kept giving me grins, it wasn't unusual of her, I was her favoured grand daughter but it was still a bit weird, like her smiles were suggesting something. I shuddered slightly at the thought, do not think of my grandmother thinking like that! I told myself. I glanced at my parents. They were talking in hushed voices and Mother kept giving Remus a few side glances. I knew they were talking about me.  
  
"Jenny Yue-Yin why are you not eating?" My grandmother asked me in her Chinese  
  
"I'm not hungry" I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything. My nervousness increasing, Merlin this must have been how Lily felt when she was getting married. She had gone on and on about how scared she was that James would suddenly change his mind and planning everything that could go wrong. I tried to take the advice I had given Lily, 'Relax, everything will be fine' I could laugh, if I tell my parents I'm going to marry a werewolf they'll throw a fit!  
  
"You have travelled all the way from England, you must eat something." My mother said gently. I slowly picked up my chopsticks and picked up a small bit of rice and put it in my mouth. My grandmother didn't look to pleased with the amount I had eaten so I took a bigger piece of fried meat and put it into my mouth.  
  
"How is Healer training Jenny?" Mother asked, in Chinese. She seemed to be speaking carefully like she was treading on thin ice.  
  
"It's going ok." I said, "I think I'll be on the next stage of training in the next few months."  
  
"Why are you not on the next stage now?" Father asked sternly.  
  
"Because I haven't had enough time to do all the practical." I said, trying to be respectful.  
  
"Is it because of your boyfriend?" He asked slightly annoyed, "Lee or Zhao would have completed training quickly."  
  
"Be nice to Jenny Yue-Yin, it is not her fault that she is busy." Grandmother said to Father.  
  
"Father, I have been helping Lily with her wedding. It was very difficult and complex to organise, you were there you saw what we had to do."  
  
"She couldn't have organised it herself? It isn't your wedding." Father said,  
  
"I'm her best friend, I wanted to help."  
  
"Instead of doing your training?" Father asked. I took in a sharp breath at this. Father never fully understood why I'd changed my name when I was younger either. He still called me by my Chinese name. He was very patriotic and only let us go to Hogwarts because his job required him to work in England at the time.  
  
"Are you still annoyed I didn't get into Ravenclaw like Lee and Zhao?" I asked father, my temper rising slightly. Zhao's conversation with Remus faltered slightly as he listened to my conversation.  
  
"No, Jenny-" Mother started to say.  
  
"Yes, you are clever, you should have been in Ravenclaw then you decide to date this Werewolf. We accepted that but you bring him here without telling us!" Father said.  
  
"I told you I was going to bring a friend!" I snapped at my dad. Remus turned to me at this and everyone was listening to mine and my father's conversation except Remus, who didn't understand Chinese.  
  
"But he is a werewolf, do you understand how dangerous he is?" Father asked me pointing at Remus. Remus looked slightly alarmed and looked at me. He had obviously figured out what we were arguing about and was looking at me anxiously.  
  
"I know he is dangerous but he will not hurt me-"  
  
"How do you know!"  
  
"Because I stay with him during his transformations!" I said, my voice fairly raised.  
  
"Jenny." Remus said slowly and quietly. I turned to Remus, my breathing was fairly heavy and I could just feel so angry that my father was just so-! I can't even finish that sentence. I looked into Remus' eyes and immediately felt slightly better.  
  
"Sorry." I muttered, lowering my gaze to the table.  
  
"I have no problem with the boy being a werewolf." My grandmother said casually, like there was nothing wrong. "He is good and kind and you have to be an idiot if you cannot see that he cares for Jenny Yue-Yin." She said eating a piece of rice.  
  
"That is not the point" My father said slamming his hand on the table causing everyone to start in surprise.  
  
"What's happening?" Remus asked me, putting his hand on my back.  
  
"He has issues with you being a werewolf" I muttered quietly. "The stupid son of a-"  
  
"Finish that sentence Yue-yin and you will not return to this house." Father said. I stared at my father's livid brown eyes and looked at him defiantly.  
  
"I do not think I will be welcome to this house ever again once I tell you my news."  
  
"You're not pregnant are you?" Zhao blurted out in English. I looked at him, Remus looked at him slightly surprised.  
  
"No." I said. "I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Do not give her ideas!" Father said in English. "She will wait until-"  
  
"It is too late for that Father." I said to him. I could feel my courage growing with my anger against my father. I just wanted to defy him now. Everyone looked at me shocked, except my grandmother, who hadn't understood my English.  
  
"Excuse me?" My mother asked.  
  
"Uh oh." Zhao muttered. Remus had suddenly gone pale and my father stood up and looked down at me.  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked dangerously in Chinese. I stood up as well. I wasn't nearly as tall as my father but I was a reasonable height. I felt Remus's hand on my calf as if to warn me not to do anything stupid.  
  
"I am not a virgin father!" I said in Chinese. My grandmother suddenly dropped her chopsticks in shock. "I haven't been one since July, after Remus Proposed to me!" I said. Everyone looked at me shocked. Remus obviously sensed something and kept quiet.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Father asked. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the ring and put it on the finger it was supposed to go on. My Father took in a very sharp breath and looked at me like I had just done the worst thing in his eyes.  
  
"You cannot stop me father." I said to him in a calm and dangerous voice. His eyes stayed on my hand and then his eyes went to Remus.  
  
"Very well. You are no longer my daughter if you are going to marry this werewolf, he cannot even give you children!" he said  
  
"He can." I told father.  
  
"I do not want my name associated with half breed children. I have been patient with you Yue-Yin. Your Muggle born friend Lily friend, your blonde whore friend and now you defy me again by accepting a proposal from this half breed?" His words struck me like an arrow. Was my father that narrow minded? I thought he liked Lily and April. April wasn't a whore and Lily, so what if she was Muggle born.  
  
"I cannot believe you father." I said, tears coming to my eyes. "I have tried hard to please you and you should have told me what you thought of Lily and April before I became friends with them."  
  
"I was expecting you to find out on your own but obviously your mind has been polluted by their views." Father said. He was just like Voldemort's voice in my head. Reject the good and only have those who are worthy as wizards. There was nothing on this earth that would force me to leave my friends. "You are more of a disappointment then your brother. At least he is marrying someone who can be proud to be called a witch, even if he is a quidditch player. I expected a better judgement from you Yue-Yin. I do not want to see your face in my presence until you accept that you have done wrong." Father said. Mother gasped and the ret of my family looked away from me though I knew it was simply so that my father wouldn't snap at them. A tear escaped my eyes and fell down my cheek. I turned and ran out of the building into the gardens of the estate. There were small rivers and ponds around the gardens. I ran across several tiny stone bridges, through the patch of lilies and irises to a small wooded are where there were tall bamboo trees. I ran down a path and went to a small hut like building with a stone bench. As soon as I got there I went to my knees and crossed my arms over the stone bench and put my head in my arms. I let the tears flow free.  
  
I tried to tell myself I didn't care about what my father thought but it wasn't any use. I had effectively just been disowned. If you read between the lines my father was telling me that I wasn't worthy enough to carry the name of Chang. His words had stung me more then I thought and him effectively insulting my friends didn't help either. I was just so hurt that my father was so narrow minded and couldn't accept the fact that the world was changing, so what if I loved and wanted to marry a werewolf. People shouldn't decide what they thought of a person by their heritage. There was a little rustle behind me and I turned to see the blurry outline of my grandmother in the entrance of the building. I wiped my eyes with my palms.  
  
"Grandmother." I muttered in Chinese as she came to the bench. She used her knobbly walking stick to help her walk to the bench and sat down with some difficulty. I tried to help her but she batted me away with her stick.  
  
"Jenny Yue-Yin. Do not be upset by your father, he does not fully understand what you are feeling." She said. I stayed on the floor and put my hands in my lap. I was playing with the ring on my finger subconsciously and looking anywhere but my grandmother.  
  
"It is not you who lacks good judgement." Grandmother said as she put a hand on the back of my head. "He has been swept up in the tide of evil that sweeps the world. He fears what others may think if they find that his daughter is dating such a creature as a werewolf. It is clear that your friend is not cruel and evil. He has such kind eyes and it is clear that he loves you. The pain of his burden is clear on his face." I looked up at my Grandmother  
  
"What are you trying to say?" I asked my grandmother. She gave me a cheeky smile.  
  
"A young girl once told me that it was not the person's background or heritage that counted, it was what they wanted to be." She said with a gentle smile. I smiled as she wiped a few tears away from my eyes with her silk handkerchief. I had told her that when I had changed my name. I had wanted to be completely English at the time, it had been when I met April. Grandmother just didn't understand why I wanted to change my name but when I'd told her what she had just repeated she accepted it. I could find quite a few examples of where that phrase had been proven true. Sirius, his family were all dark witches and wizards and he was one of the kindest, sweetest people I knew. Lily had proven to the Slytherins she was far better then them, even though she was Muggleborn and they were all pure bloods.  
  
"I remember." I said quietly with a smile. I missed the days when I didn't have much to worry about.  
  
"Jenny Yue-Yin." My Grandmother said. "You are growing up now, you cannot rely upon your parents to make your every decision. If you wish to marry that boy then you should marry him. Do as your heart tells you." She said gently. "What is his name anyway?" She asked. I smiled again and shook my head.  
  
"Remus Lupin." I told her.  
  
"Jennifer Lupin." She tried to say in English. Her speech was heavily accented and she couldn't pronounce the 'F' in my name properly. "I will grow used to it." She said after a few more tries of trying to pronounce my name. I loved my grandmother so much, she made me feel happy when I felt upset. She knew exactly what to say and she always made it so that I was never the one who was wrong or she helped me to see the error of my ways without hurting me too much. She could just make me feel more relaxed and happy, only Remus had the same effect my grandmother had on me. I put my head on my grandmother's legs and closed my eyes. She put a hand on my back and stroked my hair with her other hand like she had done before I had attended Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:-Where is Remus I hear you saying! Why didn't he go and help Jenny? You'll see in the next chapter why he didn't go. All of you who like Jenny and Remus being together, you're in for a treat. The next chapter deffinately contains a lot of Jenny and Remus because next will be Remus' POV and then Sirius' POV will also have some Jenny and Remus then April will be again and still just a little more Jenny. Please review, tell me what you think. 


	6. Hard Time

Remus' POV – late September 1978  
  
Well I don't think the dinner with Jenny's parents could have gone any better I thought sarcastically. Zhao had ushered me out of the room before Mr. Chang could hurt me and stopped me from going to see Jenny. He told me that it was best that I didn't see her yet, she would be too angry or upset. That was a bit stupid, I was able to calm Jenny, I could talk to her, I was her fiancé wasn't I?  
  
"Let our Grandmother calm her first. She knows what she must do," Zhao said after I told him my views. We sat behind the stables where Zhao was looking over the large Chang estate. Old Grandmother Chang had tottered off towards the dark forests in the distance. I was worried about Jenny. She had just run off and I didn't know where she had gone. I wanted to be with her to comfort her but Zhao had told me to stay behind and let the Grandmother talk to Jenny. The Grandmother seemed to know where she was going.  
  
"I'm sorry my father reacted like that." Zhao said humbly. "He has old ideas." Zhao sounded like he was incredibly ashamed of it. I didn't blame him. Very few people could accept that I was a werewolf and what was I to expect from Jenny's parents? I shouldn't have expected much more then Jenny's initial reaction.  
  
"It's fine, I'm used to it," I told Zhao. He nodded and looked up. The estate was beautiful. Even in the dark, there were pools of colour, where lanterns were lit in the estate, and where all the white lilies and various other flowers were. I only knew what a lily looked like, because it was James' favourite flower and every year on Lily's birthday he'd buy her some lilies and roses. The sound of running water filled the hot, humid air of the night.  
  
"This is a beautiful place." I told Zhao. He smiled.  
  
"It's been in our family for generations, a thousand years I think. I don't know, Jenny and Lee know more about our history then I do," Zhao said. He turned to me like he was going to confide something in me. "I want you to know that I couldn't think of anyone nicer to let my sister marry," Zhao said. I gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks, that's very nice of you." I said.  
  
"Can I tell you something?" Zhao asked.  
  
"Of course," I told him, "what is it?"  
  
"You can't tell my parents." Zhao said.  
  
"Like they would listen to me anyway. I didn't understand the argument Jenny had but I get the feeling that they don't like me much." I said with a smirk. Zhao smiled.  
  
"No, I'm not sure if you actually got it but father told Yue-Yin, I mean Jenny, that he never wanted to see her again." Zhao said quietly. "She's always been a disappointment to Father, though none of us actually realised until recently when she told him she was dating you." I looked at the floor. It was my fault then that Jenny wasn't getting along with her parents. I had caused her to lose her family. I felt my heart give a painful tug, I destroyed Jenny's life!  
  
"But he'll get over it." Zhao said, kicking a piece of dirt, "But Remus, I think I'm going to be a father." Zhao said, turning to me. I looked at him surprised.  
  
"Who have you told?" I asked  
  
"No one." Zhao said, "Well, you know and of course my wife knows; she's the one who told me she was pregnant but I want to tell you this because after tonight don't blame yourself. When Father finds out about my child he will get angry with me as well. He doesn't want me to bring children into this world while it's so dark."  
  
"But you can't help that." I said.  
  
"I know. But just so you know that what happened between Yue-Yin and father is not your fault." Zhao said. I nodded.  
  
"What will you call your child?" I asked.  
  
"I do not know but if it a girl I want to call her Cho." He said, "I've liked that name for a while and my wife seems to agree that it's a nice name."  
  
"What does your wife do?" I asked Zhao,  
  
"She is a Chaser on the Chinese Quidditch team." Zhao said with a smile. There was a tapping coming from the gardens and Zhao and I looked up to see the Grandmother returning on her own. She came to us, gave me a smile, and she took my hands in hers and held them tightly. She said something in Chinese and gave me a smile and a slight bow. I turned to Zhao for help.  
  
"She says that she wishes you and Yue-Yi...Jenny the best of luck in the future and that she hopes you invite her to the wedding." Zhao said with a smile. I liked the grandmother. She seemed like a quirky little person.  
  
"Can you tell her that I'll take the best care of Jenny and that she is always welcome to come to England." I said to Zhao. Zhao translated for me and the grandmother grinned and nodded. She said something then laughed.  
  
"She says she'll see you in a month." Zhao said chuckling. The grandmother let go of my hands and pointed to the woods in the distance. Zhao nodded and the grandmother hobbled away towards one of the buildings.  
  
"What did she say?" I asked curiously.  
  
"She said follow the path towards that Dragon statue then follow the dirt path. Jenny is where she used to hide as a child." Zhao said.  
  
"Thanks." I said with a thankful smile. Zhao nodded.  
  
"Go and comfort my sister before I curse you." He said. I nodded and ran off towards a large stone Dragon statue that was covered in moss. I could just make out a small dirt trail that went to the forest. I got my wand out.  
  
"Lumos." I said, a light came out of the end of my wand and lit up a small circle of floor. I went towards the woods and soon I was quite deep in the woods. There were sounds of cracking twigs and the usual sounds that you would hear in a wood at night. I kept walking until I came to a small wooden building where Jenny was sitting thoughtfully on a stone bench. She didn't seem to notice me and was staring at her hands.  
  
"Jenny." I said gently. Jenny looked up and smiled.  
  
"Come here." She said patting the bench next to her. I walked over and sat next to her. I put an arm around her and she hugged me tightly with her eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to listen to that." She said, like she was about to cry.  
  
"I didn't understand a word," I told her truthfully. "but Zhao told me what happened. It should be me that's sorry. I didn't mean to you to be...rejected by your dad." Jenny lifted her head and looked at me.  
  
"It's fine. I don't care what he says anymore. I just want to leave this country. I remember now why I was so eager to try and forget this place." Jenny said looking around.  
  
"I think this place is incredibly beautiful." I said. I honestly thought it was; the plants, trees, the architecture helped to enhance the estate. Everything about China was so beautiful, including the people it spat out.  
  
"I want to go home." Jenny said.  
  
"Ok, we can apparate to the Chinese ministry and get an early portkey back home." I told Jenny. "I don't want you feeling so depressed and upset. We won't stay here if it'll make you feel like that."  
  
"Thanks Remus," Jenny said. "I don't know what I'd do without you, or grandmother." Jenny said. I grinned and stood up. I lifted Jenny to her feet and held her in my arms.  
  
"You'd be rich, and famous and you'd be a celebrated healer." I told her, "But as you're stuck with me you'll be poor and beautiful and have lots of little werewolf children, if you want them of course." I said, kissing Jenny on the lips. Jenny laughed the laugh of someone who was quite depressed.  
  
"I don't think I can handle more then one werewolf." She said honestly.  
  
"That's why we force Lily and April to adopt them." I said cheekily. I was only trying to cheer Jenny up and it was working. She grinned and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"We'll make it work." She said, putting her head on my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of Jenny's head. "Yeah, we will." I said gently. "Come on, let's go home."  
  
When we got home, we found April raiding my fridge. She was in her auror robes, and had her wand tucked behind her ear. Jenny gave me a funny look and went to April and pinched her sides. April let out a scream of surprise and turned around. Jenny and I started laughing.  
  
"Holy shit, give a girl some warning." April said leaning against the worktop of the kitchen and looked at us in shock.  
  
"And you're supposed to be an auror?" I asked her. April smiled and went to my freezer and pulled out a pot of ice cream.  
  
"April, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked her.  
  
"I'm hungry." April said simply. "and my fridge is empty, Sirius can't be arsed to get up and take me out and my usual supply of food has gone on her honeymoon." April said getting a spoon.  
  
"So you're eating my ice cream?" I asked her. April gave me a grin.  
  
"How was China?" She said accentuation the last word.  
  
"Oh, don't get me started!" Jenny said taking off her coat and leaving the room. April looked at me with an amused look.  
  
"That good huh? What happened?" She asked the last part seriously.  
  
"Her parent's disowned her." I said with a frown. Jenny had started to joke about it but I knew that she was really hurt deep down. She was putting up a brave face. April frowned and picked up another spoon then followed Jenny out. I went to the door and watched. I'd heard so much about these girl rituals of cheering up. Jenny was sitting on the sofa with her arms around her legs. April sat down next to her and looked at Jenny.  
  
"Here, take this spoon." April said handing a spoon to Jenny. Jenny looked at her and sighed. She took the spoon that April held out. I stayed by the door, not wanting to interrupt.  
  
"Remus told you?" Jenny asked her.  
  
"Please, he didn't have to tell me. I can see it remember?" April said. "There's enough hurt in you to kill you." Jenny smirked as April opened up the tub of ice cream.  
  
"I hate being friends with a Legillimens some times." Jenny said. April nudged her. "Get used to it. I'm gonna be reading your thoughts more and more, mon cherie" April said with a smile. "Eat." April was a Legillimen? No wonder she knew so much about us when we didn't talk to her. That's how she figured out that Jenny and I were engaged when we hadn't told anyone, that's how Lily and April had those silent conversations. Why had April not told us? Yes, all the guys knew that she could read our minds or that she had a gift for guessing what we were going to say but a Legillimens...how cool! Jenny took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it.  
  
"Don't worry. At least you got your grandma, she's the best person in your family." April said.  
  
"I know" Jenny said, "I just wish that my father would accept Remus. Some of the things that he said."  
  
"What did he say?" April asked. Jenny repeated the words in Chinese and April nodded. She seemed to understand it then she frowned.  
  
"Ow, harsh." April said.  
  
"I know." Jenny muttered. "And that was before I announced the engagement." Those two were so strange. All the girls, Lily, Jenny and April had some weird connection and they all seemed to understand each other, no matter what language they spoke. There was a flash of gold and red on the worktop next to me and I started in surprise. Sirius stood there in the middle of my kitchen with a phoenix on his shoulder.  
  
"Good afternoon Moony, weren't expecting you till tomorrow." Sirius said happily  
  
"Our visit was cut short." I told him.  
  
"Ok, well I was going to go to China to fetch you and Jenny but you're here which saves a trip." He said. "Dumbledore wants us. All of us, you, me, Jenny, April, Peter, James and Lily." Sirius said.  
  
"But you're not going to interrupt James and Lily's honeymoon are you?" I asked him, he was not going to disturb our best friend's honeymoon? That was just cruel.  
  
"Of course not!" Sirius said, "That's why Dumbledore said wait until they get back before they join."  
  
"Join what?" I asked him. He wasn't making much sense at all.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Peter's meeting us there. I got to pick up you and the girls." Sirius said. "Oh, by the way, this is Fawkes. Fawkes, say hello to Remus. He's a werewolf." The phoenix let out a few notes of soothing song. I closed my eyes for a moment and let the notes wash over me. I felt so much better already.  
  
"GIRLIES!" Sirius said walking into the main flat with his arms spread wide. Fawkes flew to my shoulder and I followed Sirius but not as dramatically. April turned and grinned.  
  
"Sirius!" She said hugging him.  
  
"Oh, haven't seen you in a week." Sirius said holding April tightly.  
  
"Too long." April said. Sirius pulled her into a deep and what looked like, passionate kiss. Jenny stood up and came to my side.  
  
"What are you doing here Sirius?" Jenny asked. I put my arm around Jenny and Sirius turned to us.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us."  
  
"Why?" April asked him. She looked at him and made a slight o with her mouth, "That." She said.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked.  
  
"We have to go." April said. "We'll fill you in when we get there." April held her hand out for Jenny, who took it. I held onto Fawkes and suddenly everything went red and gold. My body was filled with a strange warmth as we travelled and suddenly came to a stop in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk and smiled when he saw us. I looked around and noticed Peter sitting in a seat looking quite sullen. He'd been like that since Kiana had been sent to Azkaban. He was scratching his arm slightly and turned to see us.  
  
"Hi." He said. We all gave him a smile and I was about to say something when Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
  
"Now that we're all here I may begin. April and Sirius you already know what I have to ask you and I hope you have made your decisions on what you want to do, you were slightly confused last week." April and Sirius smiled.  
  
"We want in." April said. Dumbledore nodded. He turned to Jenny and me.  
  
"Please sit down." He said, "I believe you had an unpleasant experience in China."  
  
"How did you know?" I asked Dumbledore.  
  
"An old man's intuition." Dumbledore merely said. "Now, Peter, Remus and Jenny. I have called you here because I would like you to join an organisation of mine called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a group that has banded together to try and fight the coming of Voldemort. So far our members are few and far between. I approached Sirius and April with this earlier this week and they suggested I ask you if you would like to join. If you would like to join you will be sent on missions and assignments and your lives will be at risk."  
  
"They already are." Jenny said,  
  
"But even more so. We have links and contacts all over the country and we are trying to develop some abroad. Would you be interested in joining."  
  
"Yes." I said. It was something to do. Jenny looked at me and when I gave her a smile to show her I knew what I was doing she nodded.  
  
"I'll help but only because I don't want the world to become narrow minded and more evil then it already is." Jenny said. Dumbledore looked at Peter. He shifted uncomfortably and nodded.  
  
"Ok. I'll do it." He said. It sounded as though we were forcing him to join.  
  
"No one is forcing you." Dumbledore said. "If you wish to not join-"  
  
"We have to get rid of the Dark Lord don't we?" Peter said. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sirius said. "Next up Lily and James."  
  
"Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think Lily will want to join." April said hesitantly. We all looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Because she's slightly hesitant about these things. Don't take my word for it though, James has really changed her and she might join straight away." April said quickly.  
  
"It does not matter." Dumbledore said. "I will take your choices now as your final choices as we desperately need one of you to go on an assignment and as April and Jenny have training to go to I must ask one of you boys to carry it out." Dumbledore said looking at me Sirius and Peter. I didn't know if I should go or not. I would like to go but Jenny seemed so depressed after her argument with her dad that I couldn't leave her on her own. She needed me to be there with her.  
  
"I'll do it." Sirius said after a few moments of silence. He didn't sound like his usual self where he usually jumped in without questioning what he was about to do. "What do I need to do?" He asked. He sounded as though he was having a few doubts.  
  
"You may be gone for a while." Dumbledore said. "It is a very dangerous task." April looked at Sirius slightly annoyed.  
  
"We haven't seen each other for a week and you're about to go off again!" April said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Sorry but this is for the greater good." Sirius said putting his hands on April's shoulders. "We talked about this last week."  
  
"I know but I want to spend some time with you." April said. Why did that sound familiar? I thought for a bit and realised that had been all that Lily had said to James last year. Wow, they've swapped roles. While Lily and James were off having the time of their lives April was pining for Sirius.  
  
"I will have to talk to Mr. Black on his own." Dumbledore said "But first, I have an exciting new announcement for Remus." I turned to Dumbeldore.  
  
"What about?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"About your transformations." He said, What could possibly be new and exciting about my transformations? They were painful and dull and boring unless Jenny or one of the Marauders were around.  
  
"What is it?" I asked.  
  
"It seems the Ministry has developed a new potion called the Wolfsbane potion. It was originally made as a way of calming uncontrollable animals but it has been most effective at calming a werewolf during his transformations. It is currently in its early stages but I see it being a very big success. It will cause a violent dangerous creature to curl up in the corner and sleep through the transformations." Dumbledore said. I sat there for a few minutes in silence. Did I just hear right? Something to help my transformations easier? Something specifically for a werewolf? I replayed what Dumbledore had said in my head to make sure I hadn't missed a single word and I wasn't jumping to any conclusions. Jenny looked as shocked as I did. She wasn't a werewolf, obviously, but anything that affected me would affect her.  
  
"What potion? I've never heard of that before." April said. She took a few steps closer and a hand on Jenny's shoulders.  
  
"It is a new potion and I have been asked to find a werewolf who may be willing to try the potion." Dumbledore said. He looked at me. "Remus?" I thought for a moment. A potion to ease my transformations would be amazing. I looked at Jenny, who looked at me. She grinned and held my hand tighter.  
  
"Um, I would be willing to try it." I told Dumbledore. He smiled and then nodded.  
  
"I will inform those at the Department of Mysteries of your choice." Dumbledore's eyes gave a twinkle and he looked at me. "I hope that it will ease your suffering"  
  
"Thank you professor." I said gratefully. I could have hugged Dumbledore.  
  
"I will have Professor Hamish brew some for you but when Lily Eva-Potter returns I will ask her to begin to brew some for you. She was a highly skilled Potions student if my memory serves me correctly."  
  
"Her speciality was Charms." April said.  
  
"I remember. My, it is amazing, She is now Lily Potter, who would have thought of that?" Dumbledore said as if thinking out loud. We all laughed, except Peter, and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You made them head students on purpose." Sirius said.  
  
"No, I assure you that I did not see it coming" Dumbledore said sincerely. "Now, you may leave I will need to inform Sirius in on his mission and I would like to talk to Remus about the Order and a small proposition I have for him." I looked at him curiously. The others nodded and the girls got up.  
  
"I'll see you later." I said to Jenny as she got to her feet.  
  
"Ok." She bent down and gave me a quick kiss before going, with April and Peter, to the fireplace and disappeared using floo powder.  
  
"Professor?" I said standing up. Sirius joined me and we stood in front of his desk together.  
  
"Firstly, Remus I believe that no one has offered you a job because you are a werewolf?" Dumbledore asked. I nodded. "Would you like a paid job?" I nodded again. Where was he going with this. I glanced at Sirius who looked slightly confused as well.  
  
"What are you asking Professor?" I asked.  
  
"Would you like a full time job with the Order. We need someone to help to organise the meetings and assignments. As I am Headmaster here, Moody is busy with his auror duties and many others have jobs and families I was interested into seeing if you would like to help me to keep things in order. I will be able to pay you as much as you want." Dumbledore said. My eyes widened at this. I had literally just joined the Order and Dumbledore was offering to let me have this job.  
  
"Of course Professor." I stuttered. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Call me Albus. Please can you see me in a few days time and I'll tell you exactly what I would like you to do." I nodded and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Good luck." I said to him. He gave me a quirk grin.  
  
"Thanks" he said. "See you in a bit." I nodded and went to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder from a small pot on the fireplace. I said the destination I wanted to go to, my house, and I was sucked into the Floo network. I kept my eyes closed and my limbs close to my body. I hated travelling by Floo. I was spat out of my fireplace and found Jenny sitting on my sofa looking a bit depressed. I knew what it would be about. I walked over to her and sat down next to her. She didn't look at me but she leaned against me and I put my arms around her and held her close.  
  
"I don't understand why people hate werewolves so much." Jenny said,  
  
"It's because we're evil." I said, trying to joke. Jenny sighed and looked at me.  
  
"But you're not." She said. "Do you ever wish we were more like a normal couple?"  
  
"Define normal?" I said to her. I stroked her hair gently. I knew it must be hard on Jenny dating me but now she wanted us to be normal! I thought she loved me as me.  
  
"You know, without your transformations." She said. I hooked a finger under Jenny's slightly soot covered chin and forced her to look at me.  
  
"No." I said. I meant it. If I didn't have my transformations then I probably wouldn't have Jenny. Yes I did wish I wasn't a werewolf, it would have made life so much easier. Jenny gave me a weak smile and leaned up to kiss me. I gently returned the kiss. I suddenly became quite aware that I was fairly dirty and both Jenny and I were covered in soot. I pulled away suddenly.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked. I got up and went to the bathroom. Jenny lay on the sofa watching me curiously. I twisted some of the taps and water began to run out of them. "Remus, what are you doing?" She asked me uncertainly as I marched back to her. I grinned and picked her up, putting on arm behind her back and hooking on arm under her knees. Jenny laughed and put her arms around my neck.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing?" She asked. Was she really so clueless?  
  
"We're having a bath." I told her.  
  
"We?" She asked curiously. I gave her a grin.  
  
"You're dirty, I'm dirty and I'm too cheap to run two baths." I told her cheekily.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, I did not know you had such a foul mind." She said, jumping free of my arms and turning to face me.  
  
"Can you blame me?" I asked her, my eyes travelling down her perfect body. Jenny smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss, I felt Jenny put a hand in my hair as my hands searched for the hem of her shirt. I found it and I began to slowly pull her shirt over her head. We had to pull apart as she took the shirt off and as I let her take my own shirt off. She looked at me with a smile.  
  
"We've never actually done this before." Jenny said with a smile as I turned off the tap before the water flowed over the edge of the bath. I could feel my body tingling. I wanted to feel Jenny's skin on mine. I felt her hands on my back as I got up from switching off the taps. Her hands moved around to my front and I felt her lips on my neck. I turned and put my arms around Jenny.  
  
"You want to go in first?" I asked her gently. She gave me a suggestive smile and her hands went to my trousers. "Ok, I guess I'm first." I said Jenny grinned.  
  
"Yep." She said with a smile and a wide grin.  
  
I rubbed my hair dry as I went to get some spare clothes. I put the clothes on and looked at myself in the mirror in my room. My body was a bit fuller then usual, if that makes sense. Usually I was thin because of the transformations and I was pleased to see that I didn't look so thin. I pulled a clean shirt over my head and continued to rub my head with the towel when I heard a scream from the bathroom. I turned quickly and looked for my wand. Damn, it was with my clothes in the bathroom. I ran to the bathroom to see a tall cloaked figure standing over the bath with one hand in the bath.  
  
"Remus!" Jenny shouted, swallowing a mouth full of water at the same time. I didn't have time to find my wand. I ran to the man and hooked an arm around his neck. He gagged slightly and let go of Jenny, who was being held under the water. The deatheater ran backwards into a wall and something stuck into my back.  
  
"Ah!" I shouted in pain as I let go. The Deatheater glanced at me then at Jenny, who was pulling a towel towards her.  
  
"Remus." She said. She didn't get a chance to say much more as another deatheater came into the bathroom and pushed her back into the bath, splashing water everywhere. She let out a scream but that was the wrong thing to do as she just seemed to swallow more water. I got to my feet and started for the deatheater when the one I had attacked held his wand out.  
  
"Crucio!" He shouted. The curse struck me and my body was filled with unimaginable pain. It was like my transformations but the pain intensified about ten times. I crumpled to the floor and curled up slightly to try and block the pain. I had to help Jenny but the pain was too intense. I spotted a wand on the floor a few inches from my hand. I grabbed it and tried to turn around.  
  
"Stupefy." I muttered. A red light struck the deatheater that was cursing me and the pain stopped immediately. The deatheater that was trying to drown Jenny turned quickly and looked at his friend. I got to my feet slowly and looked at him dangerously. How dare they enter my house and try to kill my fiancé. I approached the deatheater and he grabbed his friend before doing an illegal apparition. Taking his friend with him. I stumbled to the bath.  
  
"Jenny." I said, falling to the floor in pain but holding onto the edge of the bath. I reached into the bath and hoisted Jenny out of the bath. I wrapped a towel around her as I did. "Jenny!" I said frantically. I felt panic rising in me as she wasn't breathing and her eyes were closed. No, she couldn't be dead, what was that Muggle thing that got people breathing again? Lily had taught it to me once, She had taught all of use Marauders, why didn't I pay attention. I remembered James paying attention because it gave him an opportunity to 'practice' on Lily. I racked my brain for how she had done it. I had a vague idea of what she had done. I lowered Jenny down and tilted her head back and opened her mouth. I pressed my mouth against hers and breathed into her mouth then pressed on her chest a few times. Jenny didn't react to it. She was still lying motionless. I was starting to panic more and I noticed my hands were shaking slightly.  
  
"No, Jenny." I said quietly. I tried the Muggle thing again. I had just pressed on Jenny's chest when a cough racked her body. Jenny moved her head to the side and water came out of her mouth. "Jenny!" I said relieved. I pulled her into a tight hug. Jenny let out a strained moan and I let go of her slightly. She was shaking as if she was in shock and she pulled the towel around her tighter as she looked at me, her face was paler then it should be.  
  
"What-" She started to say.  
  
"You nearly drowned" I said kindly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Jenny put a hand to her neck where a large red mark was marring her perfect skin. I got up and helped Jenny to her feet. "Here, come with me." I said. I was a bit shaky on my feet after the curse. Jenny stood up and hugged me tightly. My shirt soaked up the water from her wet body instantly. I didn't quite realise that Jenny was crying until her body shook slightly in the unmistakable movements of a sob.  
  
"It's ok." I whispered into her damp hair.  
  
"I nearly died" Jenny muttered. "I saw everything." She said turning her head and holding me tightly. "I was so scared."  
  
"I was scared as well." I said to Jenny, "I thought I'd lost you." Jenny kept crying and I just held her. Why was Voldemort after us? What did we do? What made our group so special or important. I put a hand on the back of Jenny's head and stroked it gently. Jenny's sobs eased slightly and I closed my eyes. I had been so close to losing Jenny. Too close to losing Jenny. I let go of her and picked her up in my arms gently. Jenny didn't protest and put her head on my chest as I carried her to the bedroom. Jenny wasn't having the easiest of times at the moment. Disownment and near death were definitely not things I wanted to experience. I handed Jenny some clothes after I placed her on the bed and she put them on silently then curled up under the duvet. I sat next to her and put a hand on her head.  
  
"Just go to sleep, I'll watch over you." I said gently. Jenny was asleep before I finished the sentence. I sighed and just watched Jenny sleep.  
  
A/N:-Ok, Next is Sirius then April. I hoped you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been incredibly busy and am currently suffering from lack of sleep 


	7. And There Were Four

Sirius's POV – February 1979

Everything is good, everything is fine. I walked down the street with a slight bounce in my step. I was on my way to collect my new motorbike. Everything is good, everything is fine. I felt like singing, which was weird. I was great, April was great, and we were great. Our relationship had never been better though, it would be nicer if she spent more time at my house. She's away so often now that I barely see her. It's the same with Lily and James. James is away a lot that Lily is getting rather bored. Stupid Auror training and their stupid time consuming activities. That's why I'm a man of leisure! I can do as I please but without April around it's so boring. Her blonde hair, her figure, her face, her figure. I sighed as I walked to a house on the corner of the street and again I wonder why I am walking here. I could just apparate. I knocked on the door of this slightly run down house with a window that had been boarded up. The door opened and a funny little wizard opened up the door. He smelled strangely of some of the stuff he put in his pipe. Smoking, a disgusting habit.

"Hi Dung." I said with a grin. "Where's my baby?"

"In the back. Polished 'er all up fer yeh" He said moving aside to let me into his house.

"Thanks mate." I said putting a hand on his shoulder for thanks. I walked through the house and into the back garden, which seemed to be more of a work yard. In the middle stood my brand new, flying motorbike. I grinned, other then April I'd never seen anything so beautiful. The motorbike was a lovely deep purple colour, the body of it was so shiny, and it was like it was absolutely brand new. The metal of all the engine and exhaust and all those other bits I don't know the name of were so clean I could see my reflection, and what a good reflection it was too. I swung my leg over it and held onto the handles. Mundungus Fletcher came out of the house holding a pair of keys.

"Won't work unless you have these." He said throwing me the keys. I caught them and put them in the ignition. Now there was one thing I had actually listened to when James had forced me to take Muggle Studies and that was how to drive a motorbike. I turned the keys and the motorbike gave a deep grumbling roar.

"Wow." I managed to say. I loved this bike. I could feel the power inside it.

"Right now this button here makes it fly and this one will give you about five minutes of invisibility, enough for you to get off the ground. And that one there will let you give the motorbike some sort of illusion so that if any Muggles see you they'll see a bird or an airblane."

"Plane." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He said. "So where's me money?" I threw Mundungus a bag of Galleons and revved the engine. Oh, that was a good sound. I pressed the small button that would make the motorbike fly and then the invisibility cloak. The motorbike rose into the air and I made the thing accelerate. The motorbike shot off into the sky, with me on it, smoothly and quickly. The power behind this thing was amazing. I looked down and saw the land zooming below me like it was almost a blur.

"Ok, where am I?" I muttered to myself as I slowed down to try and get my bearings. I looked on the motorbike and saw a small compass stuck in the metal at the handles, that was useful. I saw, what appeared to be a small collection of stones piled on top of each other and with muggles walking around it, but the muggles were tiny little dots. I was in Salisbury, Stone Henge. Ok, that meant I had to go west and slightly north, to get to where I wanted to go. I turned the bike and went in the right direction. I increased the speed and the ground was soon like a blur. I slowed down as I approached the sea and then followed the coastline that seemed to go north. It was amazing up here in the sky! I was so free; it was like being on a broomstick with slightly less control and more power! Yes it was quite cold and my face felt slightly frostbitten but it was worth it! I saw a small village in the distance behind what should be a mound of hills. I turned the bike and flew towards the village. On the outskirts of the village was a fair sized house that looked pretty and looked quite but there was smoke coming out of the chimney. GREAT!

I started my descent and tried to increase the sound of the engine that the Motorbike was making. The back door opened and a woman with red hair came out with a coat wrapped around her and a scarf around her neck.

"What the hell is that-SIRIUS!" She shouted. The motorbike touched the ground and I looked at the red head that was my best friend's wife.

"Good morning Lily! Do you like my new toy?" I asked her. She came over looking slightly annoyed.

"I was studying! This thing can't be legal can it?" She asked. She didn't look angry just slightly annoyed.

"I don't think so." I said switching off the engine and getting off the bike. Lily touched it.

"Where did you get it?" She asked. I smiled. Lily was so funny sometimes. About ninety percent of the time she was this sensible goody goody girl but the rest of the time she was just like April. I kicked the small stand that kept the motorbike standing and then took Lily's arm.

"Come Lily. Make me some tea" I said happily. Lily smirked and pulled her arm free as we walked into the nice warm house. I closed the door behind me, and sat on a chair that was next to a table covered in books that had lots of strange pictures in it. I read one of the lines.

A SNAKE BITE CAN USUALLY BE CURED USING A POTION OR A MUGGLE SUBSTANCE CALLED ANITVENOM.

"I'm not your wife Sirius." Lily said as she took her coat off. I picked up the book and flipped through it. It was quite a thick book and had a lot about snake poisons, venoms, animal bites. Everything!

"That's fine." I told Lily as she picked up a few of her books and put them in a pile. "You read all these?"

"I have to." She said, "It's part of my job. Something you should try getting." She said with a smile as she took the book on poisons and bites. I gave her a grin.

"Now why would I want a job?" I asked her.

"Maybe to pay for things. Your money won't last forever." Lily told me. Why did she make so much sense? Why did James marry her? Lily made too much sense for anyone. Actually, she made too much sense for me.

"So you seen April recently?" I asked her hopefully, leaning on my elbows. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Is that all you came here for?" She asked, going to the fridge.

"Yes." I said with a grin.

"Well if you want the truth, I haven't heard from any of my friends recently." Lily said. She returned with two bottles of butterbeer and she handed one to me. She looked a bit upset about not having seen her friends.

"Why not?" I asked her with a frown, trying to be sympathetic and failing, I was in too good a mood.

"Well April's busy and she's got all the order stuff on top of it. Jenny's just stopped coming to Healer training and she won't reply to any of my owls. Remus is always doing stuff for the order, even my husband seems to busy to spend any time with me. Sirius, you're my only friend." Lily said pouting.

"Brother-in-law." I corrected. She gave me a funny look.

"Ok, I suppose you're like a brother in law." She said. She took a drink from the Butterbeer. "So that's all you came for, to see if I knew where April was?"

"That and because I like your house. It's nicer then mine." I said with a grin. I really did like the house; everyone liked it.

"Well if you got a job-" I held my hand up to silence Lily.

"Let us not speak of Jobs and work," I said with my eyes closed. "I do not wish to work." I heard Lily sigh and I opened my eyes to see Lily looking around the kitchen.

"Do you think I should redecorate the kitchen?" She asked me randomly.

"Huh?" Ok, that was a big change in conversation. Why would Lily want to change the kitchen? It was nice. It was perfect it was...turning me gay. I hate hanging around with girls!

"Um, you should really ask James about that." I told her. "This isn't my house but I think you should paint the walls...fluorescent orange!" I said holding my hands out. "I can picture it now. You paint the walls and James will go ballistic!" Lily laughed.

"I also remember it was Snape's favourite colour." Lily said with a smirk. I grinned.

"No Lily, that was his least favourite colour." I corrected her. Lily looked at me and she hit me lightly before standing up and going to the stove, where I just realised a cauldron was bubbling away. I stood up and had a look in it as Lily went to a cupboard and threw something into the cauldron.

"What is that!" I asked, holding my nose.

"Wolfbane potion." Lily said, not looking at me. "It's for Remus, he should be coming by later for it. Nearly finished, just need to let it simmer for a while then let it cool for half an hour." Lily said. I nodded, what did she just say? A load of stuff about potions so nothing important then. Lily had just put the lid on the cauldron when Remus apparated into the house.

"Moony!" I said holding my arms out. He looked at me, but he didn't look very happy. He turned to Lily, who was now washing her hands.

"Hi Remus." She said with a smile. She turned and her smile disappeared when she saw Remus' serious face. "What's wrong?" She asked. Exactly my thoughts.

"I-" He didn't seem to be able to speak. Lily and I took an arm each and we led him to the living room where he sat on a sofa.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Remus seemed to be fighting an internal struggle, as he opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. After a few minutes he put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small folded up note. He opened it up and handed it to Lily. Lily read it and her eyes went wide.

"What does it say?" I asked her. This couldn't be good.

"Dear Remus. I love you very much but I'm afraid I just can't handle this anymore. I'm very sorry but I'm returning to China to live with my parents. Please don't come after me, it's hard enough already, just trying to write this letter. I love you so much. Jenny." Lily read out in a hushed voice. She turned to Remus.

"When did she-"

"I don't know. Last night sometime I think. I just came back from the Order but she wasn't at home but I just thought that maybe she'd be at work."

"She hasn't been at work for two months." Lily asked, putting a hand on Remus' arm. Remus was looking at the floor. Jenny was gone? Why? Was she insane? Her parent's would blow their top at this; well no they'd probably be really smug. I hadn't met them but that's what it sounded like what they'd do.

"I went to their Manchester house but she wasn't there so I'm guessing she really has gone back to China. I should have realised something was wrong. She's been really weird since she nearly drowned."

"That was months ago." Lily said. "In September!"

"I know." Remus said, I could barely hear his voice. "Lily, she's gone, I don't know what to do." Lily looked at Remus then she looked up at me.

"You feel like going to China?" Lily asked me. I looked at her surprised.

"Don't you want to take April?" I asked her. Lily looked at me pleadingly.

"There isn't enough time," Lily said. "Besides, April might get a bit heated." I frowned; I really wasn't good at this whole sympathetic stuff. I felt really bad for Remus and I hated Jenny for it but Jenny was also my friend but I just didn't know if I could be any help to Lily.

"I really don't know-"

"You don't have to go." Remus said standing up. "I can't have anything normal can I? Even my fiancé leaves me because I'm a werewolf! I hate it! Why can't I be normal!" Remus shouted. I stood up quickly as did Lily. I took Remus by the arms.

"You are normal." I told him, "And I'm sure that Jenny didn't leave you because you're a werewolf."

"The note said she couldn't handle it anymore. Do you know what it is that she couldn't handle!" Remus asked me. "She couldn't handle the rejection from her family. Do you know why her family rejected her? Because I'm a werewolf. Because she dared to try and marry me, a werewolf!" He shouted at me. Remus was actually quite scary.

"Remus, I know it seems a bit-" Lily started to say but Remus let out a frustrated shout and kicked the coffee table. Lily started and winced as she watched her friend get annoyed and destroy her furniture.

"Remus, listen. Lily and I will go to China and find out for certain why Jenny went back to China." I said sternly. Remus turned to look at me then nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"And please try not to damage any more furniture." Lily said quietly, "You can use the spare room and Sirius and I will be back probably by tomorrow." Lily told Remus. Remus nodded and sat down on the sofa and put his hands in his hands. Lily put a hand on his back and looked at me.

"You ready for a long motorbike ride?" Lily asked me. I nodded and left the room. I went to the garden where my motorbike stood gleaming. For some reason it just didn't look as nice as it had earlier. I sighed and sat on it. I started the engine and revved it up ready to go. Lily came out with her long black coat over her white jumper and jeans. She looked ok today, despite the fact that she was just recovering from the cold that I had accidentally given her.

"You might get another cold." I told her. She shook her head

"This is more important." She said. She got on the motorbike behind me and held me tightly. You had to admire Lily's heart. She had been there for James when his parents died, she had helped me out at Christmas when my brother suddenly decided he wanted to drop by, and now she was helping Remus and Jenny. I started the motorbike and we flew into the air and I turned the bike so that we were heading east.

"China here we come!" I exclaimed, as we shot into the skies.

* * *

I drove the motorbike on the actual ground as we drove into a small village with small farming houses and a few young children running around. The road we were on ran between some flooded fields with strange plants growing out of them.

"Those are Paddy fields, they grow rice in them." Lily told me as I looked curiously. "Jenny's parents own this village and all this land." I nodded and slowed down as we approached the village. As we drove through the village it was as if we'd just gone back a couple of centuries. I could see no signs of modern day life.

"Is this a Wizarding Village?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah." She replied. We came to a long wall and then a gate with dragon statues around the gate. "This is it. Stop." Lily said. I came to a stop and she got off. It was quite hot here, very humid. I took this opportunity to take off my jumper, Lily seemed to think the same as she took her coat and jumper off. She walked silently to the gate, her trainers not making a sound and opened the gate.

"Walk your bike in." She said opening the gate wide enough for me to manoeuvre the bike in through the gate. I stopped inside a small courtyard. It was like a scene from one of those books about that Chinese girl who fought the Huns! I kicked down the stand and got off. A little old lady walked out of the house and grinned when she saw Lily. She said something in rapid Chinese and went to Lily. Lily smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hello Lily." The lady said in very slow, very accented English.

"Hello." Lily said with a slight bow. "Jenny here?" The old lady frowned and said something in Chinese. When she saw the looks on Lily and my faces, she turned around and shouted at the house. A lady who looked a lot like Jenny and Lee came out of the house. She was very pretty. She replied in Chinese and when she saw Lily and myself standing there she frowned.

"What are you doing here Lily?" She asked, coming over. "You shouldn't be here."

"We've come to see Jenny." I said. Lily looked at me and gave me a warning look.

"Jenny doesn't want to see anyone." The lady said. She sighed and looked at Lily, "What happened in England? She's only just stopped crying."

"We don't know." Lily said, "That's why we're here. Remus is at home all upset-"

"Lemus" The old lady said, unable to pronounce her R. "Jenny Yue-Yin-" She continued in Chinese. Jenny's mum said something and the old lady went quiet.

"Jenny is in the gardens." The younger lady said.

"Thank you Mrs. Chang." Lily said with a slight bow. I saw Mrs. Chang look at me.

"Sirius Black." I said holding my hand out. Mrs. Chang took it and gave me a sombre smile.

"I suggest you leave before my husband gets back." Mrs. Chang said.

"Thank you." Lily said. She looked at me and I followed her around some of the buildings and into what seemed to be a small park. There were small streams twisting around the grass, around flower patches and in the distance was a forest of tall thin trees. Lily bent over and picked a small violet flower and looked at me sadly.

"I hope Jenny's ok." Lily said.

"Have you been here before?" I asked Lily. I was absolutely breath taken by the beauty of this place. This was Jenny's home? Why did she ever want to go to England? I would choose this place over England any day.

"Yeah, I came here after the OWLs." Lily stopped suddenly and I looked in the direction she was looking in. She was looking at where there was a large weeping willow with a bench hidden behind the branches and leaves. On the bench I could just make out a young woman sitting on it with her head in her arms. Lily looked at me and we walked towards the willow. I pushed aside some of the branches and walked under the canopy with Lily.

"Hey." Lily said gently. Jenny looked up and looked slightly surprised. It looked like she'd just spent Merlin knew how long crying.

"What are you doing here?" She asked slightly fearfully. "Is Remus here?"

"No, just us." I told her. Lily went to sit next to Lily and put an arm around Jenny.

"He showed us the note." Lily said, I sat on the bench on the other side of Jenny. Jenny looked at the ground. "Why did you leave?"

"Because-" Jenny said. It seemed like she was keeping some secret or was trying not to tell us anything.

"Jenny?" I prodded gently.

"I just had to." Jenny said getting up and walking through the branches of the willow tree. Lily got up quickly and I followed the girls. Jenny was walking towards the forest.

"Jenny, that's not a good enough reason!" Lily said, "Remus is at my house heartbroken. You at least owe him an explanation." Lily said, catching up with her. Jenny pushed past Lily and continued. I ran after them and caught Jenny's arm. I really wasn't good at this kind of thing but I was going to try.

"What is it that you can't handle?" I asked her. "I thought you and Remus were getting along so well and you were going to get married weren't you?" I asked her. Jenny looked at me in the eyes. I started slightly, her eyes were quite scary and I swear they flashed red.

"Get out of my way Sirius." She said.

"Jenny, tell us why did you leave England?" Lily asked. Jenny closed her eyes and breathed heavily like she was trying to hold back her tears.

"I can't tell you." Jenny said trying to get past me. I held her and stopped her

"Jenny, I'm your best friend, what can't you tell me?" Lily asked. She looked like she was getting very distressed by this.

"I just can't tell you ok?" Jenny said turning to Lily, "If people find out they'll call me a freak and slut or whatever they want to call me. I'm not going to be able to be accepted by anyone. I'm already an outcast here simply because I'm friends with you guys. Marrying a werewolf is one thing giving birth to one is another" she said, her voice getting quieter and quieter. Did I just hear right?

"Giving birth?" I asked her confused.

"I'm pregnant OK!" She shouted turning to me. Lily gasped and I took a step back in shock. "That's why I left! England is so prejudice and so crowded. I came to live here because there's space and less people will be hurt. I'm less likely to be hurt here." Jenny said falling to the floor crying. Lily looked at me confused and then sat down.

"But what about Remus, don't you think he should know?" Lily asked gently pulling Jenny into a sisterly hug. Jenny cried into her shirt and held Lily.

"I can't let him know." Jenny said, "He'll do something stupid and-" She stopped. "He won't do anything stupid." I said sitting on the floor with the girls. Jenny was pregnant? That was great but also not great at the same time. I didn't understand why Jenny was so upset about it. She loved Remus didn't she? She was going to get married to him. I glanced at Jenny and realised that she didn't have her engagement ring on.

"I can't face him," She said slowly, shaking her head. "I can't tell him I'm pregnant." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Lily asked, "He won't do anything. Come home with Sirius and me and stay at my house for a while. What did your dad say about it?"

"He told me I couldn't see any of you again." Jenny said, "That's why I was surprised to see you. He told me it was all the western culture and he knew he was wrong in sending me to England. I love it there, I really do and I don't regret ever going. I mean I met you guys but I can't go back now." Jenny said slowly. "Not after this." She was trying not to look at Lily or me. She got up slowly and put a hand on my shoulder. She started to walk away when she stopped and turned to look at us.

"Tell the others I love them and please don't tell Remus about the baby." Jenny said. "I don't think I could handle the knowledge of him knowing." Jenny walked off towards the forest and disappeared amongst the trees. I was as speechless as Lily. Did Jenny just leave us all? Did that just happen? The girls were not going to be the girls without her! I turned to look at Lily, who had tears running down her cheeks. Slowly I stood up and offered a hand to help up Lily. She took it and looked at the forest.

"I can't believe she just did that." Lily said. "She's not coming back."

"Come on. We better get going," I said slowly. I was trying to keep away the emotions. I would not show any emotion but happiness in front of Lily. Lily nodded and we headed back to the buildings where my Motorbike was. The old lady was looking at us curiously and sympathetically. I guessed she must have realised what had happened, even if we didn't talk to her. I got onto the motorbike and Lily got on behind me. She pressed her face against my back like she wanted to cry.

"Goodbye," the lady said slowly waving. I gave her a slight bow of my head and took off.

* * *

When Lily and I arrived back at Godric's Hollow we went in through the back door to find James rummaging through the fridge. He looked up when he saw us and gave us a sad smile but his smile disappeared when he saw Lily's upset look.

"Didn't go well then." He said. Lily went to him and held him tightly. "It's ok I'm sure." I shook my head.

"She refuses to come back." I told him. April came into the kitchen.

"You're back." She said, "Where is Jenny?" She asked eagerly.

"She's not coming back." Lily said. "She doesn't want to see any of us again."

"More like she's been banned from seeing any of us again." I told them.

"What?" April asked. "Why?"

"Because her dad doesn't want her to see us. You know what Mr. Chang is like." Lily said. She wiped her eyes with her palms. I noticed that Lily hadn't mentioned Jenny's pregnancy and I guessed she was going to keep her word that meant I had to keep my mouth shut.

"I'm going to sleep," Lily said. It was quite dark and Lily and I had been travelling for nearly a week. It took a long time to fly to China and back, it took even longer when you didn't get any sleep. James nodded, gave her a kiss, and Lily left the room. Giving me a glance on the way out of the kitchen. April turned to me.

"What really happened?" April asked, "I know you two are keeping something from us." She looked at me straight in the eyes and I bit my lip slightly.

"You'd have to ask Jenny." I said quickly. "I'm going home." I left the kitchen and went into the garden to get my motorbike.

"Sirius!" April said slightly annoyed. James followed us out as well.

"What happened in China?" James asked.

"Well-" I glanced up at James' bedroom window then looked at them. "Jenny told me and Lily some stuff that she didn't want us to repeat. She says she loves you guys and she won't be able to see us again."

"Why did she say that?" April asked sternly and dangerously. She crossed her arms and she actually looked quite threatening. I couldn't hide it from April.

"Jenny's pregnant." I said really quickly. April's eyes widened and James looked at me slightly shocked.

"She what?" Remus muttered as he came out of the back door as well. Uh oh. Lily and Jenny were going to kill me. I hadn't realised that Remus would still be here. It was freezing and this wasn't really the best place to say any of it.

"Ok, Remus you can't go to China if I tell you. Jenny doesn't want to see any of us at all." Remus looked at me angrily and though he was weak because he was approaching the full moon he came up to me and grabbed the front of my shirt. He swung me round and pushed me against the wall of the house.

"Tell me what's wrong with her!" He shouted at me.

"Remus." April said slightly alarmed and trying to pull Remus off. Remus got out his wand and pointed it at her. April stopped and watched hesitantly. Remus looked at me again.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked me. I could almost see the werewolf inside Remus. I was actually quite scared of him, for the first time in my life.

"She's pregnant." I said slowly. Remus let go of me and took a step back.

"She's what?" he asked.

"Pregnant. She doesn't want to see anyone and she gave us this really long explanation as to why but basically she's pregnant and she doesn't want to see any of us because it'll hurt her too much and because there's more space to raise a baby werewolf in China then in England."

"Makes sense." April said quietly. "They do have a dragon in their forest." James looked at us bewildered.

"Have you all been to China except me?" He asked. "That's a stupid excuse. Doesn't she realise that Remus is also a werewolf, he can help."

"James, she would have thought all of this through" April said. Remus looked at me like he wanted to hit me.

"Please don't curse the messenger." I begged. Remus put his wand away.

"But, Jenny can't live in China!" James said.

"She's made her choice." Remus snapped at him. "We can't force her to change her mind. We might as well accept it," he said, before apparating away. I took a deep breath and looked at the others. James walked slowly back into the house and April looked at me.

"She really said she didn't want to see us anymore?" April asked. I nodded slowly and went to her. April wrapped her arms around me and then sighed. I felt as confused as the others did. I think that Lily seemed to be the only one who seemed to vaguely understand. April gave a shudder and I knew she was crying.

"Come on, let's get back inside." I said to April. She nodded and we went into the house. James was sitting on the sofa watching the TV Lily had forced him to buy for her. James liked it more then Lily did. I sat down and let April sit on my lap. She put a head on my shoulder and we sat and watched the TV but none of us were really concentrating on what was on the screen.

* * *

A/N:-Ok, i've just redone this, made a few teeeny weeeny changes and got rid of that rubbish my old Beta reader put into the sotry. Anyway, enjoy this chappy 


	8. Twice Attacked

April's POV – August 1979 

It was one of those days where all of us actually had the day off. It was great. Nothing from the order to do. No Auror training. No healer training and all holidays for at least a week. My friends and I had decided to have a picnic so we had gone to a small hidden area between some hills where the Muggles weren't likely to find us. Sirius and James had their brooms and were talking about the latest quidditch match. Remus was sitting scribbling things on a piece of parchment. He hadn't recovered from Jenny leaving him and he looked ill and pale all month like he was going to transform that night when it wasn't a full moon. He liked to bury himself in Order work whether he needed to or not. None of us had seen Peter for a while and though he replied to our owls. I think he was still a bit annoyed that Kiana had gone to Akzaban. As much as I didn't like the Slytherin I had to admit she made Peter happy and I felt kind of sorry for Peter. It was one thing having your girlfriend in China, another thing having her in Azkaban.

Lily and I lay stretched out on the grass. It wasn't the same without Jenny. Lily and I had made a point of meeting at least once a week and having a girls night. On these nights the boys had decided to have a boys night as we threw them out of the house on that day. Lily and I weren't wearing much, I was wearing a pair of shorts and a cropped top while Lily had settled for a skirt and an equally short crop top. Annoyingly Lily had lost weight so her figure was absolutely amazing, how she managed to do it. She had a perfectly defined abdomen and I was so jealous.

"Have you lost weight?" I asked Lily. She smiled with her eyes shut.

"Yes" She told me with a grin.

"How?" I asked her. She tapped her nose and glanced in the sky.

"How can the boys play quidditch? It's too hot to do anything!" Lily said putting her arm over her eyes. At the end of her arm her hand was bandaged tightly after she had had a run in with Voldemort a few days ago while working with the Order. It was scary when we had all been told that Lily was in St. Mungos, well at first we just thought she was doing some of her practical until that voice crept into my head again. I was starting to control that voice and it was becoming more and more useful. I opened my eyes and looked at where Sirius and James were racing around on their brooms.

"They're Sirius and James, they can do the impossible!" I told Lily. Lily muttered something and went quiet. I turned to Remus. "How you holding up?" I asked him. I got a mumbled reply, "Really? That's amazing." I sat up properly. Lily turned to look at me. "Remus you have to talk."

"No I don't." Remus said. I heard Lily sigh.

"April, leave him alone." She aid putting a hand on my arm. I had tried to get Remus to open up for a while but strangely all the boys seemed to be going to Lily as their confidant…even Sirius was going to Lily!

"I just want to know." I said. I sometimes felt a bit left out though Lily told me what was going on at our girl nights. Lily looked at me and I nodded. I lay back down again and put my head against Sirius' bag. I watched Sirius flying in the air and smiled. I loved watching him fly like that. I closed my eyes again and spread my arms by my side.

"How do you think Jenny is doing?" Lily asked. None of us had heard from our favourite Chinese girl. I heard Remus putting down his parchment.

"I don't know. I reckon she's sitting in her garden tanning herself." I said.

"While she's nine months pregnant?" Lily asked. I laughed.

"Ok, maybe not." I said, both Lily and I laughed. I thought I even heard Remus chuckling.

"I got a letter from Zhao the other day." Lily said randomly. "Apparently Cho is a bit of a handful."

"Did he mention Jenny?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Only that she's barely coping." Lily said. "I did some research at the library about Werewolf babies. It's a handful for the mother because apparently the babies change slightly inside the womb on full moons. Not completely because obviously the babies are still developing but it's supposed to be incredibly painf-" Lily stopped herself. "It's not nice. I wish she would come back. We could help her."

"Well she doesn't." Remus said. I felt my heart go out for him, I really did. The poor man had been through enough. I felt around for his hand and held it tightly.

"She'll be ok." I said holding his hand tightly. Urgh, Lily was right, it's way to hot. Even trying to keep hold of Remus' hand was an effort. How did we manage to work through this kind of heat at school?

"Hello gorgeous." Came James' voice on Lily's side of me.

"Hello." Lily said. I opened my eyes and glanced over and saw James laying down next to Lily on his side. Lily was smiling as James took her hand and their hands lay on her stomach.

"How's your hand?" James asked.

"Still painful but I'll live through it." Lily said. She grinned and leant up to kiss James. Watching the two you'd never have thought that they had gotten married, they were exactly the same now as they had been this time last year.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked James, sitting up.

"Raiding the picnic basket." James said looking at where a large black dog had his face in our picnic basket. I picked up my wand and sent a few sparks at him. The Dog yelped in surprise and turned. He growled and then turned back to the basket.

"I swear, he doesn't care about me anymore." I said loudly. The dog turned and looked at me. He ran over and jumped on me pushing me to the ground. I laughed as Padfoot licked my face.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going to go." Remus said. Lily started to get up.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "You can stay if you want."

"No, I have to get this to Dumbledore." Remus said holding the parchment up to show us before disapparating. Lily frowned once he had left.

"Maybe we should tone down the whole couple thing around Remus." She said with a frown. I nodded my agreement and James showed his agreement by kissing the back of Lily's shoulders. Padfoot suddenly became heavier and I was pushed back down again as Sirius appeared and weighed me down.

"Sirius get off, you're heavy!" I said. Sirius didn't move and just sat on my stomach.

"Yeah I suppose but it's not our fault he knocked up his girlfriend and she left." Sirius said.

"You have no heart sometimes." I said hitting him. "Now get off me." I said. Sirius turned and almost lay down on top of me.

"Make me." He said with a cheeky grin. I gave him a fake annoyed sigh and grinned.

"No Sex." I threatened. His eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't." He said. James laughed and Lily grinned.

"I would." I said. Sirius looked rather annoyed and rolled off me. I sat up and put my arms around his shoulders.

"You're an evil girlfriend. Telling my friends you love them and not me. You haven't said you love me for ages." Sirius pouted.

"I'm sorry." I said as if addressing a baby. "Would you like me to say it more often?"

"Yes." He said with a grin.

"Then be a good boy." I said cheekily.

"Can't we copy them." Sirius said nodding at Lily and James. I swear, even though you couldn't tell they were married when they were with me and Sirius they seemed to think it was perfectly fine to just act like we weren't there. I rolled my eyes and picked up my wand. I muttered a spell that caused a blast of cold water to come out of the end. Lily gave a scream of shock and bolted upright.

"April!" She shouted. James looked quite annoyed and took off his shirt. Lily had gotten the full blast of the water so he wasn't as wet as Lily. Sirius and I burst out laughing and I started rolling on the floor.

"Sirius control your Girlfriend!" James said annoyed. Sirius was laughing too hard to say anything. Lily put a hand to her absolutely soaked top.

"Great!" She said with frustration. "I haven't got my wand with me and I don't have anything to change into."

"Well you could maybe just take your top off and let your top dry, just wear your bra." Sirius said. Lily looked at Sirius. Sirius was sitting there twiddling his thumbs. He looked so innocent…not. I was used to seeing Lily in her underwear, having had to share a dorm room with her for seven years and obviously James was her husband so saw her naked anyway.

"He'll do something, I know he will." Lily said nodding to Sirius.

"What? Me? No way!" He said too quickly to be convincing.

"Well I really don't mind" James said. He put a hand on Lily's leg and smiled at her. Lily looked to James.

"Why are we having this conversation?" Lily asked, sitting down again but on the other side of James where it was dry. I smirked.

"Because my boyfriend is a pervert." I said. Summoning the picnic basket and looking for something nice to eat that Padfoot hadn't destroyed. Lily scowled and James put his arm around her.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll dry you off." James said getting out his wand.

"Wait, no! Why?" Sirius asked. James looked at him

"Because I don't want you eyeing up my wife." James said. I chuckled at this as I found a sandwich that seemed to be whole. James performed a drying charm on Lily and she looked quite happy.

"Thanks." Lily said giving James a kiss. James pulled her onto his lap and Lily kept her arms around him.

"See, why aren't we like them?" Sirius said. "They never argue." Sirius said to me. Lily and James laughed slightly and I passed Lily a sandwich.

"Where would the fun be if we didn't argue?" I said cheekily.

"And Lily gives James kisses for no reason." Sirius said pouting slightly. I gave him an evil smirk and continued to eat.

"They're married." I answered. Sirius and I had been a bit distant recently and to be honest I really didn't feel like having sex all the time like I used to. Sirius was great and everything but all he seemed to think about was sex and sex and even more sex. There's only so much I personally can have. I loved him and I really cared for him but I didn't know if I could carry on a relationship based on sex.

"Then we'll get married." Sirius said casually.

"No it's fine." I said. Sirius grinned.

"Good because I really don't feel ready to get married yet."

"Neither do I. I want to live life a bit." I said.

"We are living life." James said.

"Yes you are but married life." Sirius said like it was something disturbing. "You're stuck with Lily forever." I hit Sirius lightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked Sirius with a smile.

"It means that we can have fun and they cant." Sirius said. I laughed at that while Lily broke off a piece of her sandwich and threw it at Sirius.

"You're evil you are" She said with a smile. James pulled her closer and Lily let him cuddle her. They were actually a really cute couple like that. I wish I had a guy like James. Sirius picked up a piece of fruit and threw it at Lily.

"Don't throw things at me." Sirius said. Lily laughed and hid behind James as Sirius continued to throw food.

"James stop him." Lily said. The boys laughed and James tackled Sirius to the floor. Lily came over and sat next to me.

"It's nice isn't it?" She asked.

"What is?" I asked her I looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah. Everything just seems right now." I said. "Well apart the fact that half our friends are depressed."

"Or missing." Lily added, referring to Peter.

"Yeah." I said. Despite the fact that three of our friends weren't there. James and Sirius suddenly turned into their animagi and faced each other.

"Oh no." Lily said rolling her eyes. Obviously this was a regular occurrence for Lily. Padfoot and Prongs seemed to come to some kind of agreement and Prongs trotted over.

_Hey, lets go back._ came James' voice in my head.

"Ok." Lily said getting up and stretching. Prongs delicately licked her exposed stomach. Lily laughed and bent over to pick up the picnic basket but Sirius picked it up. I got my wand out and pointed at the mess we'd made.

"Scourgify." I said. The mess disappeared and Lily mounted Prongs like he was a horse and held onto his antlers. "Hey, why do you get a lift?" I asked her with a smile. Lily put her arms around Prongs' neck and kissed his fur,

"Because he loves me." Lily said. "Don't you Prongs?" Prongs nodded and gave me what I guess was a deer version of a smile. Padfoot nudged my legs and I took a step forwards. I started walking next to Prongs while Padfoot ran to the house.

"Here." Lily said shifting herself so she was sitting nearer Prongs neck. She offered a hand and I got onto Prongs' back behind Lily.

_Are you two trying to kill me?_ James' voice said.

"Yes Prongsie, I'm trying to kill you before I can give you a child." Lily said sarcastically.

_Don't call me Prongsie _ Lily and I laughed. I looked at Lily.

"You want a child?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Lily said thoughtfully. "Since I got married I've been feeling slightly different like, I don't know, I don't feel like I'm nineteen. I feel like I'm older." I looked at Lily surprised. She felt older then she was? How could she?

_So we've been practicing for a baby_ Lily hit Prongs. _Well this is the end of the ride, Muggles ahead._ I hopped off the back of Prongs. Lily got off a bit more gracefully and waited for Prongs to turn back into James before taking his hand and giving him a smile.

"Yeah, what were we talking about?" James asked. I laughed at James' lack of short term memory.

"Practicing for babies." I said with a smirk.

"Can we please move off this topic?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, Lily wants to have a baby, he's going to be such a handsome baby." James said.

"Move off topic!" Lily said a bit more urgently. I felt like teasing Lily a bit more and looked at James as we walked back to the house.

"So, how is my friend now that you've seduced her?" I asked with a cheeky smile

"She's the best, probably one of the most-" James started to say, playing along with me

"I'm standing right here!" Lily said loudly.

"We know." James said leaning over slightly and kissing her on the lips.

"Then why are you discussing our…personal life?" She asked. I laughed.

"You tell me everything anyway." I told her.

"I know but I don't want you talking to my husband about it…it's disturbing." She said in a weaker voice. "Oh, never mind." She said giving up. She started walking a bit faster and tripped over. "James!"

"It wasn't me." James said. I felt someone's gaze on my back and turned around at the same time as James did. There were four figures standing in front of us. I felt a sharp pain go through my head.

"Hello my darling girls." Said that snake like voice I tried to repress.

"He's here." Lily gasped as she got to her feet, her hand at her head like she had felt the pain too. James put an arm around Lily and held his wand tightly.

"Aren't you a clever little mudblood." Said a figure, lowering his hood. I had to try and repress the urge to scream. "We meet again Mrs. Potter." Lily glared at him and held onto James tighter. She didn't have a wand and was therefore pretty defenceless.

"What do you want?" I said. I tried to keep my fear suppressed like I did on raids.

"Them. You can go." Voldemort said looking at me.

"No." I said.

"Then you can die with these Mudbloods. KILL THEM!"

"Run!" James shouted. I turned with Lily and James and ran for the house. Now, I'm not usually the one to run but right now it just seemed like the right thing to do. We were nearing the path that led to the house when a black dog came bounding towards us with a wand in his mouth. He stopped at Lily and dropped the wand in her hand. He quickly turned into Sirius.

"Lets take these bastards" He said. He looked like he really felt like hurting someone. We all turned to face the deatheaters. Four against four, I could work with this, it was better then my usual odds of three on one. I was the first to make a move.

"Expelliarmus" I shouted.

"Protego, Crucio!" I dodged out of the way and both spells, including my disarming charm, went crashing into a grass bank. The deatheater pointed his wand at me. I threw a few charms at him and then tried to stun him but he managed to dodge them all. Ok, this deatheater was better then the usual ones. I took a few steps back and felt something catch my feet and pulled them from under me. I hit the floor so hard my head rang, even if it was only grass I hit. I shook my head and felt magical ropes tie themselves around me. I rolled over and tried to look around. The others were fighting against the deatheaters. Jets of light crisscrossing the area of grass. I felt the deatheater push me over with his foot.

"STUPEFY!" I shouted as I rolled onto my front and aimed my wand at the deatheater. I rolled back over and saw the deatheater on the floor. "SIRIUS!" I screamed. Sirius turned and ran towards me. "Get me free." I said urgently. Sirius untied me while ducking a curse.

"I can't." He said tugging on the ropes and causing me to wince.

"Try cutting them-" We both ducked as a large portion of ground exploded by my head. I'm in trouble. I've never been in this position. I felt Sirius tugging on the ropes a bit more urgently. Suddenly I was lifted into the air and I felt Sirius' shoulder in my stomach. Sirius had picked me up and placed me on his shoulders.

"What's happened to Lily and James?" I asked him.

"Protego!" Sirius shouted. He turned so that I could see Lily on the grass next to a wounded James.

"James!" I shouted. "Lily, behind you!" I shouted. Lily turned and managed to curse the deatheater behind her moments before the deatheater got her with a curse. Voldemort appeared to be the last one standing and he approached Lily and James. Lily's eyes widened and she covered James slightly.

"No," She said.

"Get out of the way girl." Voldemort said. He used his wand and magically moved Lily out of the way. I took a sharp breath and Sirius turned around. I had to twist slightly to see. Sirius hurled every spell, curse jinx and charm he knew at Voldemort. He succeeded in distracting Voldemort for long enough to let Lily get to James' side. Sirius also managed to undo the ropes around my body and he set me down as Voldemort approached us.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?" Voldemort thought. I saw Lily quickly doing a few healing spells on James while we had Voldemort distracted. I turned back to Voldemort. Uh oh, we were in trouble. I took a step back and tripped over.

"Stupefy." Sirius shouted

"Protego." Voldemort countered. The spell blasted into Sirius throwing him backwards. I turned to watch Sirius. I would usually be able to fight but for some reason I just felt terrified, maybe because I was fighting Voldemort.

"Sirius." I said. I turned to look at Voldemort. "You bastard." I said. That was it, forget the wands. Girls shouldn't do this but scrap what girls should or shouldn't do. I ran head first into Voldemort and we both rolled to the ground. I felt my hand brush against Voldemort's skin and I felt a cold ice like feeling go up my arm. It crept up my arm and I closed my eyes in pain. It felt like I'd put my arm in a bucket of liquid nitrogen! I heard Voldemort snigger and he pushed me to the floor.

"So you're the one that's getting all my messages." He said. I lay on the grass and looked at Voldemort. "I was hoping I'd do more damage. It appears it didn't work. No matter." He turned and glanced at Lily and James. James was getting up rubbing his head.

"Lil-"

"Silencio!" Voldemort said, pointing his wand at me. I felt the coldness spreading through my body and I started shivering, even if it was a hot day it didn't effect the coldness. I felt it spreading down my back and up my neck. I closed my eyes. After that I don't remember what happened.

I woke up in a strange bed. It was a little hard but the pillows were so comfy. My body was aching, burning. You know that feeling when you've been playing in the snow so your hands are freezing then you go inside and they suddenly get really warm as they thaw? Well that's what I felt as I lay in the bed. I was too painful to move. I listened to the various noises and from the silence and the distance bustling of Muggle vehicles I guessed I was in St. Mungos. I heard someone pulling back some curtains and some gentle footsteps. I tried to move some of my limbs but nothing was responding. Nothing wanted to move.

"Sirius, you should go home." Came Lily's voice quietly.

"What time is it?" Sirius asked groggily like he'd just woken up. "How long have I been here?" I felt something move on my bed.

"Since April was brought in." Lily said gently.

"How long have I been here?" I muttered. I felt someone hug me tightly I clenched my teeth together and winced.

"April!" Sirius said. I let out a painful moan and tried to move my head.

"Don't move." Lily said. "Sirius get off her, you could make her worse." I guessed that it was Sirius holding me tightly. I felt him let go and Lily's hand on my forehead. "Ok, normal temperature here." She muttered.

"Are you on your training?" I muttered.

"Yes. It's the practical time." Lily said. I managed to open my eyes just a crack and was blinded by the light that poured in through the crack in my eye lids that I closed them again.

"I feel like I've just thawed." I muttered.

"Well that's effectively what we've done." Lily said. "You were like ice before we thawed you. We got you here just in time, you could have died" A few warning lights switched on in my head. I nearly died!

"Spongy ice." Sirius said. I felt my heart speed up a bit more at his voice.

"Can you dim the lights?" I asked.

"Of course." Lily answered. I opened my eyes again and it was a bit darker, dark enough for me to open my eyes without being blinded. Everything was out of focus and blurred. I could make out a shape above me, a big blob of light blue and a mass of red. I blinked a few times and everything became a bit clearer. Lily smiled at me. Her hair was tied back and she had a clipboard in one hand her wand in the other.

"How you feeling?" Lily asked me.

"Other then the freshly thawed feeling?" I asked. Lily grinned. I felt someone hold my hand and saw Sirius appear in my line of vision.

"Hey beautiful." He said. I smiled and he bent over to give me a kiss. I drank in the kiss. I nearly died, I might never have been able to kiss Sirius again. I tried to return the kiss but my lips didn't seem to want to work in that way. Lily sighed happily.

"I'll come by after my shift is finished in about-" Lily checked her watch, "-half an hour. I'll have a half hour break before I have to go to the library for my study session on Magical bugs."

"Fun." I muttered. Lily gave me a smile.

"I know. Absolutely thrilling" She said sarcastically. "See ya in a bit." She bent over and kissed me cheek. I turned and saw Sirius smiling at me. My neck hurt slightly.

"We nearly lost you." Sirius said, holding my hand tightly. I was managing to control more body parts and I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Well I'm not totally sure, I was stunned. Lily's the only one who saw everything."

"James?"

"His memory is a bit fuzzy. He got hit by a few powerful curses." Sirius said. "I was really worried. When Lily had revived me you were just lying on the floor like you were asleep but when we touched you…you were as cold as ice, colder if that's possible." Sirius said. I scowled and lifted my arm. It felt really heavy and it was a little painful. I touched Sirius' cheek. It had some stubble on it so it was rough.

"Help me sit up." I said moving my hand away. I suddenly felt so active, like my usual self. Sirius moved up and put his hands around my waist and lifted me slightly so I was leaning against the headboard of the bed that I was lying on. I looked into his eyes and an image of my lying on the grass flashed through my mind. I shook my head very slightly and pulled him in to a hug. I just wanted to hold Sirius. I changed my mind. I didn't want to have someone else in my life. Sirius was great, he was everything. I nearly didn't see him again. Sirius put a hand on the back of my head and kissed my cheek.

"It's ok." He whispered as if he sensed my sudden change in mood. I held him tighter and buried my face into his shoulder. He smelt slightly worse then usual but if he'd been by my side for a while he probably hadn't showered. I thought over what I remembered before I passed out. 'I was hoping I'd do more damage. It appears it didn't work' I frowned and pulled myself closer to Sirius. I reckon I must have been cutting off his air supply. If I was he made no indication that it was affecting him.

I sat in Dumbledore's office with Lily and James. We had each been summoned to talk to Dumbledore to talk about Order business. I played with my wand anxiously. Lily was sitting next to me and was looking slightly worried. She had come straight from St. Mungos so she had on her Healer robes while James and I had on our Trainee Auror robes. Dumbledore was sitting on the other side of his desk stroking Fawkes fondly.

"I guess you are wondering why I asked you here?" Dumbledore asked.

"It crossed my mind." Lily said. Dumbledore nodded and looked at us gravely.

"First I would like to ask April, what did Voldemort say after you had your accident?" Dumbledore asked.

"I was hoping I'd do more damage. It appears it didn't work" I said, recalling the now vague memory, even though it had been two weeks ago. I frowned and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked. I shook my head and looked at Lily. She didn't look like she knew what Dumbledore was leading onto.

"What is it Professor?" I asked him. Dumbledore frowned.

"I believe that you have been receiving Telepathic messages from Voldemort?" I nodded. "Could you please tell me what kind of things he's been saying?" I opened my mouth to tell him but everything had gone from my mind. I racked my mind. I knew what he had been telling me, what had he been telling me. What had that voice been saying.

"I can't remember." I said slowly. I didn't remember! AH! Stupid memory, how did I manage to get into Auror training when I couldn't even remember messages in my head.

"I thought you said that he was trying to convert you." James said, leaning forwards so that he could see me. Something in my mind clicked.

"Yes! He's been trying to convert me since the NEWTs" I said holding my hand out slightly. "He's been telling me to betray my friends and that one of us is a traitor, that he's managed to turn one of us."

"You can trust me when I say that no one has turned." Dumbledore said sincerely. I nodded, I felt comforted at those words.

"So no one is working for Voldemort?" I asked.

"No April." Dumbledore said. I slouched in the seat relieved.

"Thank Merlin." I muttered.

"So he was trying to split us all up?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I believe he was but why I cannot figure out though I have an inkling." Dumbledore said. I frowned, did that make sense?

"Well, he succeeded in making Jenny leave." Lily said darkly.

"That was Jenny's choice." Dumbledore said, "and I can tell you that she gave birth to a healthy baby boy last night" I looked up as did Lily. I leaned forwards on my seat.

"How do you know?" I asked him. Dumbledore held a piece of parchment in his hand and passed it across the table. Lily and I both took it and held one side each.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore.**

**I do not wish to be in the order anymore. I have now got a responsibility I wish to carry out with all my attention. I am very tired as I write this, I have just been in eight hours labour. Giving birth to a werewolf's baby is a very tiring task. Please inform my friends, I can't bring myself to write to them myself.**

**Jenny Chang.**

"Fawkes delivered it this morning." Dumbledore told us. I was rereading it then James decided he wanted to read it and snatched it from both Lily and me. I looked up at Dumbledore.

"Have you seen her?" I asked.

"No. She hasn't contacted me apart from this letter but Lee Chang had kept me informed of her condition." Dumbledore said with a frown. I felt a bit worried at that look. Dumbleore rarely frowned.

"What did she say?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"It seems that the semi transformations inside her have left Jenny's internal organs in quite a bad condition. Most mothers of werewolf babies die during the pregnancy."

"I know." Lily muttered. I widened my eyes at this. She knew and she didn't tell me?! Actually she probably has told me I just probably didn't listen. James gave a noise of thoughtfulness.

"I'll tell Remus later." James said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I don't think it would be very wise to tell Mr. Lupin. I did receive a message from Jenny through Lee that she wanted Remus to think she'd died because of her pregnancy."

"Why?" I asked him. Dumbledore merely shrugged.

"One thinks it is because she doesn't want him to go to China or to spend his life worrying about her." Dumbledore suggested but he carried on before any of us had a chance to think. "Lily, James how many times have you had near deaths with Voldemort now?" He asked. Lily and James looked at each other.

"Probably about twice." James said. He looked for Lily for confirmation now. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, about twice. Once on the way back from the Library and two weeks ago." Lily said.

"When I was on a raid for me." James said. Dumbledore nodded slowly and his frown deepened.

"May I suggest that you try to not have anymore encounters with Voldemort." He said.

"Well he tends to come to us." James said.

"Then may I suggest that you try and keep your activities as quiet as possible." Dumbledore said. Lily and James nodded.

"Why?" I asked. I knew it wasn't my business but I was curious.

"I cannot disclose that reason at this time and hopefully if you two keep out of trouble I will never have to tell you." Dumbeldore said. Lily nodded slowly and turned to James. What was Dumbledore talking about? Is that all he wanted to see Lily and James for? To ask how many times they had been attacked? I'd been attacked by Voldemort twice as well. What made Lily and James so special?

"I have to get back to training." James said suddenly getting up. I agreed and got up as well.

"I have to study for my assessment tomorrow." I said.

"Oh, damn, my assessment." Lily muttered. "I haven't learnt the different magical bugs." She said with a frown. Dumbledore's frown softened as he looked at us.

"It seems you have had a brain swap." He said. Lily and I looked at him curiously. The old crazy headmaster had a point. Lily used to be the one who studied all the time and I was the one who panicked.

"Good bye Professor." James said. Dumbledore got up and came around the desk to us.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Remus that Jenny had her baby. I will comply with her request and tell him that she is dead only because I agree with what might be her logic. It would be easier if you pretended she was dead as well." Dumbledore said.

"I can't." I said, "She's alive and she's got a baby, I can't pretend she's dead!"

"I'm afraid you must or I will have to perform a memory charm on all three of you though I'd rather not." I looked at Dumbledore then at Lily. She was looking at me as well. I could see what she was thinking. She was thinking the same things as I was. We couldn't do that but we couldn't have a memory charm put on us. I looked away and gave Dumbledore the kind of hug you'd give a granddad.

"Please break the news to him lightly." I muttered.

"Of course." Dumbledore said patting my back.

A/N:-Ok the response to the last chapter is much better then I thought it'd be. I was half expecting you guys to hate it because I know there's a lot of you who like the whole Jenny/Remus thing. I'll have the next chapter up when my Beta is through with it.  And the next chapter is from….let me check…the next chapter is from the POV of the one and only Peter Pettigrew, it is called The Good Kind Of Wrong……I kinda like that next chapter but it'll be up soon, hoepfully


	9. Right Kind of Wrong

Peter's POV – late August 1979  
  
I sat in my house staring into the fireplace. It was the middle of summer, stifling hot but I still had a fire going. There was a charm on it to prevent any heat from being emitted. Dumbledore had just told us all about Jenny and I couldn't believe she was dead! She was the only one of the girls I liked. April and the Mudblood seemed to be taking her death very well. Just goes to prove my point that they don't care for anyone but themselves. I felt the dark mark on my arm burning into my skin. I knew You Know Who was calling his main Deatheaters, the Lestranges and Malfoy.  
  
There was a loud tapping at the window and I turned to see James' Eagle owl perched on my window sill. I got up and went to open the window wider for the owl. What did James want now? He'd been sending me quite a few owls recently asking if I wanted to go with him and Remus to some quidditch matches. Since the announcement of Jenny's death James had been trying to get on with Auror training, do his assignments for the Order, please Lily and try and cheer us all up. He seemed to be failing at that last bit and last time I'd been with him and the mudblood they couldn't keep their hands off each other. If I hadn't been there with Remus they'd probably have fucked right there and then. Just goes to show all Mudbloods are sluts underneath.  
  
I took the letter from the owl and he flew to my sofa and perched on the arm rest. I looked at the owl. Should I shoo him away? Maybe he was waiting for an answer. I decided to ignore the owl and opened up the letter.  
  
Hey Peter.  
  
What are you up to? Do you fancy coming over for a night in with the crowd? That's me, Lily, Sirius, April and Remus. Lily's decided that she's going to try and cook. On second thought don't come because we'll all be dead from her cooking, just joking, hope you can come. If you can't then meet us at my house at about midnight getting towards one. The boys are going to go out and we want you to come as well. It'll be a chance to catch up and just be boys.  
  
James  
  
I looked at it. I suppose I should go and keep up appearances, I was supposed to be a spy for You Know Who and he wanted me to keep an eye on the Potters. I have no idea why. He said to watch all those couples that had evaded him three times. The Potters had only been attacked twice by You Know Who. I picked my wand up from a small table and turned to the owl. He was looking at me expectantly.  
  
"What? You can go." I said to it more rudely then I intended. The owl hooted before flying out of my window. I pointed my wand to the window and it slammed shut. I guess I might as well apparate to the Potter's house. I checked my watch and saw that it was actually nearing one in the morning. Had I really missed that much time? Was James owl really that slow at flying? Stupid owl. I closed my eyes and heard two loud cracks. When I opened my eyes again I was in the hallway of the Potters. It was still a bit messy, it seemed that James was winning his war against his wife over whether to have the house messy or neat.  
  
"I'm here!" I called out.  
  
"Peter!" April shouted. She came out of the living room and wrapped her arms around my neck. "So nice to see you." She kissed my cheek and linked an arm through my arm. "I haven't seen you in a LONG time. How have you been old chappie!" She said. I looked at her confused. Her speech was slightly slurred and she seemed to be relying heavily on me to stand up. I hesitantly put my arm around her waist to help support her. We walked into the living room where Sirius was standing staring at his reflection. I had to roll my eyes. He played with his hair and smiled when he saw me in the mirror.  
  
"Hi Wormtail." I hated that name. I noticed that he didn't seem the least bit drunk. "James ready to go?" Sirius asked turning to James.  
  
"Hang on." James said. I turned to see James conjure a blanket and put it over a sleeping Lily. She seemed fast asleep on the sofa and one of her hands still held onto James' hand. I had to wonder what had happened before I arrived. April was drunk Lily was asleep. Not that I was complaining really. I knew I would have to contact You Know Who. He wanted to know exactly when the Potters were vulnerable, he did want to kill them and I wanted Lily dead. April let go of me and stumbled to Sirius and pressed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"Do you have to go out? I don't want to baby sit Lily!" She whined. Sirius stroked some hair out of the way and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You go to sleep as well." Sirius whispered to her. April pouted but let Sirius lower her onto a chair.  
  
"What happened?" I asked them.  
  
"Lily and April got drunk. Lily passed out about five minutes ago" James said sitting on the sofa next to Lily and putting a hand on her head. He frowned slightly.  
  
"She was having fits and she was shaking it was quite disturbing." Sirius said with a frown.  
  
"Why?" I asked them.  
  
"Too much to drink" James said. He bent over and kissed Lily's forehead. "She was sick as well so I'm going to have to come back soon. I don't want to leave her alone for long." I'd never had so much alcohol that I had gotten drunk, I'd never heard of Lily ever doing that. I'd seen Sirius suffer from too much alcohol but Lily never seemed the type to drink too much.  
  
"Can I come please?" April asked again. Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"Girls!" He muttered.  
  
"Where's Remus?" I asked.  
  
"Right here" Came a voice behind me. "Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to tie up at the Order." Remus said as he shrugged off his cloak. He was about to throw it onto the sofa that Lily was sleeping on when he caught himself.  
  
"I see that Lily's passed out." He said. James gave him a smile.  
  
"Yeah." He said standing up. "Ready to go now?"  
  
"Where are we going to go?"  
  
"Night out in Muggle London." Sirius said. "Who cares if it's one in the morning? There's still going to be places open."  
  
"Can I come please?" April asked again, "I know Muggle London really well like it's my home." Sirius went to April and put his hands on her arm.  
  
"Now, my little April." He said as if addressing a child. "I want you to stay here and look after your sister." April nodded, "and if you are a good girl I will buy you something very nice."  
  
"Ok." April said with a pout. She crossed her arms and slouched in the chair.  
  
"And feel free to watch the TV" James added. April nodded and watched us. I smirked slightly at April's expression. She was kind of funny at times. Sirius gave April a quick kiss then stood up.  
  
"Come on Boys!" He said loudly while rubbing his hand. He was about to say something when James sent a silencing charm at him  
  
"Shut up!" He said harshly. "Lily is asleep and I do not want to be on the receiving end of her curses if she wakes up." James said slowly prying his hand out of Lily's. Lily let out a soft murmur and turned over slightly.  
  
"Ok, everyone meet in the Leaky Cauldron and we'll go out into London from there." Remus said.  
  
"Ok," I said. Sirius was scowling at James, and pointed at his throat. James lifted the charm and they both disapparated away. I hung back for couple of seconds. April gave me a smile and I disapparated away as well. I found myself in The Leaky Cauldron. It was dark and fairly quiet. A few wizards were at the bar talking quietly so as to not disturb those who stayed in the rooms above. I saw Sirius and James near the door and Remus talking to Tom the Innkeeper. James seemed to have Sirius in a headlock and Sirius was battling to get out. I shook my head. They were so immature, couldn't they see the seriousness of everything around them. The battle that was raging away? I slowly walked over.  
  
"Stupid bastard" Sirius muttered as he got out his wand and gave James a stinging hex.  
  
"Ow!" James said but didn't let go of Sirius. Remus walked over.  
  
"James let go of Padfoot." Remus said.  
  
"No. He has to say sorry first." James said.  
  
"For what!" Sirius asked.  
  
"For stinging me." James said with a smirk.  
  
"Sorry." James let go.  
  
"That's better." James said as Sirius rubbed his neck.  
  
"When did you get so strong?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I've always been strong." James said. I could tell that they had both had things to drink earlier but without the girls around they were settling back into their old teenage selves.  
  
"No but you've never been that strong." Sirius said.  
  
"Come on lets go." Remus said to stop the two from talking. James and Sirius smirked and Sirius pushed open the door into the Muggle street outside and stepped out. I followed behind them. I didn't really like Muggle London, it was too confusing and I couldn't use magic as freely.  
  
"HELLO LONDON!" Sirius shouted. James sniggered and we headed towards the end of the street.  
  
"Where to then?" I asked.  
  
"Go to Leicester Square. There's always something happening there and then we could head towards SoHo and if there's nothing there we'll go to Bond Street." James said. If I knew Muggle London I would have some idea of where James was going but as I didn't know Muggle London I just nodded.  
  
"Um, ok" I said slightly confused. Sirius grinned and put an arm over my shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry young Wormtail. We will find you a girl tonight." Sirius said. "Lets go."  
  
It only took us about five minutes to get to Leicester Square. It was a nice place and there were quite a few people hanging around. We had decided to apparate there so the five minutes were spent trying to find somewhere to disapparate from. We walked through Leicester Square and James looked around. We saw a group of girls looking at us from one of the trees that adorned the paved area. James, Remus and Sirius noticed to but only Sirius actually grinned back at them. They all started giggling and I'm sure one of them looked at me. I didn't want to go out with a stupid Muggle. I only came along to have a 'night out with the lads'.  
  
"So what have you been up to Wormtail?" James asked, falling back and walking next to me. "You found a job yet?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm working in Magical Law Enforcement. I'm not clever enough to be an Auror."  
  
"Ah, good for you, coming into my line of work," James said cockily.  
  
"Of course." I said with forced smile. In reality I was only working there to make sure that the Deatheaters were sometimes let off. There was someone in the Auror division that helped the major deatheaters I helped the minors.  
  
"So, you finding it fun?" James asked. "I love being an Auror it gives me an excuse to curse people I don't like. Lily can't tell me off for that."  
  
"How many deatheaters have you caught?" I asked him curiously.  
  
"Oh, probably about twenty now." He said with a grin. "I'm catching up with April's thirty." I looked at James curiously.  
  
"Wow, you're doing great." Remus said, "Sirius' girlfriend is beating you." Remus smiled at James as he pushed him slightly.  
  
"Shut up. I'm letting her." James said.  
  
"Of course you are." Remus said. I glanced around.  
  
"Hey, where's Padfoot?" I asked. We all stopped and turned around. Sirius had walked over to the group of girls and was talking to them. James and Remus laughed and they walked over. I followed slightly slower.  
  
"Yeah, I have a house just around the corner." He said, leaning against the fence that went around the tree.  
  
"Really?" Said one of the girls. She was looking at Sirius like he was a god.  
  
"Hey Padfoot!" James said throwing a small stone at Sirius' back. Sirius took a step forwards and turned to look at us.  
  
"Who are they?" The girls asked him.  
  
"These are my friends. This is Peter." He pointed at me. "James and Remus" He said pointing at each one in turn. "Keep away from James." He then said in a loud whisper. "He's taken."  
  
"So are you." James said, hearing what Sirius had told the girls.  
  
"Yes but unlike you my friend, I can still see other girls." Sirius said to James. He turned to the girls. "You see, James here was a bit stupid and got married so he's only out for the drinks. Pretty little thing his wife is, wouldn't mind a piece-"  
  
"Don't talk about her like that." James said, the tone in his voice getting slightly more dangerous. Remus laughed and Sirius patted James on the back.  
  
"Don't worry mate. I have these girls here." Sirius said. "So would you like us to escort you anywhere?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Padfoot, what about April." I asked Sirius.  
  
"She won't mind. She's been a bit weird lately anyway." Sirius said. I nodded slowly. "Plus I've had a bit to drink so it's the alcohol." One of the girls came up to me and put a hand on my arm. She looked at me with what I think was supposed to be a suggestive look. She wasn't really wearing anything that told me otherwise. She was probably a prostitute of some kind.  
  
"So, Peter is it?" She asked, I gave a slight nod. "You got a girlfriend?"  
  
"No he hasn't. His girlfriend got sent to prison." Sirius said. He was so tactful tonight! NOT! I glared at him, I could have murdered him for reminding me that Kiana was in Azkaban. I had just begun to forget about her. Unlike Sirius and James some of us didn't have very good relationships. You just had to look at Remus and myself to see that.  
  
"Oh, so you have a thing for bad girls then?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. I glanced at Remus and James. James gave me a grin and Remus smiled. I gave an inward sigh, I guess I'd have to play along with this as well. The things I did for the dark lord!  
  
"You could say that." I said. The girl grinned and put an arm around my waist. Sirius had both his arms around a girl each and smiled at me. I could feel the bile rising in my throat, just being with these Muggles made me feel ill.  
  
"So, where to now?" James asked.  
  
"Lets go to that really cool club just around the corner." One of the girls said. A girl with long black hair and a face that vaguely reminded me of Jenny. I saw Remus looking at her then look away shaking his head.  
  
"Ok then! Away we go!" Sirius said.  
  
Somehow in the duration of the morning we had ended up drunk on a bridge. I wasn't exactly sure which one it was, all I knew was that it was a bridge. We hadn't let out our secret to the girls, who still followed us. James hadn't cheated on Lily either, which was a surprise and I noticed that Sirius was also slightly reluctant about being with the girls as the night wore on. We were on the bridge laughing when Remus decided he was going to climb onto the side.  
  
"You might fall off." Squealed the girl who looked like Jenny.  
  
"No I won't. I got a brilliant sense of balance." Remus said. He walked along the top of the ledge and James laughed. The girl who seemed interested in me was called Janie. A name that suited her looks. It wasn't as exotic as the names that I preferred. Remus stopped and Sirius got up and joined Remus on the ledge. Remus turned to him and held his fists up. Sirius grinned and held his fists up as well.  
  
"Think you can get past me?" Sirius asked.  
  
"HA! I can get past you any day!" Remus said  
  
"Don't fight, you might fall off." Another girl squealed. Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. Remus stopped quickly and went suddenly very serious. He took another look at the girl who looked like Jenny and then looked at the river.  
  
"Do you think I should jump?" He asked.  
  
"Go on, I'll fish you out." James said, getting up on the side as well.  
  
"No James, I mean actually jump and let myself drown." Remus said looking at the water.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Sirius asked. He stood on one leg and started twirling around. Idiots. I thought. It was quite amusing though.  
  
"I have no reason to live!" Remus said. He looked at Sirius, who had stopped doing spins and was looking at Remus.  
  
"Not that again." Sirius said with a sigh.  
  
"Look Moony, what would Jenny want you to do?" James asked. Remus frowned.  
  
"Who's Jenny?" Janie asked me.  
  
"His old fiancé, she died a few weeks ago." I told her. "Died while giving birth."  
  
"Aw, poor man." Janie said putting on a sympathetic face. She went to her friends and began telling them. I walked to the ledge that the others were standing on and Sirius pulled me up as well. I didn't really want to go up. I didn't have very good balance.  
  
"Still." Remus said looking longingly into the water.  
  
"You can't swim very well." James said. "I suggest that you don't. Besides, Lily would have my neck if you died so if you killed yourself we'd be losing two people instead of one-"  
  
"Three" Sirius corrected. "April would kill me to." Remus smiled slightly and put an arm around James' shoulders.  
  
"What would I do without you guys?" He said.  
  
"You're our brother." Sirius said. He puffed his chest out and put his hands on his hips like he was some Muggle superhero. Even I had to laugh at this. Sirius turned and did a cartwheel on the ledge and turned to the girls, who were looking at us terrified. We were messing around on the ledge for at least ten minutes when I saw Remus either jump or lose his balance. I'm not entirely sure which one it was but I think he slipped and lost his balance.  
  
"Remus!" James shouted as we looking into the water. Part of me was glad he'd fallen into the water, one less person to kill. But another part was telling me that he was my friend, No! He was part Muggle. He was better off dead. My mind was fighting so much that I didn't realise what I was doing until I hit the water as well and plunged into the depths of the Thames. I came up for air and I saw Remus a few feet away struggling. I swam towards him and put an arm around his chest. We were under the bridge now.  
  
"PETER! TO THE BANK!" I heard James shout. I swam to the edge. What was I doing? You Know Who would kill me if he heard of what I was doing but inside I knew I had to do it to save Remus. I felt Remus going limp in my arm as I struggled against the current of the river to get to the bank. Remus was starting to pull me under the water. I stopped swimming and grabbed my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the bank. A silver rope shot out of it and connected with the bank. I just had to hold onto my wand and I'd be safe. As the current pushed us along the rope tightened and we began to move towards the bank. As we reached the bank I felt a hand grab hold of the back of my shirt and another taking Remus. I let go of him as I saw Sirius pulling him up. James pulled me up and onto the bank. Sirius lay Remus on the bank.  
  
"Anyone know that Muggle RCP thing?" He asked. No one needed to help Remus, he coughed up some water and sat up. I sat on the bank shivering. The water was so cold and it was starting to get to me. I crossed my arms and conjured a fire on the concrete floor that we were sitting on.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Remus asked.  
  
"They ran off when you fell in." Sirius said,  
  
"Are you ok?" James asked. Remus nodded and glanced at me.  
  
"You jumped after me?" Remus asked. I nodded slowly. I felt ashamed with myself. I was supposed to be ridding the world of people like Lily and Remus. Mudbloods and half breeds but I'd just saved Remus. My neck was on the line now. I would be dead before the week was out, I knew it. James patted my back and gave me a grin.  
  
"Well done" He said. I looked at him darkly but he didn't notice. All he knew was that I was that I had just saved one of his best friends, and one of my best friends. But he wasn't one of my best friends. None of them were truly my friend. I felt confused. Why had I saved Remus? I hadn't meant to save him, it couldn't be a subconscious act because I didn't like any of them!  
  
We all went back to Godric's Hollow once Remus felt good enough to apparate and when I had dried off enough to apparate. When we returned April was nursing her head and Lily was curled up on the sofa under a blanket, watching the TV. She looked up when we apparated in.  
  
"Where have you been?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"Saving Remus." James said going to Lily and giving her a kiss.  
  
"Why? What happened?" April asked. "Stupid hangover" she added in a quieter voice.  
  
"Fell into the Thames." Remus muttered. He sat in an extra chair. As we all seemed to congregate at the Potter's house they had gotten more sofas and chairs then they needed. Lily and April both frowned but April cursed because it hurt her then cursed again because she was being too loud. I chuckled slightly at April's stupidity.  
  
"Are you ok?" Lily asked worriedly. Remus nodded and put a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Peter jumped in after him and saved him." James said. Lily looked slightly surprised and looked at me with a smile.  
  
"You did?" She asked. I nodded. I was feeling so weird, I didn't want to be here but after I'd saved Remus I was feeling a new feeling rising inside me. I was trying to suppress it, it couldn't be anything good. Lily got up and gave me a hug. I tensed slightly, I wasn't expecting this. James leaned back in the sofa and put his arm over the back of it.  
  
"You must have been really brave." Lily said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I liked this kind of attention. I wasn't the centre of attention because I had access to the Potters or because I was a spy. I had the attention because I had done something good and against what I was fighting for. I could have killed myself. I wasn't supposed to like this attention.  
  
"Thanks." I said. Lily smiled and looked at April.  
  
"I would hug you but my head is killing me." April moaned. Sirius went to her and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Poor you." He said. "You did drink a lot."  
  
"I know." April muttered.  
  
"Why haven't you got a hang over?" I asked Lily. She gave me a knowing smile.  
  
"I do have one, it's just not as bad as April's" She said. "Sit down." She said. She went back to James and curled up against him as he pulled the blanket over the two of them. I sat down on the other end of the sofa. Remus was still rubbing his face with his palms.  
  
"Thanks again Peter." Remus said once he'd put his hands in his lap. I nodded and realised the room had suddenly gone very quiet with the exception of the TV. Lily was watching the TV. James was sleep, as was Sirius. April looked like she wanted to sleep. I got up slowly.  
  
"Well I'm going to go." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Me too" Remus said. "I've got to sleep off this inevitable hang over." Lily nodded.  
  
"I would get up and hug you but James is just too comfy." Lily said. Remus gave her a smile.  
  
"It's ok." Remus said. "See you soon." He said. Lily grinned and blew us a kiss. Remus disapparated a few moments before I did. I got back to my house and was about to put my wand down on the kitchen table when I sensed someone behind me. I spun around and held my wand out. You Know Who was standing right behind me.  
  
"Master" I said suddenly shocked.  
  
"You saved the half breed." He merely said. I felt myself started to shake nervously. "We are trying to kill them and you save the half breed." I took a step back and into a chair.  
  
"M-master, I m-merely s-saved him to g-gain more t-trust among them." I said, saying the first thing that came to my head for an explanation. "You never know when we may need the trust." I said quickly. You Know Who looked at me with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Stand up." He said. I quickly got to my feet and looked at You Know Who. He looked at me seriously.  
  
"Very well. I will let you off this one time. I have a new assignment for you." He said.  
  
"Anything my lord" I said bowing my head slightly. I felt a sense of relief inside me but I didn't think You Know Who believed me.  
  
"It has come to my attention that a one, Regulus Black has been trying to leave the fold of Deatheaters. I want you and Malfoy to kill him. Malfoy will come here tomorrow and will take you to kill him. I want to make it known that once you join the dark side you cannot leave." I nodded quickly as You Know Who gave me a satisfied smile. "Do not disappoint me Wormtail or I will be most upset" He said with a smirk. I nodded again and You Know Who disapparated. I collapsed into the wooden chair and started shaking like I had just come out of the cold River again. Regulus Black. Wasn't that Sirius' brother? What had he done now? I slowly got up. What I really needed was a bath. Yes, a bath would be great. I went up the stairs and ran a bath. I needed some time to think, I needed to have someone with me to tell my problems to. This was when Kiana being in Azkaban became a problem. I really should have gotten over her by now but I just couldn't get over her but I just couldn't.  
  
"Stop thinking about her." I said to myself angrily. I stripped off my clothes and got into the hot, steaming bath. It was great. Just for a few minutes in what had seemed like eternity I had some peace and I was able to relax. That was until thoughts of having to kill Regulus Black and thoughts of Kiana came crashing back into my head. I sighed and closed my eyes. I would just have to deal with it. I would have to just get on with life.  
  
I sat in the Potter's kitchen watching Sirius slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"He was an idiot! Getting mixed up in all that though I really shouldn't be surprised." Sirius ranted. April put a hand on Sirius' back and gave him a hug.  
  
"I'm sure that he didn't know what he was getting into." April said.  
  
"He did know. Regulus isn't stupid though he seems like a complete retard." Sirius said angrily. He had just been told by the ministry that his brother had been killed in a deatheater attack. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing at Lily and James' house and I was trying to avoid April's gaze. If she found out that it was me who had killed Regulus then no one would trust me. I had a hard enough time trying to keep her convinced I was good.  
  
"I didn't think you liked your brother." Lily said from the stove where she had started brewing the Wolf's bane potion for Remus.  
  
"I don't!" Sirius said.  
  
"Then why are you so bothered?" April asked uncertainly.  
  
"Because he's my brother!" Sirius said like the girls were idiots.  
  
"Well if my sister died I wouldn't care." Lily said, she sounded slightly uptight about it and she threw something into the cauldron that made it hiss.  
  
"Hey," April said.  
  
"Not you, my other sister."  
  
"Jenny?" April asked confused.  
  
"Petunia you idiot!" Lily said.  
  
"Besides, Jenny's dead." I pointed out. April flinched slightly and Lily didn't say anything. I frowned and looked at Sirius. He held a mug of Butterbeer that April had gotten him.  
  
"He's still my brother." Sirius muttered darkly.  
  
"Well, he wasn't a very good brother." Lily said patting her hands clean and turning around. "And the way I see it, siblings who aren't very good and wishes you were dead anyway are better off dead."  
  
"Lily!" April said harshly.  
  
"What? It's true." Lily said.  
  
"Petunia isn't that bad. She still cares for you."  
  
"Really, she has a weird way of showing it." Lily said.  
  
"Where's James?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Assessment." Lily said. "Which reminds me. I have an assessment next week as well so I don't want any of you hanging around too much. I have to study." A smile broke out on her face and April shook her head.  
  
"You're so strange." April said.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said. I took a sip of butterbeer and stayed quiet. I didn't trust myself to say much in front of them right now.  
  
"So, how's the job hunting going?" April asked Sirius to try and get his mind off his brother. She gently stroked his arm and Sirius looked at her.  
  
"Ok." He said. "I could do anything I want really but I can't be bothered." April sighed.  
  
"You're going to run out of money." April said.  
  
"She's right." Lily said, "You have to find a job Sirius. Do you want to lose that bike of yours?" She asked with a smile. Sirius looked at her and smiled.  
  
"No not really." He said, "Well I suppose I could take up the offer of being in the Magical Sports department at the ministry." Sirius said shrugging. April grinned and kissed his cheek.  
  
"That means we'll all be working at the Ministry." She said happily. I nodded as Lily smiled.  
  
"I won't I work at the hospital" Lily said.  
  
"Point." April said nodding. "What's the time?"  
  
"Three." I answered.  
  
"Oh, shit I'm late for work." April said getting up suddenly. "See you guys later." She said. She bent over and gave Sirius a quick kiss. She gave me and Lily a wave then apparated away.  
  
"I should get to work as well." I said standing up.  
  
"Ok." Lily said, "Have fun." She said with a smile. I forced a smile and disapparated.  
  
A/N:-This was a really fun chapter to write but the next two were even better. The next chapter will be my personal favourite character in the entire Harry Potter series Lily (well she ties with Hermione). Her chapter is In Ten Months Time and then James, who will be Perfect Holiday. 


	10. In Ten Months Time

Lily's POV – Late September 1979  
  
I sat at the kitchen table humming softly to myself, it was quite late at night and it was dark outside. I knew the song, I hadn't heard it in nearly a year. It had been the song that James and I had danced to when we got married. Three days until my one year wedding anniversary. I smiled to myself at this thought. I couldn't believe that I'd been married for a year. I flipped through the books on antidotes to potions gone awry but then gave up after five minutes. I couldn't think of anyone but James right now. He'd been away doing things for the order instead of spending his holiday with me. He had a week of holiday after getting his assessment results. He had passed the next stage of his assessment and he was now allowed to go on raids without his mentors around.  
  
I leaned back in the chair and stretched my arms. My stomach gave a protesting pang of pain as I did. James and I had been attacked again in London last week. We very nearly got killed, we were closer to death then we had ever been. We only managed to escape when Dumbledore appeared and scared off Voldemort. I had been hurt quite badly in the stomach but it felt alright. James had managed to get away without any injuries. I'd been working non-stop for a few days now. I had passed my assessment as well but unlike the Aurors, Healers couldn't really afford to have any breaks. I sighed and closed my book when I felt a pair of hands close over my eyes and everything went dark.  
  
"Guess who?" a soft and comforting voice whispered into my ear. I smiled and put a finger to my mouth.  
  
"Sirius?" I asked. James moved his hands away and pulled me up and into his arms.  
  
"Sirius?" He asked me, "what have you been up to with y best friend while I've been away?" He asked cheekily.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said as I closed my eyes and kissed him. James gave a slight moan and pulled me closer.  
  
"I love you so much." He said quietly against my lips. I smiled and gently touched my lips against his before pulling away slightly.  
  
"It's our anniversary soon." I said to him. I hooked my hands around his neck and gave him a smile.  
  
"I know." James said.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about it?" I asked him expectantly. He grinned and let go of me quickly and disappeared from the room. I frowned slightly and followed him out slightly intrigued. I walked into the bedroom and saw his legs sticking out from under the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked, quite bemused.  
  
"I needed to hide it somewhere you wouldn't look." Came his muffled reply.  
  
"Right." I said. I went to the dressing table and quickly checked my hair. Still long and straight. Normally it was curly but I had grown bored of the curliness and decided that I wanted it straight and after four hours of April and myself waging war against my hair it was straight. To my disappointment James still hadn't noticed it. I heard James struggle slightly and I turned to see him emerging from under the bed with a small box. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"What's that?" I asked him as I sat on the bed. James sat next to me and handed me the box. I opened it curiously and inside was a small envelope. I looked at him curiously. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and put an arm around me. I picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside were two tickets for a cruise to the Caribbean and back. The CARIBBEAN! I had literally just acknowledged it. My mouth fell open in slight shock as I looked at the tickets. James put a hand under my chin and moved my face to look at him.  
  
"Like it?" He asked. I looked at him.  
  
"We're going to the Caribbean?" I asked him. He nodded and gave me a kiss. "My god James, how did you afford this?" I asked him.  
  
"Well it's a Wizarding cruise." He said, "And as you know, we do have quite a lot of money."  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Fine." James said taking the tickets. "If you don't like it."  
  
"No. James it's wonderful." I said. James turned to give me a grin. He put the tickets down on the bedside table and pulled me towards him. I couldn't believe James. He was the strangest yet sweetest person I knew. I loved him so much, I couldn't believe that he was taking me on a cruise.  
  
"I sent an Owl to St. Mungos, they said you could have some leave." James said. "The cruise is two weeks long and they've given you three weeks leave starting from Tomorrow. So we're going to go and visit your parents on the way to Portsmouth." James said. I looked at him strangely.  
  
"Why are we visiting mum and dad?" I asked him.  
  
"I haven't seen them in a while and they miss me." James said. I hit him lightly. "Ok, they may miss you a bit."  
  
"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" I asked him cheekily.  
  
"Will it mean that we sleep with each other tonight?" James asked with a smile. I gave him a thoughtful look. James really wasn't the guy that I had hated at school anymore. Even though we were married he still made sure that I wanted to sleep with him before we actually did. It got a bit annoying sometimes though. I pressed my lips against James' lips and he lay down on the bed, pulling me after him. I lay on James, letting my hands go under his robes and letting his hands go to my jean zip. James rolled me over and lay on top of me slightly as he pulled my trousers off. We kept the kiss going, I'm not entirely sure how but we'd gotten quite good at undressing each other while kissing. Soon we were both missing our over garments and were both wearing our underwear. The duvet was half covering us and I could feel various parts of James' body stiffen. I pulled away for some air and James kissed my neck. His hands exploring my body. I think he knew my body almost better then his now but it still didn't stop him. I pulled him closer and let my hands travel to his boxers.  
  
"Hem, hem" someone coughed from the door. James and I stopped kissing each other and James turned and looked at the door. I propped myself on my elbows. Any sexual urges I just had running through my body disappeared as we were disturbed. Sirius was standing at the door grinning like an idiot and April looking at us curiously.  
  
"Why did you disturb them?" Sirius asked. "We could have watched free p-"  
  
"Finish that sentence and I will dump you Sirius." April said sharply. Sirius shut up promptly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" James asked sitting up.  
  
"Sorry we disturbed you but we have an order meeting." April said. I let out a soft moan and watched as James got out of the bed.  
  
"But it's past midnight!" James said looking at the clock. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair.  
  
"I know but Dumbledore says it's urgent." April said. She sounded slightly sorry. I glanced up for a moment and caught Sirius staring at me. Not my face but slightly further south, even though I did still have my bra on.  
  
"Move your gaze Sirius." I said to him as I pulled the duvet up to cover myself. He didn't seem to hear for a couple of seconds. He snapped to attention and looked away. April looked at him slightly annoyed.  
  
"You eyeing my best friend now?" She asked him.  
  
"No, it's just a habit of mine that's really hard to stop." Sirius mumbled. James shook his head and pulled on some different clothes. I slipped out of bed and pulled on the jeans that James had taken off me earlier.  
  
"I'm really sorry." April said again.  
  
"It's fine." I said tiredly. You know, it's just typical. I swear mine and James' relationship is cursed. Why do Sirius and April seem to walk in on us or an Order meeting comes up when we want to have sex or our jobs just keep us apart most of the time. April came and gave me a hug.  
  
"It's fine, honestly." I said as I picked up a top.  
  
"But I feel so bad." April said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." James said, "In about a week you won't have to worry about disturbing us for another two weeks." I smiled at this reminder of our holiday.  
  
"Why, what's happening?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We're going away for a few weeks." I said, "James got us tickets on a cruise." April's eyes widened.  
  
"How?" April asked.  
  
"I bought them." James said like it was obvious. April threw a pillow at him and put her arm through mine.  
  
"You're so lucky. Sirius never takes me anywhere." April said.  
  
"I do!" Sirius said.  
  
"Give me an example." April asked.  
  
"I took you to France last week." Sirius said.  
  
"To see a quidditch match!" April said.  
  
"Yeah, that's still taking you out." Sirius retorted. April's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Come on, lets go." I said to stop April from saying something stupid. April nodded and apparated away. I turned to James and he took his invisibility cloak out of the wardrobe and put a hand into the cloak and pulled out a piece of well used parchment.  
  
"Ready." He said. I nodded and apparated to April's side in Hogsmeade. We were at the Shrieking shack looking out over Hogsmeade.  
  
"Lily, do you think I should dump Sirius?" April asked me suddenly. I looked at her slightly surprised, no slightly is an understatement, I was very surprised.  
  
"Why?" I asked her. They were so great together, I could see them getting married in the end if they wanted to. April sat on the grass and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He just seems to be a different. I've noticed him looking at girls a lot more recently and all he wants to do is sleep with me. I want something more then that." April said. I sat down next to her. Hoping that the boys didn't come too quickly  
  
"Isn't that why you liked him?" I asked her. That had been the reason she'd given me a few months ago.  
  
"Yeah, it was the reason I liked him." April said, putting some emphasis on the word 'was' and she picked at a piece of grass. I looked at April. Her face was hidden slightly by her hair. "I do still like him, I love him a lot but I want something more. Not just sex and risqué things. I want a proper relationship." April said  
  
"You have a proper relationship" I said. I understood what April meant though.  
  
"You know, one where I can just get into a bed next to the person I love and not end up actually doing anything with him but sleep." April said. I felt slightly uneasy at this and sighed. "Sirius hasn't really matured much since Hogwarts." April said. She smiled slightly as she looked up. I looked up as well and in the distance we could just see a few golden dots that marked out the castle that had been our home and school for seven years. There were two cracks and James and Sirius appeared. They both smiled at us.  
  
"Ready?" James asked. We had to go into the Shrieking shack and through the tunnel that led under the grounds and came up by the whomping willow. I nodded and held my arms out. James came forwards and lifted me to my feet.  
  
"Isn't Remus in there?" April asked, getting to her own feet.  
  
"Yeah but he won't hurt us. He's had his potion." Sirius said. He pushed open a rotting door with some difficulty and we walked in. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and ran off. April looked at me and I shrugged at her. I knew she was trying to prove her point that maybe Sirius was growing bored of her. James closed the door and sealed it shut with Magic.  
  
"Come on." He said. This was the third time we'd be travelling through the passageway. He took hold of my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. Last time I had had a run in with Moony I had ended up in the hospital wing at Hogwarts for a good three days, or something like that. We went to a room where there was a trap door on the floor. James bent over and lifted it up. April helped him and they dropped it on the floor just as there was a thud from above. I looked up slightly alarmed and put a hand on James' shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. "Girls first." He said moving aside. April dropped down into the passageway first then I did.  
  
"I told you, he didn't even help me up." April whispered to me as I landed.  
  
"It doesn't mean anything." I said back, just as quietly. "But you should do what you want. I'm not going to tell you want to do, I don't want to be the one responsible for you and Sirius-" A large dog jumped into the passageway and transformed into Sirius.  
  
"Responsible for me and April doing what?" He asked curiously as James come down as well.  
  
"Nothing." I said. "April, we'll talk a bit later." April nodded and headed up towards the dark end of the tunnel.  
  
"Lumos." She said once she was a few meters away. I sighed and followed after her. It took us a few minutes to get to the entrance. James peered out of the passage and carefully sent a small stone at the knot in the trunk. The tree froze moments before a branch hit James in the face. He let out a sigh of relief and climbed the rest of the way out of the tunnel. He helped April out of the passage then he pulled me through.  
  
"We have to come a different way of getting here." I told him.  
  
"Well at least I wasn't hit this time." He said with a smile.  
  
"That's not funny." I said seriously.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry. We'll find a different way." James said giving me a quick kiss.  
  
"Good." I said after the kiss. Sirius joined us and James pulled the cloak around us and got out his map.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," He said. A system of lines and dots appeared on the parchment and turned into a map.  
  
"Looks like it's all clear." Sirius said.  
  
"Lets go then." I said. Even though I wasn't really in any mood to get too passionate with James at this moment in time I wanted to get home so that we could get to bed.  
  
"All the students are a sleep. Except this C. Weasley but what can we do about that?" James said.  
  
"Lets go then. I want to get home." I said. James gave me a suggestive look and I nodded.  
  
"Ok, lets hurry up." James said. We went up to the castle and walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. We had to travel around under James' invisibility cloak because we weren't supposed to be here. If any of us were seen by a student or a teacher that wasn't McGonagall then we could get into some serious trouble. We got at the stone Gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office and waited.  
  
"What do we do now?" April asked.  
  
"Chocolate Frog." Came McGonagall's voice. I turned and saw McGonagall through the cloak. "I suggest you keep your voices down." She said as the Gargoyle moved to reveal a set of steps. We stepped onto them and went to Dumbledore's office. McGonagall opened the office door as James pulled off the cloak.  
  
"That was fun." James said.  
  
"Nothing happened" I said.  
  
"Still fun." James said. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead before we walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"The Potters are here." McGonagall said as she walked into the office.  
  
"Thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Ah, Lily, James." Dumbledore said standing up. "Please take a seat, I hope I didn't wake you up." I looked at James, no he didn't wake us up at all. James looked at me and smirked.  
  
"No, you didn't wake us up. We were awake." James said. April let out a soft chuckle. I nudged April and she shut up. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.  
  
"I'm sure you were." He said with a knowing smile. Great! My old headmaster knows my intentions. I thought. Dumbledore let out a soft chuckle and sat down. "Please sit down. Sirius, April please wait outside my office. Minerva, you may go. The Potters are here safely." McGonagall nodded and left the office. April and Sirius nodded as well and stood just outside the door. April closed the door behind her after mouthing 'good luck' to me. Good luck? Would I need luck? Did she know what was happening. I turned and sat in the seat next to James.  
  
"What's happened Professor?" James asked.  
  
"Nothing you need be too worried about yet." Dumbledore said. "And you will not need luck, Lily." I nodded. Ok, so nothing too bad.  
  
"Are we being sent on an assignment?" I asked.  
  
"Merlin, no." Dumbledore said. I sighed with relief. "But I do need you to do something for me." I nodded and James looked at Dumbledore curiously.  
  
"It depends what it is." James said. I could never talk to Dumbledore like that. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"You have been attacked three times?" He asked.  
  
"No, more then that." I said.  
  
"By Voldemort himself?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, three times then" I said. Dumbledore nodded seriously and looked like he was in deep thought. I looked at James curiously. He was looking at me strangely as well. What was this about? Every time we were attacked Dumbledore seemed to want to see us. Normally it was just to check up on us.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asked with a frown.  
  
"I'm afraid that if my calculations are correct and if certain events happen you will have an extra member of your family in less then a years time." Dumbledore said. He didn't look at us. A new member of our family? What did that mean? There was only really one thing I could think of and that was having a baby but I wasn't pregnant. I knew because I had just had my period and I hadn't slept with James since then.  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" I asked Dumbledore cautiously. He looked at James then at me then sighed.  
  
"I happened to be a witness to a prophecy that prophesised the coming of a child that would have the power to bring down the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said. "The child would be born to a couple who had escaped Voldemort three times. There are only four people who have escaped Voldemort that many times and have the ability to have a baby. That is the Longbottoms and yourselves." Dumbledore said. I knew the Longbottoms. Alice Longbottom had helped me out of a run in with Deatheaters a few months ago.  
  
"But I'm not pregnant." I said.  
  
"I know, neither is Alice Longbottom" Dumbledore said. "This is merely a warning to you that you may be a high priority target for Voldemort. I know that he knows part of the Prophecy." I took James' hand and held it tightly. More attacks from Voldemort? I don't think I could cope with that.  
  
"Well-" James said slowly and quietly, "Lily and I will be going away for a few weeks." Dumbledore looked slightly relieved.  
  
"Where will you be going?"  
  
"A cruise around the Caribbean." I told him. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"That's is very good. You will be able to have some time to yourself and you should be very safe on a ship." Dumbledore said. I gave him a smile but I was thinking about what Dumbledore had just told us. I knew James was thinking about it as well. My mind had been on the deatheater attacks but now it was drifting away from that. I was going to be a mum? No, that was ridiculous, I was too young. Besides, Dumbledore said there might be a possibility. It didn't mean that I was going to get pregnant and what was to say that the baby had to be English anyway? Voldemort had hundreds of supporters over seas, maybe someone abroad would have this baby.  
  
"When are you leaving on the ship then?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Oh, in a week, we're going to go and see Lily's parents first." James said. I barely heard. I was so preoccupied mentally.  
  
"Ah," Dumbledore said. "Is it not tradition for the husband to detest his in-laws?" I heard that and smirked.  
  
"I think James loves my parents more then I do." I said, coming out of my thought processes. Dumbledore gave a soft laugh.  
  
"Please do not dwell on what I have told you tonight. It is just a warning and it may not happen to you. I just wanted to tell you to be very careful but as you will be going away for a while I need not have worried." Dumbledore said. "I hope you the best on your cruise. I have been told the Caribbean is absolutely marvellous." I nodded and James stood up. I followed suit and we went to the door.  
  
"Thank you Professor." I said.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore. You are no longer my students." Dumbledore said. I smiled and left behind James. Sirius and April were standing outside talking quietly.  
  
"No, he's given them a new assignment" Sirius said.  
  
"No way, James has just come back from one" April said.  
  
"Actually he gave us a warning." James said. "Come on, lets go." He pulled the cloak over us and we headed back out towards the Whimping Willow. Again I was thinking about the possibility of having a baby. It had never struck me that something might happen from me and James sleeping with each other. I know that Dumbledore said that it might not us that had this baby, I had noticed that Voldemort had targeted more attacks towards James and myself recently. I didn't notice going into the tunnel and I only snapped back to reality when April shook me slightly in the tunnel.  
  
"What?" I asked slightly startled.  
  
"Are you ok?" April asked.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" I asked.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say?" April asked. I looked at James. He gave me a weak smile and pushed the trap door away.  
  
"Nothing." I said quietly. Sirius helped me and April climb up through the trapdoor and we headed through the house and out into the night air of Hogsmeade.  
  
"I'm going now." Sirius said. "You coming April?" April looked at him and shook his head. I knew she'd made up her mind as to what she wanted with Sirius.  
  
"No, it's ok. I have to be at work early tomorrow." Sirius pouted slightly but disapparated. I looked at April.  
  
"You've decided then?" I asked. April nodded.  
  
"When you come back from your holiday there won't be any more me and Sirius." She said with a sigh.  
  
"What does that mean?" James asked frowning.  
  
"I'm going to break up with him." April said sadly. James nodded.  
  
"He told me he thought you might do that." James said.  
  
"Wow, he's cleverer then he looks." I said sarcastically. April smiled.  
  
"I'm guessing that's why he's been eyeing other girls." April asked. James nodded.  
  
"He's been feeling you're getting too mature anyway." James said, "And take that as a compliment. The only other people he thinks are too mature are Lily and Jenny." April laughed.  
  
"Ok. Have fun on your cruise." April said.  
  
"We will." I said, I gave April a hug and she disapparated away. I looked at James and apparated back home. I was back in the bedroom. I had changed into my sleeping clothes when James apparated back about ten minutes later.  
  
"Sorry, checking up on Moony." James said. I nodded, I had been expecting that. He quickly stripped to his boxers, his preferred clothes for sleeping in.  
  
"It's fine. How is he?" I asked.  
  
"Your potion is working wonders" James said with a smile. A strange awkward silence fell between us after this. There had never been any awkward silence between us before. In the past the silences between me and James had either been happy and content or angry and seething. The latter generally before I had started dating James. James looked at me from the other side of the bed. It was strange that maybe what we could be doing would result in a baby.  
  
"So you think we will have a baby?" James asked. I shrugged. I had begun to think along those lines as well.  
  
"I don't know." I said. James looked at me and gave me a hesitant smile.  
  
"Um, so do you still feel like, you know?" He indicated at the bed. It was strange talking to him like this. I knew this feeling would be gone by tomorrow but it was still weird. "Because I don't really feel like it anymore but if you want to-"  
  
"No, it's fine." I said. I slipped into the unmade bed and pulled the duvet over me. James got in as well and I rolled towards him and put my head on his shoulder. "Good night James." I whispered.  
  
"Night." He said as he picked up his wand and flicked it. The lights switched off and I went to sleep, having dreams filled with a young baby boy and flashes of green light.

* * *

"Lily, James." My mum said throwing her arms around me. I nearly lost my balance but thanks to James putting a hand on my back I managed to stay upright.  
  
"Hi mum." I said. Mum let go of me and gave James a quick hug. He kissed her cheek in a husband-sees-mother-in-law-and-is-happy-to-see-her way.  
  
"Hello Margaret" He said with a smile.  
  
"So how long will you be staying?" Mum asked as she took my bags.  
  
"A few days. The ship leaves on Saturday" I said.  
  
"That means you'll be staying with us on your anniversary?" Mum asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. "You don't mind do you?" I asked.  
  
"Of course not. Quite the contrary. Your grandparents have invited us to a dinner they'll be having with the rest of the family and it's some kind of charity thing as well." Mum said. "It's tomorrow, they desperately wanted to invite you but didn't know how to contact you and our owl has flown off." Mum said.  
  
"Oh." I said, "Well you know we live at Godric's Hollow in Wales, don't you?" I asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I do but you also don't have a phone." Mum said, "And it was too late to send you a letter"  
  
"We do." I told her. "I gave you the number when we got it installed" James had wondered off already to the kitchen while I helped my mum take our stuff to my old bedroom.  
  
"Oh." She said, "I must have lost it." She said with a laugh. "Well you're here now." I laughed and rolled my eyes. We went into my old room. Mum hadn't changed a thing. I still had the photos on the walls and decorating the room. My desk still had a quill next to a blank piece of parchment and some of my old textbooks were still piled untidily on the bookshelf. My room was the only room in the house where we could display wizarding photos and not have to hide them whenever visitors came around.  
  
"I guess you will be wanting to sleep in the same bed as your husband" mum said, it wasn't a question but she was looking at my bed. It was a bit small for two people to sleep in it. "Your bed is a bit small."  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter." I said, I got out my wand and used it to move a few things out of the way and then I transfigured my bed into a slightly larger bed. Mum looked at me impressed.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to make my own bed a four poster bed?" Mum asked me. I smiled.  
  
"After dinner." I said, "I'm really hungry, I didn't eat this morning and I think James is starved." Mum nodded.  
  
"Of course. Lunch first and then you'll redecorate the house" She said as a joke. I smiled and my mum left the room. I went to my desk and picked up a photo on the desk. It had a picture of Me, April and Jenny doing some random dance we had made up during the Christmas holidays in sixth year. I missed Jenny so much. I desperately wanted to see her, I had sent her a few owls but she never replied to my letters. I slowly put down the photo and turned to see James in the doorway. He smiled at me.  
  
"So. We're going to see your family are we?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"You better turn on the charm, my grandparents are hard to please." I said.  
  
"Bring it on!" James said. I laughed and gave him a kiss. "It's just Petunia I'm not looking forwards to seeing." James said after the kiss. He wasn't looking at me but at another photo on my desk. I turned and it was a Muggle photo of me and Petunia when we were really young, I think I must have been about five in the photo. She was hugging me tightly like she loved me so much. I gave James a sad smile and pushed him to the bed. James laughed and lay down on the bed while I sat on his waist, my legs either side of his body.  
  
"Now, what will you do tomorrow when you meet my family?"  
  
"Turn on the charm."  
  
"And what will you wear?"  
  
"Anything but robes." He said with a grin. I frowned slightly.  
  
"No, actually you need to wear something smart. I'm going to have to take you shopping. I don't actually have anything smart to wear either." I said, James grinned.  
  
"I know." James said. "I saw you packing." His eyes gave a cheeky twinkle. I hit him lightly on the chest and he laughed.  
  
"We'll go shopping later." I said.  
  
"Do you think you could buy a bikini?" James asked me.  
  
"Why?" I asked him. "What's wrong with my old one?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to go bikini shopping with you" James said. I felt his hands on my bare back. Trust James to want to do that.  
  
"I'll think about it. It depends how much money I have in my bank account." I said. James pouted and sat up to kiss me.  
  
"Fine, don't please me." He said.  
  
"I said it depends on how much money I have. I won't be able to buy a bikini but it doesn't mean I can't try them on." I said with a grin. James gave me a grin.  
  
"You want to try and have sex in a changing room?" James asked, I looked at James slightly shocked.  
  
"What?" I asked him. He looked at me innocently.  
  
"It'll be fun." He said. I looked at him uncertainly. He sighed. "I knew there was no breaking your innocent ways." I looked at him with narrowed eyes and pushed him down onto the bed. His hands came up to my shoulders as mine went into his trousers. It was his turn to be slightly surprised.  
  
"This is new." He breathed.  
  
"I know." I said with a grin. My hands made their way into James' boxers and felt around for a little bit. James looked at me trying to smile but he couldn't quite manage it as pleasure began to take over his expression instead. I smiled and gave him a kiss.  
  
"LILY! LUNCH!" Mum shouted up. I pulled my hands out of James' trousers and stood up.  
  
"Time to go." I said brightly. James looked at me in annoyance and shock.  
  
"You little devil." He said. I gave him an innocent smile and he got up awkwardly.  
  
"I'm going to get you back for that." James said.  
  
"How?" I asked him, bouncing on my toes.  
  
"You'll see." He said knowingly. I didn't like that tone. He reached for me and grabbed my waist and started tickling me. I let out a scream and tried to get him off.  
  
"Stop it!" I shouted at him in between laughs.  
  
"No." James said grinning. I tried to push him away but he just tickled me even more. There was a cough at the door and we looked up to see my mum.  
  
"Lunch is ready" She said with a smirk.  
  
"Thanks mum." I said getting up and straightening the skirt I was wearing. James smirked at me.  
  
"That wasn't my revenge by the way." James said. I looked at him with narrowed eyes and a smile. James grinned and we followed my mum downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was slightly cautious of James now. He sat down next to me.  
  
"Mum, do I have any post?" I asked her.  
  
"Yes, only a few bank statements though. I hope you don't mind that I opened them up." Mum said  
  
"Of course not. How much money do I have?"  
  
"About four hundred pounds." She said.  
  
"Plenty of money." James said happily. I rolled my eyes and had some of the salad my mum had gotten ready for us.  
  
A/N:-heya, just thought I'd update this story while I have a very minor...no major panic attack. Got exam tomorrow, no revision...should be interesting. Anyway, I've realised if got a few interesting messes to sort out in this fic, see if you can spot them...hehe...next chapter is James and The Perfect Holiday then a chapter called The Christmas Reunion. Please give me your thoughts on the chapter, I'm very interested in what you think 


	11. Perfect Holiday

**James' POV – September 1979**  
  
I stood next to Lily in the dining hall. Her grandparents had rented out a small but posh hall to have dinner in. It turned out that this was some sort of celebration because of something that they had received or something. Everyone was in smart or formal wear. The only reason that I didn't know what this thing was for was because I had my eyes on Lily. As usual she looked stunning. She was the most beautiful person there but then again I have a highly biased opinion! Today was our anniversary and earlier that day I had taken Lily around the local park and we'd had a lunch picnic there after I had brought her a large bouquet of flowers. I had been rewarded for that act of kindness. I smirked, it was possible to shed Lily's innocent persona.  
  
Lily turned and looked at me as we went to some seats and sat down. I actually think this was actually some kind of benefit thing. Lily' parents were actually quite well off so why shouldn't her grandparents be well off. They were quite old though but were amazingly healthy.  
  
"You look amazing." Lily said to me with a smile. I gave her a grin  
  
"Not as good as you. I love your hair," I said putting a hand to her hair. I had noticed she'd straightened it a while ago but didn't know when to tell her. No time seemed the right time but at least it was out. Lily grinned.  
  
"I've been waiting for you to compliment my hair." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, "I'll compliment you more often then." Lily grinned and was about to lean in to kiss me when there was a squeal of happiness. Lily looked up and saw a girl with dark coloured hair running towards her. I looked as well. The girl had a similar face shape to Lily. Lily grinned and stood up.  
  
"Louise!" She cried. The two girls hugged and I was left sitting behind them.  
  
"How have you been? I haven't seen you in years." The dark haired girl asked.  
  
"I know. I've been really good, I've finally finished school" Lily said, "I'm training to be a doctor right now."  
  
"Really? That's really good." The dark haired girl, "You finding love? Got a boyfriend at last."  
  
"Even better." Lily said. She turned to me and I took this as my cue to stand up. "Louise, meet James, my husband," Lily turned to me, "This is my cousin Louise, she's a few years older then me."  
  
"Nice to meet you" I said, flashing Lily's cousin one of those smiles that made girls fall at my feet in Hogwarts. It worked in Hogwarts and it worked here. I saw Louise looking at me with a slightly dreamy look on her face.  
  
"He is incredibly handsome." Louise said. "How long have you been married?" She had difficultly tearing her eyes off me and look at Lily again.  
  
"It's our one year anniversary today." Lily said.  
  
"What are you doing here then? You should be off shagging." Louise said.  
  
"So subtle." Lily said with a smile. "I'm going to find grandma and Granddad. I'll see you in a bit." Lily said taking my hand and leading me away.  
  
"I think she liked me." I said. Lily laughed.  
  
"She's never had much luck with boys. She fancies almost anyone she sees." Lily said. "Maybe we should introduce her to Sirius?" I laughed  
  
"Maybe." I said. "So are we actually going to see your grandparents?" He asked. Lily smiled.  
  
"In time. I remember that Louise used to bug me after hanging around with her for too long" Lily said. She took my hand and sat down next to her parents.  
  
"Having fun?" Mrs. Evans, also known as Margaret, asked us.  
  
"Yes, it's great to see everyone again." Lily said reaching for an houre d'oeuves on the table. Margaret hit her hand and Lily looked at her slightly annoyed.  
  
"What about you James?" Margaret asked  
  
"It's interesting seeing lots of Evans'" I answered. "So many of you." I said looking around, pretending to be slightly traumatized. Margaret laughed and Lily gave me a slightly amused but annoyed look. Like that look she'd given me in fifth year when I threatened to pull Snape's pants off by magic.  
  
"That's not funny." Lily said.  
  
"Yes it is." I said leaning towards Lily's face. I gave her a quick kiss and came away looking at a smiling Lily.  
  
"Oh please. You're in public and you two are still at it." Came the sneer like voice of Petunia- I can't remember what her new surname was but who cares. Lily looked at her sister across the table.  
  
"Hello Petunia." Lily said, I could almost hear the strain of trying to be polite in her voice.  
  
"Potter." Petunia simply said to Lily. "I'm surprised you two are still-"  
  
"Petunia!" Margaret snapped. "Be civil. You can be bitchy and snipe at each other at home but not here. Understand me! Lily's already on orders" And Lily was. Margaret had run Lily through a list of things she had to do and the main two was to not tell everyone she was a witch, no matter how proud she was of Lily, and to be polite to Petunia.  
  
"Very well mother." Petunia said like Lily wasn't there. Lily took a sharp breath and turned to me.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to more of my family." Lily said standing up.  
  
"Who-" Petunia started to say but when she caught her mother's eyes she caught herself "are you going to introduce Potter to?" I looked at her slightly annoyed. I couldn't believe I had such an annoying prick of a girl as my sister-in-law.  
  
"Maybe to our family?" Lily suggested. The sarcasm was so obvious in her voice.  
  
"Lily" Margaret warned.  
  
"Yes mum." She said sweetly. Lily could make me laugh so much sometimes. Margaret rolled her eyes and Lily pulled me off to meet more of her family.  
  
"That's Uncle Henry and aunt Olive, they've come from France I think. Over there, that's Yas, her full name is Yasmine, she's my favourite cousin, she studies Law at Oxford." Lily said, we pretty much stayed in the same place and she just pointed them out. Yasmine was quite a pretty girl, probably about a few years older the Lily. She had light brown hair that was fairly long and wavy like Lily's hair used to be. She turned and saw us and smiled. She was incredibly pretty.  
  
"So that's Yasmine?" I asked Lily.  
  
"Yeah, she's really nice, I think you'll like her. She's like a milder version of April."  
  
"Hi Lily." Yasmine said hugging Lily.  
  
"Hi." Lily answered. Yasmine looked at me and smiled.  
  
"James Potter I presume?" she asked. I smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Yes. Yasmine Evans?" She smiled.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't come to your wedding." She said to us. "I really tried but you know what my mum is like. She doesn't really like your dad very much." She said, directing the last bit to Lily.  
  
"I know." Lily said. I looked at Lily curiously. "Oh, they had a dispute over money. Yas's mum lost all her money in a gambling thing and tried to get Dad to give her some money."  
  
"I'm living with my dad right now." Yasmine explained.  
  
"Oh yeah, and her parents are divorced because Yas's mum tried to get money off my dad." Lily said.  
  
"So almost as good as my family." I said, trying to be happy. I'd learnt to try and treat my family's death lightly. My grandparents had died years ago of natural causes, thank Merlin, and the rest of my family were scattered everywhere. Lily had met the most important people in my life at my wedding anyway.  
  
"Oh, what happened to your family?" Yasmine asked interestedly.  
  
"They died." I said, trying to say it lightly. I felt Lily's grip on my hand tighten slightly.  
  
"Oh I don't really know what to say? Was it that Voldemort person?" Yasmine asked. I looked at Yasmine very surprised. I then looked at Lily who gave me a slightly sheepish look.  
  
"Yeah, she knows about us" Lily said  
  
"Is she supposed to?" I asked Lily. She gave me a slightly awkward smile, which I took as a no. I shook my head.  
  
"It's not like you don't break the rules." Lily said with a frown.  
  
"No that's Sirius." I said. I turned to Yasmine, "My friend recently bought a flying motorbike."  
  
"Oh, that's amazing." Yasmine said, "Do you think I could see it sometime?" Lily turned to Yasmine.  
  
"No." she said. "I'm not sure that he'll-"  
  
"Of course you can see it. I'm sure he'll be delighted to show you." I said with a smile. Yasmine grinned.  
  
"I'm going to have to visit you sometime. You live in Wales don't you?" She asked.  
  
"Yes we do." Lily said. She sounded slightly annoyed. What had I done except give an indirect invitation to Yasmine to come and visit us.  
  
"Do you mind if I come over in the Christmas holidays? I've got a lot of work to do in Oxford."  
  
"We don't mind when you come." I said  
  
"Our house is used as a social congregation anyway." Lily said, "It's quite annoying sometimes." Lily glanced at me and I smirked.  
  
"Like the other night?" I asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes, like the other night." Lily said. I think Yasmine could tell what we were talking about and she laughed lightly.  
  
"So how's Healer training going?" Yasmine asked Lily. I zoned out slightly as Lily began talking to her cousin about her training. Yasmine seemed to know a lot about the wizarding world. I looked around and saw a few people looking at me curiously. A few of them were women, or more girls that were Lily's age. She had a lot of relatives but there were also other people here as well. I suddenly remembered that this was a charity event thing and the Evans family had some connection with it though I can't remember what it was that Lily told me about it. I really should listen more instead of staring.  
  
"I'm going to get something to eat quickly." I said to Lily.  
  
"Ok." She said giving me a quick kiss. I headed over to a small table with more houre d'oeuves and a few drinks when I felt a hand pull my arm and I was pulled around. Before I knew it I was standing next to Mr. Evans, or David as he liked me to call him, and a load of other men.  
  
"This is my son-in-law." David said to the other men. "Good chap really. James these are Lily's uncles, not all of them are in our family of course, just good friends of the family." I nodded and held out my hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." I said. I shook hands with the four other men there and stood there with the older men. They all seemed to be about fifty or older.  
  
"So what do you do?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Law enforcement." I said quickly. Mr. Evans gave me a smile like I'd done the right thing.  
  
"Really what branch?" another asked  
  
"Er...The branch that deals with extremely dangerous criminals like serial murderers and people like that." I said.  
  
"Ah, challenging job then" Another said. The last man that hadn't spoken looked at me curiously.  
  
"So what makes you think you're a good enough husband for our Lily then?" He asked. I looked at him confused. He had a balding head though his hair was still a dark colour  
  
"Because I love her?" I said. Mr. Evans put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"He's a great lad. Looks after her and makes sure no harm comes to her don't you?" Mr. Evans said. I nodded. "Has a good income, his line of work. He's a good lad." He repeated. I glanced at Mr. Evans strangely. His face was slightly red, like the faces of all the other men. I had a feeling they were all slightly tipsy.  
  
"So, how did you meet Lily?" asked the balding man.  
  
"We were head students together at our old school" I said.  
  
"Head boy, eh?" asked another man. "Must have been a good student."  
  
"No, well yes I was but Lily hated me." I said. They all nodded.  
  
"Well, nice to see Lily has found someone like you, David, how's that car of yours? Mind showing it to us?" another said.  
  
"Of course." They started talking about Mr. Evans's car and I sighed and headed towards the food where a tall...well built man was standing. He had almost no neck and a fairly stiff looking moustache. I had a feeling I'd seen him before but I couldn't quite figure out where. I went and got some food. He looked at me and muttered a hello.  
  
"Hi." I said. He looked like he was in his mid twenties, probably older.  
  
"Vernon Dursley" He said holding out his hand. Now that name rang a bell.  
  
"James Potter." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
  
"Lily's husband?" I nodded. His face went slightly red but then he shook it and he returned to normal colour.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm your wife's brother-in-law." He said. I nodded  
  
"Ah yes, I remember" I said, that jerk. I knew where I'd seen him before. He had come a few days after I had started living with Lily after school. After Petunia had explained who I was he seemed to think that he could bully me in any way possible. It didn't work though and often his attempts backfired. Ah, the skills you pick up as a marauder. Priceless.  
  
"Well nice to see you again." I said lying through my teeth.  
  
"Likewise." Vernon said. I turned with some food and two glasses in my hand and walked back to where Lily was talking with Yasmine.  
  
"Drinks ladies." I said handing the glasses of drinks to Yasmine and Lily.  
  
"Thank you." Yasmine said, taking her glass. "Such a gentleman. You're so lucky Lily." Lily smiled and let me put an arm around her.  
  
"I know." She said. "You remember I used to complain about a boy at school who I hated so much?"  
  
"Oh, the one who nearly killed some boy?"  
  
"No, the one who saved some boy." I corrected.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Lily said. "Well, this is that boy." Yasmine looked impressed  
  
"Scrubbed up to be a good man."  
  
"And I'm not even twenty yet, aren't you proud Lily?" I asked Lily. She laughed.  
  
"Of course I am." She said.  
  
"Oh, did you hear that Petunia is pregnant?" Yasmine said in an almost conspiratal voice. Lily looked at her confused.  
  
"Yeah, I heard my dad talking to your mum about it. Apparently she's only just found out. She's like a few weeks pregnant." Yasmine said.  
  
"Poor baby." I muttered. Lily spat her drink back into the glass as she laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Who would want to sleep with her anyway." Lily asked.  
  
"More like who would want to sleep with that Vernon character?" Yasmine asked. "I've met him a few times. Not really that nice. More like a big bully if you ask me."  
  
"But perfectly normal." Lily said in a posh voice.  
  
"Oh yes, we mustn't forget that." Yasmine said. Yasmine was great, she was a laugh. She could have fit into our group of friends quite nicely, truth be told. She had almost exactly the same sense of humour as Lily and it turned out she was really good friends with April as well. She knew about Jenny moving back to China and almost everything that had happened in Lily's life since forever!  
  
Lily let out a sigh as we arrived back home. I was in the bedroom as she let down her hair and looked in the mirror.  
  
"I liked Yasmine." I said randomly. "I think she'll get along well with the others."  
  
"Yeah, she's great." Lily said. "Why do you get along so well with almost everyone in my family? It's really weird." Lily said turning to me with a bemused expression. I grinned and pulled her towards me.  
  
"Maybe because it's because I'm brilliant?" I asked. I had my arms wrapped around her waist as she stood up. Lily smiled.  
  
"No, I don't think it's that." She said.  
  
"Because I'm the best?"  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"What then?" I asked her. She grinned.  
  
"It's because you're a marauder." She said with a grin.  
  
"And the handsomest one at that." I said for her.  
  
"Oh definitely." She said. She bent down slightly and gave me a kiss. "I'm tired." She said.  
  
"Here, let me undress you" I said, reaching for the buttons of her blouse. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"If you must." She said.  
  
"Oh I must." I told her, "And I have to because you're my wife and all your cousins were so jealous of you." Lily looked at me.  
  
"They were?"  
  
"Of course they were." I said. I was starting to sound like Lily now. "It's because you're beautiful." I said putting a kiss on Lily's abdomen, "And you're amazing." Giving her another kiss. "And you have me as your husband." Lily put a hand on my head to stop me kissing her abdomen.  
  
"Stop it, that tickles, you haven't shaved have you?"  
  
"Not since this morning, no." I said.  
  
"I thought so." She said. "Well tomorrow we're off to the Caribbean!" She said happily. "You know I'll love you forever just because of it."  
  
"I know my darling Lily flower." I said cheekily. I knew that used to tick her off in school and I hadn't used it for years. I don't know why but I had been feeling nostalgic for the old school days recently. Lily opened her mouth in mock shock.  
  
"What did you call me you egotistic, stuck up, big headed bastard?" She asked. I laughed and she laughed as well.  
  
"Ah, the good old insults" I said.  
  
"I know." Lily said.  
  
"I miss them." I said nostalgically  
  
"I don't." Lily said as she laughed again.  
  
"Only because you actually got offended by me" I said. Lily gave me a smile and undid my shirt buttons.  
  
"Maybe." She said. "But if it was still as it was two years ago then we wouldn't be married, or even in love and I don't think I could live with that." Lily said. I shrugged my now unbuttoned shirt off and Lily moved away and got changed.  
  
"Ah, can't we just-"  
  
"Not under my parent's roof." Lily said with a smirk. I nodded, made sense. I stripped to my boxers and lay down under the duvet and waited for Lily to join me. She did eventually and I pulled her close to me and I kissed her forehead. She gently kissed my chest.  
  
"Good night" Lily said in an exceptionally sweet voice.  
  
"Goodnight." I said as Lily reached over and switched off the light. She soon fell asleep on my chest as I began to think of a way of getting back at Lily after yesterday. I just couldn't think of anything much that I could stop myself from doing. Everything I wanted to do I had to see through to the end. Lily shifted slightly and I pulled her closer. I could smell the coconut shampoo, she loved, in her hair. I had to admit that it used to be just another smell to me but since I started seeing Lily I had learnt to love the smell. I stared at the black ceiling.  
  
"How can I get back at Lily?" I muttered to myself. As I thought about it more my thought processes started to divert to something Dumbledore had told us. In a year I could be a dad. At the time I had been incredibly shocked. It had been the last thing that I had thought about. Lily and I were just a married couple. It had never occurred to me that I would have to make children but after the awkward moment Lily and I had had that night I was beginning to warm to the idea. Maybe I should just Lily pregnant anyway, screw the prophecy, I wanted a son! And I could teach him quidditch and how to do marauding and everything that I liked and then Lily could teach him how to be Head boy and he'd be clever and smart. Yeah, I'll get Lily pregnant for the hell of it. It'll be fun. I don't know what Lily would say to that though. I don't particularly want to spoil that amazing body of hers, and it would mean we can't sleep with each other for about nine months. And I'd have to cope with her mood swings. Lily on PMS was bad enough, imagine a load of pregnancy hormones going through her body as well as a baby that made her throw up!  
  
I frowned slightly and looked at Lily. She looked like an angel fast asleep. Even now I couldn't believe that she was mine. Years of chasing after her and she was my wife! It still seemed slightly surreal and absolutely amazing.  
  
I followed Lily into the cabin we were staying in. It was a cabin for two people. I had tried to get this cabin and it was perfect. There was a small window in the wall that showed the passing ocean. Lily looked around excitedly and once I had put our bags on the bed Lily turned and put her arms around my neck and pressed a kiss against my lips, which I was more then happy to return.  
  
"This is fantastic" She said. "I didn't think you'd get a private room." I gave her a grin.  
  
"Anything for you my Lily Flower." Lily pressed her lips against mine.  
  
"Don't call me that." She murmured as she kissed me again. I felt her hands in my hair and her kiss became a bit more urgent. I pulled away slightly.  
  
"Lets go on deck." I said with a smile. Lily grinned and let me lead her up to the deck where the fresh ocean breeze swept over the deck. It was a cool breeze, which was quite nice in the hot, early September weather. We stood at the edge of the deck, Lily put an arm through one of my arms that I leant on and put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"This is great" She said. I turned to her, her hair was being blown back from her face by the wind and she looked amazing. I felt a jerk in my stomach that only really happened when my love for Lily seemed to explode past it's maximum. I could have grown wings and fly around the world at that moment. She looked at me and gave me a smile.  
  
"I love you." I said. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled and she leaned towards me.  
  
"I love you to." She said. She kissed me gently on the lips. I put a hand to her cheek and touched her soft skin gently.  
  
"EWW! Mummy they're kissing." Came the voice of a small child behind us. Lily and I broke apart to see a young boy of about five or six staring at us pointing, a woman, I'm guessing his mother, grabbed the hand that was pointing towards us.  
  
"Oliver stop pointing, it's rude" She snapped at the boy. She turned to us, "I'm so sorry about my son. It's just that he's a bit...excitable." She said gently and apologetically.  
  
"It's fine." Lily said with a smile. The woman looked at us with a smile.  
  
"I hope he didn't interrupt anything." She said. Lily and I looked at each other and she laughed slightly. I smiled.  
  
"No, nothing important." I said. "James and Lily Potter."  
  
"Francine Wood, this is my son Oliver." The lady said. "On your honeymoon?" Lily shook her head  
  
"Oh, no. One year anniversary." She said. The woman gave a slight smile of surprise.  
  
"Really, you two look awfully young."  
  
"We are. Barely twenty." I said.  
  
"Really? You're very young." She said. We gave her a smile and the little boy, Oliver dragged her off to see the little boats that were on the side of the deck. Lily sighed and looked at me.  
  
"We're young but in love and that's all that matters." She said as a quiet response to Mrs. Wood. I laughed and pulled Lily closer to me and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Do you think we'll be having a child?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." I said as I tried to kiss her again but she smiled and pulled away.  
  
"What makes you so sure?" She asked, a hint of daring in her voice.  
  
"Because I'm going to get you pregnant and you have no choice in the matter." I said matter of factly.  
  
"Really?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes." I said. I looked at Lily, I could see that spark in her eyes that often meant she was planning something. She took my hands and grinned.  
  
"Do you want to start trying now?" She asked. I grinned.  
  
"Hell yeah!" I said. She grinned and we tried to get to our cabin as quickly as possible. On the way we met someone that had gone to Hogwarts with us and wanted to talk. That put a damper on my mood, and Lily's by the looks of it.  
  
"So you two are married now?" The boy asked. I recognised him. He had been a beater for Ravenclaw in our year.  
  
"Yes. Um, James and I need to g-" Lily started to say but the boy interrupted.  
  
"You know, it's been a while since we talked, do you want to go have a drink of Butterbeer or Firewhiskey?" He asked. I looked at Lily and she looked at me slightly anxiously. Finally Lily sighed.  
  
"Um, sure why not?" She said. I felt my mood fall. The guy grinned and I looked at Lily. 'Sorry' she mouthed.  
  
"It's fine." I whispered as she came and hugged me. The guy grinned.  
  
"Great. I'll pay if you want."  
  
"Oh, it's fine." I said. "We'll pay for ourselves."  
  
The talk we had was long, boring and downright tedious, he just wanted to know how we had been and how all the guys were. Lily had avoided telling him about Jenny and Remus and by the time we'd managed to get away from him neither one of us felt like going to the cabin any more. We just went out onto the top deck and leaned against the side of the boat, near the prow. Lily leaned over slightly and stared into the water while I just looked into the horizon.  
  
"James look." She said pointing down. I looked down and saw a few Dolphins leaping into the air at the front of the boat. Lily laughed slightly and I grinned. I put an arm around her and pulled her closer. I didn't need to have sex with Lily to feel happy, just holding her or being with her made me happy, complete and whole. Lily put her head on my shoulder and stared into the horizon where the sun was setting.  
  
"Thanks." Lily whispered into my ear before gently touching my skin with a kiss.  
  
"For what?" I asked, turning to looked at her. She smiled.  
  
"For this." She said, "I know I've said it before but I just can't get over it." I grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"A perfect trip for the perfect woman." I muttered. Lily laughed.  
  
"I'd hardly call myself perfect." Lily said.  
  
"You're perfect to me." I said as I stood up properly and pulled Lily towards me. She put her arms around me and looked into my eyes, she wasn't that much smaller then me and I liked not having to look down too far to look into her eyes. She then raised a hand and brushed away some of the hair that fell over my glasses. I smiled ad got a smile in return.  
  
"Lets find somewhere to sit." I said.  
  
"No, standing is fine, I like being in your arms." Lily said, her hand came to rest on my cheek and she came closer and kissed me gently on the lips. They were just so soft and so gentle. I slowly prised her mouth open with mine and allowed my tongue to gently go into her mouth. I felt Lily's tongue against mine and my body shaking slightly. It was moments like this that I had with Lily that I wouldn't trade for the world. She made the kiss a little more urgent and I played along with it. My heartbeat started to get faster and I could feel the air around getting slightly warmer, or was that just me? I think I could guess what was going to follow a bit later, after dinner probably. Lily dropped her hand and snaked it around my neck before pulling away slightly out of breath. I was breathing as heavily as she was. She looked slightly flushed as well. She gave me a sheepish smile that reminded me vaguely of the Christmas we got together.  
  
"I think we can make it." Lily said quietly.  
  
"Make it through what?" I asked. I brushed a lock of red hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Through life." She said, "We can do it can't we?" She looked at me with a slightly serious expression  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a grin and laughing slightly. Lily laughed and pushed herself up on her toes and playfully bit my nose.  
  
"Don't laugh at me." She said.  
  
"Sorry, you were so cute." I said. She laughed as well and put a kiss on my lips.  
  
"Well you weren't looking to bad yourself." She said,  
  
"Of course I wasn't. I'm the best looking man in the world." I said cheekily.  
  
"That you are Potter" Lily said. I pouted slightly.  
  
"I can't call you Evans anymore." I said. Lily grinned and kissed my neck.  
  
"Good." She murmured against my skin. I held her slightly closer and she laughed as she put kisses up and down my neck and chin. "It's so quiet out here without the others around." Lily said after a while.  
  
"It is. It's really strange at the same time."  
  
"Yeah, but I have you so I'm not complaining." Lily said putting her head against my chest and hugging me tightly.  
  
"I wasn't complaining." I said.  
  
"Never said you were." Lily said back as she lifted her head slightly. She brushed some invisible lint off my shoulder and then replaced her head. I happily pressed the side of my face against her soft red hair and looked over the darkening blue ocean. I could see some of the stars start to appear from where we had left England. It was weird, one half of the sky was an inky black or a really dark blue and another half was light blue infused with the glowing yellows and oranges from the sun. It seemed a bit surreal. Lily let out a sigh and I glanced at her.  
  
"You ok?" I asked.  
  
"Perfect." She said, she looked up at me and smiled. "Lets go and have dinner." She said. I smiled and kissed her gently and let go of her then took her hand. She held my hand tightly as we went inside the ship and to the buffet restaurant that was on the ship.  
  
**A/N:-Ok, after this I'm going to be doing a lot of month Jumping, as in, I'm going to skip months at a time because it begins to get a bit dull and I can't fill up another 2 years in so much detail! Next chapter will be the one everyone appears to be waiting for...yes it's Jenny's POV, it is called Christmas Reunion. Then after her will be Remus**


	12. A Christmas Reunion

**Jenny's POV – December 1979**  
  
As I walked across the grounds of my home the snow crunched beneath my feet. I could see the small footsteps of the small dog that Lee had bought my son after his first transformation. It pained me to see my son transform into a werewolf while he was so young. He could barely even sit crawl and he was transforming into a werewolf. The dog that Lee had bought was to ease the transformations. I held my son closer to my chest and he let out a gurgle. I looked at him and kissed his forehead. I had decided to call him Bo. It meant Precious, my grandmother had chosen it. I wanted to give him an English name but I didn't because my grandmother couldn't pronounce it and my dad refused to let Bo take the surname Lupin. I sighed and crouched in the snow.  
  
"Look Bo. Here." I placed him carefully on the snow and let him hit it a few times. His dog, Ling, came running up to us barking. Bo looked up and gave a happy gurgle, that's all he seemed to be able to do but according to mother it was normal for a baby. Ling touched his damp nose against Bo's face and he waved his hands in the air to stroke the dog. I smiled to myself. Bo had the same eyes as his father even if the rest of him looked Chinese. Well his eyes were a slightly different shape to mine but they still looked more like my eyes then-  
  
I shook my head. I couldn't think of those I had left behind, it was too painful. I still don't entirely know why I did it. At first I convinced myself that it was safer in China. No one would say anything but when Bo was born I had isolated myself within the grounds of our estate. It had been roughly a year since I got pregnant, ten months since I had seen my friends. It seemed that now it was only Lee and Zhao that wanted anything to do with me who were more my age. Them and their spouse or boyfriend.  
  
I picked up Bo and cradled him in my arms. Despite the happy gurgling it was a full moon tonight so I would have to give him to my father. My father had nothing to do with me except to see to Bo's Transformations. He had converted one of the stables into a small enclosure and would only trust himself to put Bo in there. He always put Ling in as well after I had convinced him that animals helped calm a werewolf's transformations.  
  
"Jenny!" Lee shouted over the grounds. I turned to look at her and she ran over to me in her winter clothes.  
  
"What?" I asked. Lee grinned and held her arms out.  
  
"Bo" She said. I rolled my eyes and carefully passed Bo to Jenny. She loved her nephew even if he was a werewolf. So did Zhao and his wife and daughter. Cho got along very well with Bo and had loved to play with him when he was born. She sometimes begged her parents by crying to let her play with Bo for longer when she had to go to sleep.  
  
"It's the full moon tonight isn't it?" Lee asked me. I nodded and crossed my arms against the cold. "And it's Christmas tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course it's Christmas tomorrow!" I said to her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm just saying." She said, "Have you sent anything to the guys in England?"  
  
"They think I'm dead." I said quietly. That had been the hardest thing for me to do. I constantly cursed myself for saying that and getting Lee to pass on the message. There was one friend however whom I think didn't quite believe it. Lily had sent me letters almost every week just telling me how everyone was doing, even if she didn't get a reply she still sent the letters. Lee gave me a sympathetic look  
  
"You know what I think you should do?" She asked me in English.  
  
"What?" I replied in the same language.  
  
"You know how I'm going to England tomorrow afternoon?" Lee said, rocking Bo slightly  
  
"You don't have to rub it in" I said bitterly. Lee had been going on and on about it since November when it was planned.  
  
"Well it's not my fault your friends think you're dead."  
  
"What's your idea?" I asked her. Lee gave me a look.  
  
"Alright, alright. Merlin those motherly hormones really kicking in aren't they?" Lee said. She carried on before I bit off her head...not literally though. "But why don't you go tonight, before Father comes home and I'll take Bo to England with me tomorrow and drop by Lily's to drop him off after the full moon?" Lee said. I looked at her. She was incredibly stupid sometimes yet incredibly clever.  
  
"You know father will kill us?" I asked her. We continued to speak in English because we knew that if anyone over heard they wouldn't understand. Lee sighed and put Bo on her hip while holding him.  
  
"Jenny, you haven't seen your friends in ages, they think you're dead and I think Bo deserves to see his father or the other way round. I read those letters that Lily sends you and he doesn't sound like he's doing well." Lee said. I looked at her for a moment then kissed her cheek.  
  
It was probably colder in England then it was in China. I pulled my cloak around me tighter to try and block out the cold. A cloak, a muggle coat, some thick muggle clothes and I was still cold. I had a small travelling bag over my shoulder. Lee said she was going to bring Bo's stuff with her. I trusted her enough to do so but I still felt very anxious about leaving Bo in China, particularly during a full moon. I looked up and into the sky. It was thick with white clouds and it was snowing but there was a tiny crack in the clouds where I could see the moon. I lowered my gaze to a house where the lights were on and some music was being played very loudly. I walked up to it in the snow and looked in through one of the windows but tried not to be seen. I had read the news and any strangers could be considered deatheaters. The curtains were opened and the windows were only steamed in the corners. I looked in and saw April and Lily dancing. I felt my heart give a tug. I missed them so much, they were like my sisters. What if I went in and they didn't want to see me. What if they turned me away? April spun on her foot and put on a Muggle policewoman's cap. Lily laughed and conjured a baton. I saw James walking in with Sirius and Lily turned. I could just hear the music and the words.  
  
"I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you!" I heard the song go. At that last lyric James picked up Lily and dropped her on the sofa. Then he started doing the weirdest thing. I think he was talking to Lily's belly. I took a deep breath and turned for the door. I stood at the door and held my hand ready to knock on it. Ok. I could do this, so what if they all think I'm dead. I just want to see my friends, it's Christmas and it'll be the perfect present. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I kept my eyes closed.  
  
"I'll get it." I heard Lily shout from inside the house. The door opened and I could feel light and warmth on my face. I opened my eyes and looked into Lily's completely shocked face and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I was just passing by and I was wondering if you had a place I could-" Lily let out a happy scream and launched herself at me. She wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back.  
  
"You're back!" She screamed. "Oh my god." She pulled me into the house and closed the door. "Oh my god you're back." She turned and gave me another hug. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and hugged me even tighter then she was.  
  
"Who is it?" April asked coming out from the room they had been in. "AH!" She said. Typical girly reunion this was. Al three of us went into a large group hug and I was being squeezed to death! The boys came running out with their wands out looking alert.  
  
"What is it!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Jenny's back!" April said. Sirius' face went deathly pale for a few moments then he grinned. James grinned as well and both boys came to hug me. Sirius even planted a kiss on my cheek.  
  
"JENNY!" Sirius said. I laughed and let Sirius keep an arm on my shoulder.  
  
"How have you been?" Lily asked. I grinned.  
  
"Tired. I haven't had a good night's sleep for months. Bo keeps me up and-"  
  
"Oh, who's Bo?" April asked. "Is he your son?" I looked at her slightly surprised then smiled.  
  
"Yeah. He's my son." I answered. Sirius lifted up my cloak and looked into my cloak.  
  
"Where is he? You've hidden him well." He said. I laughed and pushed Sirius away gently. I really missed this joking around. No one could beat Sirius, he was just so weird.  
  
"It's the full moon. He's in the middle of his transformation. Lee is bringing him to England tomorrow." I said.  
  
"Oh wait until Remus sees you he'll-" April said but I didn't hear the rest. I turned off at Remus as a shiver went through me. How was I going to face Remus? I had been so excited and psyched up about seeing Lily and April I'd completely forgotten about how Remus was going to react. April must have seen this and put an arm around my shoulders and held me tightly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. He'll be delighted." April said. I looked at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked him. "I know you all though I was dead."  
  
"Actually, Lily, April and I knew you were alive" James confessed. He pulled Lily towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his hands on his stomach.  
  
"Will you stop touching my stomach?" Lily asked turning around and touching her lips against James'. I'd forgotten what a cute couple they were. I was actually quite surprised at how close they seemed. It was a lot closer then when I'd left.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I can't wait." James said. Lily grinned. I looked to April for an explanation. She waved a hand.  
  
"You'll figure it out quick enough." She said. She put her arm around my waist and we all moved from the hall to the living room. It was absolutely boiling so I started to shed a few layers and placed them over the back of the sofa.  
  
"So, how's China?" April asked.  
  
"It's great." I said, "A bit boring though. I sank into depression after I moved back there and Lee pretty much had to look after Bo for a few months after I had him. Post Natal Depression is a bitch." I said. April laughed and sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me protectively like she didn't want me to go away again.  
  
"You're in great shape though." Lily said. I smiled. Sirius stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm off to fetch Yasmine. I will be back in about half an hour if you're lucky." He said clapping his hands.  
  
"Ok darling, have fun. Don't shag too much." April said with a slight pout.  
  
"Don't worry mummy" Sirius said. April laughed and Sirius went outside. I heard a Motorbike engine revving and it faded into the distance.  
  
"Aren't you and Sirius dating?" I asked April.  
  
"Oh, no. We broke up. Still friends though." April said.  
  
"-And when you come out I'll teach you to fly-"  
  
"James get off me." Lily said pushing James away from her stomach.  
  
"Why, I love you." He kissed her stomach. Lily couldn't push him away so she just gave up and collapsed on the sofa. She looked at me  
  
"You're so lucky you didn't have this when you were pregnant." She said. I scowled.  
  
"Are you pregnant?" I asked. Lily gave me a smile and James started whispering to her stomach again. April laughed.  
  
"He's been doing that since they found out about a month ago that Lily was pregnant."  
  
"Why didn't you Owl me?" I asked Lily. She grinned.  
  
"So you've been getting my owls then?"  
  
"Of course." I said.  
  
"Well, I kinda got a bit busy with Healer training, pregnancy stuff, order stuff, training, order stuff. Really hectic, James!" Lily snapped at James who now had his head under Lily's shirt and was in the process of stretching it. I laughed and April put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"When are you going back to China?" She asked.  
  
"New Years day, European new year, not Chinese new year." I said. "That's when Lee goes back." April gave me another hug.  
  
"Never never leave like that again." She said hugging me as tightly as she could like I was going to go away again.  
  
"Don't worry." I said hugging her back.  
  
"James!" Lily snapped again and this time James was flown half way across the room. He got to his feet and looked ready to tackle Lily. She held her hand out. "You don't want to hurt the baby." She said in a sing song voice. James's eyes narrowed and there was a pop. In the middle of the living room stood Peter. He looked a bit thinner then I remembered.  
  
"Hi guys." He said.  
  
"Hey, Peter, look who we found!" April said. Peter turned and was about to say something when his mouth fell open and he looked at me in shock.  
  
"Bloody hell!" was all he managed to say. I laughed and made April slide off my legs and got up. I gave him a hug, which he returned hesitantly.  
  
"Nice to see you too Peter." I said.  
  
"You-you're alive!" He asked. I held my hands out.  
  
"All here and in one piece." I was about to say something else when a yawn racked my body. I turned to Lily. "Do you think I could rest? In China it's like six in the morning and I haven't slept since yesterday." I said. Lily smiled and came to my side as quickly as she could, dodging James in the process.  
  
"Come on. You can have the spare room. Tomorrow, you tell me everything you can tell me about anything. What does Bo look like?"  
  
"How have you been coping?" April asked taking my other arm. "Why didn't you write?"  
  
"Can I tell you tomorrow? I'm absolutely shattered." I think I must have accidentally slipped into Chinese because a look of confusion spread across Lily's face then she smiled.  
  
"Whatever you said I didn't understand but I'll let you rest, you look shattered." She said. I laughed and gave her a hug while we walked. I missed April and Lily so much! Lily put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Never go away without contacting us again." April said. "We knew you were safe but we still want you to tell us." I nodded with a smile. Lily took us to a spare room and I threw my bag onto the bed and sat down on it. I looked around.  
  
"I've really missed you guys." I said to them. April and Lily sat either side of me.  
  
"We've missed you to. Why did you tell us that you had died?" Lily asked. I shrugged. Even I didn't know the answer.  
  
"It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. It's what I wanted to do. I just wanted to kill myself and leave Bo with Lee." I confessed. My smiled had gone and I played with the corner of the duvet. Lily took my hand and held it tightly.  
  
"Well I for one am Glad you didn't do that." Lily said. I gave a weak smile  
  
"How's-" I started to say before Lily could say anything else but I couldn't say his name. I couldn't see him, not after I hurt him so badly by just leaving.  
  
"Remus is fine." April answered as she looked into my eyes. "He's slowly getting used to life as a bachelor."  
  
"He'll be glad to see you." Lily said.  
  
"I don't know if I can see him again." I told them. "Not after what I did."  
  
"Trust us Jenny, he'll be fine with it. A bit shocked but fine." April said giving me a hug.  
  
"And James told me that Remus is constantly wishing you were by his side still." Lily added. I gave a weak smile. "So when's Bo coming?"  
  
"With Lee, tomorrow morning." I answered after a few moments of trying to figure out the time difference between China and England.  
  
"What does he look like? Is he cute?" April asked.  
  
"Of course he's cute. He's Jenny's son!" Lily said. I laughed.  
  
"He's the cutest baby I've seen. He has his father's eyes." I said as a mental picture of my son came to my head.  
  
"Aw, well I think April and I will leave you to get some sleep." Lily said. "After all, you did tell us that you haven't had any sleep for months."  
  
"Yeah, Bo has only just started sleeping through the entire night. I hope you don't mind having a baby here." I said to Lily, looking at her. Her emerald eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Are you kidding, it'll be some practice for me. I am having a baby of my own." Lily said patting her stomach. April leant over my legs and put her hands on Lily's waist and put her head near Lily's stomach.  
  
"And a cute ickle baby it will be to." April said in a baby like voice. Lily rolled her eyes and I laughed at her. "I will be an aunty to another baby and it will learn to love me and- ow" Together Lily and I had pushed April off our legs and she rolled onto the floor. She stood up and rubbed her bum. "That hurt"  
  
"Don't talk to my stomach! It's irritating" Lily said. April gave a grin and stuck out her tongue and we all laughed. Yep, I definitely missed them

* * *

I walked down to the kitchen of Lily's house. It had taken me a while to remember why I was in a strange bed and why Bo was nowhere to be seen. Lily was sitting on the counter of her kitchen bopping her head to some music she was playing from the radio. She had a mug of coffee in her hands and she seemed to be thinking. When I opened the door she snapped out of her trance like state and looked at me and grinned. She put the mug down, jumped of the kitchen counter and ran to give me a hug.  
  
"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny." She said.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily" I said back. Lily let go of me and grinned.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.  
  
"I really don't mind. Anything that's not Chinese I guess." I said as I went to the kitchen table and sat down. Lily nodded.  
  
"Where's James?" I asked,  
  
"Asleep." Lily said, "He's a lazy arse sometimes. Especially when he gets a holiday and he can't actually have sex with me he just sleeps." I looked at Lily, smile then shook my head. Lily grinned. "What? That's what he does though."  
  
"You two are unbelievable," I said.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said as she got some bread and put it under the grille in the oven.  
  
"You two seem a lot closer then when I left." I said, I took the mug that Lily had left and took a sip. Ah, Coffee. I didn't get it in China and I craved it so badly. Lily didn't quite look at me but she had that sort of geeky smile of someone who was head over heels in love and knew that she was as well.  
  
"He's amazing. He took me on this cruise for our anniversary. It was the most amazing time I'd ever had" Lily said. "Two weeks of just him and me and we would just sit and look at the ocean and just stay with each other. It was absolutely perfect." I felt a pang of jealousy and hurt in my heart. I knew I could have had that too if I hadn't run off when I discovered I was pregnant. I could have had the world but no, I had panicked and sought the refuge of my family instead of stay here and face a long hard pregnancy on my own. Lily saw the expression on my face change and she suddenly looked sympathetic and came and sat next to me.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, "I'm a bit tactless."  
  
"No, it's fine." I said quietly. "I've accepted the fact that I'm not going to have a normal relationship anymore"  
  
"Well I wouldn't call my relationship with James normal. We might be giving birth to the boy who's been prophesised to bring down Voldemort!" Lily said. I looked at her confused but before I could ask her what she meant by that there was a crack behind us and Lily turned and her face went slightly serious. I didn't need to turn around or see her expression to know who was standing behind me.  
  
"Hi Lily." Came Remus' voice. My heart sped up slightly and I felt a now strange tingle going through me.  
  
"Remus, hi." Lily said forcing a smile and getting up. I picked up a piece of silver cutlery that was on the table and used it like a mirror to try and see Remus. The image was distorted but I could still see him. "How was the transformation?" Lily asked.  
  
"Rough as usual. Who's tha-" I turned around and looked at Remus. He was pale enough as it was but now he looked like a ghost. We held each other's gaze for a moment before I broke away and looked at Lily.  
  
"I'm not feeling hungry anymore. I'm going to have a shower and maybe transfigure something into a cot, if that's ok with you." I said. I couldn't talk to Remus yet. I just couldn't. I don't know what I would say.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure." Lily said. "Do you want me to show you where everything is?" I gave her a smile.  
  
"No it's fine, I'll find it all on my own." I said. I avoided Remus' gaze but I could feel his eyes on me. I turned around and left the kitchen. I closed the door until there was only a crack and listened.  
  
"Was I just dreaming?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, that is really Jenny. She turned up last night out of the blue and she's staying here for about a week or so." Lily said. "Are you ok?"  
  
"All this time I thought she was dead and she's alive! Why didn't she contact me, did you know?"  
  
"Honestly, yes I did know she was alive but she wanted us to all think she was dead. Dumbledore told us that she did nearly die giving birth. It's not easy having a werewolf baby. Most women die during their pregnancy." Lily said. I could tell she'd been doing her research and that some of her Healer knowledge was coming through. I turned and got ready to go upstairs when there was another crack and my sister stood in front of me carrying two bags and a bundle in her arms. Lily came out of the kitchen at the sound of someone apparating.  
  
"Lee." She said with a smile.  
  
"Hi Lily, just here to drop my nephew." Lee said. She looked at me and smiled, it looked slightly forced. She handed over the bundle that happened to be Bo, fast asleep in her arms and the smaller of the bags.  
  
"Any trouble?" I asked.  
  
"No, he was a little angel, oh, and Ling is in that bag, he snuck into it and I didn't realise until I got to the Ministry in England." Lee said as the bag gave a bark, I looked at the bag.  
  
"I didn't mean Bo." I said. Lee frowned and he gave a sharp breath.  
  
"Well, father is incredibly angry but mother and grandmother have managed to calm him down." Lee said. I nodded and Lee gave me a hug. "I have to go. It's nice seeing you Lily." She gave Lily a hug as well. "Merry Christmas"  
  
"Merry Christmas to you" Lily said. Lee disapparated and Lily turned to me. "Let me see Bo" She said excitedly. I moved away some blankets that were obscuring his face. He was fast asleep.  
  
"Let me put all this stuff down and let Ling out of the bag." I said. I returned to the kitchen where Remus was sitting at the table. I tried not to look at him but he looked up. Lily helped me put the bag onto the table and she opened it up. Ling poked his head out and barked. Lily smiled.  
  
"He's such a cute dog." Lily said scratching Ling behind the ears. The bag shook as Ling wagged his tail. Ling took to Lily instantly which was a bit of a surprise to me. I glanced at Remus and smiled.  
  
"Do you want to see your son or not?" I asked him gently. He looked at me slightly surprised and stood up to come around the table. I felt slightly awkward being near him. I removed a few blankets and Remus stopped a few feet away slightly hesitant. Lily glanced at me and smiled. Bo gave a yawn as I took off the last blanket, Lee believed in wrapping up Bo didn't she? And he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good morning precious." I said. Bo gave a gurgle of delight. Remus straightened and looked like he was trying to get a look of Bo without permission. I looked at him and walked over.  
  
"Here, hold him like this." I said as I put Bo into Remus' arms and showed him how to hold Bo without hurting him. When Remus was holding Bo properly I stepped back and Lily put an arm around my waist and gave me a look as if to say 'well done'. I kept my gaze on Remus. He looked so much more tired then I thought he'd look. He was just looking at Bo in silence then he looked up at me.  
  
"What's his name?" He asked  
  
"Bo Chang. My grandmother can't pronounce English names so I gave him a Chinese name and my father wouldn't let me give Bo the surname Lupin" I said nervously. Remus looked pleasantly surprised that I even considered it then looked at Bo again. Bo was looking at Remus with that look of baby curiosity and raised his hand and stroked Remus' rough, stubbly chin and laughed. He raised his other hand and began rubbing Remus' chin. Remus smiled and laughed as well. I smiled and put my head on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Well done." She whispered.  
  
"Thanks." I answered. The door was pushed open and James came in yawning and stretching. His shirt coming up slightly as he did so.  
  
"Lily." He said as he wrapped his arms around my friend from behind and kissed the back of her neck. "mm, you smell nice." He said tiredly. I detached myself from Lily and Lily laughed.  
  
"So do you James."  
  
"How's little baby James?" James asked. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's fine." Lily said.  
  
"Good." James seemed to only just notice the presence of Remus and myself in the room and he grinned "Is that baby Remus?" He asked. I looked at him confused the turned and saw Remus with Bo and knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Oh, yeah, James, meet Bo Chang." I said. James let go of Lily and went to the baby.  
  
"Good morning Bo Chang." James said to the baby. Bo looked at James and pulled off his glasses. Bo let out a stream of gurgling noises and tried to put the glasses into his mouth.  
  
"No, Bo." I said taking Bo back and taking the glasses away. Bo made grabbing motions for the glasses as I handed them back to James. James laughed and clapped Remus on the back.  
  
"You did a good job." He said. "Hope I've done just as good."  
  
"Um thanks?" Remus asked James. I gave a small laugh as Lily rolled her eyes. It wasn't as difficult being with Remus after everything as I expected. Remus looked at me and gave me a smile, I returned the smile and looked away.  
  
"I'm going to go and sort out Bo, he smells like he needs to change his nappy." I said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Can I come and see how it's done?" Lily asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah." I said. Lily picked up Bo's bag and I clicked my tongue to get Ling's attention. He was currently circling James and Remus' legs and sniffing them. He ran after me and Lily as we went upstairs.

* * *

It was later on Christmas day. Everyone was down stairs and talking happily. I had come upstairs to try and calm down Bo, he seemed intimidated by so many people that and the fact that April kept fussing over him and hugging him. He sat at the top of my bed playing peek-a-boo with me using the duvet. I was lying on my stomach and Bo was hiding behind the duvet. Every time he saw me he squealed with laughter. He hid behind the duvet again and lowered it.  
  
"Boo." I said. Bo laughed and tried to push himself forwards onto his front. Carefully he tried to lift himself on his arms and legs but I picked him up and put him on his back.  
  
"You know you're not strong enough to crawl." I said as I tickled Bo's stomach. He gave a gurgle of delight and caught my fingers in his tiny hands and started playing with them. There was a knock at the door and I turned to look. No one had come in.  
  
"Come in." I called. I turned back to Bo and wiggled my fingers. Bo gurgled as he tried to keep my fingers still and began sucking on one. The door opened and someone came in. I turned and saw Remus at the door. He looked slightly awkward and shy. I didn't move, I just looked at him. He closed the door and took a deep breath ready to say something.  
  
"How have you been?" He asked hesitantly. We had spent some time together downstairs with the others but the most we'd said to each other were polite pleasantries.  
  
"Tired, depressed. Babies, they cry all night." I said, Remus gave a slight smile, "What about you?"  
  
"Similar, except I haven't had the baby problem." He said coming nearer the bed. I sat up properly and crossed my legs. Bo gave a slight baby protest at having my fingers being pulled away from his mouth. I picked up Bo and settled him in my lap, which was when he grabbed my fingers again.  
  
"Do you want to sit down and, I don't know, catch up?" I asked Remus nervously. He nodded and smiled  
  
"I'd like that" He said, sitting down in front of my on the bed. Bo turned his head and looked at the curious man who looked tired and seemed to be making me nervous. I think Bo sensed my feelings because he seemed to be acting a bit calmer then usual.  
  
"So, what's happened since I left?" I asked Remus.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i haven't updated recently, i've been really really busy with exams and revision. Took a break today and went up to London to go and see the premiere of Harry Potter. Didn't actually go in but it was amazing. I have photos on my website, if you click on my website on the author page thing**


	13. My Final Decision

**

* * *

Remus' POV – December 1979**  
  
I couldn't believe it. Jenny was sitting right in front of me smiling at the things I told her and I was holding my own child. It was like a dream, like nothing had happened between us except that I noticed that Jenny was keeping her distance. I was also keeping my distance but it was so difficult. I was just happy having my son in my arms. I never thought I'd be able to help produce someone so cute and delicate and fragile. Jenny had named him well. She had named him Bo, which she told me meant Precious. Bo was the cutest baby I had ever seen.  
  
"So I've missed quite a bit then?" Jenny asked me. Her voice was like a drug that I had been craving for so long. It just flowed through me making me feel calm again. It was amazing the effect Jenny had on me.  
  
"Yeah but nothing too important." I said. I had just told Jenny everything she had missed. Outside was dark and snowing again. The noise of our friends downstairs had died away. Jenny let out a small yawn and picked up her watch.  
  
"It's nearly midnight." She said. "I have to put Bo into the cot." She said getting up.  
  
"No, I'll do it." I said standing up properly, holding my sleeping son in my arms. Jenny nodded and lay down on top of her bed, obviously tired. Lily had given Jenny something to transfigure into a baby cot earlier so I put Bo into it and put a blanket over him. I didn't think I could feel so much love for someone other then Jenny but the love I felt for Bo was different to what I felt for Jenny. I turned around and looked at Jenny. There were still some questions, which I wanted to ask her that I couldn't bring myself round to asking. I had been enjoying myself too much to spoil any of it. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the side. Jenny looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and I hesitantly reached for her hand. I rested our hands, fingers interlocking, on top of Jenny's stomach.  
  
"I missed you." I said to Jenny. I just looked at her, she had a slightly different but still beautiful aura round her. Having a bay had changed her but hadn't changed her, if you get what I mean.  
  
"I've missed you too, it's been so hard without you." She said, she stroked her thumb over the back of my hand. I was aware of every movement she made, every touch she gave me.  
  
"Um, Jenny" I said quietly. "Why did you leave?" I asked. I knew I'd just said something that was very bad in Jenny's mind. Her smile disappeared and she let go of my hand. She gave me a sad look.  
  
"Don't ask me that." Jenny said, sitting up slightly.  
  
"Why? I want to know." I asked her. I nervously reached for her face and touched her cheek. Her skin was so soft, like silk.  
  
"I don't know." Jenny said, not looking at me. "I don't know why I left. It just seemed the right thing to do at the time. I was scared, panicked and I wanted someone who knew what I was going through." Jenny said with a sigh. "Of course no one knew what I was going through and the only person who really came to mind was my mother so I went to China." She said. "I realise that was probably a mistake." She looked at me, there were tears in her eyes. "I really missed you and I was so scared when I had Bo and I wanted you there with me but-" Jenny wiped her eyes and I pulled her into a hug. Jenny pressed her face against my shoulder and held me tightly. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to let go of Jenny again. I'd lost her and she'd come back. What's that saying that I'd heard somewhere before. If you let go of the person you love and they comes back and that's when you know for sure that's when you know they love you in return.  
  
There was a noise at the door and it opened a crack. I looked over and saw Lily looking in curiously. She made a slight face as an apology then saw Jenny and looked at me.  
  
'Sorry, just checking. Is she ok?' she mouthed.  
  
'Upset' I mouthed back. Lily nodded and silently closed the door. Jenny didn't seemed to have noticed and I gently pushed her away from me and stroked her cheek with my hand. She still didn't look at me. It was like she was ashamed with her decisions and choices.  
  
"Jenny, look at me please." I asked her kindly. I just wanted her to look into my eyes and see that I didn't care, not anymore. Not now that I knew that she was safe and ok. Jenny met my eyes and looked at me for a moment. I saw her bite her lip slightly and she looked like she felt really awkward. It wasn't awkward though. I seemed to have no control over my body as I felt myself leaning towards Jenny, putting my hands around her face and then our lips met, after ten months apart I could feel Jenny's lips again. The taste of her mouth, the softness of her lips, the gentle dancing of her tongue, the way her lips seemed to respond so gently. Suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"Remus, I can't-" She said, "It's still too...different." She said. Different? What was that supposed to mean!  
  
"What? Don't tell me you've found someone else?" I asked her. She shook her head and put her hand on my cheek.  
  
"No, never. There's only one man who'll ever have my heart and that's you but it's just after Bo and everything, it's still a bit weird for me to be doing this kind of thing."  
  
"Why?" I asked. I didn't completely understand what Jenny was trying to say. Yes I get it, we have spent ten months apart, I did think Jenny was dead but why was Jenny so reluctant to do anything? Jenny sighed.  
  
"You'll understand eventually." Jenny said. "Just, sleep next to me tonight?" She asked. I nodded and soon I was lying on the bed with my arms around Jenny protectively. I never wanted to let go of her, I didn't want this to end. I just kept thinking that if things had gone to plan, she would have been Mrs. Lupin.

* * *

I woke up from one of the best night's sleep I'd had in ages. I knew where I was immediately. In Lily and James' house, lying right next to Jenny. She was still there, I could feel her cheek against my face. I didn't want to wake up. I knew I wasn't in a dream but it felt like it. I was about to pulled Jenny closer when Bo started crying. I heard Jenny let out a soft moan and she let out an almost inaudible scream of frustration before getting up tiredly. Only then did I open my eyes.  
  
"What?" Jenny asked sounded slightly testy. She reached into the cot and picked up Bo. Bo held her tightly and Jenny rocked him in her arms. I looked at her from the bed.  
  
"So still not past the crying stage yet?" I asked. Jenny glanced at me then looked away. I couldn't help feel that she was slightly annoyed at that moment in time. There was a knock on the door and Jenny went to open it.  
  
"Do you want any help?" Lily asked, "I heard Bo crying." She came into the room and raised an eyebrow when she saw me in the bed.  
  
"Nothing happened." Jenny said. "Could you maybe get a bottle warmed up for me please." Jenny asked.  
  
"Of course. Do you want me and James to take Bo for a while?" Lily offered.  
  
"Isn't James asleep?" Jenny asked  
  
"He got woken up. I applaud Bo on the size of his lungs." Lily said, a faint smirk appearing on her face.  
  
"Um, you can take him if you want." Jenny said. As I looked at Jenny and Lily they suddenly seemed a bit older then they were. They had those looks that most mothers had, a look that I knew April didn't have. Lily took Bo and rocked him gently in her arms and gave Jenny a smile. She whispered something to Jenny before leaving. Jenny closed the door and putting her hands to her head.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her gently.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was never a mother!" Jenny said frustrated.  
  
"You don't mean that." I said. Jenny looked at me. She looked like she was about to retaliate but she chose not to and leant against a wall. I got up and went to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and then pulled her into a hug. Jenny seemed to become quite tense as I did.  
  
"Remus don't." She said as she pulled away.  
  
"Why not?" I asked her.  
  
"Things are different now. I have a baby and if I'm with you then I won't have the support of my family." Jenny said. I looked at her stunned.  
  
"Is that why you didn't want anything to happen last night?" I asked her. Jenny had just realised what she said and tucked stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yes." She said quietly. I looked at her and she took a step away and went through one of her bags.  
  
"But I want us to be together again. I want to be a father."  
  
"You are a father." Jenny said turning around, "but you can't play an active role in Bo's life. If you do my father will kill you." She said sincerely. I could tell she wasn't joking about it either. From my last encounter with Jenny's family I thought that Jenny's dad could kill me easily if he wanted to.  
  
"What about while you're here. Your parent's don't need to know about anything that happens between us." I said, Jenny looked at me sadly.  
  
"Remus please." Jenny said, "I did come to see you guys again but I don't want to go home feeling even more depressed then I already am because we had the most amazing week and you can't return to China with me."  
  
"Don't go back to China." I said, I knew I was being selfish but I was being serious, why didn't Jenny just stay in England?  
  
"I have to go back to China. All my stuff is there and we have the space and facilities to deal with Bo's transformations." She said. I forgot my son was a werewolf as well. I looked at her wide-eyed as the realisation of what I had done to Jenny struck me. I remember my mother trying to cope with my transformations when I was young. She was one of the strongest women I knew but she died of cancer when I was eleven, leaving my father to bring me up on his own. The Muggle Doctors said the cancer was brought on by stress. The Healers at St. Mungos agreed that it was stress brought on by my transformations and that had only been since I had been bitten.  
  
Bo was born a werewolf. Jenny turned and went through her bag again. I went to the bed and sat down. Trying to think of any way that I could help Jenny. It was obvious that she was serious about not staying with me. I knew that her parents would have a fit. She was right, China was probably a better place to bring up Bo and I couldn't support her financially, her parents were much better off. There was nothing I could do. I didn't really notice Jenny sit down next to me on the bed until she took my hand.  
  
"Remus, I want you to have this." She said giving me a piece of paper. It turned out to be a photo of Bo. Probably taken a few weeks ago. "I'll send you photos every so often and I promise that I will let him come over to England when he's older." Jenny said. I looked at the photo. Bo was laughing, like he had been last night when I'd walked in on Jenny cheering up my son. "Just promise me after this week you...you won't forget about us but you won't come after us, if you get what I mean." Jenny said. I looked at the picture. Ok, having something of my son's would be great but it wouldn't compensate for not having him here and not having Jenny here but I loved Jenny.  
  
"What do you mean after this week?" I asked her curiously. Jenny smiled and looked at her hands.  
  
"Well, like I said last night, I've missed you a lot." Jenny said, "And if this will be one of the last weeks that we'll be together, and I do still love you-" Jenny left the rest of the sentence unsaid. I nodded slowly and put the photo on the bedside table before looking at Jenny again. I could see a spark of her old personality in her eyes again and smiled. I pulled her towards me and pressed my lips against hers. She prised my lips open with her mouth and I felt her tongue gently dancing on mine. I had missed this so much. I put my hands around Jenny's waist and pulled her further up the bed with me, she lay on me, not breaking the kiss. She pulled the duvet over us and her hands began to wander my body. This was how it was meant to be between us, this was how it had almost been before she left. I rolled her over and looked at her for a while as we paused from our kiss. I did feel weak and tired from my transformation a few nights ago but I felt more alive then I had in a long time.  
  
"You sure?" I asked Jenny. She laughed and pulled me closer and pressed a kiss on my lips. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You always knew how to interpret my kisses." Jenny said lightly like whatever we had just been talking about hadn't happened and that everything that had happened in the past year hadn't happened.

* * *

Bo sat on my chest and played with my hair. Lily and James had no objections to me staying at their house with them. On the contrary, it seemed that April had decided to move in for the week as well though I was the only adult allowed to share a bed with Jenny. James had gone to work with April, they had some more assessments today and Lily was currently throwing up in the toilet. Jenny had gone off to offer some help or assistance so I was left looking after Bo while Ling was outside in the back garden sniffing around the strange and foreign country.  
  
"Are you a well behaved boy?" I asked Bo as he bounced on my chest. He was incredibly light so I didn't really notice it. Bo gave me a baby's grin and lay down on his front on my chest. He let out a stream of baby speak but from the sounds of it he was fairly happy. I felt happier then I had felt in ages. I put my arms around the tiny baby that was my son and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Uh," Lily moaned as she walked in shakily from the bathroom. Jenny was helping her stand up. "Why morning sickness, why I asked you?" Lily said. Jenny smiled.  
  
"It'll be gone in about a month, trust me." Jenny said. Lily looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Why is it called Morning sickness?" I asked as Jenny came over and picked Bo up. Bo squirmed happily and clung to Jenny. "It's mid afternoon."  
  
"I don't know." Lily said putting a hand to her mouth like she felt like she was going to be sick again. Jenny looked at her sympathetically.  
  
"Just think, you're going to give birth to something like this." She said holding Bo out slightly. Lily gave a smile and collapsed into a chair.  
  
"Only thing is, my baby's father is James Potter." Lily said slightly annoyed.  
  
"So?" I asked as I sat up. Jenny sat down next to me and let me put an arm across her shoulders.  
  
"Hello! Anyone know James Potter?" Lily asked, "Troublemaker, heartbreaker, Troublemaker-" ticking off her fingers.  
  
"Smart, talented and a hopeless romantic." Jenny finished for her. "Lily, I really don't see why you're complaining because honestly, that baby with a combination of both yours and James' genes is going to be almost perfect!" This left Lily with a slight smile.  
  
"I suppose" Lily said afterwards. "But still. Oh and on top of that, add on the fact that my baby might be able to kill Voldemort!" Lily said.  
  
"You know, I would really try and keep quiet about that." I said to Lily, "Voldemort might not be very happy that someone will have the power to kill him." Lily waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"It's only you two, Sirius and April who know." Lily said.  
  
"So Peter doesn't know?" Jenny asked. Lily shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well to be honest, I won't let James tell him because I don't trust him as much as I trust you guys." Lily said. Jenny nodded. Bo wriggled out of her arms and landed with a slight bump on the floor.  
  
"Bo." Jenny said. Bo had recently, in the past few days discovered the wonders of crawling. Bo let out a few baby words and crawled off. Jenny let out a sigh and took this as her cue to have some time for herself. Well, when I mean herself she pulled her legs up onto the sofa and leaned against me. I held her almost protectively and kissed the top of her head. Lily smiled.  
  
"Do you have to go back to China?" Lily asked. Jenny gave a sad sigh.  
  
"Yeah, I do. Otherwise Father will come and hunt me down." Jenny said, she sounded like she was joking and both Lily and I were a bit confused as to whether we should laugh or not. "But I've really enjoyed it here. I don't want to go back."  
  
"I don't want you to go back either." I said. Jenny smiled and looked at me. She kissed my chin and made herself more comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, well. If you're going to stay longer do you mind staying at Remus'" Lily asked. "I mean, I love having you here but seriously, you two couldn't keep the noise down just a little bit?" I laughed and nodded. Jenny was smiling.  
  
"I bet you're as-"  
  
"This is my house." Lily said interrupting Jenny.  
  
"Good point" She said.  
  
"I want to try something." Lily said. She bent over slightly and clicked her fingers. Bo turned from the blank TV to Lily. "Come here Bo." Bo looked at her slightly confused then turned to look at Jenny.  
  
"He doesn't understand English." Jenny said. Jenny said something in Chinese and Bo smiled. He was smart for a three/four month old baby. Bo got onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled to Lily.  
  
"Oh, he's coming this way." Lily said with a grin. She was about to pick up Bo when there was a small bark and Peter came in holding Ling. He was holding the dog out in front of him. Ling was growling at Peter and barking.  
  
"I don't think your dog likes me." Peter said. Jenny reached for him and Peter handed the dog over gratefully.  
  
"He doesn't get along well with many people." Jenny explained. I personally found the dog a rather enjoyable creature to be around. Lily picked up Bo as Peter sat down in a spare seat.  
  
"So, how are you guys?" Peter asked, keeping an eye on Ling, who was standing on my legs and growling at Peter.  
  
"Tired." Lily said. "Babies!" She said. Jenny sniggered.  
  
"Good luck with yours. Knowing your child it'll be wanting a lot of attention." Jenny said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked Jenny as I stroked her hair.  
  
"It will be James Potter's child." She said. Lily let out a moan and let Bo settle on her lap and play with some of her, now very long, red hair. He seemed absolutely fascinated with the colour of Lily's hair. He started talking in his baby speak and everyone looked at him. I think a baby was exactly what we needed here in England. It was a slight pity that Jenny lived in China...no, not a slight pity, it was the end of the world. I don't know what I would do in three days time when Jenny left for China again. I didn't want Jenny to leave again. This thought made me hold Jenny tighter and she looked at me.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked her. Jenny smiled.  
  
"Lily, do you mind babysitting for a while?" Jenny asked, "Remus and I want to-"  
  
"Go for it," Lily said, "I love little Bo here."  
  
"Looks like he loves you." I said as Bo nestled against her body in a way I'd only seen him do with Jenny. Lily grinned as Jenny got up. I picked up Ling from my legs and took him out of the room with me and only put him down after Jenny had closed the door to the living room. Ling immediately calmed down and barked happily at Jenny's feet. Jenny crouched down and scratched his head before standing up again. I got her cloak down from the cloak hooks and put it around her.  
  
"Thanks." Jenny said with a smile. I smiled and she pressed a soft kiss against my lips. I put on my own cloak and we went out through the kitchen. Ling ran after us and out into the snow. I could see all the footprints in the snow that he'd made earlier. Jenny immediately put an arm around my waist. I pulled her closer and held her tightly against me as we walked through the cut in the hills behind Lily's house. Ling ran ahead of us.  
  
"You know, I think we could have had a good family." I said as we walked. Jenny put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"We could have." She said. "I suppose we still could but you know-"  
  
"Your dad?" I asked, looking at Jenny. She nodded. I stopped and faced Jenny. "Why do we have to live in fear of your dad? He can't force us to do anything he doesn't want."  
  
"It's a tradition thing. I grew up with it and I find if difficult to disobey him." Jenny said, looking into my eyes. I put a hand to Jenny's face and stroked some hair away from her face. With my other hand I traced her perfect Asian features. She didn't stop me, she let me and she just looked at me with a slight smile.  
  
"I love you." I said to Jenny. Her smile wavered slightly.  
  
"I love you too." Jenny said. She sounded so sad about it. I knew why, we only had three more days together before she'd be forced to go back to China. I pulled Jenny's face closer to mine gently and touched her lips with mine. I closed my eyes and felt Jenny's lips respond and I pressed my lips, harder, against hers. Her arms went around my body underneath my cloak and I kept my hands at her face. I slowly let my tongue into her mouth and heard Jenny let out a soft moan. My heart was beating so much faster now. I let my hands dropped and I pulled Jenny closer to me. I could feel her heart beating through our clothes. Jenny pulled away slightly out of breath but she had a strange sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Come to China with me." Jenny said. I looked at her surprised  
  
"Won't your father-"  
  
"My father can't do anything. If you live in China, as long as you don't enter our property then he can't do anything." Jenny said with a hopeful smile. I wanted to say yes, my heart was screaming yes but my damned mind was already starting to weigh up the pros and cons of moving to China.  
  
"Will we be able to get married there?" I asked Jenny. Jenny's smile faded slightly.  
  
"I don't know but I just want you near. I can't leave you again Remus." She said. "Not now, not after you've met Bo and after Bo's met you. I can't separate you two, it's just too cruel." Yes, I would go to China but something was holding me back. The words were ready to leave my mouth but something was stopping me. Jenny looked into my eyes and frowned.  
  
"Don't you want to-"  
  
"I do, I want to be with you I would move to China but something is keeping me here, I don't know what it is." I said. Jenny's gaze dropped and she took my hands.  
  
"It's the Order isn't it?" She asked. "That's one of the reasons it was so hard for me to leave. My commitment to them." I looked at Jenny. Yes, it was the order, I'd just realised now. "Forget I mentioned it." Jenny said. "Lets just enjoy the last few days we have together." I sighed and touched Jenny's face.  
  
"I'm sorry Jenny." I said. Jenny nodded.  
  
"I understand, the fight for the greater good is more important then family, I get that." She said, though there were tears in her eyes. I gave her a very sorry look. I was incredibly sorry, I was kicking myself mentally for it. I gently kissed Jenny gently on the lips and looked at her. She had her eyes closed and then rested her head on my shoulder. I held her closer and pressed my face against the top of her head. Ling started yapping from a small distance away. Jenny looked up and whistled him over. Ling ran over and skidded to a stop by our feet. Jenny said something in Chinese and Ling ran back to the house. I looked at her enquiringly.  
  
"I just told him to go inside." Jenny said.  
  
"And he understood?" I asked.  
  
"He's a smart dog." Jenny said. "Lee bought him for Bo. Help him through transformations, you know, that kind of thing." Jenny gave me a smile and kissed my cheek.

* * *

Jenny let out a quiet laugh as I rolled her over in the bed so that she was lying on top of me and had her head on my chest. I put one of my hands on her bare back and held her closer to me.  
  
"Remus" She whispered.  
  
"Hm." I answered with my eyes closed. I wanted to just relish this moment.  
  
"You know I'm going home tomorrow right?" She asked. And there it is. My whole world crumbles again. Why did she have to remind me! I pulled her closer and held her slightly tighter.  
  
"I know." I said. Jenny pressed her face against my chest and gently dragged her nails across my skin. It didn't hurt but it tickled slightly.  
  
"I'm going to miss you." Jenny said. I swear it sounded as though she was about to cry. As if to confirm my suspicion I felt a tear on my chest. I looked down at Jenny and pulled her so that she was even with me.  
  
"Jenny, I'm going to miss you to, so much but we'll see each other again. I promise." I said giving her a kiss. Jenny nodded and hugged me tightly. I looked at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you." She said against my skin.  
  
"I love you forever." I said, cheesy I know but it was somehow appropriate.

* * *

Jenny hugged Lily tightly. Neither girls seemed to want to let go of each other.  
  
"Write back this time." Lily said.  
  
"Of course, as long as you tell me when your baby is born." Jenny said. Lily nodded but neither one let go of each other. April was getting impatient, she wanted to hug Jenny. I just stood with James and glanced at him.  
  
"My wife is mad." He muttered. I laughed slightly. It wasn't an amused laugh, just something to keep my mind off Jenny leaving.  
  
"My turn." April said as she pried the other two girls apart. Lily and Jenny laughed.  
  
"I'm not a toy." Jenny said.  
  
"Sure you're not." April said. "Come and see us again soon. We miss you so much." Jenny smiled and kissed April's cheek.  
  
"Ok. I'll come by again once Bo is old enough." Jenny said. "You do know you guys are welcome in China."  
  
"I'm scared of your dad," April said. "Last time he nearly set your dragon on me."  
  
"That's only because you told him you could out run a dragon." Jenny said with a grin. April grinned and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"I can." She said. Jenny rolled her eyes. There was a crack and Lee apparated in.  
  
"Hi sis. Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"Just saying bye." Jenny said. I'd noticed that Jenny hadn't looked at me all morning. I could barely even look at Jenny without feeling my heart breaking. She went to James.  
  
"Do you want a hug?" Jenny asked. James grinned and they hugged each other as well.  
  
"Look after yourself and if your family gives you any trouble, owl me ok?" James said. Jenny laughed.  
  
"Alright." She said. She let go of James and then turned to me. I took a slow breath and looked at her. Her happiness seemed to have evaporated but there was a smile on her face which was probably forced. She glanced at Lee, who had picked up Bo, who had been crawling around on the floor with Ling. Jenny looked back at me.  
  
"Um, well bye." I said. Jenny nodded and hugged me tightly.  
  
"It's not too late, you can still come to China with us." Jenny said desperately. I knew she wanted me to go with her but as I realised a few days ago, I had to work, fight against Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. I kissed Jenny and looked into her eyes. Everything had gone slightly blurry. I blinked a few times and everything got a bit clearer. I knew I was going to cry when Jenny had left. I wouldn't cry now. I couldn't, not in front of all our friends. Jenny kissed me again and turned to Lee. Lee looked sorry about something. Jenny gave her a soft smile and picked up her bag and took Bo. He looked over Jenny's shoulder as she held him. I think he gave the girls a smile. April grinned and looked at Lily, who smiled but I think Lily was trying not to cry as well.  
  
"Bye guys." Lee said giving us all a wave. They opened the door and as Jenny was leaving Bo gave me what looked like a wave and said something. Jenny stopped dead and Lee looked at Jenny with a smile.  
  
"Holy Merlin." Lee said happily.  
  
"What?" James asked.  
  
"Bo just said his first word." Lee said. Jenny was smiling sadly.  
  
"What did he say?" Lily asked. Jenny said something in Chinese she turned to look at me.  
  
"It means daddy." Jenny said. I raised my eyebrows and smiled. Jenny smiled and left quickly.  
  
"She's a bit emotional." Lee said quietly before leaving. Lily went to the door and shut it. She wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and James went to hug her.  
  
"We're not going to see Jenny for a long time are we?" April asked. No one answered, I sat on the stairs with my head in my hands. I'd let Jenny ago again! I'm such an idiot. I found it hard enough the last time and I had no choice in the matter. Lily suddenly looked like she was about to retch and pushed past James and ran past me to the bathroom. James looked at us anxiously.  
  
"I don't like what that baby is doing to her." James said. April nodded.  
  
"Doesn't seem to be having any mercy does it?" April asked. I got up and went to the door. "Remus?" I opened the door and ran out into the snow, Jenny and Lee seemed to be talking a little way ahead. I ran to Jenny, it was bitterly cold but that didn't bother me. Ling seemed to hear me coming and turned and barked when he saw me. Jenny looked at the dog then turned around. I got to her as she started in surprise and pressed my lips against hers. I made up my mind. Jenny seemed a bit shocked at first at the kiss then returned it. When I pulled away she looked at me slightly surprised.  
  
"Remus?" She asked. I smiled.  
  
"I'm coming with you." I said. Jenny's face lit up.  
  
"You are?" She asked happily.  
  
"Well I can't go permanently but I'm going to go for a month right now and then we'll see after then." I said. Jenny bit her lip in happiness and indicated for Lee to take Bo. Lee did and then Jenny flung her arms around my neck. I held her tightly and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said. I felt so happy. I knew I'd probably had made the wrong choice but who cared? I'd be with the person I loved, I'd be with Jenny and with Bo. Jenny let go of me and kissed me. She turned to Lee, who was grinning.  
  
"Yay!" She said happily, "No more sulking Jenny!" She said.  
  
"It means we have to make a quick stop before going to China." I said.  
  
"No problem. By all means have an extra stop" Lee said. Jenny gave me another hug and I held her tightly. I couldn't stop smiling with my decision. I saw April standing in the doorway of Lily and James' house. I caught her eyes and she smiled and closed the door. I knew she'd tell the others about my choice.

* * *

**A/N:-And there we have it, his final decidion, it was a bit heavy and i think one of my darkest and slightly..erm...more different bit of writing then what i'm used to but the feelings just came tumbling out and I couldn't stop them. The nest chapter is Sirius and it's called undercover, i think by next chapter Lily will be about 5 months pregnant, i'll be skipping loads of months now because i really can't be bothered to do all the fill in chapters, and i want to get to the end quickly. **

**I've decided to throw away some of the rules that i've set myself. And in the next run of chapters, i'm adding a new character's POV (it'll be quite short though) and i think i might miss out a few other POVs. I'm not sure about the last bit yet though**


	14. Undercover

**Sirius' POV – April 1980**  
  
I stretched out on the sofa in my flat and pulled a thin blanket over myself. I was flicking through the channels on my TV. I was bored and Yasmine was at uni and April was at work and as far as I knew James and Lily were arguing, still! Something about some Order stuff. They've been really tense around each other since the order meeting the other day. Remus still hadn't come back from China though we all knew that Jenny's dad hadn't killed him yet because we got an owl from him the other day. Peter's also been really busy so I'm the only one left just sitting around. I really felt like going to see Yasmine, my newest girlfriend. Lily was a bit hesitant about letting us meet but I'm happy about it. Last time I went to visit Yasmine I accidentally disturbed one of her lectures, or something like that. I didn't want her at my throat again. Her temper was as fierce as Lily's. Ah, Evans women, you gotta love them.  
  
There was a crack and April appeared in my living room, right in the way of the TV.  
  
"Get out of the way." I said. April smiled and took off her auror robes and threw them over the back of my sofa.  
  
"Budge up." She said slipping under the blanket as well. I let out a moan of annoyance as April leaned against me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"Battle zone at Lily's. Nothing to do at work, well there's loads to do but they don't want the 'newbies' to get hurt" April said.  
  
"And so they shouldn't get hurt. I like you newbies." I said putting an arm around April. Since we'd broken up we'd become really close friends. We were probably closer now then I was with James.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, change channel this muggle sport is boring."  
  
"What is it?" I asked as I watched the little muggle men kicking a black and white ball across a big green field.  
  
"Football, it's like the Muggle equivalent of Quidditch. So boring though." April said. She took the remote off me and changed to some strange show.  
  
"So what's up with Lily and James this time?" I asked April. She smiled.  
  
"Well you might want to go round there, I was there a minute ago and nearly got my head blown off." April said.  
  
"By James?"  
  
"No Lily. James has gone a bit too far this time." April said, "He pulled her out of Healer training."  
  
"Oh, what's Dumbledore said about it?"  
  
"It was his idea apparently." April said. "Dumbledore is supposed to be going round to their house later to try and stop them both from arguing. It's like we're in sixth year all over again! Well that and add to it a load of maternal hormones going through Lily. It's not a pretty sight." I laughed as I remembered Lily and James' many arguments in their Hogwarts years.  
  
"Do you think we should go round there and stop them before Lily kills James?" I asked. April frowned and looked at her watch.  
  
"Give it five minutes." She said. I gave her a strange look then she rolled her eyes. "Fine! We'll go now!" She got up and I followed suit. I picked my wand up from the coffee table and apparated to Godric's Hollow.  
  
"YOU BASTARD! YOU KNEW I LOVED HEALER TRAINING!" Lily screamed.  
  
"IT WASN'T MY IDEA! DUMBLEDORE TOLD ME TO!" James shouted back. I opened my eyes and a flash of yellow shot past my head and crashed into the wall in front of me. I widened my eyes and turned around. A now fairly fat Lily was standing with her wand pointing at James. James had his own wand out ready to defend himself. Ok, this was not good. Definitely not good.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me first!" Lily asked angrily.  
  
"We did!" James said. "You said no"  
  
"And didn't it occur to you there's a reason I said no?" Lily asked, I could see the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Hey guys" I said, hoping to attract their attention  
  
"You're going to have to stop anyway because of the baby!" James said. completely ignoring me.  
  
"It still doesn't mean that-"  
  
"Silence both of you" Came Dumbledore's voice. It wasn't it's usual softness but had a harsh quality to it. "Lily sit down before you hurt yourself." Lily sat down in a fairly large chair and crossed her arms. "Sirius please take Lily and James' wands. I don't want them hurting each other while they're together." I nodded and went to James. He gave me his wand then I went over to Lily. She regarded me for a moment before throwing me her wand.  
  
"Take it." She muttered. I picked her wand up off the floor then looked at Dumbledore. He nodded.  
  
"Now, Lily please try and stay calm, you know as well as I do that stress is not good for your baby." Dumbledore said. There was a crack and April apparated in.  
  
"I told you to wait five minutes." She said. She went to Lily and sat on the arm of the chair. "You alright?" she asked stroking Lily's hair. Lily frowned her response and put her head against April's body. James was standing by the door now with his arms crossed.  
  
"Lily, I want you to listen to me. It is important that we take you out of Healer training for your safety and for the safety of your child." Dumbledore said. Lily looked as though she wanted to say something back at Dumbledore but he continued, "You know as well as I do the importance of you child and you can't be wondering around unprotected. If you stay here you will be safe-"  
  
"Are you telling me you want me to stay in this house for months on end?" Lily asked trying to stand up but failing.  
  
"No, I merely ask you stay in Godric's Hollow. Godric's Hollow is safe and out of the way. Voldemort won't find you here. By travelling to London every morning you are putting your entire family at risk" Lily's eyes narrowed but she accepted it. April put a comforting hand on Lily's shoulder. I looked over to James. He looked slightly annoyed but a look of sympathy was breaking out on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily." James said.  
  
"Whatever." Lily said. "What about Alice?" She asked.  
  
"Alice has also stopped Auror training until she's given birth. The Ministry won't let her quit entirely." Lily's mouth fell open at this. She looked kind of funny actually.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"Lily, please calm down." April pleaded. "It's for the best." I glanced over and Lily stood up slowly. Obviously the weight of the baby inside her was stopping her from moving as freely.  
  
"Fine" She said. She walked to the door and looked at James. James stepped out of the way and Lily left the room. No one spoke until we heard a door slamming above us signalling that Lily had just entered her bedroom. James looked uncertainly to Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure that was the best thing to do? She'll be so, depressed and emotional now" He said anxiously. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I know but Lily will see the sense of it. If she wasn't pregnant I believe that she would agree that this is the best course of action. Pregnant women can be unpredictable."  
  
"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant." April muttered as she played with a lock of her blonde hair.  
  
"Ah, April I've been meaning to ask you about the voices in your head." Dumbledore asked. April smiled.  
  
"No one in here but me." She said touching her head. She glanced at me and I smiled.  
  
"That's good." I said.  
  
"I know." She said with a grin.  
  
"Sirius, how is the reconnaissance going?" Dumbledore asked. I rolled my eyes. I had been given the job to search out the local deatheater haunts but everyone knew what I looked like so whenever I went they all just didn't talk to me and stayed quiet. I was actually getting a little bit of a reputation for being a deatheater. Someone had come up to me and congratulated me in 'seeing the light'. Like I would turn against my friends!  
  
"Ah, it's going fine. Nothing new though. Deatheaters seem to go quiet around me." I said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Keep trying to find out more information. It's critical we try and get as far ahead as possible." I nodded and sat down. "James."  
  
"Yes Professor." He said.  
  
"Make sure Lily is safe. I do not wish to put this kind of burden on you but the fate of the world depends on Lily and Alice having their children."  
  
"No pressure then." I said to James. He gave me a hard stare, one he used to give me when I said something stupid in front of Lily when he was trying to impress her.  
  
"Yes Professor. Are you sure it'll be safe here. Voldemort has already tried to attack here once."  
  
"All he knows is that he's seen you in the hill behind the house. He doesn't know that you live here, which gives us a slight advantage." Dumbledore said. James nodded. "I will come round again in a week to begin putting protection charms around the house. I have already done this to Frank and Alice's house." Now there's something I want to know, who are Frank and Alice. I just nodded along with this and looked at April. She seemed to read my mind and shrugged.  
  
"Yes Professor." James said.  
  
"Dumbledore, call me Dumbledore. You make me feel old when you call me professor" Dumbledore said. I immediately began to smirk. He could talk, he made us feel young. James and April both smiled.  
  
"Yes Dumbledore." James said with a grin. Dumbledore nodded his approval and disapparated away. James turned to me. "So why are you here?"  
  
"April told me you and Lily were having another fight." I said handing James his wand back. He took it and put it in a pocket in his robes.  
  
"Oh yeah. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do." James said darkly. "Lily loves being in healer training so much. I almost couldn't go through with it."  
  
"But you did and now she's upset." April said, she got up and straightened her robes. "I'll go and see to her. She'll be back to normal by Dinner...if that's possible." April said frowning. Lily had been having a lot of mood swings recently. Last time I was here, I dropped a tiny drop of water on the kitchen table and Lily would have cursed me to kingdom come if Yasmine hadn't been there.  
  
"Ok, good luck" James said sulkily  
  
"Oh here's her wand" I said throwing the wand to April. She caught it and left the room. James sat in a chair.  
  
"You know, I wonder why, sometimes, I even bother trying to do what's right for Lily." James said. I sighed and stood up.  
  
"You know what you need?" I asked him. He looked at me. "A round of one on one quidditch!" I said.  
  
"You can't play that." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Fine, we'll have a few broom races then we'll go marauding on our own." I said. James grinned.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He said.  
  
"Lets go then."  
  
"Let me get my broom. It's in the bedroom." James said. "Accio Broom." He said. Soon there was a broom at his side and hovering in the air. It was a top of the range broom and I knew James would beat me.  
  
"LILY, SIRIUS AND I ARE GOING FLYING!" James shouted. He waited a few minutes for a response but when none came he just shrugged. "Lets go."

* * *

I parked my motorbike outside the Hogs' head and pulled my cloak around me. Stupid recon! I wanted to stay at home. April and I were planning on having one of those pizza and videos evenings. I have a vague feeling that it's a very girlie thing to do but it's fun. But no! I have to go on flipping recon for the order. I pulled the hood of my cloak up so that my face was hidden. I pushed open the door to the Hogs' head and went into the bar. There were quite a few cloaked figures so I just fit right in. I went to the bar.  
  
"Firewhiskey." I said. The bar keeper nodded and poured out a glass of fire whiskey.  
  
"You heard anything bout the Potters?" I head a figure say to the left. I turned slightly and saw two figures talking. They both had hooded cloaks as well.  
  
"Aparently Lily's pregnant. You think the Dark Lord knows?" Said the shorted figure. The figure had a woman's voice so obviously I think she's a girl.  
  
"Course he knows. He's been looking for her for months." Said the man. "Have you heard anything else?"  
  
"Only that they live in Wales." Said the woman. Another figure joined them.  
  
"Lily Potter's stopped going to Healer training, you better tell the dark lord." The new person said. The taller person nodded and apparated away.  
  
"What's this 'bout the Potter's?" I said with a slightly gruffer voice.  
  
"Ain't you heard? The Dark Lord's after 'em." The newest figure said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Rumour has it that their child is gonna kill the Dark Lord. Load of bull if you ask me. I think it's the Longbottom's child who's more likely to do anyfing." The figure said. "I mean, look at this kid's parents then the Potters. A mudblood and a blood traitor." I drew a sharp breath and tried to contain my anger. This was a problem with the recon. I had to pretend to hate people like Lily and myself in order to fit in.  
  
"What have the Longbottoms got anything to do with anything?" I asked.  
  
"Ain't you heard? They're having a kid as well but the Dark Lord ain't that interested." The person said.  
  
"Why not?" I asked. The figure shrugged. "So what else has been going on? Other then the hunt for the Potters?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, the usual. Cursing muggles. Killed my sixth muggle today" The person said proudly. I couldn't see his face.  
  
"Is that all?" the woman asked. "I'm on fifteen. No wonder you're still at the bottom."  
  
"You're still not as good as the inner circle though. Malfoy, Lestrange and that lot."  
  
"I spoke to Lowe and her friend the other day." The girl said. "Apparently they've got plans to kill some specific Muggles, not sure which ones though. Lowe wouldn't tell me. We've got orders to make sure that the aurors are kept busy." I nodded.  
  
"So how we going to do that?" I asked.  
  
"Easy, there's supposed to be an attack planned on Diagon Alley in two weeks and then we're gonna try and break a few people out of Azkaban but if you ask me it'll be suicide. I'm not going. I'm not risking my neck to try and get a few lousy people who were careless enough to run in with Marsden and Potter." The man said. I nodded.  
  
"They're quite famous then, the Potters and Marsden." I said but it sounded a bit like a question.  
  
"Where have you been? Everyone's watching out for their mentor group and them. Marsden's put in too many people." I saw that man's mouth break into a smile. "She's going to wish she didn't become an auror tonight."  
  
"What's happening tonight?" I asked.  
  
"Ain't you heard?" The man asked. "Her parents gonna be killed. She'll turn up all distraught then she'll be killed. Where you been man?" I felt my mind fill with panic.  
  
"Well I have to go, I just remembered an appointment. Gotta get a few of me mates to go and kill a few Muggles."  
  
"Alright, see you around." I turned and tried to walk out as calmly as possible. My heart was thumping. As soon as I was outside I wheeled my bike behind the Three Broomsticks then apparated to the Ministry. I ran through the ministry and went to the elevator.  
  
"Hurry up." I said. I had to get to April quickly. The elevator came and I pressed the button for the Auror headquarters. The elevator was so slow. I watched the owls fluttering up above my head and at the other witches and wizards in the elevator. Finally the elevator came to the right floor. It didn't take that long but it felt like ages. The doors opened slowly.  
  
"Auror Headquarters-" I didn't hear the rest as I pushed myself through the ever widening gap in the elevator and ran to the Auror Headquarters.  
  
"April!" I shouted. The headquarters were quite busy. Aurors running to and fro from one cubicle to another, the faces of different deatheaters were plastered all over the walls.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you looking for?" Asked a tall black wizard.  
  
"I'm Sirius Black. April Marsden, where is she?" I said.  
  
"Follow me." The auror said. "Kinsgley Shacklebolt by the way." He said. I nodded, not really taking this in. He led me to the corner of the room. I saw April sitting there and laughing. She was in a cubicle with a few photos of her friends pasted on the walls and in front was her desk.  
  
"Shut up James." She said.  
  
"I'm just telling you the truth." James said appearing from another cubicle. "Padfoot, what are you doing here?" James said pleasantly surprised. He smiled but his smile disappeared.  
  
"April, we have to get to your parent's house now." I said. April turned and looked at me.  
  
"I can't I'm in the middle of work."  
  
"No, there's going to be a deatheater attack on you parent's house. They're in danger. You can either go now and try and save them or let them die and not go to their house after otherwise you'll die!" I said urgently. April looked at me and her eyes widened.  
  
"Shit." She said picking up her robes. "Kingsley, I need to get to my parents. James and I will be back in about an hour." The black auror nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll cover for you" He said.  
  
"Meet at my house." April said. "James could you maybe ask if Lily if mum and dad can stay at yours for now, Sirius come to my house" James and I nodded. I closed my eyes and apparated out of the ministry. When I opened my eyes I was in a strange house. I looked around and saw April walking down the hall.  
  
"Mum." April asked.  
  
"April, oh, it's nice to see you, we weren't expecting you home until tomorrow." Said a woman who looked a lot like April. April smiled.  
  
"Well, we got some information that there was going to be an attack here." April said to her  
  
"April." I said. April turned around and smiled.  
  
"Um, Sirius found out there's an attack planned to try and kill you and dad. James has gone to ask Lily if you can stay at her house" April said. Her mum frowned.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"I over heard some deatheaters. Voldemort is trying to kill April and James and they came up with some plan. Where's Mr. Marsden?" I asked her.  
  
"He's at work right now." Mrs. Marsden said. I nodded. There was a crack and James apparated.  
  
"Lily is still in a stress but she's agreed. Your parents can stay round ours." James said. "Hello Mrs. Marsden." Mrs. Marsden smiled then turned to April.  
  
"Are you sure-"  
  
"Mum, get to Lily's house. I don't want you dying!" April shouted at her. Mrs. Marsden looked a bit shocked and nodded. She wondered off to get her things ready. April turned to me and sighed.  
  
"What else did you find out?" April asked crossing her arms like she was cold.  
  
"Just a few odd bits, various attacks." I said. "Do any of you know the Longbottoms?" I asked. James and April looked at each other.  
  
"Um, yes." April said, "Alice Longbottom has just gone on pregnancy leave."  
  
"Plus the Longbottoms have gone into hiding." James said. "Why?"  
  
"Oh something I heard the Deatheaters say" I said. James nodded slowly, April didn't look too convinced but she didn't have enough time to try and find out more because at that moment her mum came down the stairs with a small bag.  
  
"So, Godric's Hollow yes?" She asked. James nodded,  
  
"Sirius, you go ahead and tell Lily they're coming. April I think we need to get back to the ministry and get some Aurors here." James said.  
  
"That's what I was thinking." April said. "See you tonight mum." April said giving her mum a hug. I apparated to Godric's Hollow and looked around Lily's house.  
  
"Lily darling." I shouted.  
  
"In here Sirius." Lily said. "Could you give me a hand?" I went into the living room and found Lily sitting on the sofa.  
  
"Merlin Darling you're fat." I said pretending to be shocked. Lily gave me a hard long stare and I went over to help her up onto her feet.  
  
"Is April's parents coming round?" Lily asked. She didn't sound too happy.  
  
"Yeah, are you ok?" I asked Lily uncertainly. She look at me and sighed.  
  
"Hormones." She said. I nodded.  
  
"That means nothing to me." I said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Basically I'm having mood swings because I'm pregnant and I want to get to work but I've 'quit' training" Lily said testily. I pouted and hugged her tightly. This brought a slight smile to Lily's face, "Where's James?" She asked.  
  
"Work." I said. Lily sighed.  
  
"He's been spending a lot of time at work recently." Lily said, "And April hasn't been round to see me, Peter's off somewhere and Jenny and Remus are STILL in China." I grinned.  
  
"I'm your only friend." I said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Thank god you're unemployed as well." She said patting my arm. There was a crack and Mr. Marsden appeared in the living room with her bag. Lily smiled. "Mrs. Marsden." She said.  
  
"Oh Lily, it's so good to see you again." April's mum said. She hugged Lily like a daughter then looked at Lily's belly, which I had to admit was getting bigger and was attracting more attention then any other parts of Lily's body.  
  
"So, how are you coping with the pregnancy?" She asked.  
  
"Mood swings, hate them, at least the morning sickness is over." Lily said, "Now I have back pains." April's mum frowned.  
  
"You should go and rest dear. Do your parent's know about it?"  
  
"Of course they do, mum is coming up for a few months next month." Lily said.  
  
"Oo, will Yasmine be coming?" I asked. Yasmine, Lily's beautiful cousin. Lily gave me a look.  
  
"No, Yasmine is coming the month after that." Lily said. I grinned and turned to Mrs. Marsden.  
  
"Let me show you to your room, it's probably best if Lily doesn't do too much." I said.  
  
"Thank you." Lily said gratefully. I gave her a grin, Lily was probably the only one who didn't go weak at the knees at it, unless she was really ill or drunk and about to collapse.  
  
"No problem, Mrs. Marsden." I said taking Mrs. Marsden's bag. She gave me a smile as I led her to the spare room that Lily and James had decided would be the guest room. It was nicely decorated, even for my manly taste. The other room was currently a bit like a building site. They had started to redecorate it, when they had time, to get it ready for their coming baby, which I had been told by Lily was a boy, I was spending a lot of time with Lily recently, it was weird.  
  
"You can stay here. Lily and James' room is just down there and the room next door will be the nursery." I said. "Um, the bathroom is just down the hall" I said as put eh bag on the bed. Mrs. Marsden nodded  
  
"Thank you Sirius." She said. I beamed. "Such a gentleman, I wonder why April broke up with you? You'd have made such a good son-in-law." I laughed at this but not so it seemed rude.  
  
"I'm not planning on marrying quite yet. I've learnt from my friends' mistakes." I said. Mrs. Marsden nodded and looked around the room.  
  
"Well I think this will be fine. Tell Lily she needn't worry about anything, I can look after myself." I nodded and left the room. I found Lily staring out of the window of the Living room.  
  
"Lily my darling."  
  
"Sirius honey." She answered automatically. It was this little thing we had made up recently. Because we spent a lot of time with each other we called each other pet names.  
  
"Mrs. Marsden said not to worry about anything." I said. Lily nodded. Not another of her fazes where she just stared at something. Lily sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Sirius. If I said as the seventh month dies, what day would you think that would be?" Lily asked.  
  
"Last day of the seventh month, why?" I asked. Lily frowned and nodded. What was up with her? I went over to Lily and gave her a curious look.  
  
"It's nothing." Lily said quietly. She looked out of the window again.  
  
"I'm not April but I know something is wrong, is it that prophecy thing?" I asked. Lily seemed to wince at that and I knew instantly it was the prophecy. "Tell ole Sirius Black what's bothering you." I said in what I hoped was a Texan accent as I sat on the sofa. I don't know why I picked Texan, it just seemed right. Why didn't I stick with my own accent? Who knows? Lily looked at me and sat down next to me.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong. I guess it is the prophecy thing and being stuck in the house." Lily said with a sigh. "I just wished that the others had consulted me before making me quit Healer training and then the boy who's going to defeat Voldemort is supposed to be born as the seventh month dies. If that is my son then that means I'm going to have to go in hiding. You know as well as I do how James can't stay inside and it's just going to drive me insane." Lily said.  
  
"Well didn't Dumbeldore said you could wonder around Godric's Hollow?"  
  
"Yeah I suppose" Lily said looking at her belly. She put a hand to it almost instantly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Baby just kicked." Lily said. She smiled slightly and I grinned.  
  
"See, it's not that bad, if kicking babies make you smile." I said. Lily nudged me then pushed me to my feet.  
  
"I'm hungry, pull me up." She said. I rolled my eyes and helped Lily to her feet. "Thank you honey."  
  
"My pleasure darling." I said with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes and wondered out of the living room. Well, at least I made Lily smile which was an improvement of her moping around the house doing nothing.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i'll try and answer a few questions before i turn in for the night and retreat to my bed. April's Chapter is after James' chapter (which is next)...then it'll be someone else (surprise person) then James again...don't ask why, i threw out my own rule book last chapter.**

**Jessie: Bo will learn some English. I think in one of the next chapters he goes "MUMMY! HARRY!" or something like that. and yay, your computer is fixed, i get to Beta again...WOO!! I got a review from you again..WOO!! (sorry, a mixture of wrigley's extra chewing gum, tea and no sleep has made me a tad loopy)**

**Ya ha ha whooo: I would love to make this a story where Lily and James don't die. I will if people don't want them to die, Ive not quite reached the end and I've written the last part of the last chapter, but that can be changed. and Remus dies? in not one of my stories has Remus died (for obvious reasons) and as for Jenny, i was thinking of killing her but i'm gonna let her live for a change, she died in _All About Change_ and i feel slightly sorry for her.**


	15. Baby of Mine

**James – July/August 1980**  
  
I rubbed my eyes. I knew they were red with tiredness. I'd been up all hours of the day and night I was getting so worried. It was July thirty- first. It was Lily's due day and it was the day the kid who was supposed to defeat Voldemort was supposed to be born. The Longbottoms had their baby a few weeks ago so naturally everyone is on edge. I had recently been hit with a horrid bout of insomnia, I wanted to sleep but I just couldn't. All I did at night was lie in bed watching Lily, making sure she was ok. Merlin, forget maternity leave, there should be paternity leave. I shouldn't be at work I should be at home next to Lily. What if she gave birth when I wasn't there. There was no one at home but her, no, wait, her mum was there too. I gave a sigh of relief that Lily wasn't on her own. I felt a hand on my back and jumped to my feet. I got my wand out in the process and pointed it at an uneasy looking April.  
  
"Oh, April." I said, putting my wand away.  
  
"You don't look very good James." She said uncertainly. I sank into a chair and put my head in my hands.  
  
"Well you wouldn't be very good if your wife was going to give birth!" I snapped at her. I didn't mean to, I guess I'm just feeling really tense. April pulled her own chair over and put a hand on my back.  
  
"I think you should take the rest of the day off work. You shouldn't be like this so soon. Plus the final assessments are soon. You have to get some rest." April said kindly.  
  
"I can't rest." I said. "I have to look after Lily and hunt down deatheaters and look after Lily and-"  
  
"James, go home." April said sternly, like she was my superior. "I'll tell Moody what's wrong, he'll understand." I nodded and got to my feet. April gave me a smile. I pulled on my cloak even though I didn't need it. It was so hot in the auror offices it was almost suffocating.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go home." I said thinking out loud. April gave me a tight hug.  
  
"I'll be round later to check up on Lily." She said. I nodded, not really taking anything in. I had to be at Lily's side. I had to make sure she was ok. She couldn't have the baby alone. April let go and instantly I apparated to my house. It was strangely quiet.  
  
"Lily!" I called.  
  
"In here" Lily answered. I ran into the living room where Lily had a magazine propped on her belly. I ran to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. Lily returned the kiss and looked at me slightly amused.  
  
"Why are you home so early?"  
  
"April sent me home. I'm so nervous for you, you realise that today is the day the-"  
  
"Seventh month dies, I know." Lily said, her face turning into a frown. "But nothing has-ah!" Lily gave a slight convulsion and held her belly. I started in surprise and worry. What was that? What was happening? Oh Merlin!  
  
"What-" I started to say but Lily interrupted me.  
  
"Contraction, ow." Lily said wincing. I stood up.  
  
"Quick we have to get you to the bed." I said. "Margaret!" I shouted, calling for Lily's mum as Lily got another contraction. I helped Lily to her feet. She held onto me tightly with one hand as she held her belly with the other. Margaret Evans looked at us calmly.  
  
"I'll phone for the doctor."  
  
"No, we'll go to St. Mungos." I said.  
  
"No James!" Lily said, "Dumbeldore said to have a home birth."  
  
"Since when did you listen to Dumbledore about this kind of thing?"  
  
"Since I felt that I can't make it to St. Mungos. Just take me-" She bit her lip.  
  
"Ok. Margaret, go and get the doctor for Lily." I said to her. She nodded and put her shoes on and left the house. I don't quite know how I managed to get Lily to the bedroom. I felt like stunning her just to put her out of the pain she was obviously in but it would look really strange to the Muggle doctor. I gently lay Lily on the bed as Magaret came in with a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was holding a bag in her hands.  
  
"Mrs. Potter?" She asked. I pointed to Lily and the doctor nodded. "I'm Doctor Jenkins. When did the contractions start?" She asked.  
  
"About ten minutes ago." I said. She nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well do you want to stay or would you-"  
  
"He's staying." Lily said as one contraction calmed enough for her to speak. The doctor nodded. I took Lily's hand and gave her a smile.  
  
"Other then the pain how are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"Scared." Lily said. "What if he comes for us?" Lily asked quietly. I could hear in her voice that she was scared.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be fine. Ow!" I said as Lily squeezed my hand as she got another contraction. For a woman in pain Lily had an incredibly strong grip.  
  
Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Lily was really huting my hand, in fact I was beginning to lose feeling in it. Lily had been in labour now for four hours and I hated seeing her like this. Her water had burst about ten minutes ago, was that a good sign? I wasn't told. There wasn't any spaces in between her contractions anymore and not even the painkiller that the doctor had given Lily was doing any good.  
  
"Lily, you'll be fine, come on, just breathe." I said stroking her head. Breathe, like that seemed to be doing any good. I don't know why Margaret and the doctor were telling Lily to breathe, Lily blatantly wasn't listening.  
  
"James!" Lily managed to say in her pain.  
  
"It's alright." I said.  
  
"Come on Lily, just one more push." Her mum said.  
  
"I CAN'T PUSH!" Lily screamed. Giving birth looked too painful, I think suddenly I felt so incredibly glad that I was a male member of the human race as opposed to female.  
  
"It's coming, just once more Lily." The Doctor said. Lily nodded and squeezed my hand tighter. I opened my mouth in pain, it felt like my hand was going to break. I glanced at the clock. Eleven o'clock. As much as I don't want our child to be the one who defeats Voldemort I really hate seeing Lily like this.  
  
"Come on Lily. It's nearly over." I said. The door opened and April came in just as Lily let out a loud scream. I wanted to cover my ears, a luxury that both April and Mrs. Evans got to do. Moments after Lily started her scream another scream merged with it. A different type of scream though, more like a loud cry. A baby's cry. I glanced at the doctor as she pulled a baby from between Lily's legs. Holy shit, I made that thing. I just stared at the baby, completely forgetting my wife until she loosened her grip on my hand.  
  
"It's a boy, congratulations." Doctor Jenkins said.  
  
"That was sick." April said from the door. I smirked and looked at Lily who looked so tired.  
  
"Just relax." I whispered to Lily. She nodded and lay her head back onto the already wet pillows. I leant over and kissed her gently on the lips. "You did it." I grinned as I started to pull away. Lily smiled and tried to sit up.  
  
"Lily, stay lying down," Margaret said. I didn't notice what the doctor was doing, I was completely absorbed in Lily at that moment. She looked so tired but she'd done it. She'd brought our baby into the world. I brushed some of her damp hair away from her forehead. I hadn't realised how much Lily had sweated during labour.  
  
"Um, excuse me, could you help me for a moment." The doctor said to April. April nodded and went to the doctor's side. I glanced at them for a moment and then looked back at Lily. I gently teased my hand out of her grip and flexed my hand slightly.  
  
"Sorry." Lily said. I forced a smile, merlin my hand hurt.  
  
"It's fine." I said, "I just think that maybe I'll have to have it..." What's that Muggle thing that shows your bones?  
  
"X-rayed?" Lily suggested  
  
"That's it." I said. Lily gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Lily Potter." Doctor Jenkins said. Lily and I both looked at the doctor. "You gave birth to a healthy young baby boy." She said with a smile. She gently and delicately handed Lily a small bundle of towels. Among them I saw a tiny little face and two tiny arms and hands waving in the air. Lily took our baby and smiled.  
  
"My god, we did this." Lily said turning to me. I gave her a smile and kissed her forehead.  
  
"So, what are you going to name him?" April asked eagerly.  
  
"You tell them." I said to Lily, we'd already decided what we were going to call our son.  
  
"Harry James Potter" Lily said proudly.

* * *

I sat in the living room with April, as Lily stayed upstairs to get some sleep and spoke to her mum about being a mum. It was midnight now and I just felt so calm like there was nothing bad in the world. I held in my arms, my baby son. Harry Potter, my son. I never actually thought I'd be a father, while Lily was pregnant it never actually clicked in my head. Now, here he was, healthy and beautiful. I could already see that he had exactly the same bright green emerald eyes as Lily, they were the same shape as Lily's eyes as well. April put an arm around my shoulders and grinned.  
  
"I'm an aunty." She said.  
  
"You already were." I said laughing.  
  
"Yeah true." April said. There were two cracks and Remus and Sirius both appeared in the living room in front of me and April.  
  
"Just got your owl is Lily o-" Sirius started to say but when he caught sight of Harry he grinned. "I'm an UNCLE!"  
  
"Sh! Lily's trying to sleep." I said urgently.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius whispered. Remus smiled. He had come back from China a few weeks ago, apparently things were going well with Jenny and her family were starting to warm to him.  
  
"What are you calling him?"  
  
"Harry." I answered. I looked at Harry again. He had his eyes open just a fraction and the green of them were so bright, even though you could only see a bit.  
  
"I can't believe you're a dad." Sirius said. "Imagine, first Moony now Prongs. Look, it's prongs junior, can I hold him?"  
  
"No." I said, lifting Harry up a bit. April laughed at Sirius's crestfallen expression.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry, they won't let me hold him either." April said. "But I've already held him, I was the second person to hold him." She beamed.  
  
"Who was first?" Remus asked as he sat down.  
  
"The muggle Doctor." April said.  
  
"You got a muggle doctor?" Sirius asked in disbelieve. I looked at him.  
  
"Well Lily couldn't exactly apparate to St. Mungos at the time and I didn't want to leave her so Mrs. Evans went to go and get a doctor."  
  
"Can I hold him?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No!" April and I said at the same time. Remus chuckled and got up and stood next to me.  
  
"Look, he has Lily's eyes." Remus said, his head cocked to the side slightly.  
  
"I know." I said. At that moment Harry opened his mouth and let it rip! Sirius winced, Remus scowled and April covered her ears.  
  
"Take him away!" Sirius shouted. I nodded and rocked Harry in my arms as I left the room and went up the stairs to the bedroom. I knocked on the door gently and pushed it open. All the while Harry was crying in my arms.  
  
"Can I come in?" I asked as I walked into the door. Lily was sitting in bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. Her mum was sitting on the end of the bed. Lily gave me a smile and looked at her mum.  
  
"You'll be a great mum, better then Petunia anyway but don't tell her I said that." Margaret said as she kissed Lily's forehead.  
  
"Thanks mum." Lily said with a smile. I continued to rock Harry in my arms as Margaret got up and left the room. When she passed me she gave me a smile, which I returned. I went to Lily and sat on the bed next to her.  
  
"I think Harry's hungry." I told her. Lily sighed and took Harry from me carefully. I tried not to watch as Lily breastfed Harry, I looked at Lily's face and smiled. She seemed to sense my gaze as she looked up and smiled at me.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"We're parents." I said as I sat on the bed properly and put an arm around Lily's shoulders.  
  
"I know." She said. "I can actually see my feet now." Lily said. She stretched out her legs and wiggled her feet around. I laughed gently and kissed Lily on the cheek. Lily gave a slight moan of happiness. She turned her head to kiss me properly when Harry started crying again. Lily looked at Harry and frowned.  
  
"Mum!" She shouted. The door opened and Margaret came back in.  
  
"Yes Lily." She said.  
  
"He's crying, what do I do?" Lily asked.  
  
"Did you feed him?" Margaret asked. Lily nodded. I gently kissed Lily's forehead.  
  
"I guess motherhood is something you can't learn out of a book." I murmured. Lily gave me a long look before turning back to her mum.  
  
"Have you changed his nappy?"  
  
"He was only born an hour ago!" Lily said. Margaret smiled.  
  
"Maybe he just wants sleep." Lily nodded.  
  
"Um, ok. James." Lily gave me a sweet look.  
  
"Lily." I said copying her expression.  
  
"Can you bring the cot in here please?" Lily said. I got out my wand. "No, don't summon it. You'll break it." Lily said sounding very slightly panicky.  
  
"Fine." I said getting up.  
  
"Thank you, love you." She said. I gave her a smile. Once I left the room I went to the stairs.  
  
"PADFOOT! MOONY! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I shouted. Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Thou callest me?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We need to move the cot."  
  
"Why don't you just use your wand?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." I said, I think having a baby scrambled my brain slightly. I stood up properly. "I'm an idiot."  
  
"That you are Prongs." Sirius said as he walked up the steps. I walked into the playroom nursery baby room thing that we had and got out my wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosar." I said making the cot levitate in the air. I went to it and pushed it carefully out of the room and down the hall. Sirius had now reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"So how is the mother?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Do you want to see?" I asked him. Sirius nodded.  
  
"I suppose that might be a good idea." He opened the bedroom door and I pushed the cot through and let it fall gently on the floor.  
  
"Lily Darling, how are you?" Sirius asked as he walked in behind me. Lily glanced up and smiled. I rolled my eyes. Their pet names for each other got annoying sometimes. I understand fully why they have the names but still! Wait, I'm not getting jealous of Sirius am I? Shit!  
  
"Hey Sirius Honey." Lily said.  
  
"Lets see Harry." He said.  
  
"Um, Sirius." Lily said. She looked up at me and I nodded.  
  
"Hey, Padfoot. You fancy being Harry's Godfather?" I asked him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Sirius looked at me then to Lily.  
  
"You guys want me to be Harry's godfather. ME, the worst marauder?" He asked pointing to himself. I laughed.  
  
"Yes. We'd be honoured if you would." I said. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Only if I get to hold Harry for just a moment."  
  
"You're such a girl." Lily muttered. Sirius scowled.  
  
"No I'm not!" He said. Lily shook her head. Sirius!

* * *

Won't that baby shut up! It's been two weeks since Harry was born and he's cried almost non-stop since. I love Harry to bits, I really do. He's the loveliest baby on the face of this earth, he's beautiful and I only love Lily more but he's driving me crazy! Merlin knows how Lily feels! Lily rolled over next to me and I felt the bed spring up slightly as Lily's weight came off the bed.  
  
"Please, I literally just fed you." Lily said. She sounded quite upset. I turned over and looked at where the cot was. Lily's now slender frame over the cot. Her red hair falling over one of her shoulders. She bent over and picked up Harry.  
  
"Bring him over here." I managed to croak up in my semi conscious state. Lily nodded and came back over to the bed with Harry in her arms. She sat in the bed and lay Harry between us as she lay back down again. Harry seemed to calm down slightly and when Lily gently held his tiny, itty bitty hands he stopped crying all together.  
  
"God, we've only been parents for two weeks and we already can't cope." Lily said,  
  
"No, we're just not used to it. If Jenny managed it on her own with a werewolf baby I think we can managed together with a normal baby." I said leaning over and kissing Lily. She happily returned the kiss. Kisses had been in short supply recently with Lily looking after Harry and me going out to work at all hours.  
  
"But I feel really bad, it's your final assessment today." Lily said as she looked at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine. My record says everything." I muttered as I pulled the duvet over Lily. She nodded and gently rested her hand on Harry's chest and played with the fabric of his clothes. I lay down as well and looked at her with a smile.  
  
"I'm actually more worried about you." I said.  
  
"Why?" She asked with a yawn.  
  
"You're just so tired. Why don't you get your mum to look after Harry sometimes so that you can sleep."  
  
"No, I have to learn to be a mum on my own. Well Mum will help me obviously but I want to do it on my own." Lily said. "I just gotta get into the swing of things." She said as she yawned again. I reached across and put a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently.  
  
"Lily, please this isn't the kind of thing that's like school or Healer or Auror training. Being a parent is a full time job. I know I'm getting just about enough sleep, you need some as well." I said worriedly.  
  
"I managed to do this through my exams at school I can do this now." Lily said, almost stubbornly. I sighed and gave up.  
  
"Fine." I said. I rolled onto my back, I could feel Harry kicking the duvet up and down with his legs. I just stared at the ceiling for a while, I don't know why but since Harry had been born things just weren't as...easy anymore. Lily and I had to be careful about everything. I really tried to help out when I wasn't at work, I really did but there was so much that Lily would let me do. She was taking on too much. Didn't she realize that a baby was one of those responsibilities that she didn't have to take on all by herself. I heard Lily sigh tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry James." She said  
  
"It's alright." I said, I swear I sounded colder then I meant to. I turned over and saw Lily absently playing with Harry's hands. She looked quite troubled. "Lily, it's fine, just let me do more to help." I said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Here, you go to sleep. I'll take Harry downstairs." I said sitting up. Lily looked at me.  
  
"But you have your assess-"  
  
"No, Lily. I'll take Harry downstairs, you just try and get some sleep. I'm fine." I said to her. I slowly began to pick up Harry. Lily sat up and was about to say something when I put my fingers against her mouth. Gently I moved them away.  
  
"Ja-" I put my fingers against her mouth again.  
  
"Lily." I said staring into her eyes. We'd had these kind of staring contests before. We just stared at each other for a while. Lily did look rather drawn and tired. Finally she sighed and nodded.  
  
"Fine." She said with a smile. I gave her a smile of my own and got up.  
  
"I'll bring Harry back up when I go to work." I said. Lily nodded and lay down in bed again. I held Harry carefully and went to his cot to pick up his blanket before heading out the bedroom and to the living room.  
  
"Do you think there's any chance you can maybe stop crying, just so your mum can get some sleep?" I asked Harry. He just seemed to stare back at me, obviously not understanding what I'd just said. What two week old baby would? "Don't answer that." I said. I went to the living room and sat on the sofa with Harry lying across my legs. He was so tiny and so light. He seemed to give a toothless grin and I smiled.  
  
"What you smiling at?" I asked as I wiggled my fingers above Harry's face. I learnt by watching Lily that this had quickly become Harry's favourite thing. Wiggle your fingers above his face and he'd wave his hands around and try and catch them. He wasn't very good at it but that was because he couldn't move his limbs quickly. I watched Harry carefully and noticed that he seemed to be concentrating awfully hard for a baby. Curious, I stopped wiggling my fingers and jut held my index finger out. Harry watched it carefully. I moved my finger around and Harry's eyes followed it. I moved my hand a bit faster and still Harry's eyes followed my finger.  
  
"Amazing." I said with a smile. "There's a chance you could be a quidditch player my son." I said. Harry was still staring at my finger like he was expecting it to move again. I rolled my eyes and began wiggling it again and Harry gave a baby laugh and waved his arms around again.  
  
I crept into the bedroom silently and as gracefully as I could. I didn't want to wake up Lily or Harry, who was asleep in my arms. I glanced over to the bed where I saw Lily looking snug and peaceful under our duvet. I went to the cot and gently lay Harry down in it. I admit I felt slightly tired but after the assessment I had been granted some leave in order to help Lily out. Finally, that paternity leave thing, aurors weren't as cold hearted as I thought. Of course, April had also tried to get some leave but aurors aren't that stupid. They saw right through April's claims that she was also nine months pregnant. As I put the blanket over Harry I waved my wand and my clothes changed so it wasn't so much night wear but everyday wear. I picked my auror robes off the back of a chair in the bedroom and pulled them on. I glanced at Lily again and smiled. As I put my wand into my robes I went over to the bed and crouched on the floor on Lily's side. Lily looked so peaceful and like she was so happy that she was finally getting some sleep. I leant over and kissed her gently on her forehead. Lily let out a moan and took my hand.  
  
"Damn it, did I wake you up?" I asked quietly. She smiled and opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"I'm a really light sleeper now" She said. I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Well I have to go to work." I said, "Final assessment then I have a few weeks off." Lily's smile grew.  
  
"Yay." She said. I grinned and planted a kiss on Lily's lips. She responded weakly, she was still very tired. When I pulled away I stroked her hair out of the way of her face.  
  
"Try and get some sleep while Harry's asleep." I said before kissing her forehead.  
  
"Why are you so good to me?" Lily asked, "I swear I've done nothing to deserve it." Oh, I can think of plenty things Lily's done  
  
"You gave birth to Harry and I love you." I said as my reasons. "That's enough for me. See you later." Lily was reluctant to let go of my hand but eventually let go as I left the bedroom. I was in the hall when I saw Mrs. Evans coming out of the bathroom. "Good morning Margaret." I said. She looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Off to work?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." I said politely with a smile.  
  
"How's Lily and Harry?"  
  
"Harry is fine, Lily's a bit tired, you wouldn't mind looking after Harry for a bit today so that Lily can get some sleep would you?" I asked.  
  
"It's fine." She said. "He is my grandson."  
  
"How does it feel?" I asked cheekily.  
  
"Off to work with you." Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"Yes mother in law." I said. Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes and I apparated out of the house. I found myself outside my little cubicle. I glanced at the cubicle next to me and saw my wife's blond haired best friend fast asleep on the desk. Her head was nestled in her arms. What was it with the girls falling asleep now a days, well no, Lily had an excuse. I got out my wand and pointed it at my throat.  
  
"Sonorus" I said. "HEY APRIL!" I said only my voice was about ten times louder. April gave a start of surprise and her chair fell backwards. She rolled off it and got up in a tangle of robes as I said the counter charm. I burst out into a fit of laughter. April was breathing heavily and look at me rather annoyed. She straightened her robes and ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
"JAMES!" She shouted.  
  
"You're gonna make such a good auror!" I said falling back into my chair, no longer able to hold myself up.  
  
"Oh shut up, you're such a pig." She said. "I don't know why Lily married you." She conjured a brush and began to detangle her hair.  
  
"Well just this morning she asked me what she'd done to deserve me so yeah, I wonder why?" I said. April sneered at me and sat down again muttering swear words under her breath.  
  
"I'm so glad my son isn't here to hear that." I said. April gave me another annoyed look. "You're just tired."  
  
"I'll have you know that I was up all night revising and learning the stuff that YOU made me fail last assessment!"  
  
"It's not my fault you were concerned about my wife." I said. April was about to snap back at me then shut her mouth. I smiled smugly and turned to my desk as I felt something like a book hit the back of my head.  
  
"Hey!" I said. I turned to look at April. She stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Oi, Marsden. Time for your assessment." Moody said from a doorway. April suddenly went serious.  
  
"Good luck." I whispered.  
  
"Thanks." April got up and went to the doorway that Moody stood in front of. He moved out of the way and April glanced at him nervously and went through the door. I suddenly felt very nervous for April, I hoped she passed. She was going to pass anyway. We had been told the assessment was only about ten percent of the final mark and there was really no point to it but it was a necessity. Everything else was based on our performance during raids and recently, how many deatheaters we had helped to capture. I went to April's cubicle and looked at her desk, as usual it was covered in wrappers of chocolate frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans and some Muggle gum called Wrigley's chewing gum. I had to wonder how she stayed so thin after eating so many sweets. Lily was always complaining about April's figure. I'm pretty sure that April does a lot of exercise that we don't know about. I frowned, I wasn't one for being very fussy about mess but I just felt slightly annoyed about April's messy cubicle.  
  
"Scougify" I said pointing my wand at the desk. April wouldn't mind. The sweet wrappers all disappeared and I looked at a few odd pieces of parchment that were on April's desk. A few of them had odd doodling on it, yes, April really worked hard last night! I sorted through her parchments and came across a photo of her and Sirius from when we'd just come out of Hogwarts. I could see Peter and Remus in the background pulling faces and I smiled. I sat down in April's seat as I found another photo of her and Sirius on the desk. I was curious now. I know I really shouldn't look through April's things but other then Lily I really didn't know any girls very well. April was effectively my sister-in-law I wanted to know more about her. I glanced at a few other pieces of parchment. April had doodled her name quite a lot as well as Harry's name followed by some really random drawing of stick babies. I laughed as I went through the pieces of paper until I came to one that had a letter on it. The letter had been crossed out and the parchment looked like it had been crumpled slightly. It had a date on it, it was from months ago but still, I was curious.  
  
"What is this?" I muttered to myself.  
  
**Hey Sirius.  
  
It's me, April. I think I was wrong when I said I wanted to break up with you, I know you're going out with Yasmine but I just wanted to tell you that I still care for you a lot. No, not a lot, I love you still so much and I didn't know how to tell you in person because I reckon it would just be awkward-  
**  
The letter stopped there. Wow, April still felt about Sirius like that? She made a good show of making us think that she'd gotten over him.  
  
"Potter." Said someone behind me. I turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt behind me. "Ready for your assessment?" I nodded and put down the pieces of parchment. I stood up. "Should you be looking through April's things like that?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Just reading her notes" I said casually. He nodded.  
  
"Ok, so this is pretty standard. We've got a deatheater from Azkaban in a room and you have to catch him." Kingsley said.  
  
"Is that it?" I asked him.  
  
"Oh, don't be so cocky Potter. I think you'll have met this Deatheater." Kingsley said. I nodded slowly. He indicated to a door and I went in. "I'll stay here." I nodded and he closed the door. His voice suddenly filled the room. "Alright, we'll know when you've found each other. The assessment will be over once one of you is down, NO unforgivable curses!" What was this? A bloody battle? I glanced around, the room was totally dark.  
  
"Lumos." I said. The light out of my wand shone right into a large collection of trees. "What the-" I looked around, I'd never been in this room before. It was filled with trees, it was like a small forest only it was inside. There was even slightly damp grass on the floor. I slowly walked further into the makeshift forest. My mind was racing as I thought of all the useful spells and curses I could use. I heard a rustle in the bushes to the side and swung my wand around.  
  
"Nox" I whispered. The light at the end of my wand went out. "Reducto" The bush seemed to explode apart and a small rabbit hopped out of it. There were animals in here as well? I felt the urge to become prongs, I could se clearer in the dark as prongs but if I did here then I'd be sent to Azkaban. I stayed still and slowly began to look round in a circle. I could hear something. A flash of red shot past my head and I turned. There was a light shining in my face.  
  
"Stupefy!" I shouted. The light disappeared and I saw the figure disappear behind a tree. All I saw was a flick of long hair. Great, I was facing a girl! I snuck behind a tree and glanced into a small clearing near the area that the woman had disappeared into.  
  
"Reducto!" The woman said. The tree I was hiding behind splintered and I was forced to look for somewhere else to hide. It took me a fraction of a second to find another place to hide for protection. I glanced around the tree and saw the woman standing in the clearing muttering something. I recognised her, I'd seen her before.  
  
"Lumos." I whispered. I pointed the light at the woman, Oh merlin, that was Jessica Lowe. That meant they'd caught her, she was a deatheater. That's what Kingsley meant, I might have met her. She looked in my direction. I felt slightly hesitant about attacking her for my assessment but all I had to think about was the fact that she used to give Lily a hard time, she was a deatheater so she must have killed many innocent people.  
  
"Impedimenta," I shouted.  
  
"Protego." She said. My spell rebounded and I turned and came out at the other side of the trunk as the spell hit where I had been a minute ago. "Flamora" A jet of fire shot out of her wand. I pointed my wand at the fire and a jet of water shot out of the end of my wand. I had to hold my wand steady, I could feel it wanting to pull away.  
  
"Serpentsortia" Jessica said as she seemed to jump out of the way.  
  
"Finite incantatum." I shouted as I pointed the wand at the oncoming snake. Snakes! Urgh! The snake disappeared. I looked around and saw a bit of Jessica's robes on the floor.  
  
"Accio" I said. The robes came towards me, it looked like it was stuck on something. Jessica let out a frustrated shout and I conjured some ropes and they wrapped around Jessica.  
  
"You bastard." She shouted at me. "Stupefy!" She said pointing her wand at me somehow from behind her back. I dodged out of the way and she got free.  
  
"Petrificus Totallus! Confundus!" I shouted. The first jinx missed but the other one hit Jessica and she stumbled back and shook her head.  
  
"Its you." She hissed when she saw me. I smiled  
  
"And what's my name Lowe?" I said.  
  
"Um..." She held her wand out as her confused mind just couldn't think of my name. "Um, Avadafy!" She shouted. I felt like laughing.  
  
"Stupefy!" I said lazily. Jessica fell backwards completely stunned. Was that it? Jessica wasn't that much of a challenge. Next time give me Lord Voldemort! I thought cockily. I had heard that Jessica had been a very fierce deatheater, that she was one of Voldemort's inner circle, she certainly didn't seem like that much of a challenge. The forest disappeared and I was in a large empty room.  
  
"Well done Potter. You've passed, congratulations, you're now a fully fledged Auror." Kingsley said walking into the room and holding his hand out. I grinned and shook his hand.  
  
"How's April?"  
  
"She's still in her assessment, I've heard she's sustained some injury but only a few minor cuts, I'm surprised that you didn't get injured." Kingsley said.  
  
"Well, I'm good what can I say?" I asked him. Kingsley laughed.  
  
"Your parent's and sister would be proud. Now, I believe that you have a baby to look after." Kingsley said. I grinned at him and gave a quick manly hug.  
  
"Thanks, see you in a few weeks." I said. I was a fully fledged Auror! WOO! I apparated out of the Auror headquarters and back home. I went straight into the bedroom where Lily still appeared to be asleep. Harry wasn't in the cot so that meant that Mrs. Evans had him downstairs. Lily rolled over in the bed and gave me an amused frown.  
  
"How did it go?" she asked. I went to the bed and picked her up in my arms. She gave a slight shout of surprise and put her arms around my neck. She laughed as I pressed a kiss against her lips.  
  
"I passed, I'm a full fledged Auror now." I said with a grin. Lily murmured a response.  
  
"I'd be happy for you but I want another kiss." She said with a grin.  
  
"My pleasure." I said. I pressed my lips against hers again. Her lips were so soft as usual and they way she kissed. I felt my heart explode, everything was going so right today!

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, this chapter was VERY long, over 6000 words which is 1000 more then usual. This has to be the longest chapter I have EVER written. Be proud of yourselves for getting through this chapter, I applaud all of you for your dedication to reading my story. **

**Ok, more questions need answering. Argh, all you people who want me to keep Lily and James alive...I've been planning an ending where they do survive so right now i have 2 different endings, but i rather like the one where Lily and James die but that's because i like the way it goes into Prisoner of Azkaban (which is where the story will officially end) but I like the idea of them being alive...WHY DO YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME THINK!! I'm feeling rather rude right now because i've just written more of this story where April is being rather bitchy so i'm in this whole, lets be horrible to everyone mood....**

**Dee: Normally Lily is pretty Radiant and stuff but have you been around pregnant women? they are the most emotional creatures on this planet! After watching my mum have 4 kids (That was AFTER me), i've learnt to e very wary of pregnant ladies**

**Jessie: Did i say that Sirius was a Traitor? i can't remember that, he was on recon! did you not notice the whole go and save the marsdens thing?**

**Luthien: Sorry i didn't put your entire name but it's too long for my brain to remember. But yeah, Lily conceived in October, int he last chapter i think she was 7 months gone (I'm too lazy to check) and this one...she had Harry! joy of joys! As for April and Sirius....ah, well there's a mystery.**

**Fra: you will get your wish with the Jenny/Remus...i like the next Remus Chapter :D or the beggining of it anyway**

**Next chapter will be....dum dum dum.......APRIL!! It's called _Death Eater Meeting_**


	16. Death Eater Meeting

**April's POV – October/November 1980**  
  
I lay on the floor of Lily's living room. I had a few days of break for Halloween. I wouldn't have had a break but since the auror headquarters partnered me and James together we'd been unstoppable so they just told us to have a break. I lay on my front staring at Bo. He was leaning against the sofa looking at me cluelessly. Jenny had come to visit a few days ago and she was staying for two weeks. I think she came mainly because Lily didn't want to bug her mum anymore and she was still finding it difficult being a mum. I sat there and stared at the baby. Apparently babies don't need to blink as often as us adults so it's a bit of a challenge, it also helps me with my legillimency. If I can keep eye contact for longer. I saw Bo raise one of his eyebrows in confusion then he laughed. He got up slowly and I watched him as he tottered over to me and took my hand.  
  
"Fine." I said getting up. I was actually really comfortable on the floor. I could sleep there no problem. I let Bo hold my hand and drag me to the kitchen where Lily and Jenny were talking. Harry was in his high chair thing watching something in the air. That baby is strange he is, he sits there and watches flies and bits of dust that us normal people aren't quick enough to see. Bo tugged my hand and pointed to the fridge.  
  
"No, your mummy said no food for you." I said. Jenny turned around and glanced at me and smiled.  
  
"Ah, let him have something. He's been behaving himself recently." She said. Bo smiled and let go of my hand and walked to Jenny. He said something in a mixture of Chinese and English, something I didn't quite catch, and Jenny picked him up.  
  
"So, how's the mother's meeting?" I asked. Jenny and Lily both gave me a slight look of annoyance. "Sorry." I muttered. "I feel so out of place with you two having babies and I don't."  
  
"Oh trust me April, I don't think you could have a baby." Lily said jokingly as she turned and put something into a big fat cauldron on the stove.  
  
"Oh, why not?" I asked pouting. Lily flicked some dried herbs at me and laughed.  
  
"Shut up April." Lily said laughing. She was looking better then usual. I knew Harry was actually sleeping through the nights now and both Lily and James seemed a lot happier because they were getting more sleep.  
  
"When are the boys coming?" Jenny asked casually as she went to the table and put Bo on a chair.  
  
"Well, Remus is coming in about half an hour" Lily replied, putting emphasis on Remus. Jenny seemed to blush a little.  
  
"Oh, what is it our little Yue-Yin?" I asked.  
  
"Shut up April, I hate that name." Jenny said.  
  
"Doesn't stop your grandmother from using it, how is she by the way?" I asked.  
  
"She's good. She's been doing a lot of Yoga recently, I don't know why though, but it's rather disturbing when your grandmother can put her legs behind her head and you can barely do the splits." Jenny said. Lily and I both laughed as Jenny smirked.  
  
"Mummy!" Bo called out. Jenny turned around to face him.  
  
"Yes Bo" She asked. He pulled her closer and whispered in Jenny's ear. Lily smiled and put the lid on the cauldron.  
  
"Done, now I need to wait for three days." She said happily.  
  
"You're still making it?" I asked. "What would happen if you ever died, Remus would be at a loss." Lily gave me a long look. Oops, I just said the wrong thing  
  
"And why would I die?" Lily asked testily.  
  
"Well you know with the whole Voldemort thing and-"  
  
"April, Voldemort will not kill me, he doesn't know where I am. He can't get me." She said. Jenny glanced at Lily.  
  
"It's not that bad is it? I mean you can still leave the house."  
  
"Yeah but I can't go and visit mum, I can't visit you guys. I can only stay around Godric's Hollow anyway-"  
  
"Why would you want to visit us? We always come here." I said.  
  
"It's the principle of the thing, April. And now Dumbledore wants us to go into hiding because apparently Voldemort's getting even more active and trying to find out exactly where we live." Lily said throwing her hands in the air. I frowned and glanced at Jenny, who looked slightly uneasy.  
  
"Mummy, Harry!" Bo said, pointing at the younger boy, who's attention was now on Lily.  
  
"Bo, in a minute." Jenny said. "Well you know, you can always find somewhere safe in China. You're more then welcome to stay."  
  
"What about your dad?" Lily asked. Jenny laughed.  
  
"Oh him, he's harmless now."  
  
"What did you do?" I asked Jenny rather amused.  
  
"Oh it wasn't me. It was Lee." Jenny said with a smirk. "Father kinda told her that she couldn't move in with her boyfriend so Lee packed all Father's stuff and threw him out the house and told her boyfriend to move in." Jenny said. It was obviously a funny memory because Jenny laughed gently to herself.  
  
"What did your mum say?" Lily asked looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Oh, we let him back in. It was a bit of fun really but now he doesn't put any pressure on us so Zhao's teaching Cho to fly. Remus and you guys are allowed round whenever you want to come and Lee's moved out." Jenny said simply.  
  
"Cool." I said with a smirk "Weekend in China!" I said loudly turning to Lily with my arms up.  
  
"Right," Lily said to me, trying to hide a smile. "Normally I say this to Padfoot but who gave you the sugar?" She asked. I pointed at Bo and Jenny and Lily both started laughing. "Boys should be back soon, lets go into the living room before they decide to mess up the kitchen."  
  
"Where are they again?" I asked as Lily picked up Harry and Bo jumped down from the table and followed Jenny into the living room.  
  
"They've decided to go and play two on two quidditch." Lily said, "In the rain, and while it's muddy so when they come back they're all as good as dead." Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Always a good thing." Jenny answered. Lily grinned. She picked up a pillow and put it on the floor then gently put Harry on the floor next to it so that he wouldn't hit his head if he fell over. Bo immediately crawled over and started playing with Harry.  
  
"I'm so tired." Lily said putting her head on my shoulder. Jenny smirked and I grinned.  
  
"That's the price of having a baby." I said. Lily swatted my arm and I laughed. "I was always the sensible one." At that both Jenny and Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"DARLING I'M HOME!" Sirius shouted.  
  
"Hey!" James snapped back. Jenny and I both looked at Lily curiously.  
  
"Don't ask." She said. "Honey, I'm in here." She called back.  
  
"He's mine." I said to Lily.  
  
"I know and I'm James' but that doesn't stop us." Lily said cheekily. Sirius came running into the room then fell over as James tackled him from behind.  
  
"No you don't." James growled as the two men fought on the floor of the living room. Mud going everywhere. Lily stood up with her wand out.  
  
"Both of you out, you're getting mud everywhere!" She shouted. Sirius and James stopped fighting and got up.  
  
"Sorry." James said with a frown. I had to laugh. They looked like they were five and being told off by their mum. I looked at Sirius and felt my heart speed up slightly as it did every time I saw him. I was an idiot, I'm stupid, I should have never broken up with him.  
  
"We didn't mean it." Sirius muttered. Lily looked quite annoyed. I know she spent a lot of time tidying up. My Lily was become a house witch! Now that was a very very worrying thought.  
  
"Both of you go and clean yourselves up, James, you're not touching Harry until you've gotten rid of the mud on you." Lily said, her voice getting dangerously low. James nodded and took a step back away from Harry.  
  
"Come on Sirius" James said dragging his best friend out of the living room, leaving Lily scowling at the muddy patches on the floor.  
  
"No Bo" Jenny said, picking Bo up to stop him from playing in the mud.  
  
"Scourgify." Lily said, flicking her wand. The mud on the floor disappeared and the room was mud free again.  
  
"See, now did you have to get that angry with the boys?" I asked Lily.  
  
"No but it's fun." Lily said. "I have to practice for when Harry's older and who better to practice on the James Potter and Sirius Black?" Lily asked.  
  
"Good point." Jenny remarked. I glanced at Harry who was flapping his arms in the air then bringing them down and hitting his hands on the floor between his legs.  
  
"Good evening ladies." Said Remus from the door. When he came in he looked mud free. Peter followed him, also free of the icky brown stuff.  
  
"How are you so clean and my husband isn't?" Lily asked.  
  
"You're husband is irresponsible." Remus answered. Lily smirked. Remus went to Jenny and took Bo from him.  
  
"Hello." He said. Bo grinned and hugged Remus tightly. I had to smile. Remus looked so happy when he was with Jenny and Bo. They should so get married...again. Jenny moved over and Remus sat down next to her. Ah, they're really cute together. Like Lily and James are really cute. Why does everyone look so cute when they're with each other? I don't get it.  
  
"So, Peter." I said, stretching out slightly and made room for him on the sofa. He sat next to me uncertainly. "What you been up to, we haven't spoken for ages." I said to him. He smiled.  
  
"That would be because you're always working." He said.  
  
"I hear you're busy as well. You little law enforcement people." I said with a grin. Peter laughed and shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm busy as well. You know You-know-who is more active"  
  
"You can say his name." Lily said as she bent over and picked up Harry. He had a bit of mud on his nose and Lily wiped it off.  
  
"Oh yeah, well at the office they're really nervous about me saying it so it's habit I reckon." Peter said. It was the same at Auror headquarters. They were all so scared about saying Voldemort and Peter was right. Voldemort was getting a lot more active. According to Dumbledore at the Order meetings he was really anxious to find Lily and James. No one knew why, everyone at the order only knew that Lily and James had to go into hiding, or Lily had to anyway with Harry. The auror headquarters wouldn't let James go.  
  
"We're back!" Sirius said coming into the room all tidy and clean. I felt my heart jump into my throat. It was a complete mistake for me to break up with him. But it was too late now, he was dating Yasmine.  
  
"Gimme Harry before James comes. We're going to play hide and seek." Sirius said holding his arms out. Harry looked at him then nestled his head against Lily's chest. Lily gave Sirius a smug smile and held Harry tighter.  
  
"Sorry honey." Lily said. Sirius laughed startling me and Peter.  
  
"Merlin Sirius!" I said  
  
"April" Lily said to me, "Language." I gave Lily a very unamused look  
  
"Yes mother" I said.  
  
"It's for your own good." Lily said in a motherly voice.  
  
"Shut up." I said picking up a cushion. Sirius stepped between me and Lily.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't let you hurt my god son." He said with his arms crossed. I laughed and threw the cushion at Sirius. "Hey." I stuck my tongue out. "Oh you." He started towards me.  
  
"Help me Peter." I said, hiding behind Peter. Peter looked slightly confused as I got up and climbed over the back of the sofa and behind Peter. Sirius laughed at Peter's expression. I felt like seeing and bent my head over his to look.  
  
"AH!" Peter said in surprise. I laughed and jumped off the sofa.  
  
"Please you two, no fighting." Remus said tiredly.  
  
"Oh," Sirius said pouting, "Why not?" Ok, don't do anything, I love that look on Sirius.  
  
"'Cause April can whoop your arse any day." Jenny said with a smirk.  
  
"Language! We are trying to set an example here to the babies. Do we really want them growing up cursing?" Lily said loudly.  
  
"Sorry Lily." Sirius and I said at the same time. She looked at us and shrugged.  
  
"Where's James?" She asked.  
  
"Right her mi amor." James said coming in. He had a little red rose in his hands and grinned at Lily as she looked at him slightly surprised.  
  
"I just popped over to Diagon Alley and got this for you. Hope you like it." He said.  
  
"Aw." Sirius said as Lily gave James a kiss.  
  
"Do you want us to leave?" Peter asked. Lily and James broke apart.  
  
"No it's fine." Lily said blushing slightly  
  
"Well I'm going to go now anyway. I told my parents I'd go visit because Becky is coming back from America for a few days and I really want to go and see Becky." I said stretching slightly.  
  
"Ok, James take Harry for a moment." Lily said handing Harry to James. Harry didn't seem to want to let go of Lily so she just held him where he was comfy against her and came to me.  
  
"See you tomorrow" she said giving me a hug as best as she could without crushing Harry. I smiled.  
  
"See ya Harry." I said kissing Harry's head. "See ya guys."  
  
"Bye" They chorused. I rolled my eyes and apparated to my parent's house

* * *

Ok, not good, not good. This is sooo not good. I glanced around. I was stuck. I wasn't supposed to be stuck. I groped around for my wand but I couldn't find it and it was too dark to see anything.  
  
"Um, Lumos." I said. I saw a light a little way away. "Ah." I reached for it but the light lifted up and it was shone in my face. I squinted and held my hand over my eyes.  
  
"Marsden, we told you not to come looking for us." Said the voice of the ever slimy Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy." I said. I felt a pair of hands grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back. I was pulled to my feet by my arms so hard that I felt my shoulder crack and a whip like pain shooting through my arm. I let out a scream of pain on instinct.  
  
"Now, you're going to tell us where Lily and James Potter are." Lucius said as a light came on. I was surrounded by deatheaters wearing their hoods. How did I get here? I don't know. Last thing I actually properly remember was fighting next to James and then I was in this dark room holding my wand until someone kicked it out of my hand.  
  
"I'm not telling you." I spat at him. Lucius Malfoy walked up to me. He was the only one who wasn't wearing his hood. He raised his hand and slapped it across my face. I felt the ring on the back of his hand against my skin as well as the force of his slap. I felt something trickle down my cheek and I knew I was bleeding.  
  
"Tell us or you will be the first of your friends to die."  
  
"Kill me then, I don't care!" I shouted at him. "I'd rather die then see Lily and James die because of me."  
  
"Crucio!" he said. I fell to my knees as a pain like a thousand knives went through my body. I wanted to curl up but who ever was holding me prevented me from doing so. I tried not to scream with pain as it increased. It now felt like I was being flayed alive. I couldn't stand it. On top of it my shoulder was in even more pain as I felt it move in a weird angle. The pain suddenly disappeared and I went limp in the arms of the deatheater I was in.  
  
"Are you ready to tell us now?" Came a different man's voice. I was breathing heavily and I couldn't lift my head off the floor. "Let her go." I fell to the floor roughly and managed to stay on my knees. I moved my good arm and felt my injured shoulder. Yep, my shoulder was at a funny angle. If only I could get my wand. I looked up at Lucius Malfoy and his new partner hatefully.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything. Find someone else to tell you." I snapped at him. I slowly got to my feet and faced Lucius Malfoy. His grey stone like eyes filled with a hatred that only came from one such as the one he had for Witches and wizards like Lily. I stared at him and used all my mind to try and get into his mind. Flashes of a young blonde haired boy went through my head. Narcissa Black was now Narcissa Malofy. I could see flashes of Lucius meeting with Voldemort. Wait, I knew the place he was meeting with Voldemort. Suddenly the flashes stopped and I blinked a few times.  
  
"That was a dangerous thing to do." Lucius snarled. I smirked.  
  
"How is young Draco eh?" I asked him. Lucius glared at me. He raised his wand. Ok, this deffinately wasn't good either. I took a step back and went into someone. I turned around and came face to face with another deatheater. Right, all the entrances were blocked off. I felt something slightly unfamiliar rising in my body. It was panic, I've never panicked before but I was beginning to now. Oh shit, ok, think what would Lily do. Keep a cool head and think of a Muggle way to get out. I turned again to face Lucius. What do the Muggles do in the movies? Most of the time they use that wired kicking thing, Fung Ku. No, Kung fu. Well I think it's called that. THINK APRIL!  
  
I took a steady breath.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you if you do one thing for me." I said. Lucius gave me a look. "Come closer." I said. He reluctantly took a step closer. His mistake. As soon as he was close enough I brought my knee up to connect with his groin. He doubled over and dropped my wand. I quickly bent down and grabbed it. Shit, my wand arm is the one that's injured. I held the wand in my left hand, I'd never done this before, using my left arm, it felt weird.  
  
"Expelliarmus." I shouted at the nearest deatheater. He was caught unawares. I turned and said the same charm to a few other deatheaters.  
  
"Crucio." I moved out of the way.  
  
"Stupefy!" I shouted, the jet of red light just missed the deatheater. "Shit." I muttered. I ran to a table and knocked it over. I crouched down beside it and conjured a quick makeshift sling. I gritted my teeth in pain as I manoeuvred my arm into it. The table began to move and I looked at it alarmed.  
  
"Reducto" someone said. The table shattered and I quickly ran off and dodged several spells.  
  
"There's no where to go Marsden. You're trapped in this room." Lucius said. I looked around. Damn, he was right. The only door was on the other side of the room and Lucius himself was standing in front of it.  
  
"Let me out and none of you will go to Azkaban" I said to give them something else to think about for a moment while I thought of a few more jinxes and curses. The deatheaters all started laughing.  
  
"You think that you will be able to send us all to Azkaban? You won't get out of the room alive" I glanced around. A window with dusty curtains. I smiled.  
  
"Incendio." I whispered. A jet of fire spurted out of the end of my wand and to the curtains. I turned around and set fire to the table fragments on the other side of the room. This should be fun to get out of.  
  
"Fire!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Put it out then you imbecile." Lucius said. in the confusion that followed I managed to get out of my hiding placed and slammed a fist into the back of one of the deatheaters.  
  
"Locomotor Mortis." I said making the body drift back to my hiding place. I let his body drop on the floor. The room was starting to fill with smoke and my eyes were beginning to water. I bent over the deatheater and pulled off his cloak. Avery? He was a deatheater? I didn't have time to be too surprised. I did a complex spell that I'd learnt off Moody and made sure Avery couldn't apparate away when he woke up, if he woke up. I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to do this. I pulled up my jumped sleeve and pointed my wand at it. The dark mark appeared on my skin, only a glamour but the sight of it nearly made me sick. I tansfigured my auror robes into a ring and pulled the deatheater robe on. I felt like being sick, I really did. I had the dark mark as a glamour on my arm in case someone asked to see it and I was wearing the robes of a deatheater. I made sure that no hair was visible and stepped out, I had to disguise my voice.  
  
"She's dead, it's alright." I said, trying to make my voice as deep as possible. Lucius looked at me through the smoke.  
  
"Damn, how did she die?"  
  
"I think she choked on the smoke, really smoky behind there." I said. Lucius nodded.  
  
"Come on, before the whole house burns down. At the Riddle house the dark lord wants us." Lucius said. They all apparated away. The Riddle house? I hesitated a moment. I couldn't just leave Avery there, to burn to death. I frowned and bit my lip.  
  
"Finite Incantatum, enervate." I said pointing my wand at him before apparating to wherever the Riddle house was. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room with several deatheaters.  
  
"Ok, now that you're all here." Came an inhuman voice. I shivered, that voice had been in my head for a year last year. He had tried to get me to turn against my friends. I looked up and saw Voldemort in front of me. What was I doing? I've gone mad. I couldn't pass myself off as a deatheater but it was the only thing I could do. James and Sirius were probably out looking for me.  
  
"Why aren't you with Marsden?" He asked Lucius.  
  
"She died in a fire." Lucius said, "Bitch made the fire herself, a bit stupid." A few deatheaters murmured their agreement. I nodded slightly as well.  
  
"Very well. The next target will be Chang or the half breed. We need to find the Potters."  
  
"Why?" someone challenged.  
  
"Don't question my motives, just do as I say." Voldemort said.  
  
"I believe that Chang is leaving for China again tomorrow, I've been looking at the records at the ministry." Another deatheater said. Voldemort lowered his hood. I stopped myself from flinching. He didn't look human anymore. He had looked relatively human last time I saw him but not any more.  
  
"She is? Well we'll have to go for the half breed."  
  
"What about my cousin, the blood traitor?" asked a voice I vaguely recognised.  
  
"Not yet Bella. We must wait until all the weaker friends have been picked off. They will be easier to get information from."  
  
"What about Pettigrew then?" Someone else asked. They were talking about her friends, they were talking about killing them. April stayed quiet and tried to keep her breakfast inside her body  
  
"Why don't we just go and search for the Potters ourselves." Someone asked. "It can't be that hard, I'm sure that more then just their friends know where they live."  
  
"We've tried but it seems that it's only their friends family and Dumbledore that seem to know where they live." Another deatheater said.  
  
"Family?" Voldemort said sounding curious. Uh oh. "This meeting is over. Lucius, Bella, Rudolf, I want you to stay here." The three deatheaters nodded. "The rest of you, continue to search for where the Potters live or try and kill the members of that blasted Order. They're getting in the way." Voldemort said. all the deatheaters nodded so I nodded as well. I disapparated out and apparated in a hallway that I knew. The pain in my arm was starting to kill me, I was starting to feel it again. I hissed in pain and put my left hand on my arm.  
  
"Lily, attack!" James shouted. I turned to see James with his wand pointing at me. I realised that obviously he thought I was a deatheater.  
  
"James no-" I started to say but someone grabbed me from behind. Obviously not Lily, this person was way to strong. I screamed in pain as the person held my arms down.  
  
"I recognise that scream." Came Sirius' voice. Sirius didn't loosen his grip on me and I was beginning to feel faint with the pain in my arm. I felt my legs give way and I fell to the floor. I rolled over and pulled my hood off.  
  
"Shit, April. We've been looking all over for you." Sirius said running to my side.  
  
"Lily, it's alright." James called. Lily came running down the stairs with Harry in her arms.  
  
"Who-April!" Lily said. I pushed myself against the wall and held my arm. Sirius tried to help me up but I pushed him away so I could lean against the wall. He looked at me worriedly and reluctantly got up.  
  
"Go away." I said. I gritted my teeth in pain. "Lily, arm." She nodded and handed Harry to James. James took the baby boy and looked at me curiously.  
  
"What are you doing in deatheater's garb?" James asked. Lily helped me take the robes off and then she helped me with my jumper.  
  
"Because I was trying not to get killed." I said. I heard Lily gasp slightly when she saw the dark mark on my arm. "It's not real." I said. "I swear, you've been searching for me haven't you? I was trapped, Lucius Malfoy tried to kill me they think I'm dead. The didn't know who I was when I was undercover." Lily looked at me slightly uncertainly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's a glamour." I said. Lily looked at me then got her wand out.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." She said. The dark mark disappeared. She looked relieved and then looked at my shoulder. I looked at Sirius and James who looked at each other uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not sure April, we have to be careful about who we trust. I mean you turn up in deatheater stuff-"  
  
"Look, dark marks don't normally go poof, ow!" I said as I felt Lily click my shoulder back into place.  
  
"Sorry." Lily said. "Hang on a minute, nearly healed."  
  
"Yeah but still." Sirius said. I knew why they were apprehensive, I'd be uncertain too if Sirius had turned up in a deatheater robe and fake dark mark.  
  
"Lily you believe I'm not evil don't you?" I asked her. She smiled and then helped me to my feet.  
  
"Of course you're not evil. You'd never turn against me."  
  
"Your family might be in danger." I said quickly. Lily looked at me.  
  
"What?" She asked seriously.  
  
"I went to one of their meetings. I think your family might be in danger."  
  
"What makes you think that?" James asked.  
  
"I went to one of their meetings, don't you listen!" I snapped. I took the ring off my finger and turned it back into my auror robes. Harry gave a slight 'ooo' of amazement. Lily took Harry back and looked at me.  
  
"Is there anything you could do to stop it? I can't save all my family." Lily said.  
  
"I could always go back and try and find out more but if I'm caught I'm going to be killed. I was almost killed today."  
  
"Fire?" Sirius asked. I nodded. "I can smell the smoke on you." I nodded again. I looked at Lily, who was frowning.  
  
"I'll go to my parents and tell them to keep an eye out then." Lily said.  
  
"I'll go and tell Dumbledore" James said. Lily nodded.  
  
"Right undercover for me then." Sirius said.  
  
"What about me?" I asked. Lily handed me Harry.  
  
"Baby sit." Lily said. I took Harry in my arms and watched the others go. Harry whined slightly as he was separated from Lily but he soon cuddled up against me and closed his eyes.  
  
"Fine, leave me." I muttered bitterly. "I was the one who found all this out, I was the one who nearly died!" Harry looked up at me and instantly I really didn't mind. "But babysitting is great, so Harry, what do you want to do?" I asked him as I took him to the kitchen. Harry looked around the kitchen and pointed at James' broom in the corner.  
  
"No." I said. "I'll get you something to eat then I'll go and read you something. I know how fussy your mum gets." Harry started muttering to himself as I put him on the table and got a bottle of milk out of the fridge. I used my wand to warm it up and then picked up Harry again. I took him upstairs and put him on a beanbag in his room that I think Sirius had got him. Harry seemed to like it, he sat there wriggling in it and laughing. I shook my head. I like babysitting duty.  
  
"Ok, Harry, what do you want to read?" I asked as I went to his little set of shelves. Most of the stuff on the shelves were his toys. He had quite a few toys for a baby. James and Lily really weren't sparing any expense for Harry either. I looked at a soft toy, 'Zonkos finest' said the label on it. Those were expensive. Well, Harry was going to be a very well off boy. I was about to put the bear back when Harry caught my attention. He had his arms out and was grabbing the air. I waved the bear and he nodded. I smiled and gave it to him. Harry cuddled it and started just sat and stared at me.

* * *

"April." Someone whispered. I waved a hand at whoever was prodding me. I was comfy on the floor. Whatever I had my head on was comfy.  
  
"April." The person said again.  
  
"Go away." I murmured, "I'm tired."  
  
"I would like my baby back." Oh, it was Lily. I opened my eyes a fraction and she stood above me with a smile. She had a camera in her hands.  
  
"You didn't take a photo of me did you?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, you look so sweet. Can I have Harry back?" I glanced next to me. Harry was fast asleep in my arms with his teddy bear.  
  
"Yeah." I said. I let go of Harry as Lily picked him up gently and held him carefully so as to not wake him up. I sat up and Lily helped me to my feet.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Early morning." Was all Lily said. I nodded. "Jenny's staying at Remus' for tonight, use the spare room if you want." I nodded and started out of the room with Lily.  
  
"He's a good boy." I said pointing to Harry and trying to stifle a yawn. Lily smiled and kissed the top of Harry's head.  
  
"I know. Night April." I murmured something but before I knew anything I was asleep again on the bed in the spare room.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok a little bit of Action there, i felt the story was getting a bit boring and dragging a bit. I've actually got no inspiration to write action, i just wanna write fluff, and more fluff and even more fluff but that'll get boring so next chapter will be some hatred and jealousy and a bit of shouting and sadness (if you want to sympathise with a not so lovable character)...still not telling you who the next chapter is but it's quite short, i couldn't be bothered to write much.**

**As for how this thing is going to end...so many conflicting views begins to cry I dunno what to dooo....I have a plan of how they can survive but i also have an idea for when it's finished i have a chapter by Sirius (which will cover about 12 years) then i'll have one that skips a couple of years to Sirius memorial/funeral thing, a chapter by Harry (Harry's POV) which i really want to write but i don't want to kill Lily and James.....AAAARRRGGHH!!! I love them so much in this story (I know it's my own story) AAARRRGGHH!!!**


	17. Accusations

**A/N:- I don't normally put authors notes at the top of the chapters of To The End but I feel the need to justify myself. This Chapter is going to be really short because I really couldn't think of anything. I just wanted to write something from Petunia's POV but didn't know what....so here it is**

**

* * *

**

**Petunia – January 1981**  
  
It's that time of year again, just after Christmas and already we have all of Dudley's toys lying around. He's only sixth months old but he's already gone through all his presents...bless his soul. I bent over to pick up my son, he's gained quite a lot of weight recently, well, that's just what a growing boy needs. He's growing up to be just like his dad. Vernon was out at work, he's just been promoted and he's got a good salary now. I took Dudley to the living room. I placed him on the sofa and gave him the slightly deflated ball that Marge had given him. Dudley seemed to scowl at it for a moment before throwing it at the TV. It didn't go far, he's still very young. He'll be a strong boy one day.  
  
"Now you stay here and behave Dudders." I said to him. Dudley murmured something in what I suppose you could call baby talk. I got up and crossed my arms aw I went to the kitchen. My parent's were supposed to phone a few days ago after they got back from my Freak sister's house. That was a week ago. I stood in the hall and eyed the phone. Should I phone her? I didn't want to speak to her, she'd shown me up at the family dinner, again. She had to be the star of everything, the little attention seeking brat. Just because she is the one with the 'looks' and is 'pretty' everyone has to fuss about it. And she loves it! The little bitch. I picked up the phone and dialled my parents phone number. I put the handset to my ear as I could hear the ringing tone on the other end.  
  
As it continued to ring I walked into the kitchen and picked up a dishcloth. Dudley had left a small smear of baby food on the table. I wiped it away and after carefully placing the handset between my head and shoulders I washed the dishcloth and put it on the side of the sink. No one was answering. I took the phone again and stopped the call. Maybe I should call the freak. I went to the hall where there was a small table with another telephone on it. There was a draw underneath, which I pulled out carefully. Dad had given me her number last time he came to visit but I'd just put it in here. I picked up a neat little pile of phonebooks and found a scrap of paper tucked neatly inside the bottom one. I took it out and looked at it. At the top was scrawled LILY and her number. I picked up the phone and held my finger over the 0 button. I really didn't want to phone her but I was worried about my parents.  
  
I took a deep breath and quickly dialled the number. I felt like being sick, like I did every time I had anything to do with her. I had dearly hoped any contact that we had would have stopped when she got married but no. She had to be related to me didn't she? The phone began to ring and someone picked up.  
  
"Hello." Someone said. It was a woman but it didn't sound like my sister.  
  
"Is...Lily there." I said, having to spit out her name.  
  
"Oh, hang on. She's in the living room with Harry. I'll get her for you." There was the sound of someone putting down the handset.  
  
"Make sure he doesn't watch the TV-" I heard my sister said in the background. Another sound of someone picking up the handset. "Hello?" She said warmly and almost happily.  
  
"Hello Freak. Are my parents there?" I asked coldly.  
  
"Oh hello Petunia, no they left a week ago." Lily said just as coldly. "Why?"  
  
"Oh nothing." I said. "Well yes there is something." I said after a few moments of silence. "How long does it take to get back from Wales?"  
  
"Less then a second" Lily said calmly.  
  
"I don't mean by your methods freak. I mean by car." I snapped.  
  
"Oh well then I wouldn't know." Lily said.  
  
"Too good to travel by car now are we?"  
  
"No, I just make the use of being a wi-"  
  
"Shut up." I said.  
  
"Witch." She said, she sounded almost smug about it.  
  
"Freak" I snapped back.  
  
"Bitch" She said.  
  
"Lily?" came a man's voice.  
  
"What James?" I heard my sister snap.  
  
"Who's on the phone?"  
  
"No one." She said. "Pet, I don't want you to phone me again unless it's for something important. Wanting to know how long it takes to get from Wales to England by Muggle Transport is a stupid question to ask me and you know that!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry your highness. I won't bother you again." I said, I put the phone down and heard Dudley give an impatient cry. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I hated speaking to my sister. Dudley's crying became louder and I went into the living room. I picked him up and rocked him in my arms. He was beginning to calm and I switched on the TV. There was some children's program and Dudley immediately went quiet. I placed him on the sofa again and sat next to him as he began to watch the TV almost hypnotised.  
  
I got up and went to the windows. I got a bit bored sometimes when there was nothing to do. I peeked out of the window and had a look down the street. There were a few people coming out of a car and going to their house. That strange lady, Mrs. Figg, I think her name was. She was hobbling along the pavement with her stick and a police car was driving down Privet Drive. I scowled slightly, police cars rarely came down the drive. My scowl deepened as it stopped outside my house and the police officers got out. They seemed to be talking for a moment then one started for the house. I moved away from the window and started for the door. The doorbell rang and I opened it. A policeman stood there with his cap in his hands.  
  
"Petunia Dursely?" He asked. I gave him a polite smile.  
  
"Yes." I said. The policeman glanced at me.  
  
"May we come in?" He asked.  
  
"Of course." I said moving aside. The policeman was followed in by a woman, who was about the same height as me. I closed the door behind them and looked at them. Why were they in my house, I was a normal law abiding citizen.  
  
"Do you have a sister called Lily Potter?" The woman asked.  
  
"What has she done this time?" I asked instinctively.  
  
"Oh, she's done nothing. We were just making sure you were the right person." The man said quickly.  
  
"If it isn't Potter then what is it?" I asked, trying to be nice. The police officers looked at each other. The man looked at me.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid it concerns your family. I'm afraid that there has been some strange attacks and you and your sister are the only surviving...Evans." The policeman said uncertain as to how to phrase the last bit. I blinked a few times. I didn't just hear that. I couldn't have. Me and that freak the only Evans? No, that wasn't possible.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that the bodies of your parents was found by their neighbour yesterday. Your uncle and cousin Yasmine Evans were found dead a few days ago. Many of your other relatives have been found dead as well. I'm very sorry Mrs. Dursley." The policewoman said kindly. She reached out to touch my arm but I moved away. I slowly walked to the stairs and sank onto a step.  
  
"That's not possible." I said uncertainly. "They can't ALL be dead?" I said looking at the police officers. They looked away and I felt a tear go down my cheek.  
  
"How-" I couldn't finish my sentence.  
  
"The cause of their death is unknown. They were all healthy, except Richard Evans, who was suffering from the flu. But they were all found dead with...are you sure you want to know?" I nodded and the policeman continued. "Well, they were found with what the coroner could only call a look of surprise. It was if they'd just all magically died." Magic! It was her fault. That freak and her world, it had to be. Why else would anyone target our family? It was her fault! All that...Magic and unnaturalness. I broke down in sobs and put my face in my hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." The police officer said. I didn't respond and they showed themselves out. As soon as they had gone I groped for the phone. I picked it up and dialled a number.  
  
"Vernon Durs-"  
  
"Vernon get home right now!" I almost screamed down the phone.  
  
"Petunia what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here. I have a phone call to make." I said. I put the phone down and picked up the scrap piece of paper that had been lying beside the phone from when I last used it a few minutes ago. I dialled the number and heard some ringing.  
  
"Hello?" came my sister's voice.  
  
"Well I hope you're happy, freak. You have just destroyed our family." I sneered down the phone. I hated her so much. It was because of her that our family had died.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"Don't bother trying to contact me anymore. As of now we are no longer related, I do not want to hear from you, see you or speak to you ever again." I said slamming the receiver down. I missed and heard that freak calling my name. I put it down on the main phone and sat on the floor. I stared at the piece of paper in my hands and ripped it apart. I wanted nothing to do with her! It was her fault. Nothing would have happened if she hadn't gone to that freaky school and learnt all that rubbish. I leant against the wall.  
  
Yes my parents had always preferred that freak over me, it was obvious no matter what I did I couldn't meet the standards the freak had set but they were still my parents. While the freak was at school they were so kind to me and treated me like an only child. There was a loud crack and I gave a scream of surprise. In the hallway stood that freak ex-sister of mine looking at the front door. Her annoyingly perfect red hair falling down her back in curls. She was wearing her usual jeans and t-shirt. She turned and her filthy green eyes met mine.  
  
"Petunia what happened?" She asked. She started forwards and held her hand out but I got to my feet without her help.  
  
"You." I said pointing at her. "It's your fault!" I shouted. Lily took a step back in surprise. "It's your fault they're gone, you and your abnormality." Lily took another step back and bumped into the door  
  
"What did I do?" she asked.  
  
"You killed them!" I screamed at her. She looked at me.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone."  
  
"You did. If you hadn't gone to that school they wouldn't be dead!" I screamed at her.  
  
"Who's dead?" She asked. Lily looked at me innocently, oh, that look wouldn't trick me. Any looks that she gave anyone, I could see straight through.  
  
"Everyone!" I shouted. "Mum, Dad, uncle Dennis, Yasmine, Louise, Richard! Everyone!" Lily looked at me surprised and shook her head.  
  
"They're not...they can't...you're lying." She said.  
  
"I'm not lying and it's because of you they're dead! They were found with surprised looks on their face, dropped dead like magic! It's all your fault!" Lily looked at me surprised.  
  
"Avada kedavra" she muttered.  
  
"What?" I asked. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Petunia, I didn't do anything. I've been looking after Ha-"  
  
"Get out of my house Lily. I never want to see you again! NEVER!" I screamed at her. Lily looked at me.  
  
"Petunia please just listen-"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET INVITED TO THEIR FUNERAL!" I screamed at her. With that she disappeared with a loud crack and it was as if she'd never been there. Dudley started crying again. I wiped my tears away angrily and went into the living room. The TV show had finished and adverts were showing. I picked up the remote and switched Channels. Dudley went quiet again and I sank into the sofa.

* * *

I stood in church with my head bowed. I knew I had to go and say a eulogy for my parents in a moment while their coffin was still there. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Over the past week I had to organise the funerals for all my family. A fat lot of good that lump in Wales was. The little red haired bitch obviously thought that se was too good to have to do anything herself. I put my hand on Vernon's arm and he glanced at me. We had left Dudley with a neighbour back home so that he wouldn't interrupt the service. The service was filled with mostly people my parent's had known. I was the only family there. Everyone else had... I couldn't think about it.  
  
"-And so to help us remember what amazing people Mr and Mrs. Evans were, their daughter Petunia Dursley will say a few words." The parson who was performing the service said. He looked at me and I nodded. I went up to where the two coffins lay and stood next to one. I didn't touch it, I couldn't. I looked at it for a few moments and then looked at Vernon. He gave me a nod and I scanned the people who had obviously cared for my parents.  
  
"M-my parent's were loved by many people and they cared and loved for many people in return, but none more so then me. As many of you know after my...after Lily left for her boarding school I became the only daughter to them. I helped them and I loved them more then anyone can say. They supported everything that I did and I don't know what I could have done if they weren't there for me.  
  
"When...when I found out a week ago that my parents were dead, I didn't know what I would do. No one offered me any help or support except my wonderful husband, who saw to all the arrangements for me. I hope that my parent's memory will be remembered in peace and that everyone will remember them as the happy people that they were, caring for everyone and everything." I said. there was a polite applause among the guests and I glanced at the coffins before returning to Vernon's side. He pulled me into a hug. Some men went to the coffins and carefully lifted them onto their shoulders. They took the coffins out of the church and into the cold frozen graveyard. I followed them with Vernon, as did many of the other people who had come to the funeral. The coffins were put down on some kind of thing that lowered them into two holes in the ground. At the head of the holes were two brand new gravestones.  
  
I felt another tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away with my gloves. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. I watched as the coffins were lowered into the holes. They were left open and people began to walk around. A woman came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I knew her as a friend of my mum's.  
  
"You're a very brave girl Petunia. I don't know where your sister is but you've done very well to do this all by yourself." She said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you" I sniffed. She nodded. I received a few more comments from many other people who were there. Many of them expressing their anger that the freak hadn't turned up to show her respects when I caught a flash of red in the corner of my eyes. A car pulled up to the church and the freak got out of it. She was followed by that good for nothing husband of hers and that friend of hers with blond hair. She walked past the guests rather rudely and went straight to the graves. I stared dumbstruck that she was so rude. The blond girl, June I think she was called, took the freak's hand while the freak put her head on her husband's shoulder.  
  
"It's alright." He said to her gently. The freak nodded and threw some flowers into the grave. The guests were starting to whisper and stare at her now. I didn't like the way she was acting, she was showing no respect at all to the other people here or to my parents. There was a reason why I didn't invite her to the funeral. She turned and caught my eyes. She looked so angry and upset. She had that look in her eyes that my mum used to have when one of us had gone too far as a child. The blond girl said something to her but she didn't listen. She walked straight up to me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me the funeral was today!" She asked me quietly. "I only found out through Sirius who went to Yasmine's funeral! Why didn't you tell me!" She had tears going down her face.  
  
"Because it's your fault they're dead. If you hadn't gone to that sc-"  
  
"Petunia, that doesn't matter!" she said. "They were my parent's too, you're my sister. You should have told me, stop blaming my school and friends for everything. I'll take the blame if it'll make you happy but just stop blaming everything else. It's not my fault they're dead." She said. I looked at her more then surprised to say the least. Vernon took my hand as Lily's husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Get off me James." She snapped, he let go of her shoulders uncertainly.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have wanted to interrupt your perfect life. You running off to Wales as you did, leaving me behind to cope with all this"  
  
"I would have done something if you had let me, I'm your sister, you should have let me." She said before running off. James gave Vernon and me a look that told us what he thought of us. I could have given him the same look but many of the guests were whispering again about her.  
  
"April." James said.  
  
"I'll see you later. I'm going to pay my respects to Mr and Mrs. Evans." She said. James nodded and ran off after the freak. April mingled into the guests and I spotted her standing near the graves. While people were paying their respects I kept a close eye on her. I didn't trust anyone who was like the freak. Soon everyone had gone except April. I looked at Vernon and he looked ready to go and tell her exactly where to go. My ex-sister and her freakish friends had ruined everything. Just as he went to go and tell April to go she turned around and looked at me. She came right up to me and looked me right in the eyes.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why what?" I asked her.  
  
"Why do you treat Lily like that? She's just as distraught as you, probably more so. She can't stop blaming herself. What has she ever done to you?" April asked.  
  
"It's more about what she is as to what she's done." I sneered at April. I didn't want this confrontation here, anywhere but here at my parent's graves but I knew I had no choice.  
  
"So just because she's a witch she has to be punished?" April asked, "It doesn't seem fair to me."  
  
"She's the one who started the coldness and bitterness, going off to that school, being better then me, more beautiful, more success."  
  
"Is that it? Jealousy?" April asked shaking her head. "That's pathetic. You don't invite your own sister to the funeral of her parents. Do you know how she found out? Or more like when she found out. Half an hour ago after our friend Sirius went to Yasmine's funeral. He heard that it was Mr and Mrs. Evans' funeral and checked to see that Lily had left but she hadn't. Do you know her reaction when she found out you were having the funeral without her? She broke down in tears, she wouldn't let any of us near her for about fifteen minutes, not even her son. How could you do that to her Petunia?" She asked.  
  
"Look, I don't need you lecturing me on how to treat a freak. If I was in the right state of mind I'd make sure that you, her and that husband of hers had been kept well away from this but no. If I had my way none of you would be alive." I spat at her. April looked at me coldly.  
  
"Well it seems like you and Voldemort have something in common. Thank Merlin that you don't have your way. I'd be careful what you wish for Petunia because at the rate at which things are going and if Lily refuses to do what's best for her you might be attending another funeral. I don't want that to happen. Just try and be nicer to her. Lily really wants you to like her again." April said.  
  
"She lost that chance the moment she sent back the reply to that letter nine years ago." I said. April looked at me and I saw a few flashes going through my mind and she nodded.  
  
"I hope I'll never be seeing you again, Petunia. Merlin knows if I'll be able to restrain myself like this time." She said before disappearing. Vernon started with surprise but I was growing used to it. How dare she demand me to do something she had no right to ask. No one would tell me how to treat that freak.  
  
"The nerve of her." Vernon said. "You're better off without that freak sister of yours." I nodded, I was on my own now. I was the last Evans. I felt tears come to my eyes again.  
  
"Lets go home Vernon." I said. He nodded and led me to the car.  
  
A/N:-That chapter was really something different, I really couldn't be bothered to write a longer one and I thought I'd let Petunia have a look in this story. Why does she hate Lily? Well that was one of the questions I thought I'd answer

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, another Author's Note. I've finally decided on what I'm going to do. I will be making 2 endings for this story. I'm half way through one of them (I'm writing a HArry Chapter because i feel like it). I will be posting on this site....the Happy ending where they live!! BUT if you want to read the ending where they don't live then send me your email address and I'll email it to you. Unless you want me to email the Happy chapters and have this story suddenly jump to Harry's era, and write the same format using Harry, Hermione and Ron's POVs...I thought that might be cool. I could like make a sequel. Anyway, enough babbling, tell me what you think about that idea.**

**The next Chapter will be...hang on, let me check...JAMES! again....It will be R rated, i warn you now...Why are all his chapters like R rated? It's actually starting to bug me....ah well, i have no control over what comes out of my fingers. Leave me your thoughts friends, readers and reviewers alike**


	18. Spring Time Activities

**A/N:-Ok, this is an R rated chapter, i repeat...R rated**

**

* * *

**

**James – March 1981**  
  
I sat on the sofa in the living room. I had my arm around Lily, who quietly leaned against my body. Dumbeldore stood in front of us looking rather serious. We knew what this was about. After Lily's family had died he'd come to us with fresh concerns for our safety. Lily really didn't like it but she hadn't really had the strength to fight at all. I gave Lily's shoulders a reassuring squeeze and a small smile spread on her face.  
  
"I'm afraid to say that there is a spy in the order and according to my sources, the spy is telling Voldemort everything." Dumbledore said. Lily frowned. "He knows everything about your family even where you live." Dumbledore had taken to repeating the order meetings at our house because he refused to endanger us by making us go to the school.  
  
"But there hasn't been any-" I started to say but Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"There has. I have had Order members guarding your house and there have been several deatheaters wondering the streets of Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore said.  
  
"A spy? Do you know who it is?" Lily asked quietly. Dumbledore shook his head gravely.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't. The only thing I do know is that it is someone very close to you." Dumbledore said. "Someone who seems to know almost everything about your family."  
  
"But the only people are April, Sirius, Remus, Jenny and Peter." I said with a frown. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And they are the people I suspect. One of them is the spy." Dumbledore told us. I felt Lily tense and I myself felt slightly awkward and annoyed at this. None of them would ever betray us. Though I had to admit that some of the stuff that they had been doing recently was a bit suspicious but I trusted them.  
  
"So you're telling us that one of our friends is a spy?" Lily asked  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I am." Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"They'd never do anything like that" Lily said, "I can trust them all, none of them-"  
  
"Yes, I know you feel that Lily but Voldemort somehow knows everything you do. You know as much as I do how much Voldemort wants you dead. I have spoken to your friends about it and I have not yet been able to contact Jenny, I am sending Fawkes tonight with a letter. I highly doubt it is Jenny though. For the obvious reason that she lives in China and doesn't know half of what you do in England-"  
  
"Wales" I corrected quietly. Dumbledore gave me a soft smile.  
  
"Wales. I don't know what to do about this, I know I can't stop you from actually seeing your friends but I'm afraid that in order to be safer both of you will need to stay at home." Dumbledore said. I sat up at this.  
  
"You mean stay home, like quit my job?" I asked. Dumbledore nodded. "But-"  
  
"James it is for the best, I also highly recommend you consider the Fidelius charm." Dumbledore said. Lily looked at him in shock while I was just confused.  
  
"The what charm?" I asked him.  
  
"No." Lily said flatly. "If we perform that charm we won't be allowed out of the house!" She said standing up. I looked at her.  
  
"What's the Fidelius Charm?" I asked. Lily looked at me then at Dumbledore. He sighed and nodded.  
  
"The Fidelius charm involves you choosing someone to be your secret keeper. Once you have performed the charm no one will be able to find your house unless the secret keeper themselves tells the person where the house is. It is the best and only way to hide from Voldemort."  
  
"No." Lily said again. I looked at her. If that was the best way to hide then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least we could keep Harry in the house and know that he was safe. I knew, more ten Lily, that Voldemort's deatheaters were increasing in activity, there was a lot of stuff the Prophet was keeping hidden and keeping quiet, not wanting to panic the public. Lily didn't fully understand the kind of danger that we were in.  
  
"Um, Professor, would you mind if we just considered it for now?" I asked him. Lily looked at me harshly.  
  
"Yes, you may. I understand that by suggesting the charm I've put a heavy burden on you but my sources do tell me that you're Voldemort's main targets and you do understand how important it is that you are kept alive." Dumbledore said. I nodded and gave him a smile. Lily looked at me incredulously and gave a frustrated sigh before leaving the living room.  
  
"I don't think Lily's very happy about it." I said. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I do not expect that she is. It is a tough decision and with her family gone...I heard about her parent's funeral." Dumbledore said. "April told me what happened."  
  
"I know, it kind of makes me happy that I don't have a brother or sister like Petunia." I said gravely. The funeral hadn't been much fun at all, well it shouldn't be fun but Petunia was just being a pig, blaming Lily for everything. Dumbledore got up.  
  
"Well I must get going. There has been some trouble at the school recently. There has been some tension between the quidditch teams." He said getting up. I nodded and stood up as Dumbledore disapparated. Ok, now to find my wife. I knew where she would be. I walked up the stairs slowly and went to the bedroom. Lily was standing over the baby cot that was still in our bedroom. Neither of us wanted to move Harry to his own room so we kept him in ours. She then moved to the bed and sat on the end of the bed just stared at the wall. I went over and sat next to her. I wrapped an arm around her waist and looked at her. Lily put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
"Do you really think our friends are spies?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. Things are so different now." I said, "Even at auror headquarters we don't know who to trust. I work with April because I'm not entirely sure of the others but I don't think that it's April that's the spy." Lily smiled and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Thanks." She said. I knew she took it as a personal compliment, her and April were that close that they took compliments and insults that were directed to the other very personally. I pulled Lily into a kiss, which she returned. I let my tongue dance across her lips, trying to get entry into her mouth.  
  
"Say please." She muttered.  
  
"No." I said with a smile as I pulled her onto my legs. Lily gave me a sad smile and glanced at the clock by our bed. I looked as well, it was nearly eleven. Lily sighed.  
  
"How long has it been since we slept with each other?" She asked. Of all things I was not expecting her to say that. My heart started going faster, I could almost count to the hour that we hadn't slept with each other.  
  
"Over a year." I said. Lily nodded.  
  
"That's what I thought." She said. She jumped off my legs and pulled me to my feet. As soon as I was on my feet I pulled Lily into one of the fiercest kisses I'd ever given her, my hands wandered all over her body, slipping under her clothes and touching the soft skin underneath. I heard her give a soft moan as I began to unclasp her bra under her jumper. I continued to kiss Lily as the lust that I had kept locked up while she was pregnant and while Harry had kept us awake all through the night. I could feel the room getting warmer and warmer while my heart was beating so fast. Lily grabbed my shirt and pulled me to the bed on top of her. I pulled off her jumper and the shirt that she wore under that. I pressed kisses all over her chest and breasts.  
  
"James." She managed to gasp. I didn't look at her but put my mouth firmly over hers, that seemed to be what she wanted. I heard a tear and the popping of several buttons. That was my shirt gone. I shrugged it off and continued to kiss Lily as passionately as she kissed me. My hands gently going to her trousers. I felt Lily's hands dance gently over the skin of my back. A pleasant tingling sensation ran through my body each time our skin touched. Soon we were both naked under the duvet when a thought struck me.  
  
"What about Harry?" I asked quietly. Lily responded by picking up her wand and conjuring some hangings around the bed.  
  
"Better?" She managed to say. We'd barely done anything and we were already in a minor state of euphoria. I grinned and began kissing Lily's shoulders while I ran my hands up and down her body. I felt one of Lily's hands running over my legs and up. I could feel parts of me begin to lose control and when Lily seemed to be slightly past caring what came next I decided it was time as I let our bodies join. I heard Lily give a small gasp and she pulled me closer to her as I moved up and down on top of her and in her.

* * *

When I woke up I couldn't remember anything that had happened yesterday, only the whole night of passion that Lily and I had just experienced. She was fast asleep with her head on my chest. I gently stroked her back as I lay there relishing having Lily next to me. I still couldn't believe I had Lily and Harry, a beautiful wife and an amazing son. Lily shifted and she put her hand on my stomach and looked up at me.  
  
"Good morning." She said calmly.  
  
"Nice sleep?" I asked with a grin as I began to play with her hair.  
  
"What sleep?" She asked with a grin. I laughed as she leaned up and gave me a kiss. "I'm serious, what sleep?" She asked, "I think I'll wait another year before having sex with you again." She said cheekily.  
  
"Don't you dare." I said to her. Her green eyes glittered mischievously and she lay on top of me and kissed me. She reached for my glasses and placed them on my face.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont." She said, kissing me again.  
  
"Good." I said, wrapping my arms around her lower back. She pulled away and rested her head on my lower chest. She let out a contented sigh.  
  
"You know, all things considering, like all the stuff we were told last night-"  
  
"Before the sex?" Lily laughed  
  
"Yes, before the sex. But all things considering, I'm actually quite happy." Lily looked at me. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question or do you want me to answer?" I asked her as I rolled Lily over and started kissing her neck. Lily laughed but made no effort to push me off until we heard Harry give a small cry. I sighed as Lily pushed me off.  
  
"Don't worry," She said kissing me gently before slipping out of the bed and putting on some knickers and a fairly slim fitting t-shirt. She threw me a pair of boxers and went to the cot. "What's wrong Harry?" She asked, picking him up out of the cot. I put the boxers on but remained in the bed watching Lily. She was amazing, her body was also still in amazing shape after her pregnancy, look at her arse. Harry muttered words that neither Lily nor I could understand. Lily laughed gently and slipped back into the bed.  
  
"Hey Harry," I said as she placed Harry between us. Harry turned to look at me and smiled. He let out another stream of babbling as he crawled over to me and began playing with my hair. Lily rolled her eyes and lay down next to me. Harry reached for my glasses and began to pull them off.  
  
"No Harry." I said, "Don't play with daddy's glasses." Harry looked slightly annoyed and turned to Lily. She had her eyes closed again like she was ready to sleep. Harry reached and hit her gently to see if she was awake.  
  
"I'm awake." Lily muttered. Harry smiled and turned back to me again. I picked him up and put him on my legs. Well, the duvet was covering my legs and I put Harry on top of that.  
  
"Don't go hitting your mum, it's not very nice." I said with a smile. Harry gave me a half complete grin, he only had a few teeth and it was really quite cute. His hair was already starting to become a similar mop to mine but his eyes were just like Lily's. Harry grabbed my hand and waved it around as best as he could. I laughed, it had become his favourite game. I wiggled my hand in front of Harry's face and he watched my hand.  
  
"You know I think we should get a snitch for Harry." I said as I moved my hand around in jerky movements, Harry kept watching my hand all the time.  
  
"You do that." Lily muttered into her pillow. I grinned.  
  
"Really? Cool." I said. Just then Lily realised what she'd said. She turned and sat up.  
  
"No, Harry's not having anything to do with playing quidditch until he's at least five." Lily said. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"No it's not, it's just a snitch." Lily gave me a long look. I knew what she was thinking about. "Lily, I'm not going to play with it, Harry will play with it." Her expression didn't change. "And it was Sirius who threw it at your head, not me." I added quickly.  
  
"Sirius was no where in sight."  
  
"It was in sixth year. I was stupid." James said. Lily smirked,  
  
"Yes you were but you're not getting Harry a snitch, I had concussion for a week when you threw that thing at me." James grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry, shall I make up for it now?" I asked hopefully as I leant across and kissed Lily gently on the lips.  
  
"Not in front of Harry." Lily said.  
  
"Ok." I turned to Harry. "Do you want Aunty April to look after you for a while?" I asked. Lily swatted my arm and took Harry.  
  
"Make me a coffee please James." She said, pouting slightly. I would have protested but she had my son in her arms and she was giving me one of those looks that made my will melt. I nodded and got up. I had no control over myself, Lily controlled me.  
  
"Thank you James." She said. I gave her a smile and went to the kitchen. Ok, how do I make coffee? It was a muggle drink that Lily seemed to have a lot of, well when she was tired. I was in the kitchen with the mug on the kitchen counter when I heard a crack behind me. I turned around and started when I saw April standing in the kitchen. She gave me a questioning look when she saw what I was wearing. Or lack of what I was wearing.  
  
"Nice night?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"How do you make coffee?" I asked her. April rolled her eyes and went to a cupboard. How did she know how to make coffee and I didn't. April was as magic born as I was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
  
"Moody wanted to know where you were so I said I'd come and look for you. He's a bit stressed because our forces are becoming thin and the Longbottoms officially resigned today." April said as she put a teaspoon of instant coffee into the mug then let some boiling water come out of the end of her wand. "I didn't know you drank coffee." She said.  
  
"It's not for me." I told her.  
  
"Figures." She said.  
  
"You know Moody? What do you think he'd say if I handed in my resignation today as well, or just sometime this week?" I asked April uncertainly as I left the kitchen. April followed me.  
  
"You're resigning?! Why?" April asked loudly.  
  
"Because I think it's best." I said. I had been thinking about it as I tried to figure out how to make the coffee and I realised that Dumbledore was right. And even if they didn't use that fidel charm thingy if I was around and we were attacked at least I could protect my family, I was a fully trained auror.  
  
"But, why?" April asked. I stopped at the bedroom door and looked at April. Should I tell her about the spy thing. "I'm not the spy." She said earnestly.  
  
"We know, we trust you but we can't really be certain right now. I'm going to quit my job to protect my family." I said. April looked at me uncertainly as I opened the door to the bedroom. Lily was lying in bed and letting Harry play with her long hair. When he saw me coming he picked up a fairly think handful of Lily's hair and pretended to hide behind it.  
  
"Ow." Lily said moving her head closer to Harry in order to try and keep her hair attached to her head. I laughed gently and went to the bed and put the mug of coffee on the bedside table on Lily's side.  
  
"But why?" April asked from the door. Lily turned and smiled when she saw April.  
  
"Hi." She said happily.  
  
"Hi." April said quickly. April came into the room and followed me. "Why can't you just carry on for a bit longer, I don't trust anyone else at work." I looked at April.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've made up my mind April." I said.  
  
"Made your mind up about what?" Lily asked as she took a sip from her coffee. April glared at me for a moment.  
  
"James is quitting auror training." April said, to my surprise Lily didn't look that concerned.  
  
"Oh, that." She muttered. She put the coffee down and picked up Harry.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" April asked. Lily looked at us sheepishly.  
  
"Well to be honest, I kind of want him to stay at home." Lily said, tucking a strand of hair behind her left ear. I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back.  
  
"Fine." April said, "I'll come by later for dinner but I thought I'd tell you that Remus has gone back to China to go and visit Jenny." Lily nodded and smiled at a thought that she was probably playing around with.  
  
"What?" I asked her.  
  
"Do you think they'll get married again?" Lily asked. "That would be really sweet."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I got an owl from Jenny the other day, she's still uncertain about what she wants to happen between them." April asked as she sat on the end of our bed. I sat down on the bed and Harry crawled over to me. "So, nice night then? James never answered my question." April asked cheekily. I scowled slightly and looked at Lily, who sat up and crossed her legs.  
  
"It was amazing." She said. April looked at Lily curiously.  
  
"Details please." She said.  
  
"Do I want to be here?" I asked. Lily looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Well we're only going to be talking about you anyway." She said, kissing my cheek.  
  
"Do you always talk about our...private life?" I asked  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah you do." April said.  
  
"No I don't." Lily said, she put her mouth near my ear. "I haven't told her about the park." She whispered. I grinned as I remembered that.  
  
"What, tell me!" April said like a child. Lily beckoned her over and she began whispering to April. I decided to ignore them.  
  
"Well, we can be boys ourselves can't we Harry, we don't need your mum or April."  
  
"Holy sh-" April started to say but Lily clamped her hand over April's mouth. They were giggling like little girls, it was rather weird. They began whispering again and I got out of the bed with Harry.  
  
"Come on, lets leave them to their muttering." I said to Harry. He grinned and clamped his arms around my neck. He started blowing raspberries in the direction of Lily and April over my back and I heard Lily laugh. Well at least I knew I was a good lover. Whatever else they were talking about didn't matter, I seemed to be good enough to make Lily want to boast about it. I started grinning, cool. I went to the kitchen again and placed Harry carefully on the table. I began rummaging through a pile of clean laundry and found a shirt. As I put it on I turned to Harry, he sat there staring at me with this bright green eyes of his. I smirked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked him with a smile.  
  
"Mummy." He said.  
  
"Huh?" Did he just...he must have, "What did you say?"  
  
"Mummy, mummy" Harry said pointing to the door.  
  
"You want your mummy?" Harry grinned and nodded. He just spoke I can't believe it. I grinned and picked him up as he leaned forwards and stuck his bum in the air ready to stand up. Harry let out a laugh and I held him properly. I took him upstairs and pushed the door open. April was laughing and Lily had a look of childish innocence on her face.  
  
"Girls, guess what?" I said loudly. Lily and April looked at me curiously. I turned to Harry, "What do you want to do?" I whispered.  
  
"Mummy!" Harry said reaching for Lily. Lily sat up straight and looked incredibly surprised shocked and happy. I grinned and put Harry on the floor.  
  
"He said mummy." Lily said, "Oh my god, he said mummy!" April grinned and gave Lily a hug that knocked her back down on the bed. Both of them started laughing, oh how Sirius would have loved to see this particular sight.  
  
"This image is really wasted on me." I said shaking my head with a smile. Harry reached the bed after walking very slowly, he'd recently learnt to walk and preferred to get to places very slowly. He got to the bed and hit Lily's leg.  
  
"Ok, ok." Lily said. "Get off me April, you're heavy."  
  
"I am not!" April said sitting up properly, Lily sat up and bent down to pick up Harry.  
  
"Are too." Lily said, she looked at Harry and gave him a cuddle, which he seemed to like.  
  
"Mummy, mummy, mummy." Harry said. I laughed, he seemed very proud he could say that one word.  
  
"Ok, now say April." April said. Harry looked at April seriously and watched her mouth, "Ay-Pril"  
  
"Ayp" Harry said.  
  
"Yep, that she is." Lily said with a grin. April swatted Lily's arm. I shook my head, girls! I left the room, leaving April and Lily to play with Harry. I went downstairs to the Living room and fell onto the sofa and used my wand to flick through the channels, the remote was too difficult to figure out. There was a whip like crack and Sirius appeared in the living room.  
  
"Hello Padfoot." I muttered as I watched something on some Muggles who wanted to sell stuff from their house at an auction. It always amazed me what Muggles would do to get a spot on this TV thing. It was amazing.  
  
"Hey, Prongs, you seen any of the guys recently?"  
  
"By guys will you be including girls?" I asked. He nodded, "April's upstairs." I said without even looking at him. He nodded and sat down next to me. He propped his elbows on his knees and looked at the TV.  
  
"Dumbledore told us about the spy." Sirius said.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Do you know who it could be?" Sirius asked. I shook my head.  
  
"To be honest, I couldn't give a damn right now." I told Sirius, as I looked at him. He looked at strangely.  
  
"So you're not worried?"  
  
"Well it's difficult to be worried if you've had a night like I did." I said with a grin, I turned back to the TV. Sirius grinned.  
  
"How many times?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you that." I said knowingly. "Oh, and you just missed some Lily and April action." I said. Sirius' mouth dropped. "You really have to get over that obsession. It's quite disturbing that you want my wife to do stuff with your ex." I told him.  
  
"Well, they are the hottest two girls I know."  
  
"What about Yasmine?" I asked him seriously. Sirius' face darkened.  
  
"I said the hottest girls I know, I knew Yasmine." He said.  
  
"Sorry bout mentioning her" I said.  
  
"It's fine, she's been on my mind a lot recently anyway," Sirius said. "So, April and Lily, what were they doing?"  
  
"Ah, it was a private show, just for me." I said, knowing this would wind Sirius up. He looked at me shrewdly.  
  
"I think I've got a new best friend, Lily is so much nicer then you are."  
  
"Lily's nice to everyone." I said with a smile, "She's a beautiful person, she's amazing-" I stopped as I thought of Lily. She often rendered me speechless like this, even if I as just thinking about her. Sirius clicked his fingers in front of my face.  
  
"Earth to James." He said.  
  
"Sorry, yeah, Lily's just generally nice, unless she's pregnant." I said. Sirius smirked.  
  
"Like when she threw that mug at you."  
  
"She was pregnant," I said, "Harry was doing that to her."  
  
"How is my godson?" Sirius asked,  
  
"He said his first word today." I said proudly.  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"Mummy." Sirius laughed. "I know, Lily should be the one who's proud, Harry's first word should have been Daddy but I guess Lily's been spending a lot more time with Harry then I have"  
  
"Obviously, you've been working she hasn't." The door opened slowly and Harry walked in slowly. He looked at Sirius and beamed. "Hi kid." Sirius said leaning over and picking Harry up. Lily came in a few seconds later followed by April. Lily was still in the clothes I'd left her in and I saw Sirius' gaze instinctively go to the most attractive part of her. I hit Sirius arm and he looked down.  
  
"Sorry" He muttered. Lily saw this and smiled. She came to me and sat on my lap and dramatically put her arms around my neck.  
  
"James!" She said happily. April rolled her eyes as I gave Lily a kiss.  
  
"Oh please." She muttered. Lily pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Just because you don't have a boyfriend and I have a husband doesn't mean I can't kiss him. Plus it's my house." She said. I laughed and pulled her closer, Lily put her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I could easily get a boyfriend if I wanted to." April said crossing her arms. I swear she glanced at Sirius for a moment before looking at Lily.  
  
"Touchy on the subject are we?" Sirius asked curiously as he tried not to touch Lily's legs, which were resting slightly on his own legs.  
  
"No." April said. Harry let out a murmur and rested against Sirius "I'm just a bit iffy on the subject"  
  
"Therefore you are touchy."  
  
"Shut up Sirius." April said looking straight at him. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled my head lower.  
  
"I think she's still in love with Sirius." She whispered into my ear so that only I could hear.  
  
"She is." I whispered back. I heard her laugh slightly then kiss my ear.  
  
"How do you know?" Lily whispered.  
  
"Saw a letter."  
  
"I know you're talking about me." April said.  
  
"And me." Sirius said. Lily and I turned to look at them.  
  
"So?" Lily said. "AH!" Lily jumped slightly as Harry suddenly grabbed her leg and dribbled slightly on it. It was obvious it took Lily by surprise. Everyone started laughing except Lily.  
  
"Harry." Lily said sounding slightly stern. Harry looked at her, his lip trembling slightly.  
  
"Uh oh." April said, "Monsoon Harry, I'll see you guys at dinner." She disappeared as Harry began to cry.  
  
"Your baby." I said to Lily. She nodded and pulled Harry onto her own lap.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you three to your little family gathering? I have a deatheater meeting to get to." Sirius said. Lily and I immediately looked at him seriously. "Dumbledore's orders, you know I've been undercover for a while, using those robes that April stole." He said, "I'm not a deatheater, I promise you." Sirius said. Lily nodded slowly and apprehensively.  
  
"Um, bye" Sirius said a little awkwardly as he disapparated. Lily immediately looked at me as Harry's sobs died down.  
  
"Do you think any of them are the spy?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't think so. I mean, we trust them-"  
  
"We don't know who to trust anymore. You've seen what's happened to other families, the members of the order." Lily said. I pulled her closer.  
  
"I know. Can we talk about this later once Harry's calmed down a bit?" Lily nodded and slipped off my lap and calmed Harry. She seemed to have this magic touch with Harry, his sobs stopped and Lily made him look at her. I sat back and watched.  
  
"Are you ok now?" She asked, "I'm sorry I made you cry." Harry put his head on her chest and Lily switched on the TV. "You can watch TV while Daddy and I talk about something, here you go." She put Harry down and looked at me, I understood, she wanted to talk about it now. Harry obviously didn't want to be left alone so as I stood up to follow Lily I picked up Harry. Lily gave me a soft smile and we went into the kitchen, where at least we'd be able to put Harry in a high chair and keep him quiet with his breakfast for a while. I put him in his high chair while Lily quietly got Harry's food ready. She sat down and began to feed Harry as she looked at me.  
  
"James, you know just now I asked you if any of our friends were the spy, do you think they really could be?" She asked me uncertainly.  
  
"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that Jenny isn't a spy because she lives in China and Dumbledore said that she's almost certainly not the spy." James said.  
  
"What about the others though?" Lily asked, "I don't want to accuse any of them but if Harry's life is in danger-"  
  
"Lily, I know what you mean." I really did. I really didn't want to accuse any of my friends but with Sirius going to Death eater meetings for the order, April working as an auror and Remus and Peter gone half the time I felt slightly uneasy.  
  
"I mean, I know we were only told last night but I have to admit, I've thought about it for a while."  
  
"Who do you think it is?" I asked Lily. She looked at Harry's baby food as she gave him some more. I continued to look at Lily and she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." She said, "I guess we'll need more time to figure it out but I don't want to accuse anyone without a proper reason to."  
  
"But who do you think it is?"  
  
"Well definitely not Jenny or Remus." Lily said immediately. I looked at her confused.  
  
"Remus?" I asked.  
  
"He's in China almost as much as Jenny is, do you really think he's the culprit?" Lily asked, looking at me. I frowned.  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind but the same though has crossed my mind for Sirius, April, Peter and Jenny," I admitted. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mummy, mm" Harry said pointing at his food. Lily quickly fed Harry again and put the small bowl in front of him. Harry grinned a baby grin and immediately stuck his hands into it. Lily ignored it though.  
  
"Are you going to quit your job?" She asked.  
  
"If you want me to." I said gently. Lily scowled then smiled.  
  
"It'll be nice to see you all hours of the day again." She said, "A bit like school but play, all the time."  
  
"We have a baby now Lily, no playing until night." I said with a smile.  
  
"You know what I mean." Lily said getting up. "I really need to get a few spell books" She said randomly.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." I said. "What books do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, just after Dumbledore left last night, before we...anyway, I want to read up on the Fidelius Charm. I don't know much about it and I want to see what it is first, before we even consider it. Well, no, I know we studied it for a while in our Seventh year but I want to know more" I nodded.  
  
"Just give me a list of books and I'll go get them for you after I've resigned." I said. "Harry, no." I said as Harry was about to tip the contents of his bowl on the table. Harry stopped half way through, the bowl was on it's side and the contents were slowly creeping out of the bowl. Lily took the bowl quickly.  
  
"Just like you." She muttered before putting the bowl in the sink and waving her wand. I couldn't help but smile, I got up and went to Lily and put my arms around her.  
  
"Aren't you glad you had my child?" I asked her. Lily put her arms around my neck and gave me a smile.  
  
"What makes you think that?" Lily asked with a playful gleam in her eyes. And just like that, all the worries about what Moody would say when I told him I wanted to quit were gone, no more worries about who was the spy, whether one of our friends was a traitor.  
  
"I don't know." I murmured moments before pulling her into a kiss. I felt my hands wondering down Lily's back and as they reached the top of her knickers she pulled away.  
  
"How many times have I told you?" she asked with a smile, "Not in front of Harry." She freed herself from my arms. "Honestly, James. You should learn to control yourself." Lily sounded stern but she had the biggest smile on her face. She turned to tidy Harry up and picked her wand off the table to get rid of the food that Harry had dropped onto it.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said, "I will learn but I don't think it'll work. Now if you don't mind, I must get your list of books and I shall be home by dusk."  
  
"Dusk?" Lily asked with a smile. "I want you home sooner." Lily said, "like, a few hours time?" She said casually as she carefully picked up Harry, trying not to get any of his food on her clothes, it didn't work though, Lily had forgotten to clean Harry's hands, so Harry, being my son, rubbed his hands on Lily's face to have a laugh. Lily's mouth hung open in mild shock while I started laughing.  
  
"Yep, he's going to be great fun to raise." I said. Lily opened her eyes and pointed her wand at me. I stopped laughing immediately. A long strip or parchment shot out of the end of Lily's wand with a list of books that she wanted me to get.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I have a son to clean up." Lily said.  
  
"And a face." I said. I went to Lily and I kissed her quickly on the lips. I kissed Harry's forehead briefly before waving my wand so I was in my auror uniform and disapparating to work.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i'm going to bug you some more with my predicaments.....If i did the unhappy ending i could have a sequel invovling Harry and Co (where he meets Bo...BO ROCKS!!)...sorry.... I'm kinda regretting calling him Bo..."Go, Bo, Go!" "No, Bo, no!"....i could have picked a better name...stupid me....anyway, got the unhappy ending written, now i just got to write all the events that lead up to it.....fun (!!) REmember if you want me to email you the ending i don't post give me your email address, the email account i will be sending it from will be akswriteryahoo.co.uk, those of you with hotmail accounts or AOL thingies might want to add me....I just realised i could add half the email addys i got to my MSN messenger :D**

**Next chapter will be Remus and _The Spy_ I like the beginning of that chapter. Also in this one, you may have noticed that i seemed rather undecided as to whether Jenny was around or not, originally i was going to kill her in this chapter but i didn't have the ehart to because that would mean i would have had to kill Bo and BO ROCKS!!...sorry....I'll give you a BIG spoiler for the last chapter of the unhappy ending, he falls for a certain bushy haired girl. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, i got to go and sleep now, it's nearly 1am and i'm off to London again later. Night xXx**


	19. The Spy

**A/N:-April A la Bitch!**

**

* * *

**

**Remus' POV – April 1981  
**  
I looked at Jenny with a grin, she was smiling back at me, we were sitting in the Chinese ministry, waiting for our portkey to London.  
  
"What do you think the other's will say when we tell them?" Jenny asked quietly. Her gaze had gone back to Bo, who was sitting on the floor playing with Ling. I grinned at her and put my arms around Jenny. We'd finally done it, after about three years, no more then that, we'd finally gotten married, of course, no one actually knew, the only person who would know was Jenny's dad, who Jenny had sent an owl to before we left. He wouldn't be very pleased but after spending so much time in China I think he was starting to like me.  
  
"They'll be delighted." I told Jenny, "Yes, we didn't invite them to the wedding but we didn't invite anyone, and yes we haven't told them yet. But they'll be fine with it" I gave Jenny a quick kiss.  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Lupin, your portkey to London is ready. It will be leaving in five minutes." Said a Chinese wizard from behind a small counter. Jenny grinned.  
  
"Thank you." I called back.  
  
"I love that. Mrs. Lupin." Jenny said,  
  
"I love the sound of it." I told her as I took Bo's hand.  
  
"Daddy and mummy go England?" He asked. I nodded. "See Harry?"  
  
"Yes, we'll go and see him." I said. A look of slight worry spread over Jenny's face. I looked at her curiously.  
  
"I just realised, it's the full moon in a week and a half." She said.  
  
"So?" I asked her, "I can look after Bo and the guys will help me look after him." I said. Jenny looked at me anxiously then smiled gently.  
  
"I suppose." She said, picking up Ling and holding him securely in her arms "Stupid dog." I grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss. Since I had been coming to China everything seemed to be less evil, even the daily news I got from England about everything Voldemort was doing, it didn't seem that bad. And then when Jenny and I had gone and gotten married, well nothing could spoil that for me. We went into a room where a paper bag lay in the middle of the room. I bent down to pick it up.  
  
"Ok, Bo. Touch this carefully and don't let go." Bo looked at me like he'd understood about half of the sentence. He looked at Jenny for help. Jenny translated it and Bo nodded. He touched the paper bag. Jenny touched it as well and a tugging at the navel later we were in London. Bo lost his balance and clutched my leg as he tried not to fall over. Jenny smiled gently and crouched down and began to speak to him in rapid Chinese. I understood one or two words but nothing much.  
  
"Feel ill." Bo said sulkily.  
  
"Aw, it'll be ok. We'll go to aunt Lily's house and then we'll get you something to make you better." Jenny said. Bo nodded and reached for my hand again. He promptly put his thumb in his mouth and followed me out. "I can't believe you sold your house." Jenny said. I gave her a smile.  
  
"Well, I just presumed I was living in China, seeing as I'm only in England a few months a year." Jenny gave me a long look and I knew to be quiet. We walked out of the room and was met by April who hugged Jenny tightly.  
  
"It's been so long, how are you? Oh, hello Bo." April said crouching down. Bo grinned and let April pick him up.  
  
"Hello April." I said with a smile. April glanced at me awkwardly and gave me what looked like a forced smile.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Nothing, so are you staying at Lily's?" she asked.  
  
"Where else?" Jenny said, "Remus sold the house." She said bitterly but I knew she was joking.  
  
"Ok, great. Lily's getting everything ready, she can't wait to see you guys, how are you getting there?"  
  
"Well, I'll Floo with Bo-"  
  
"Oh, you can't get to Lily and James' house by Floo anymore. They had their house disconnected." April said with a frown.  
  
"Why?" I asked her. April glanced at me.  
  
"Well, because they're in danger and anyone can attack them through their fireplace if it's connected." April said like it was obvious. I looked at her slightly concerned, April wasn't acting like herself. Jenny obviously picked up on this and took Bo back.  
  
"Ok, well I suppose I'll get another Portkey, I'm sure I won't have to wait long." Jenny said. "Remus, you go ahead, I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok." I gave Jenny a quick kiss before following April to somewhere we could apparate from. "April is everything ok?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine." She said. "Just some stuff that's been going on." She turned to me and smiled. "It's great to see you." She hugged me tightly. "Well I have to go to work, you know where Lily and James live." She blew me a kiss then disapparated. I stood there slightly surprised before realising where I was and that I had to be at Lily and James' house. I picked up my bag, which I seemed to have dropped and apparated to the welcoming warm house. I was in the living room and I sensed a gaze on my back. I turned to see Harry staring at me with his mouth slightly open and a toy dragon trying to get away on the sofa. I smiled.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy" Harry said loudly and quickly.  
  
"Yes Harry...Remus!" the young red-haired mum said loudly as she saw me. She hugged me tightly and smiled. "How was the journey?"  
  
"It was ok. Thanks for letting us stay here."  
  
"No problem." Lily said, "Where's Jenny and Bo?" she asked.  
  
"April met us at the ministry and said your house had been taken off the Floo network." Lily nodded. "So she's going to get a Portkey here."  
  
"Oh, great." Lily said, "well, dinner will be ready soon." Lily turned to Harry. "Say hello to your uncle Remus." Harry waved at me and I laughed gently. The little boy was so cute. "I'll take your things. James should be back any moment."  
  
"Where is he?" I asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, he decided to go flying for a bit. He'll be back in a minute though." I nodded and Lily took my bag without giving me the choice. I sat down next to Harry and he looked at me curiously. I hadn't really seen the boy very often but the thing I noticed immediately was that he had Lily's eyes.  
  
"Heya kid." I said. Harry grinned.  
  
"Mummy, Ayp man?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I'm not an ape man." I said slightly bemused.  
  
"No, that's his name for April, he's just asking if you know them." James said from the doorway. I looked up and smiled.  
  
"James."  
  
"Remus." We both hugged each other and James put his broom down on the floor.  
  
"Where's Jenny?" James asked.  
  
"Portkey." I said. James nodded.  
  
"So, how long are you here for? It's a week and a half until the full moon." James said.  
  
"I know, I was planning on spending it here. What do you say to showing my son around England, I daresay he's rather bored of the barn they lock him in at the Chang house."  
  
"They lock him in a barn?" James asked with a scowl.  
  
"Only during full moons. I go in there as well but because Jenny makes me the wolfsbane potion I just lie there sleeping." I said. It was true but according to Jenny my presence seemed to calm the baby werewolf, add Ling to the barn and Bo was just able to keep calm during full moons.  
  
"And will you be wanting to see Jenny during the full moon?" James asked suggestively. I remembered when we were back at Hogwarts. Jenny often followed James, Peter and Sirius when they came to visit me during full moons. She was the only person that Moony wouldn't attack, but that was only if she was on her own. Once April and Lily had been on the grounds with her when I got free and I'd tried to attack them.  
  
"I don't know. It depends on how she feels really." I said, scratching my head. James grinned as Jenny suddenly appeared in front of us.  
  
"I hate portkeys." Jenny said unsteadily. James grinned.  
  
"JENNY!" He said holding his arms wide. Jenny didn't seem to know what had happened at first as James hugged her but then she grinned.  
  
"James, it's nice to see you to." She said.  
  
"I'm going to be like Lily and April and I'm going to say, look at you, have you lost weight?" James asked, pretending to be gay. This caused Jenny and I to start laughing.  
  
"Yes I have actually." Jenny said.  
  
"You using the same method as Lily?" James asked nudging Jenny.  
  
"I wouldn't know what that way is." Jenny said innocently. I knew what James was talking about. He'd told me that having sex made you lose lots of weight because it gave you lots of exercise. Before Harry had been conceived, James had told me this was how Lily kept in shape. Lily came downstairs and let out shout of happiness when she saw Jenny. Jenny put Bo down and the two of them hugged each other and didn't seem to want to let go. I looked at Bo who seemed to be looking around slightly amazed.  
  
"Bo." James said crouching down, "Nice to see you again." Bo looked at him slightly confused.  
  
"Harry daddy." He said. James grinned and nodded.  
  
"Harry's there." James said pointing to where Harry was playing a small toy Dragon on the sofa. Bo walked over and climbed onto the sofa. I watched as Harry and Bo seemed to get along instantly.  
  
"So, how have you been, any news?" James asked me. I smiled.  
  
"Yes there is some news." I said loud enough for Jenny to hear. She turned and looked at me.  
  
"You want to tell them now?" She asked.  
  
"Why not?" I said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Lily asked. Jenny looked at Lily and grinned.  
  
"My new name is Jenny Lupin." She said with a smile. Lily's mouth dropped open for a moment then Lily and Jenny began hugging and talking quickly again. James clapped my shoulder.  
  
"Congratulations, when did you tie the knot?" He asked.  
  
"About two weeks ago." I said, "sorry we couldn't invite any of you, we kind of had to do this secretly."  
  
"We went to Hong Kong and eloped there before Father could say anything." Jenny told them. "When we got home there was nothing he could do because we'd gotten married in an English colony and an English wedding certificate...well he couldn't do anything about it."  
  
"What did he do? Did he do anything?"  
  
"He let Remus move in with us." Jenny said with a smile.  
  
"We've been getting along recently so he just frowned on it." I told them. Lily let out a relieved sigh  
  
"Wait until the other's hear about this." Lily said happily. The others, Peter, Sirius and April...oh, I had to ask Lily something  
  
"That reminds me. Lily, do you know why April was acting weirdly in front of me earlier?" I asked her. Lily looked at me uncertainly then glanced at James.  
  
"Um, how weirdly?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, she didn't seem to want to be with me, then when I spoke to her she was too nice." I said.  
  
"She was?" Lily asked. Her expression looked like she'd just been stung. "I told her not to do that, god, she's so stupid, her and Sirius, always jumping to-" James put a hand over Lily's mouth as she ranted.  
  
"Sorry, there's been some awkward stuff going on." James said. Lily pushed James away.  
  
"No, I told them that we could trust Remus, It's all because of your upbringing you know that!" Lily said pointing at James.  
  
"I trust Remus, and Jenny." James said. I felt Jenny take my hand as I looked at the two confused.  
  
"What about me?" I asked them. Lily and James turned to me.  
  
"Dumbledore thinks there's a spy and April and Sirius have been jumping to conclusions. We've just managed to convince them that Peter isn't the spy and that they themselves aren't the spies, so naturally, you two not being here they've started accusing you two." Lily said testily. I knew she was lying. I knew why April and Sirius thought I was the spy. Lily had given away part of the reason, their upbringing. Both April and Sirius were pure blooded wizards so they'd grown up with the belief that Werewolves couldn't be trusted. I knew that that was the true reason they thought I was the spy. I tightened my grip on Jenny's hand. She looked at me uncertainly.  
  
"It's because I'm a werewolf isn't it?" I asked Lily and James.  
  
"No, Remus, it's not because you're a werewolf. April and Sirius know that's not who you are." James said. "They even accused Dumbledore for being the spy until Dumbledore had a go at them." James wasn't that convincing though. April and Sirius accused me for the same reason no one trusted me, why I couldn't get a job, why until Jenny, I hadn't trusted any girl to stay with me.  
  
"Are they coming round later?" I asked darkly.  
  
"Um, I don't think they are." Lily said, I nodded. That was good, if they didn't trust me and if they thought I was some kind of spy, then I didn't want to see them.  
  
"Tell Padfoot he can forget about joining us on the full moon." I said leaving walking around Lily and James and heading up to the spare room.  
  
After about half an hour of probably catching up and giving me time to calm down, Jenny pushed the door open slightly and looked at me with a smile. I was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. She came over and sat next to me.  
  
"I hate being a werewolf." I said, "I should never have had a child, do you know the kind of thing he'll have to put up with?" Jenny took my hand and put her other hand on my face, forcing me to look at her.  
  
"Don't say that." She said. "April and Sirius are being really stupid." I knew she didn't know what to say. I looked into her dark eyes, they just seemed to look straight through me. I knew at least one person who had never seen me as a werewolf but as a proper person and as much as I hated to say it, it wasn't Jenny. Lily had never held anything against me even after she found out I was a werewolf. I think she seemed more concerned at the fact that James was an animagi and he didn't tell her. Jenny hadn't spoken to me for a while when she found out but I managed to convince her I was harmless, April seemed reluctant to even try and talk to me. All my friends had grown up with the prejudice against werewolves except Lily.  
  
"How long are we staying in England?" I asked Jenny as I stood up. She looked at me worriedly.  
  
"You don't want to go home now do you?" Jenny asked, "We literally just got here."  
  
"No, I want to stay, its just that if my 'friends' are going to accuse me of things I don't think I want to be around more then I have to." I said. Jenny stood up and gave me a quick kiss.  
  
"We'll leave after the full moon." Jenny whispered, "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"It's probably better if we leave then." I said. Jenny gave me a smile and another kiss.  
  
"Come downstairs," Jenny said taking my hand. I nodded and followed her out of the room. Only ten had I realised that someone had put on some music. I went into the kitchen to see April dancing with Harry in her arms.  
  
"I thought you were at work." I said slightly confused. April looked up in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I was at work, but I finished my shift, I took some time off without asking to see you and Jenny." April said. She sounded normal but I could tell that there was a tiny different quality with her voice. I looked at Jenny who wasn't really smiling anymore.  
  
"Oh, right, where's Bo, Lily and James?"  
  
"James took Bo out on his broom" April said casually.  
  
"What!" Jenny said loudly.  
  
"Well, he remembered you said he could take Bo out on his broom next time you came. And seeing as he's not allowed to take Harry out...well you get the idea." Jenny looked ready to scream.  
  
"It's ok. You can trust James, he won't let anything happen to Bo." I said, putting an arm around Jenny. She looked at me sceptically.  
  
"What about Lily?"  
  
"Mummy." Harry said with a smile. "Ayp, Jen, Mummy" April grinned and kissed Harry's cheek.  
  
"You're a clever boy aren't you?" She asked. "Yes, you're very clever." Harry laughed and pulled April's auror hood up. Jenny looked at me slightly confused.  
  
"She never treated Bo like that." She whispered.  
  
"I'm not as close to Bo as I am with Harry." April answered.  
  
"So, how have you been April?" Remus asked, "In the month since I've seen you?" April shrugged.  
  
"Ok I suppose." April answered.  
  
"What about Sirius?" I asked.  
  
"He's fine." April said. "Well I have to go, Sirius wants me to do something for him quickly before tonight." April's voice seemed to be getting colder as she spoke.  
  
"What have you got against Remus?" Jenny asked suddenly, taking both me and April by surprise. "You've been acting weirdly around him and I want to know why?" April put Harry down.  
  
"I haven't got a problem with Remus."  
  
"Then why are you acting so distant?" Jenny asked. "And speaking so coldly, he's not the spy." April looked at Jenny.  
  
"Who told you-"  
  
"No one had to tell me April. If you have a problem with my husband tell me."  
  
"Husband?" April asked, "You married him?" I was getting slightly disturbed by this argument. I'd never seen Jenny and April argue, April and Lily, yes but not Jenny and April. I looked at Harry and saw him looking worriedly at the girls.  
  
"Yes I married Remus, what's wrong with you?" Jenny asked. At this Harry looked like he was going to cry. I went towards him to pick him up when I found a wand pointed at my chest.  
  
"Don't you dare go near him." April said. Jenny immediately got her own wand out and pointed it at April.  
  
"Put your wand down April." I said slowly.  
  
"No" She said, "step back and don't go near Harry"  
  
"April, put your wand down." Jenny said dangerously. "Harry's not yours to protect."  
  
"He's like my nephew." April said, then she said that word that told me exactly why April didn't like me anymore, "I'm not having a werewolf go near Harry." I felt like my heart had just been hit by a hammer. April was one of my dearest friends, I thought she'd be able to see past the werewolf obviously not.  
  
"Don't you dare call Remus that!" Jenny said loudly as something shot out of the end of her wand and crashed into a mug that was on the work top of the kitchen. Lily came running into the kitchen.  
  
"What on earth-" She stopped when she saw April and Jenny. "What are you two doing?" She asked, running to pick up Harry. She then knocked April's hand away so her wand wasn't pointing at me anymore.  
  
"Put your wands down, both of you!" Lily said to April and Jenny. They both glared at each other but did as Lily said. Lily then turned to me. "What happened?"  
  
"They were arguing." I said. It was quite disturbing and I felt so hurt inside. April obviously had a problem with me but why couldn't she just say it to my face. Tell me outright.  
  
"About what?" Lily asked, she looked at her two friends.  
  
"Nothing." April said, she put her wand away and straightened her robes. "I'm not going to stay around here while they're here. Owl me when they've gone." She said rudely. Lily looked astounded at what April had just said. April disapparated immediately. Lily turned to look at Jenny for her reaction. She just took a deep breath and forced a smile.  
  
"Sorry." Jenny said, she turned to me, "Maybe we should go home before the full moon. We're obviously not welcome in England anymore."  
  
"What?! No you can't go back." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Because you just got here, I haven't seen you in like forever."  
  
"It's only been a month Lily." I said,  
  
"Still, I miss seeing all of you all the time." Lily said, rocking Harry gently. "I know April was really being a bitch but honestly, I don't want you to leave." I looked at Lily, she was looking at me and Jenny looking rather upset with the whole matter, I would be torn apart too if my best friends had just had a fight, well they always did but the friendship between Lily, Jenny and April was slightly different to the one between me, Sirius, James and Peter. I'd only ever seen them get into a fight to the extent where they didn't speak to each other once and that had been when Lily and April had an argument over some stupid pact they'd made not to go out with Sirius and James.  
  
"Yeah, we'll stay as long as you want." I said, "I couldn't bear having you annoyed with me as well." Lily smiled and hugged me as best as she could with Harry in her arms.  
  
"Thank you" She said. She went and hugged Jenny as well.  
  
"What's been happening while we've been in China?" Jenny asked, "I mean, I know you said that there's something about a spy but what's caused Sirius and April to hate Remus so much?" Both of us looked at Lily for an answer. She looked back at us then sighed. She sat down at the table and placed Harry on her lap. I sat down as well, and Jenny next to me.  
  
"I don't know." Lily said, "In the past month everything's been going so wrong. Sirius and April seems to have ganged up against anyone and everyone. They've been working more then anyone in the order. Sirius is always going undercover to try and find out more while, apparently, April's taken to torturing Death Eaters for answers. Now that she can use unforgivable curses without having to pay any consequences. James and I have tried to talk to them, and until last week they heavily suspected that Peter was the spy."  
  
"What happened last week?" Jenny asked. Lily didn't look at me and tried to flatten Harry's hair.  
  
"Well, there was this article in the prophet about a family in Ireland, who were really good friends with a man, they thought was their best friend. The best friend was a werewolf and a Death Eater but the Prophet played on the fact that he was a werewolf and they stuck in a few fake statistics to make it seem like werewolves were the worst people on earth and none of them could be trusted in the slightest. I don't know why Sirius and April are suddenly so against it, I know that they know that Remus would never hurt anyone," Lily said. I didn't really want to hear any more, I couldn't hear any more but I wanted to know. Lily looked quite distressed with the whole thing. I looked at Jenny, who looked slightly anxious.  
  
"I really thought they would have gotten over the fact that-" Jenny started to say. Lily cut her short.  
  
"They come from two of the oldest pure blooded families, Jenny. And I promised April I'd never tell anyone but she found it incredibly difficult to except that Remus was a werewolf. She still does, you know, she does trust him and everything but it was a really fragile thing after she found out. The article in the Prophet shattered that layer of trust for her. As for Sirius, I don't know why he's suddenly such a bastard about it."  
  
"About what?" James asked happily as he walked in with his broom and Bo. Bo looked at Jenny and began talking excitedly in Chinese. Jenny forced a smile. James looked at our faces and frowned.  
  
"What's happened?" He asked as he propped his broom against the wall and looked at us.  
  
"Lily was just telling us what's happened." I said, "About Sirius and April." James' face suddenly changed to shock.  
  
"Why did you tell them?" James asked. "We promised-"  
  
"I don't care James. April and Jenny were about to kill each other just now so I thought they'd ought to know. I don't care about what we promised April and Sirius and they may be our best friends but I'd rather have friends who I know I can trust rather then ones who jump to conclusions and turn on their own friends." Lily snapped. I looked at Lily quite touched. She was incredibly close to April and was getting closer to Sirius all the time but she valued my friendship above theirs. I couldn't help but smile gratefully. Lily noticed and gave me a smile.  
  
"I mean it Remus. I'll pick you and Jenny over Sirius and April any day if they continue to act like this" Lily said sharply.  
  
"I suppose." James muttered, "but what happened though."  
  
"I got into a fight with April about Remus being a werewolf." Jenny said. James winced immediately like he knew what it might have led to.  
  
"Sorry." Was all he could say. I sighed, I knew I would normally have taken this a lot harder then I was now but knowing that Lily would chose my friendship over April's and Sirius' seemed to make me feel better about it somehow. When I said that Lily was the only person who had ever seen past the fact that I was a werewolf I meant it.  
  
"It's fine." I said. Jenny looked at me slightly worriedly. "Honestly, I'm fine." I said "I'm going to unpack, if that's ok with the rest of you." I said. They all nodded and Jenny told me she wanted to stay downstairs for a bit. I headed up to the spare bedroom on my own. I went to my bag and started to unpack. I felt so strange. I felt angry and Sirius and April were acting the way they were, I couldn't believe that they'd be so narrow minded, though Lily had a point that they were pure blooded wizards it didn't excuse the fact that they should know better. While all the time Lily's words rang in my head, 'I'll pick you and Sirius over Sirius and April any day if they continue to act like this'. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Never had anyone even considered choosing me over their own best friends. I had finished unpacking when I came across a toy of Bo's that was packed in my bag. Shaking my head I picked it up and headed downstairs.  
  
"April, Sirius, I want you to change your behaviour right now!" I heard Lily say loudly.  
  
"Why?" I heard April asked. "Is that all you asked us here for?"  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked, he sounded like he was in a bit of a daze. I went to the kitchen door, it was slightly open and I could hear the voices in the kitchen, as far as I could tell everyone was in there.  
  
"Oh, just your girlfriend is being a bitch." Jenny said icily.  
  
"I'm not Sirius' girlfriend anymore." April snapped back.  
  
"Keep telling yourself that April, I can see straight through you." Jenny said back.  
  
"Will you two be quiet!" James shouted, "God, anyone would think you've hated each other all your lives as opposed to loving each other." I felt slightly surprised that James had snapped back but it had worked, everyone was quiet. "Right, I want you two, Sirius, April to change your attitudes. Lily and I don't want our friends fighting over something petty."  
  
"What?" Sirius asked. "What's petty?"  
  
"I'll translate it for you Sirius." Lily said testily, "Who do you think is the spy?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked suspiciously.  
  
"Tell me Sirius or we're going to make someone else Harry's Godfather." Lily snapped. There was a few moments of silence. I couldn't believe they were talking about this.  
  
"Remus." He said quietly. I felt like something had struck my heart and almost flattened it.  
  
"Why?" Lily asked, "and give me a good reason. If you say it's because it's because he's a werewolf you don't even deserve to be any of our friends. You became an animagus for him and now you've turned against him?" I heard James agree with Lily and Jenny give some sort of satisfied noise.  
  
"What is this? Protect the Werewolf day?" April asked. "He's the spy, it's obvious."  
  
"April, can you hear what you're saying? Is your mouth even connected to your brain?" Jenny asked. "You've liked Remus since first year and now you decide he's a threat?"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're going to say he's not, look what he's done to you." April said cattily  
  
"What has he done to me?" Jenny asked dangerously.  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP!" Lily screamed. I pushed the door open at this and went in. Peter was also standing in the kitchen, looking slightly shaken. Sirius and April tensed as they saw me.  
  
"Moony," Sirius said with a smile. I looked at him coldly, if he was accusing me of being something I couldn't help, and something I suspected that he had accept I wasn't going to even try and be nice.  
  
"Black." I said. Sirius looked like he'd just been hit with a sledgehammer.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry. Lily's right." Sirius said. April looked at him rather shocked. I looked straight at Sirius. He looked very sorry and apologetic, I felt like forgiving him but he'd accused me for a really bad reason, again something that I thought he'd gotten over.  
  
"What?" April spluttered. "He has to go, it's obvious he's the spy!" she snapped. I looked at her coldly.  
  
"April, you know Lily's right." Sirius said, they looked at each other in the eyes and everyone was silent for a moment. Suddenly Sirius' eyes opened wide and he grabbed April's arm.  
  
"Take her wand quickly." He said. April seemed to realise that something was wrong and began struggling.  
  
"Let go of me." Lily ran forwards quickly and took April's wand and James got his own out and pointed it at April. Peter started in surprise and hesitantly got his own wand out. I got my own wand out to as I realised what was happening. April was under someone else's influence, a curse.  
  
"Bo." Jenny said quickly and our young son ran from behind James to Jenny.  
  
"April, fight it." Sirius said.  
  
"Get off me." April shouted. She seemed to struggle even more.  
  
"Sirius, let me stun her so that we can-"  
  
"NO!" Sirius barked. Everyone started in surprise.  
  
"I really think that maybe we should do something." Peter said. He looked at Sirius nervously. Everyone was looking at him as April struggled. Then Sirius seemed to do the only thing that his mind seemed to ever think about. Sirius pressed April against the wall to pin her there and fixed his mouth over hers. April seemed to struggle at first but then she seemed to weaken the pushed him away. Everyone watched her anxiously. My hand was shaking slightly. April looked at us slightly confused.  
  
"Oh merlin." She said leaning against the wall. "Oh shit." She sank to the floor.  
  
"I think it's safe to say that she's back to normal." James said pocketing his wand as April put her head on her knees. Everyone did put their wands away but Lily still kept hold of April's wand. Sirius went to try and comfort April, who was seemed very traumatised by the experience of being under the imperius curse.  
  
"Am I needed here anymore?" Peter asked, "I was in the middle of a meeting, you know, new regulations on trying to control the Death Eaters, it was a meeting with the auror department." James looked at him.  
  
"Why did you come? The meeting is much more important then this. You should have stayed there, you didn't need to come." Peter gave him a shy smile before disapparating. He looked at Lily, who was just looking coldly at April. I noticed that Jenny had a similar expression on her face.  
  
"April, it's ok." Sirius said trying to get April to lift her head and look at him. She shook her head like she was ashamed of everything.  
  
"No, they'll kill me." She cried into her arms.  
  
"We're right here." Jenny said. "If we wanted to kill you we could have already." April glanced up at us and pulled Sirius closer. She whispered something to him and he nodded. He stood up.  
  
"I'm going to take her home." Sirius said. "Could I have her wand?" He asked holding his hand out for Lily to put April's wand back. She reluctantly held it out for Sirius to take. He helped April to her feet and she seemed to be shaking slightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said, "I didn't mean any of it I promise." She saw the looks on our faces and took her wand back before disappparating out of the house.

* * *

**A/N:- Dun dun duuuuuun....April's life isn't going to get much easier after this, i think it's actually going to get steadily worse, though there will be a peak in the next chapter. Sirius/April Fans....Next chapter is a MUST READ for you guys.**

**Also, I've come up with the final plans for my alternate endings, the sad one will be put up on harrypotterfanfiction.com when it's back up (It's down at the moment). The people on that website seem to only like what goes by the book (Heartbreakers didn't get a very warm welcome there coz it was different) and they don't want the "Happy ending". So I'm going to be putting the sad ending up there, my pen name is Demongurl. You don't have to go over and read it, i'm probably going to put another sotry with the alternate ending because i'm losing track of the number of people who want me to email it to them....there's too many of you. I'm also gonna do a sequel that follows Harry's upbringing, unfortunately, i dont think that i can do that in 1st person so that'll be in 3rd person because...well...the POV of a 5 year old is rather limited! "Mummy was nice to me again today, she gave me ice cream!"...i can't write like that.**

**One thing to say.....I CAN'T BELEIVE I GOT JENNY AND REMUS TO MARRY!! OH MY GOD!! That was sooo not planned at all! Ah well, no big loss there :D**


	20. Hidden Passions

**A/N:-Ok, This is an R rated chapter. I repeat R rated Chapter and there is Slash in this chapter! Remember this is firstly and foremost a Romance story, so expect lots of romance**

**

* * *

**

**April's POV – April 1981**  
  
I couldn't believe what I'd done. I shut myself in my room and I hadn't seen anyone for nearly two weeks. I had tried to fight it, I wanted to free myself from that stupid curse but Voldemort is just too strong. I didn't want to see any of my friends, I knew they all hated me. No one but Sirius had come to see me and he'd only been once in two weeks. I wouldn't want to see me after the things that I'd said. Lily and James couldn't leave their house anyway and Jenny and Remus, well I'd understand if they never wanted to see me again but it wasn't me. Besides, I think they've gone back to China anyway. I felt really happy for them but it was hard to express it once your friends thought you wanted them dead. I pulled my duvet around me tighter. I hadn't gone to work for two weeks now either. I just wanted to die. There was a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Go away." I said. I knew it as probably my mum checking up on me. Yes, I did still live at home, until recently I'd either lived at Sirius' or Lily's or at work but I just wanted to get away from everything. Hide in the hole I'd created for myself.  
  
"It's me April." Came Lily's voice. I didn't say anything and the door opened. It was Lily, she poked her red hair around the door and looked at me. "Are you ok?" She asked, she looked quite worried.  
  
"I thought you weren't allowed to leave your house?" I said quietly. I couldn't look at her. She sat on my bed and looked at me and I think she was smiling but I couldn't see.  
  
"James isn't the only one who's allowed to break rules." She said. "I'm really worried about you, Sirius told us that you're not eating anything or saying anything." I rolled over to look away from Lily. "I know it's about the other week." Lily said.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I muttered darkly.  
  
"April, I know it wasn't you, you were under a curse." Lily said. I felt tears coming to my eyes. No I wouldn't cry. Lily had seen me cry quite a few times before but I wasn't going to cry now. "April, look at me." Lily said. I turned slowly to look at her. Damn Lily! Why was she so nice all the time. Lily gave m a reassuring smile and pulled me up so I was sitting up.  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for you to be out of your house?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes but this is more important right now. I can protect myself." She said.  
  
"Are Jenny and Remus annoyed with me?"  
  
"What do you think?" Lily asked taking my hand and holding it tightly. I loved Lily so much sometimes, like now. She was risking her life to just come and see me. A true friend if I ever had one.  
  
"They're really angry with me aren't they?" I said looking at my hands.  
  
"Yes they are but Remus is willing to try and put everything behind him." Lily said,  
  
"What about Jenny?" I asked.  
  
"Ah, you did attack her husband and you were quite horrid to her." Lily said.  
  
"I was even worse to Remus."  
  
"I know but as Remus said, it's nothing he hasn't been told already. But they are both worried, Jenny may not tell me but you are her oldest friend, you two have been friends since you were like one." Lily said, brushing my hair away from my face like a mother. I smiled slightly at that thought. "What?" Lily asked noticing my smile.  
  
"I was just thinking, you're acting exactly like a mother." I said, Lily smiled.  
  
"That's what I am aren't I? I'm not your mother but I am a mother." She said.  
  
"I suppose. Have Jenny and Remus gone back to China yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Lily said, "They're waiting for Bo to get his strength up again after the full moon. He's not as used to it as Remus is."  
  
"I can't see them. Not after everything-"  
  
"April, Please." Lily said desperately, "It's my birthday today, I don't want all my friends arguing and on bad terms even if one of you is the spy." I looked at Lily, she had a way with words she did. She knew how to get someone feeling better. I nodded slightly and Lily pulled me into a sisterly hug. Once we let go of each other I had to admit that I felt a lot better.  
  
"Great, now get ready, the boys, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter want to cook me dinner and I want you to come." Lily said with a smile. I looked at her when she said Sirius. I couldn't hide the fact anymore that no matter how hard I had tried, I was still in love with the guy, even if he hadn't matured much.  
  
"Lily." I said as she got up.  
  
"Yeah." Lily said, looking at me expectantly. I sat there with my mouth open for a while, I think I must have looked at bit like a fish as I tried to decide whether I should tell Lily. "I think I'm still in love with Sirius." Lily rolled her eyes and sat down again.  
  
"I know that April." Lily said, "It's obvious and if it helps I think he still has strong feelings for you."  
  
"Then why don't I see them?" I asked. Whenever I tried to see if Sirius felt the same as me I could never find anything in his eyes.  
  
"Can you see how much I love you through my eyes?" Lily asked me. I looked at Lily and shook my head, I felt so much like a child right now. Not a twenty one year old woman but more like an eleven year old girl again. "I prove my point, now hurry up." Lily said in a whiny voice. "I'm hungry." I smiled and let Lily help me to my feet.  
  
"You really didn't have to come and try and cheer me up." I said as I went to my wardrobe.  
  
"Yes I did." Lily said "No one else was going to come and I can't bear to not have you not in my life." Lily said as she perched herself on the edge of my messy desk. I got out some muggle clothes and put them on. When I turned I saw Lily looking at some papers on my desk.  
  
"No Lily, please don't-"  
  
"These are all letters to Sirius." Lily said looking at the papers. I felt myself go red and I bit my lip.  
  
"Lily, please put them down." I begged. Lily looked at me seriously.  
  
"When you said you thought you still loved Sirius you weren't kidding were you?" Lily asked, "Have you sent any of these to Sirius?" I went to Lily and pulled the letters out of her hands.  
  
"No, I haven't. I don't have the courage to do that." I said. Lily looked at me with a look I recognised. It was one that always came on her face when she was thinking. "No, Lily stop thinking, I don't need you to-"  
  
"I need to fix this." She said with a cheeky smile. I let out a slightly annoyed moan as she grabbed my hands and pressed my wand in my hand. "Ok, here's what we're going to do. You're coming to dinner and you're going to stay quiet, otherwise Jenny might get a bit snippy."  
  
"Jenny's still going to be there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah" Lily said like it was obvious, "I did say she was still at my house didn't I?" I felt like crying, Lily wasn't doing this to me. "Don't worry. And then we'll let Sirius have what he's always wanted."  
  
"What's that?" I asked. I suddenly realised, "We're not going to-" Lily nodded.  
  
"Come on, that or you're going to have to get drunk and sleep with him." Lily said.  
  
"I'll think about it." I said muttered. I could barely remember the first time I'd kissed Lily because I was so out of my mind and completely shattered.  
  
"Oh come on. I'm not that bad of a kisser am I?" Lily said. I looked at Lily, "Just joking. But you have to start dating Sirius again, it's been way over a year and you seem to be bordering on the verge of obsessed." She said glancing at the letters.  
  
"Why are you so nice to everyone? First Remus now me."  
  
"I love you guys." Lily said with a smile, "and that's something that's really rare nowadays and I want to keep it." She said with a smile but I knew she was being deadly serious. "See you at my house." She said giving me another quick hug before disapparating. I glanced at the papers on my desk before apparating to Lily's house. It was quite loud with loud with ling barking and playing with Harry and Bo in the living room. I was in the hall and I could hear the boys shouting at each other in the kitchen.  
  
"No, you put that in the oven."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"What's an oven?"  
  
"Oh please." I heard Jenny say as she left the kitchen. She stopped when she saw me. I gave her what I hoped she would take as a kind smile.  
  
"Hi." I said weakly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Lily told me to come over." April said. Jenny's eyes seemed to narrow slightly.  
  
"It's ok Jenny." Lily said behind her. "Christ, those four guys are going to be the death of us all."  
  
"I hope not." Jenny said, "You invited April?"  
  
"Jenny, it's alright, she's really upset about what happened." Lily said, she looked at me and I had to look away. Jenny glanced at me.  
  
"Fine." She muttered, "but if you say anything like you said the other week."  
  
"Don't worry about that" I said quickly. "I'll go if you don't want me-"  
  
"No, April you're staying. Jenny this isn't your house." Lily said. "Jenny you did this to me and April and I'm doing it now. Neither one of you is leaving this house before you at least get along." She said sternly. Lily was too good a friend to have.  
  
"Ok." I said, I don't know why, the comment was directed at Jenny.  
  
"Alright." Jenny said.  
  
"Good, now I suggest we try and get some back up food ready." Lily said, "The marauders are wrecking my kitchen." She said. Both Jenny and I smirked slightly then there was a slight explosion from the kitchen. We all ran into the kitchen to see all the boys looking slightly charred.  
  
"I told you not to put any newts eyes in it yet!" Sirius said sternly to Remus. Remus gaped at him as James and Peter grinned.  
  
"It wasn't me." Remus said.  
  
"Sure." Peter said nodding his head.  
  
"What have you done!" Lily said hysterically as the usually quite clean kitchen looked as though there had just been a fire.  
  
"Remus was being stupid." James said.  
  
"Why were you putting Newt's eyes into the food?" I asked suspiciously. They all looked at me. Remus gave me a slight smile and James and Sirius beamed.  
  
"It was going to be a birthday present." Sirius said. Lily sighed.  
  
"Pizza it is." She said picking up the phone off one of the counters and dialling the number of the nearest pizza delivery pizza place.  
  
"Right, I'll get the alcohol." Sirius said. "Peter" Sirius said. Peter nodded and they both disapparated. James looked at me and gave me another smile.  
  
"You've finally come out of hiding?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, Lily talked some sense into me." I said. I turned to Remus. "I'm really sorry Remus. I didn't mean anything that I said, if you can-"  
  
"I know you were under a curse. Don't worry" Remus said. His voice seemed slightly strained though. I stood slightly nervously amongst them and Lily put the phone down.  
  
"Pizza will be here in about an hour." She said. "Now, boys, tidy the kitchen."

* * *

Sirius handed me another Firewhiskey and I downed it in one gulp. I felt it going through my body.  
  
"Whoa." I said, I had firewhiskey before but every time I had it I had to say that. Lily came into the room and grinned.  
  
"Kids are asleep!" She announced.  
  
"So's Peter" James said pointing at where Peter had passed out on the sofa. We all started laughing and James pulled Lily towards him. She lost her balance, being slightly drunk anyway, and fell on him.  
  
"O, hello." He said seductively. Remus, Sirius and I started laughing. Jenny had gone to help Lily put the children to bed. Jenny came in a moment later and grinned.  
  
"Hello friends." She said, "Sirius, another Firewhiskey." She said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Yes miss." He said and picked up the bottle. "Bollocks!" He shouted.  
  
"What?" I asked, looking at him. He was looking particularly good tonight, his hair, his eyes, his lips. Even in my drunk state I had to try and control myself.  
  
"We've run out" Sirius said holding up the empty bottle.  
  
"No matter." I heard Lily try and say. Try being the main word. James and Lily seemed to have gotten a new wave of passion and James was currently attached to Lily's lips.  
  
"Oh please." Jenny muttered as she sat on Remus. She wasn't nearly as drunk as the rest of us.  
  
"How-" Lily said before James caught her mouth again.  
  
"Quick, avert your eyes!" Sirius said loudly. He covered my eyes like I was a child and made me look away.  
  
"I'm going to bed. Remus?" Jenny said.  
  
"Yep, wait a minute." I pushed Sirius' hand away and saw Remus standing up and stumbling slightly. "Whoa, head rush." He said holding his head. Jenny smiled and gave him a kiss that Remus didn't seem to want to end. "More." He said. I saw Jenny giving him a suggestive look and leave the room. Remus followed, trying to keep his balance.  
  
"I want to play a game." Sirius said as he looked through the numerous bottles of drink we'd managed to get through.  
  
"What game?" I asked. I blinked a few times as my vision went slightly strange.  
  
"I don't know but it has to be a two player game." He said.  
  
"Why?" I asked him.  
  
"Because those two are obviously too busy to play." He said nodding to Lily and James. I think they must have forgotten we were here. I saw James' hand going to Lily's trousers. I got out my wand, not wanting to see my best friend having sex in front of me.  
  
"Um..." I couldn't think of anything so I waved my wand. Lily was pulled off James' lap with a scream while James looked around cluelessly. Sirius started laughing and I had to bury my head in his shoulder to not show Lily I was laughing.  
  
"What happened?" James asked. Lily got up and shook her head.  
  
"Do you want to play a game?" Sirius asked once he'd recovered. Lily stumbled backwards and fell onto the sofa next to me.  
  
"Hello." I said to her. She looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Hello." She said back and we both started laughing. Sirius' face suddenly lit up in a grin.  
  
"Lets play truth and dare only girls can only do dares." Sirius said. Lily and I looked at him. Even though we were drunk, we weren't as stupid as we could be.  
  
"That's not fair." Lily said.  
  
"So?" Sirius said.  
  
"Ok." I said, "You have to do a dare though" I said pointing at Sirius and James.  
  
"Alright." Sirius said.  
  
"I want Lily over here, why are you playing this stupid game, Lily!" James shouted like he was a baby.  
  
"Ok girls first." Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius if you want us to kiss just ask." Lily said. "God, boys are so stupid." I looked at Lily and nodded.  
  
"I totally agree." I said.  
  
"Kiss!" Sirius said. Ok, there were some things I didn't like about Sirius and that was his really unhealthy obsession with me and Lily getting intimate. Lily was married for Merlin's sake and add the fact that we're both girls!  
  
"Ok." Lily said. I looked at Lily.  
  
"Huh?" I asked.  
  
"We're drunk, we won't remember it!" Lily said.  
  
"Huh." I said.  
  
"Oh, come on, you always take ages." Sirius said pretending to die. I glanced at James to see what he thought of it but he looked as eager as Sirius. I rolled my eyes and put my lips against Lily's. Sirius started whooping loudly.  
  
"Tongues." He said. I really didn't understand what was going on but I think it was the drink that was making me doing this. I couldn't believe I was kissing my best friend with tongues...again! But I do have to admit that even though Lily was a girl and my best friend and almost my sister she was better then most boys I kissed and she'd improved from last time. The door opened and I heard Jenny snap at Sirius.  
  
"Free porn!" Sirius said.  
  
"Oh yes." Remus said. Lily and I suddenly broke apart. She brushed her hair back and I flicked my hair over my shoulder. We both gave each other a smile.  
  
"You've improved." I said to Lily.  
  
"So have you." She said to me, "Happy Sirius?"  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius said. "Do it again."  
  
"No." Lily said.  
  
"Please?" James said. Lily and I both looked at James who was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"James" Lily said.  
  
"Please." Remus said.  
  
"Remus!" Jenny said hitting him lightly.  
  
"What?" He said, "I'm a guy!" Jenny looked at him with an expression torn between amusement and annoyance and pulled him out of the room behind her.  
  
"More!" Sirius said. I rolled my eyes and Lily stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed as well, I'm following Jenny's lead." She said. "Should anyone wish to join me you're welcome." She said looking at James.  
  
"Alright." Sirius said standing up.  
  
"Hey!" James said getting up as well and pushing Sirius back on the chair next to me. Sirius started laughing as Lily looked at him uncertainly.  
  
"I was only joking." Sirius said. "You think I want to sleep with Lily when I have April?" he said putting his arm around my shoulders. Lily and James weren't listening to him anymore as they left the room. I looked at Sirius.  
  
"Just the two of us again." I said.  
  
"Well us and him." Sirius said nodding to a sleeping Peter.  
  
"What do you want to do?" I asked. Sirius looked at me with a smile.  
  
"You still single?" He asked. I immediately felt completely sober. My heart was in my throat, I couldn't answer that because I couldn't speak. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. He leaned forwards and I got my second kiss of the night. As we kissed Sirius lowered me to a lying position on the sofa, he was lying on me. He pulled away and I opened my eyes looking at him slightly surprised.  
  
"What-" I started to say but he put his fingers over my lips as I saw his eyes looking over my face.  
  
"I've missed you." He said quietly. I grinned and put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a more passionate, more fiery kiss. I felt his hands all over my body and various parts of him stiffen. I let my hands run over his body. Suddenly I pushed him away, as much as I wanted him, as desperately as I felt I needed him, we couldn't have sex in Lily's living room. He looked at me.  
  
"Not here." I said taking a deep breath. Sirius looked around and then seemed to realise where he was then grinned.  
  
"Why not?" He asked continuing the kiss. I pushed him away again.  
  
"But its-"  
  
"Yeah but James and Lily have had sex in a park"  
  
"They have?" I asked him slightly shocked. He nodded, Lily had never told me this. "And I think James said they'd also done it in a life boat so I see no harm in doing it here. Enough about Lily and James." His hands were suddenly under my top. I reached for my wand, that was tucked in my pocket and conjured a blanket, so at least no one would see our bodies. I then pointed it at Peter, and while kissing Sirius I waved my wand. A blindfold and a pair of ear plugs appeared on Peter. With that done I dropped my wand and let Sirius do as he wanted, not that I was going to complaining.

* * *

I woke up as Ling started barking frantically in the living room and hallway to find Sirius' head lying against my chest and my arms around his head. I also woke up to find myself partially naked, under a blanket, in Lily's living room with Peter staring at me slightly horrified and shell- shocked. I started in alarm and shook Sirius awake. What was he doing on me? Wait, I could feel his skin on mine, which meant he wasn't fully clothed either.  
  
"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Sirius shook his head and looked at Peter then at me and grinned. His hair seemed to flop over his face making him look cuter then usual.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He said with a grin.  
  
"Sirius, I want to get my clothes back on before Lily sees us. Peter already looks like he's going to have a heart attack." I whispered. Sirius looked at Peter and laughed.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever seen two people sleep with each other before?" He asked. Peter chose not to answer and ran from the room giving Sirius and I the chance to put on our clothes. Sirius didn't seem to want to let go of me. I can't remember what had happened last night except kissing Lily and that was about it...why was I kissing Lily?  
  
"Here, let me help you." Sirius said reaching on the floor and grabbing my shirt. He slowly put it over my body and pulled it on me properly.  
  
"Please say this isn't a dream." I said as I sat up. Sirius grinned at me and kissed me.  
  
"Nope, not a dream." He said. My mouth twitched and I broke into a smile.  
  
"It's not?" I asked. He shook his head and kissed me again. I laughed as Sirius pulled away. "Your breath stinks of stale alcohol." I said.  
  
"So does yours." He said to me. I swatted his arm and picked up my wand from the floor.  
  
"Accio trousers." I said. My jeans came flying towards me and then I summoned Sirius' clothes. "Put them on before anyone else finds us like this." I said smiling. Sirius nodded and began to put his clothes on. I put on my trousers and then cursed myself, where were my knickers. I was about to look for them when the door opened. Jenny looked in and gave me and Sirius a funny look.  
  
"Where's Peter?" she asked tiredly.  
  
"Kitchen I reckon" I said. Jenny nodded and looked at the bottles on the floor.  
  
"Bloody hell." She muttered as she went to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Jenny, Sirius, Remus, Peter and I were in the kitchen helping ourselves to what was in Lily's fridge...or what was left after the Marauders attempt to cook last night. Both the boys were asleep and Lily and James still hadn't emerged from their bedroom. Even though Lily probably wasn't awake I'd made a coffee ready for her. If her hang over was as bad as mine, she'd need it. I rested my head on the table after I'd finished my breakfast that Sirius seemed to force me to eat.  
  
"What exactly happened last night?" Peter asked as Remus shook his head as if to clear it.  
  
"Nothing much." Remus said. Jenny had her head against his shoulder and her eyes closed. Peter was about to say something else when James came into the room humming to himself. Like every time he seemed to have sex with Lily he was only wearing his boxers. He saw us all looking pretty bedraggled at the table.  
  
"Good morning all. Good day today isn't it?" He said happily. He saw the mug of Coffee that I'd made ready for when Lily came down. "Is that for Lily?" He asked. I nodded. "Great, I still don't get how you make the stuff. Lily needs to learn to just get up in the mornings, she's becoming a lazy arse."  
  
"I am not!" Lily said from the doorway. James grinned. I turned, Lily was again, wearing what she usually wore to sleep, or after she went to sleep. I knew Lily and James' sleeping patterns too well. I have to stop hanging around them so much.  
  
"Was I the only person that didn't have sex last night?" Peter asked. Lily and James looked at each other and smiled. Jenny looked at Peter confused.  
  
"What do you mean only one?" Jenny asked, "Sirius and April didn't-" I think I must have been blushing because Jenny stopped halfway through her sentence and stared at me. Lily was smiling encouragingly  
  
"Well I'm off." I said standing up.  
  
"I'll come with you." Sirius said. Lily then frowned.  
  
"Hang on a minute." She said, "Where?" She asked me and Sirius. Sirius scratched the back of his head while I shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Um, don't kill us but we slept on the sofa." Sirius said. Everyone looked at us slightly shocked.  
  
"Do you people understand that my house is not a bloody broth-" With that I apparated out of Lily's house and back to mine. Sirius followed and we were soon both in my room though I didn't see him at first.  
  
"Hello." He said putting his arms around my waist. I started in surprise and looked at him.  
  
"Hi, do you think Lily will be angry with us for long?" I asked with a slight frown. I was sick of people being annoyed with me for things I had no control over.  
  
"No." Sirius said kissing me gently. I smiled then suddenly remembered the letters on the desk. I got out my wand quickly and broke the kiss.  
  
"Scourgify." I said at the desk and all the letters disappeared. Sirius looked at me confused.  
  
"Auror stuff." I said, I felt my head give a particularly painful throb and I could feel a hangover coming on. I rubbed my head. "I'm going to go and get something for my head."  
  
"I think it's a very nice head." Sirius said kissing my forehead.  
  
"No, hangover." I said heading to the door.  
  
"Ah yes, the ever present hangover." I looked at Sirius slightly confused, that didn't make sense. He gave me a smile and followed me out of my room and to the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the breakfast table reading a newspaper.  
  
"Good morning April." He said not even looking up.  
  
"Morning." I muttered, I went to the draw where we normally kept the ingredients to make the hangover cure but they weren't there.  
  
"Where's everything gone?" I asked as I looked in the draw in disbelief. Dad looked up and frowned when he saw Sirius standing next to me.  
  
"Your mother's gone to refresh the supplies, who's this?"  
  
"Dad you remember Sirius." I said waving a hand at Sirius before going to get something else to eat. "Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Sirius. He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Oh, you're Sirius." Dad said. "Bout time I met you." Dad put the newspaper down and told Sirius to sit down, which he did. I closed my eyes, oh no, this could only end badly.  
  
"Mr. Marsden." He said.  
  
"So you're a Black are you?" dad asked. I think I'll stay out of this conversation. I stood by the stove waiting for my toast to cook. Despite coming from a pure blooded family we had a lot of Muggle appliances.  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius said uncertainly.  
  
"Not a good family that isn't. I'm not speaking rude about it but I don't like that family."  
  
"I got disowned by them because I'm too good for them." Sirius said with a smirk. He glanced over at me and I gave him a smile. My heart was slamming against my chest, I couldn't believe what I had done last night. I thought that I wasn't ever going to be able to have Sirius again and I had slept with him. I turned around, not wanting Sirius to see me grinning like an idiot.  
  
"Ah, so you were in Gryffindor with April?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good house that. I was in Ravenclaw but her mum was in Gryffindor. Now, are you sure you don't want anything to eat. April's a good chef if she puts her mind to it." I frowned.  
  
"If I put my mind to it?" I asked turning to my dad. He gave me a smile.  
  
"Are you going into work today? I got an owl from your office asking if you were dead."  
  
"Um, I'll send them an owl back. I have a very big hangover coming on." I said. Dad nodded and picked up his prophet again.  
  
"Well at least you're smiling which is more then you've done in a while." He said with a smile on his face. I smiled back and Sirius grinned at me.  
  
"I smell something burning." He said. I frowned, I could smell it too.  
  
"Shit, my toast." I said bending down and looking in the grill but it was too late to save my breakfast, it was gone. All black and crispy and cremated like that. I have to learn to cook properly.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, what happened in their gathering is strangely similar to what happened at a party I went to a few weeks ago...my god, it's like my party over again but unintentionally (I didn't sleep with anyone but I got off with my best friend) . I'm sorry that Chapter was a bit strange though, I was in a majorly wierd mood when i wrote it and I had a slight hangonver and memories from my last party, and as i said a little earlier, this is strangely similar to that party...I wonder why? **

**The next chapter belongs to Lily. It's called Death Eater Hiding!**


	21. Death Eater Hiding

**A/N:-Just a quickie before the Chapter. I really like this chapter and i felt like being really nice. This Chapter is for both my reviewers that go by the name of Jessie (Jessie Flower and Jessie xxx) and for Lady of Masbolle (how was it having your parents together?)**

* * *

**Lily's POV – June 1981**  
  
I stood outside my house in the back garden staring up at the sky. Harry was crawling around my legs. He was fascinated by the outside world, he hadn't seen it properly yet. It was the first time I'd actually been outside in a while. Dumbledore had said as long as we stayed near the house we could go outside. I looked up in the sky as I saw about seven dark dots flying quite high up. They were flying strangely and I knew they were owls. Even from this distance I could see the colour of the envelopes that they carried. They were the owls from the ministry sending owls to those in Ireland informing people of their dead loved ones. It happened regularly but there had never been as many owls as this. I frowned and then looked down as I felt a tugging on my trouser leg.  
  
"What is it Harry?" I asked crouching down and ruffling his messy hair. Harry tried to stand up and put a hand on my knee as he pointed ahead where Sirius was coming from with two broomsticks. Next to him was a large beautiful stag that sped up when he saw us. I smiled and picked Harry up as he watched the stag curiously.  
  
"Hi darling." Sirius said with a smirk as he came and hugged me. I gave him a weird look.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trying to make prongs jealous." Sirius said with a grin. At that Prongs hit Sirius with his antlers. "Ow" Sirius muttered. I smiled.  
  
"Well it wont work, come here Prongs." I said. The stage obediently came over and I kissed the end of it's nose. "I love you but I prefer my husband"  
  
_Oh really funny Lily_ said a voice in my head. I gave him a smile, Harry looked around curiously.  
  
"Daddy?" He said. Sirius laughed and I gently held Harry so he could try and stroke Prongs.  
  
"Harry, this is Prongs. He's a friend of Snuffles" I told Harry. When Harry had met Padfoot he had given him the name Snuffles.  
  
"Pongs" Harry said. I smiled and let Harry stroke Prongs as Prongs lifted his head and nuzzled Harry. Sirius laughed slightly as one of Prong's antlers nearly knocked me out so I decided to put Harry on the floor. It would be safer. Prongs sat down next to Harry as Harry got up and went over to him. I went to a sun lounger that I had gotten out and sat on it. Sirius came over and sat on the ground next to it.  
  
"How are you and April?" I asked him with a smile. April seemed so much happier now that she was dating Sirius again. It hadn't been obvious before but now the change in her was quite astounding, though she was slightly ill at the moment, I had my suspicions though as to why she was ill.  
  
"We're great. Her dad really seems to like me, it's rather strange, parents aren't supposed to like me."  
  
"Well I guess that gives you the go ahead to propose to her." I said with a cheeky smile. Sirius looked at me slightly shocked.  
  
"I can't propose to her." He said. "I mean I don't think she wants that kind of thing and I know I'm far from ready to make a proper commitment but I suppose I will if she wants to but I'm really not sure." He said almost shyly. I smiled at him  
  
"Is Sirius Black nervous about asking my April to marry him." He went slightly red and I sat up. "Oh my god, you're serious." I said seriously and looking at him.  
  
_Sirius is serious about what?_ I heard James say in my head. I looked over to Prongs, where he was looking at us.  
  
"Nothing." I said, "I just need to talk to Sirius quickly, look after Harry." Prongs nodded and he quickly turned into James. Harry started in surprise but grinned when he saw James. Sirius helped me to my feet and I went to give James a quick kiss before going for a walk with Sirius. We went to a small valley between some hills that James and I had often gone for midnight walks soon after we got married.  
  
"Are you serious that you want to marry April?" I asked Sirius with a slight frown. Sirius shrugged with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I don't know. I mean I really love April I don't want to lose her again but I don't know if I should propose or not because, well personally I'm not sure if I could handle such a big commitment and I'm not sure if April wants it" Sirius said nervously. I couldn't help but smile. Sirius Black, what shall we do with him? "I mean last time she broke up with me because I hadn't matured much but do you think that if I proposed then that'd show I'd grown up?" He asked, he stopped and looked at me. He looked so scared and nervous, I'd never seen him like this, well once and that was on April and Sirius' first Valentines day.  
  
"Well I really don't know. As for the commitment thing, do you remember what James was like?" I asked Sirius with a smile. I sat down on a small rock that was firmly planted in the ground while Sirius sat on the grass. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he was really the player wasn't he?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep, and look at him now." I said proudly. "But seriously Sirius..." I frowned slightly. Sirius smiled. "Wow, how often do you hear that word with your name in the same sentence?"  
  
"That's the point Lily," He said, "I want to be more mature, I want to change myself for April, I'm not going to risk losing her again." He said. "I mean I always loved her, I always wanted her." I frowned as I thought of my cousin, Yasmine.  
  
"So what was that with Yasmine?" I asked slightly less happily. Sirius bit his lip.  
  
"Yeah, she was like a rebound, she knew that, she said she wanted to help me get over April. I think generosity runs in your family." Sirius said. I smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to April but as to whether you should propose or not what does your heart tell you." I asked. Sirius looked at me.  
  
"You can't be serious can you? What is it with you girls and following your heart?" Sirius asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on. If us girls didn't 'follow our hearts' where do you think Jenny and I would be?" I said. Now that I thought about it if Jenny and I had done what we thought we wouldn't be were we were. She would have followed what she had thought and stayed away from Remus when she found out what he was and I wouldn't have given James the time of day. It was that kiss that he'd given me at the masked ball that got me, I knew I should have just left him but that kiss. I smiled, it always made me smile as I thought about it.  
  
"I suppose. It's just you and Jenny are different to April. You two are actually sensible." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"Have you seen April nowadays? She's really taking things in her own hands, she really is." I said. Sirius looked at me.  
  
"When did you last speak to her?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Yesterday." I said, "Her parent's bed huh?" I asked him. He grinned and shrugged.  
  
"It was her idea."  
  
"That's what James said about the park." I said. "Come on, I think I should be getting back to the house before anything bad happens to me." Sirius nodded and we both got up.  
  
"So what should I do?" Sirius asked as we walked back to the house.  
  
"I think you should follow your heart, what does it tell you Sirius." I said to him. Sirius seemed to think for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Lily." He said, he put an almost brotherly arm around my shoulders. "James is lucky to have you."  
  
"Everyone says that" I said with a smile. "Don't tell him but it's only because he's a good kisser." I said. Sirius and I started laughing. We went to the house and instead of going inside Sirius went to where he had his motorbike parked by the side of the house. He gave me a hug and then went. I waved him off before heading into the house.  
  
"James?" I called.  
  
"In here." James called back from the living room. I went into the living room to find Harry attacking his dad on the floor. It was quite an amusing sight, a boy who was barely one attacking his dad. I went and sat on the sofa and lifted my legs up on it and watched happily. I still, to this day couldn't believe I had this family. I played with my wedding ring as I thought about my parents. Even if they weren't alive anymore they'd still be happy that my family was doing so well. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about them, however. Petunia was right, they were dead because of me, because of who I was and who my child was.  
  
I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that James and Harry had stopped fighting. I was only pulled out of my reverie when I felt Harry play with my sock covered feet. I looked at Harry, who was pulling at my socks and wiggling the toes he could get hold of. I gave an amused frown then turned to James. He gave me a smile and got up off the floor. He climbed onto the sofa and pulled me on top of him so I was lying on him.  
  
"Sickle for your thoughts?" He asked, hugging me tightly and giving me a kiss.  
  
"I was just thinking about stuff" I said. James gave me a smile.  
  
"Like what?" He asked. I had to move my feet then as Harry began to tickle the bottom of them.  
  
"Harry, stop playing with mummy's body parts." I said to him. Harry gave me a look of confusion before deciding to play with James' feet.  
  
"Are you ticklish my dear?" James said in a strange voice. I lifted myself up slightly on his chest.  
  
"No James." I said warningly.  
  
"Or what?" He asked pulling me into kiss. He pulled me closer to him. I couldn't really thing of anything that would follow my threat through. James gave me a cheeky grin and I got up quickly.  
  
"James, no." I said as I headed to the door but not quickly enough. James grabbed me around my waist and pulled me to the floor and started tickling me. "James please." Harry was laughing and clapping his hands while James tickled me even more. "JAMES!" I shouted.  
  
"Lily!" He shouted back. I hit his chest and eventually managed to push him off me. I lay on the floor panting.  
  
"You...are...pure...evil" I said between breaths. James grinned. Harry walked over slowly and sat down next to me. I looked at him and gave him a smile as I put a hand on his back.  
  
"Oh, you know you love it really." James said as he leaned on his front and put his head on my stomach.  
  
"No I don't love being tickled." I said sounding slightly annoyed but looking at him with a smile. He lifted my shirt slightly.  
  
"But you love it when I touch you though, don't you?" He asked as he put a hand on my stomach and kissed me.  
  
"Aren't I supposed to be the one who does this kind of stuff to you?" I asked with a smile. James shrugged.  
  
"Well you turn me on a bit too quickly and as we'll have to wait until tonight because Harry's awake and he's obviously very happy for some reason- " James reached across my body and ruffled up Harry's small mop of hair. "Hello Harry" He said in a babyish voice.  
  
"Daddy." Harry replied.  
  
"Yes, and who is this?" James asked pointing to me.  
  
"Mummy."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Harry." He said. James grinned.  
  
"There's a good boy. Lily can I please take him on a bro-"  
  
"No!" I said propping myself up on my elbows. "I am not letting you take Harry out on a broom it's too dangerous, don't you dare give me that look." I tried to keep my stern face as James gave me the innocent pleading look that he always gave me when he wanted something. "No." I said but my will power was slowly breaking down.  
  
"I'll take you out for a midnight walk again, like last time." James said as he came closer to my face and whispered the last bit in my ear.  
  
"We can't. And it's too dangerous to let Harry out of the house."  
  
"I won't take him high, like, just fly him to the bedroom window and back to the ground again."  
  
"What if you drop him?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"Do you really think I'll drop my own son?" James asked me. He ended that by giving me a kiss. He hooked an arm around my body and I had to put an arm around him, it was too difficult to resist.  
  
"Ok, fine but only right outside the house where I can see you." I said. James grinned and practically dropped me back on the floor as he picked up Harry and rushed to get his broom.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud." I muttered as I got to my feet. By the time I was in the kitchen James had already mouthed his broom and had somehow managed to transfigure something into what looked like a baby seat for a broom. Harry was seated in it. I opened the back door and leaned in the frame watching uncertainly as James launched him and Harry into the air. The problem with living here was that there were a lot of Muggles around but because my house was so far out of the way they didn't really notice all the strange goings on. I felt my stomach flutter as I watched James fly Harry around. Harry look ecstatic but I just couldn't help feeling that James was going to drop him, despite the baby harness.  
  
"Oh, relax Lily, I won't do anything." James said as he saw me and flew past slowly.  
  
"Sorry it's just that-JAMES!!" James did a barrel roll on the broom with Harry on. I felt my heart jump. James started laughing when he saw my face.  
  
"Lily, relax!" James said.  
  
"How can I relax when you do things like that on your broom with my son!" I said frantically.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry's enjoying it, aren't you Harry?" James asked the baby.  
  
"Moe, moe!" It took me and James a moment to realize that Harry was trying to say more.  
  
"Ok." James said.  
  
"James, no." I said but James wouldn't listen to me. I sighed, gave up and went back into the house.

* * *

It had been quite an exhausting day. As today had been the first day that we'd been able to take Harry out of the house at all, we'd tried to make the best of it. Right now I was having trouble locating my husband and my baby son. I'd been thinking all day about the stuff that Sirius had been talking to me about. It would be lovely if April and Sirius would get married but I think I had to agree with Sirius when he said that he didn't think April wanted it quite yet but it was a kind thought, nonetheless. I locked the doors and picked up a mug of hot Chocolate, which I made on a whim, then headed upstairs. I knew they weren't in the living room because I'd just been in there doing more reading on the Fidelius charm. The house had been strangely quiet for a while now, I hadn't actually noticed until about ten minutes ago.  
  
I went to Harry's play room, where his cot now was. But no one was in there. I sighed as I saw one of his toys trying to escape so I waved my wand and tidied it all up. I closed the curtains and then headed out of the room, tucking my wand in my pocket and taking a sip of my hot chocolate. I headed to my bedroom. There wasn't much chance of them being in the guest room. My guess had been right. On the bed James was fast asleep with Harry asleep over his arm. I couldn't help but smile. I put my mug down on the dresser and went to the bed and sat on the edge. Both boys were both sound asleep. I pulled the duvet free slightly and put it over the two of them. I leant over and kissed James gently on the lips then stroked Harry's hair out of the way. Boys!  
  
I smiled to myself and stood up. I felt quite happy right now and perfectly content, I had almost everything I wanted in life. I can't remember why I got so worked up over having to quite my job. I think it had to be one of the best things I'd ever done. I don't think I could go back to work now that I had Harry to look after, I never wanted to leave him. I picked up my mug and went back down to the living room and sat on the sofa. I got out my wand and summoned the coffee table closer so I could put my mug on it. I was just getting comfortable and ready to begin reading the books on Fidelius Charms again when there was a loud crack. I jumped, someone apparating in was the last thing I expected. I grabbed my wand and pointed it at the door. Someone pushed it open and stood in the doorway. I relaxed when I was it was only April in her auror cloak.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. I was happy to see her but it was really late. April just ignored me and went to the window and parted the curtains slightly. I got up curiously and went to the window with her.  
  
"Death Eaters" She whispered as I looked out as well. I saw a few shadowy figures walking about in the streets outside. I gasped and let the curtain fall back.  
  
"Oh my god, how did they find us?" I asked her anxiously, "how do you know?" April fingered her wand then turned to me, she lowered her hood and shook her head free.  
  
"We've got a few people who follow certain Death Eaters. I was following Bellatrix Lestrange and she kinda came here. I thought this would be the safest place to come." April said.  
  
"That's Bellatrix Lestrange?" I asked not believing what she said. April nodded seriously.  
  
"Malfoy's out there as well." She said. "Lily, I really think you should try and do something for your protection." She said worriedly. "I don't want you guys getting hurt." I sighed and went back to the sofa, looking anxiously at the window.  
  
"Dumbledore did tell us to consider the Fidelius charm." I told April. "I've been reading up on it, like trying to figure out how to do it."  
  
"The Fidelius Charm? That's like, really serious." April said sitting down on the sofa next to me.  
  
"I know. I don't want to do it but I think I'll have to." I said, "It's a really complicated spell but I think I can do it." April looked at me. I was suddenly reminded of what Sirius had said and I looked at April curiously.  
  
"April." I said.  
  
"Lily." She replied.  
  
"You know your relationship with Sirius?" She immediately broke out into a very girlish grin.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"Well, what do you want to happen with it?" I asked. April looked at me and I looked away so she couldn't read my mind.  
  
"Oh that's not fair," she complained.  
  
"Just answer my question April, please. I'm really curious." I said, looking into my mug.  
  
"I don't know." April said with a shrug. "I guess one day I would want to marry him I suppose. I mean I've seen how happy you and Jenny are with your marriages but I don't know if I could cope yet." April admitted "Why? Has Sirius been talking about me?"  
  
"Yes." I said with a slight smile.  
  
"What did he say?" April asked seriously.  
  
"He just wanted to ask me whether I knew any ways that would make him be more mature. He knows what you think about his maturity and he wants to change it." I said. "It's quite sweet really."  
  
"He doesn't have to change for me." April said with a smile. I grinned and put my mug back down on the table. "So, where's James?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Asleep with him." I said with a smile. "It's quite cute." I picked up another book and began reading it. "Will you be staying here to watch the Death Eaters tonight?" I asked April. She nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind."  
  
"Feel free. I just have to finish reading this then I'm heading to bed...if I fit on the bed." I added as an afterthought. April smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will, you're in great shape." She said.  
  
"Thank you" I said when she gave me the compliment. I began to read the book and slowly my decision over what I should do was beginning to become clearer.  
  
_The Fidelius charm, although very complicated, allows the caster to hide in complete secrecy. The place that is protected by the charm cannot be found by anyone unless the chosen secret keeper gives out the address. The full charm takes a month to make. A small amount of potion it needed to help transfer the magic, though once this is done there is a highly complicated spell. The details of which can be found below. This is the safest form of hiding and once the charm is conducted the caster will never be found. The charm can be lifted by death of the Secret keeper or by feeding the secret keeper a potion that reverses the effect of the Fidelius charm___   
  
I flicked my gaze over the potion recipe and the charm details. It looked relatively ok to me. I could do this, I'd done a few more complicated procedures in Healer training. I closed the book slowly and glanced at April. She was looking at the window like it was about to suddenly shatter and the shards of glass attack her. She was a fairly good auror from what I'd heard and she looked like she was quite good.  
  
"I'm going to bed." I said, "see you in the morning if you're still here."  
  
"Ok." April said, not taking her gaze away from the window.  
  
"Help yourself to any food." I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, I thought a hug might disturb her concentration and walked off to bed. I silently changed, not taking my gaze off of James, he looked so handsome in his own particular way. He suited the part of a father. Once I'd changed I went and picked up Harry and took him to his room and placed him in his cot. Before I left his room I felt a slight shiver going down my spine, I don't know what it was but I suddenly found myself at the window. I put my fingers by the edge and moved the curtain very slightly and looked out. There were two figures whispering right outside the house. I wasn't sure if they knew I lived here but it was highly disconcerting. I felt an enormous sense of fear rising in me. I'd never actually felt this scared before. They were joined by another and they walked off. One figure seemed to turn around and look straight at me like that figure knew I was watching. We kept eye contact for a moment, his eyes were a stone grey colour. He gave me a look that told me everything that I needed to know.  
  
I didn't know who it was but after a few moments I broke eye contact and let the curtain fall back into place. I pressed myself against the wall and put my hands on my face and covered my eyes for a moment. While I had held eye contact with the person too many thoughts had run through my head and the urge to cry was suddenly overwhelming me. They knew where we lived, they were going to kill us I knew they were, they would try.  
  
Suddenly my sense of security shattered and I felt helpless. I started crying and looked at Harry and picked him up out of the cot again. He muttered in his sleep as I moved him again and my tear stained face touched his skin. I wasn't going to leave him on his own. I took him back to my bedroom and got into the bed with Harry sleeping on my shoulder. I lay him between me and James and held Harry tightly. Even in his sleep he didn't seem to mind. James seemed to sense me there and moved closer to me. I didn't want anything to happen to us. I was too happy like this, as a family where I was loved. James' eyes fluttered open and he gave me a tired smile then looked at me seriously.  
  
"What's wrong?" he croaked tiredly. I shook my head and he came closer.  
  
"Nothing." I whispered. He put a hand on my damp face and frowned, he clearly didn't believe me but he wasn't going to press me for anything, it was too late at night. "I'll tell you tomorrow" He gave a sombre smile and kissed my forehead as he hugged me as best he could with Harry between us.  
  
"Everything will be alright." He whispered as he slowly fell back to sleep. I let his sleep and I held my sleeping boy close to me. Nothing would happen to them, I wasn't going to let them get hurt if I could help it. Tomorrow I'd tell James that I'd agree to the Fidelius charm. Update him a bit more about it and then tell Dumbledore our decision.

* * *

"Mummy seeping" I heard a baby mutter.  
  
"Yes, be quiet though, she looks tired." I heard James say. My eyes were closed and I could feel someone moving around on the bed. Someone very small and someone I loved a lot. I rolled over and felt something next to me. I opened my eyes to see James sitting in the bed next to me watching me with a pleasant smile on his face.  
  
"Hey." I said tiredly. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about seven in the morning." He said gently  
  
"What?" I muttered. "Oh sh-" James put a hand over my mouth and stifled the rest of the word.  
  
"What time did you finally come to bed?" James asked.  
  
"About three." I muttered. I replayed the events of last night in my head. That Death Eater who saw me looking at him. April! She was probably still downstairs. I got up quickly and rushed out of the room. April was still in the living room, this time she was by the curtains. She turned in surprise with her wand out as I went in the room.  
  
"Oh, only you." April said with a smile. "Well they've gone. I might have to come back tonight though"  
  
"You'll have to, they know where we live." I said fearfully. April frowned.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"One of them saw me." I said quietly. I sat down as I remembered the fear I felt last night. "He saw me and I knew that he was going to tell Voldemort. We're not safe anymore." I said. I think April heard the fear in my voice. She sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug.  
  
"You'll be perfectly safe here." She said into my ear as we hugged. "No one is going to hurt you. James is a fully qualified Auror and you have me, you know how to contact me if you need my help." I nodded and she let go. "Merlin, Lily, you look a bit worse for wear, I think last night might had been a bit much."  
  
"I did have a break down." I told April quietly. She frowned.  
  
"You should go back to bed. I'll take up your breakfast then I'll go back to work. You just get some rest." I nodded and April helped me to my feet. James was still in the bed when I returned.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I needed to talk to April. She came here last night because there were Death Eaters in the streets. They know where we live James" I said looking at James seriously.  
  
"How?"  
  
"They saw me looking at them, well one of them did." I said. James scowled.  
  
"Well then there's nothing we can do for now." He said.  
  
"I want to perform the Fidelius Charm James. I want to do it to protect us, it's the only way." I said. James nodded. He'd been for the charm since the beginning.  
  
"Alright. I'll owl Dumbledore later and you and him talk about it. I don't know much about it." I nodded and he held me tightly. I could feel everything lift from my shoulders.  
  
"Thank you James." I said.  
  
"Any time." He said with a smile. I looked at Harry who was currently a bump under the duvet. I felt a hand on my leg, under the duvet and I lifted the duvet to see Harry looking at me with a baby smile.  
  
"Boo." I said. Harry started laughing and I reached to pull him back towards me. He let me pick him up and hugged me briefly before scrambling under the duvet again. I rolled my eyes and James pulled me towards him. I gave him a kiss, which he seemed more then happy to return. We both lay down on the bed and I just lay in his for a while. I liked having him here all day everyday, it meant that we got to spend more time together. There was no rush to get anything done. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his chest.  
  
"I'll send a letter to Dumbledore later." He said. I nodded and felt sleep take me again but again Harry popped his head out from under the duvet.  
  
"Mummy." He said like he was going to continue.  
  
"Yes Harry." I said, looking at Harry. He started babbling, the only words I made out was Bo, what I thought was Broom, and bekkie, which meant breakfast.  
  
"Leave mummy alone for a while." James said. Harry looked slightly annoyed at that.  
  
"You can sleep with me for a while. Come on." I said pulling Harry towards me. He let me hug him patiently and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i thought this chapter was pretty cool, one that i thought was a bit of a turning point in the story, i'm not totally sure yet if it is, I think the next one is slightly pivotal as well. Anyway, you won't be able to read the next chapter until Friday at the latest because I've got to go to the Isle of Wight for a stupid Biology Coursework field trip...Please kill me so i don't have to go, i don't want to go!!! holds onto doorframe while biology teachers pull legs...though i'm in my favourite teacher's teaching group and coach so it shouldn't be that bad...hopefully, salt marshes, estuaries and Rock pools.....joy (!!)**

**Jessie Flower, i'm afraid i've ditched the R rated Remus chapter, it just wasn't working and didn't really fit in with the rest of the story. Also, i couldn't really make it more then about 3000 words, i'm struggling with a Peter chapter right now and that does fit in with the story line. But, I've made an R rated Lily chapter, I hope that makes up for it in some small way. I promise you i did try and i'll send you my attempt next weekend if you want it.**

**Also, just to answer a question that i found rather amusing, yes i have gotten off with some of my best friends and close friends but i must tell you that it did involve large quantities of alcohol and a spinning bottle**

**The next chapter will be Peter's POV.....chapter tbc**


	22. The First To Go

**Peter's POV – July 1981**  
  
"Wormtail, I am growing rather impatient," The Dark Lord said. I bowed nervously in front of him.  
  
"I am sorry my master but they've stopped seeing anyone but Black and Marsden." I stammered.  
  
"Or that they've stopped seeing you because the Lupins live in China and you're too scared to go near them?" The Dark Lord sneered, "Stand up properly." I stood up and looked at him nervously. "Now tell me, what has Dumbledore done to their house?" He demanded.  
  
"He's put some charms on it. Everyone knows of Muggle-repelling charms well somehow Dumbledore has put wizard repelling charms but they don't work in the same way as Muggle repelling charms"  
  
"I've heard of them. It makes the house appear as if it's something it's not, like a tree. No wonder Lucius couldn't find it." The Dark Lord said, muttering to himself. "Marsden's doing no doubt, she's been trailing my Death Eaters for a while now. Wormtail. I want you to try and get Marsden off the trail of my Death Eaters. Get rid of her." I looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"G-get rid of April?" I asked, "H-how?"  
  
"Kill her Wormtail. It's up to you as she won't be suspecting it."  
  
"But what about the others, they'll find out. They have their reputations for a reason." I said nervously.  
  
"If you don't want to kill her I can always get someone else to kill her but I'm very displeased with your Wormtail. I expected greater loyalty then what you've shown me."  
  
"No, I'm always willing to please but I was merely suggesting that if they find out it was me then I wouldn't be able to supply you with information any more."  
  
"Then make sure they don't figure out it was you." Voldemort said, "Now get out of my sight, I have important affairs to take care of." I nodded and apparated out of the room. I found myself in my house again. I looked around. I hadn't actually been home in a while. I'd spent a lot of time at my grandparent's house. I looked over at the mantelpiece. I had to kill April, I didn't want to but I had to. On the mantelpiece were photos of all my friends, the Marauders, April, Jenny and the Mudblood. They were up for the purposes of pretence for those rare occasions when they did actually come and visit me. I glanced at one that we'd taken some time last year. Just April and me. I frowned, could I actually kill April?  
  
I decided to sleep on it. I'd sleep then I'd think of a way of killing her without anyone finding out it was me. I had to figure this out exactly, where she was living, she always seemed to move around homes but I think recently she's been living with Sirius. I quickly got changed and went to bed, my mind filled with uneasiness.  
  
I was still asleep when I felt my duvet being pulled off.  
  
"Wakey wakey sleeping beauty" I heard Sirius shout in my ear. I started in surprised and bolted upright. I saw Sirius standing by my bed.  
  
"Padfoot!" I snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry. That's exactly what Lily and James said." Sirius said.  
  
"Only thing is that James nearly cursed you as well." I heard April say from the door. I felt a slight pang of awkwardness and hatred towards her.  
  
"Yes, well how was I supposed to know he was naked." Sirius said.  
  
"Maybe the lack of him wearing any top and Lily not wearing her usual sleeping clothes?" April suggested. "Ok, Peter get up, we have to go out and refresh Lily's fridge"  
  
"Do I have to go?"  
  
"Yes, you helped us to empty it, you help us to refill it." April said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I looked at Sirius.  
  
"You saw James naked?" I asked disgusted. Sirius shivered.  
  
"I would rather not think of it." He said. April rolled her eyes.  
  
"Did you see Lily?" I asked. Sirius' face went into a slight smirk.  
  
"No but I nearly did, I managed to see a bit of her-"  
  
"Hey!" April said, "Don't talk about my friend like that" she snapped,  
  
"You've seen her, what's she like?" Sirius asked. I could tell he was trying to wind April up, and it was working. She looked at Sirius with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to dump you again?"  
  
"I'm just joking." Sirius said. "But yeah, at least you were fully clothed" Sirius said looking at me. I shook my head and looked at April willing her to leave the room so I could change.  
  
"Come April my dearest" Sirius said leading April out of the room with a hand on her stomach. I changed and flinched as I felt the mark on my arm burn. Not now. The Dark Lord will understand if I don't go to him now. I pulled on a long sleeved shirt, even though it was in the middle of a stifling hot summer weather but I needed to keep the mark hidden. By the time I was ready to go I left my room and saw April and Sirius sitting on my sofa. Sirius was whispering something to April that was making her giggle slightly.  
  
"Ok, where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Muggle supermarket." Sirius said, looking at me.  
  
"I don't want to go anymore." April said pouting slightly.  
  
"You got me up for nothing then?" I asked, slightly annoyed, no not slightly. Very annoyed. I was having a pleasant sleep, all thoughts of The Dark Lord and my friends gone.  
  
"Ok, lets go. Also, I want to get something for Harry." Sirius said, "It's his first birthday soon."  
  
"Merlin, he'll only be one, it doesn't seem like it does it?" April said.  
  
"No." I said tensely. April gave me a smile and then turned to Sirius.  
  
"Which muggle shop are we going to then?"  
  
"Muggle? Oh yeah right, what Muggle food stores are there?" Sirius asked April. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok, Lily's given me a load of money, so there's Tesco, Safeway, Sainsburies-"  
  
"Lets just go to Diagon Alley." I said.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool." April said. "Meet you boys there, outside Flourish and Blotts?"  
  
"Ok." Sirius said with a smile. They both apparated away, I followed their lead and found myself outside Flourish and Blotts. April was looking around lazily.  
  
"Ok, lets go." She said, taking the lead. We walked through diagon alley.  
  
"So, why aren't you at work?" I asked her causally.  
  
"Day off." April said. "Actually, I'm not sure how long I have off because I'm supposed to be watching Lily and James and that means that I've technically got a bit of a break because of Dumbledore's charms on the house." She said.  
  
"So why are you here?" I asked her curiously.  
  
"Lily's asked me to do some chores for her." April said rolling her eyes. Sirius pulled her closer to him and we went and did a bit of shopping for the Potters. By the time we'd finished it was actually getting quite dark, we'd spent the entire day in Diagon alley! We apparated back to James' house and found Lily half asleep on the sofa with James reading a quidditch magazine.  
  
"About time." Lily said stifling a yawn. I felt a shiver of hatred run through my body, no one noticed though.  
  
"Sorry, we got a bit carried away." April said.  
  
"No problem." James said not looking away from the magazine.  
  
"Where's Harry?" April asked. "I want to play with him."  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Already?" April asked slightly annoyed. Lily rolled her eyes and turned over so that she was facing James' body. That was just rude. We were the guests and all they were doing was staying on the sofa. Sirius waved his wand and the food seemed to go into the kitchen on it's own. I knew it was because of magic. James put a hand on Lily's body and put the magazine down.  
  
"Peter!" He said loudly.  
  
"James" I replied, but not quite as enthusiastically.  
  
"You boys up for a spot of Marauding? Remus and Jenny are-" Lily cleared her throat.  
  
"We're not allowed out of the house." She muttered. James' expression fell  
  
"Oh yeah" He said sounding depressed. I sat down in a chair as Sirius and April decided to share a chair between them.  
  
"We could still go Marauding can't we Peter?" Sirius asked me.  
  
"Um, yeah. Of course." I said. "April, do you think we could meet up during the week. I want to ask you something." April grinned.  
  
"Ok." She said, "Just send me an owl." I nodded. I knew what I had to do but I felt so nervous. Over the day I'd slowly been formulating a plan in my head. I couldn't kill April but I could get her out of the way. April switched on the TV and we watched the Muggle thing for a while. They were showing some replay of some muggle game.  
  
"Oh, tennis." April said interested. She shifted her position on Sirius' lap. I watched her carefully. I'd known April for half my life and now I- no stop thinking about it. Lily had rolled over to watch the tennis and I saw James' hand floating around her body. I suppressed a shiver, the closeness of those two was a bit scary. After about an hour I got up to leave and instead of going home I went to another house. It was a fairly large manor and was fairly dark. I was standing outside the front door. Two large knockers were on the door and an old fashioned bell pull. I pulled the bell pull and the door slowly opened. I stepped in and looked around. There was no one there. I turned and saw a house elf closing the door.  
  
"Who is you here to see, sir?" He squeaked. His green eyes glittering with fear.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." I said.  
  
"Dobby is going to get him, please wait here." He said before running off. I nodded and waited where I was. I'd never been to Malfoy's house before. I'd only been waiting a few moments when I heard some heavy footsteps. Malfoy came out of a door and looked at me.  
  
"What do you want Pettigrew?" He demanded.  
  
"I need a favour from you." I said, trying to disguise the fear in my voice.  
  
"What could I possible do for someone like you?"  
  
"I need you to attack me on Thursday." I told him. Malfoy raised his eyebrows curiously then indicated for me to follow him. I followed him through the large dark manor and into what must be his study. It was fairly big and was decorated like it was from the middle ages. There were books lining the walls though they looked as though they'd rarely been touched.  
  
"Sit down Pettigrew" Malfoy sneered. I did. He sat behind the desk and looked at me. "Now why do you want me to attack you?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Well, I've been given the order to kill April and I need to make it look like it's not my fault that she's dead. So basically I was wondering if you could maybe devise something where you don't exactly kill her but do you think you could dispose of her without ending her life?"  
  
"But you were asked to kill her." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yes but I don't want to kill her, she could give us more information, she's closer to the Potters then I am." I said, trying to think up an excuse.  
  
"If you mean put the imperius curse on her, we've already tried, she's too strong for that." Malfoy said lazily. "We didn't get much information out of her then."  
  
"Then get Snape to make some Veritaserum." I said like it was obvious. Malfoy grinned maliciously and got out a quill and dipped it into some ink. He wrote something down.  
  
"Ok then. Take Marsden to Hogsmeade and walk out of the village. We'll attack you then, would you like to be injured or uninjured?" He asked without looking up.  
  
"I think if I got into St. Mungos it would look a bit more realistic" I said hesitantly. I really didn't want to get myself hurt.  
  
"Ok then. I'll see you on Thursday Pettigrew." He said with a smirk. "Now get out of my house." He said. I nodded and apparated away before Malfoy did anything, I was scared of him, him and the Lestranges. They were nearly as bad as The Dark Lord himself. When I got home I slumped on my sofa and picked up the daily Prophet. I hadn't read it much recently but all that seemed to be on the front was news of more deaths. Every time the front page had the news of another family that had died. I looked at the headline.  
  
**ATTACK ON MINISTER OF MAGIC CANDIDATE  
**  
I read it casually, it was nothing that I didn't know about. I'd been told of this attack before hand. I put the paper down and went to the bedroom. There was nothing I could do now but wait until Thursday.  
  
"How's being an Auror?" I asked April as we met up in Hogsmeade. We went to the Three Broomsticks and ordered some drinks.  
  
"It's alright." April said with a smile. "I mean I do get attacked quite a lot. I actually have scars now" She said pouting slightly.  
  
"Oh, and that's bad?" I asked lightly. April gave me a look that told me she didn't think it was funny.  
  
"It's weird but Sirius seems to like them." She said, more to herself then anything.  
  
"Why?" I asked, "No, wait do I want to know why?" April laughed.  
  
"No not really." She said. She looked slightly disturbed herself. "I actually rather not know but I don't have that luxury." She said. I chuckled slightly. "How's you life been since last Saturday?"  
  
"Eh, nothing new. Trying to stop Magic getting out, passing on information to you aurors." I said, "too much Death Eater activity if you ask me." I said.  
  
"I know, tell me about it! I'm getting almost a maximum of two hours sleep a day now." She said, "I mean, you'd think that once Death Eaters had figured out that they couldn't find Lily and James' house they'd stop, but no, they keep coming." April said, sounding slightly fed up.  
  
"So have you caught any new Death Eaters?" I asked casually.  
  
"No, they're so slippery." April said with hate. "You'd think that people would have better things to do then killing people-"  
  
"You know, I heard Sirius was a Death Eater." I said. April, who had been taking a sip of her drink seemed to nearly choke on it.  
  
"What?" She asked me. "Sirius is a Death Eater? No, he can't be." She said. Serious denial. It was true, it had been going down the grapevine and I was talking to someone who said they'd seen Sirius at several Death Eater meetings.  
  
"Well that's what I heard." I said.  
  
"Who from?" April asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Just some people at the office were talking." I said casually. April didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Well he's not." She said to herself and took another sip of butterbeer. We sat and talked for a bit longer before we left and went for a walk over the countryside near Hogsmeade. April pulled off her auror robes and just wore the muggle clothes she wore underneath but strangely she wore a skirt under the robes instead of a pari of trousers like most people. All the time we just talked about nothing in particular and my feeling of guilt and betrayal rising with every moment I spent with April. I glanced nervously around. I couldn't see anyone. Suddenly April stopped and got her wand out.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"Hear what?" I asked her. A jet of red light shot out from a clump of bushes.  
  
"Reducto" April said pointing her wand at the bushes. It burst into leaves and splinters. There was no one behind it. She dropped her robes and looked around.  
  
"Get your wand out Peter." She said to me as she looked at a small group of trees. I did and held it nervously. April took a step towards the trees when a shower of spell came from the trees. April dropped to the ground and pulled me with her.  
  
"Ow." I said as I hit my head on a rock.  
  
"Peter," April said glancing at me. "You ready to fight?" she asked. I looked at her and bit my lip. She turned and held her wand out. "Stupefy!" She shouted. Her spell seemed to his someone as some one dropped out of a tree.  
  
"Um...Stupefy!" I shouted as well, I deliberately missed and saw a flash of green light miss me by a few centimetres. My heart was pounding, holy shit. April was letting out a stream of jinxes and hexes. Suddenly someone came up behind us, without us noticing and sent a very strong stunner at April's back. She immediately went limp and got knocked out cold on the floor. I turned and saw a cloaked figure above me.  
  
"Now sit still Pettigrew, let me rough you up a bit." He said. My eyes widened and I felt him put the Cruciatus curse on me. I felt like every inch of my body was ready to explode. It was all on fire and I had knives stabbing every inch of exposed skin. The curse was suddenly lifted and I lay on the floor panting. Some Death Eaters were picking up April between them.  
  
"Take her back to my house and lock her in the basement. We'll see to her when I get back" Malfoy said. The Death Eaters nodded. I looked back at Malfoy. "We'll see you around. Stupefy!"  
  
When I woke up I found myself in a strange room. I'd never been here before, it wasn't St. Mungos, it was obviously someone's house. I tried to sit up straight but I felt like I'd just been lying in a hole for a week.  
  
"Stay lying down" I heard a female voice say. I had to shake my head before I recognised it. I turned and saw Lily sitting near me. She gave me a grim smile. "How are you doing?" She asked, "I've tried to fix you up as best as I could."  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"You were attacked by Death Eaters" She said. "Someone from the school found you." I nodded and tried to clear up everything in my head.  
  
"What about April?" I asked stupidly. I kicked myself when I said that, I shouldn't have mentioned her.  
  
"April?" Lily asked, "What about April?" she asked, I could hear panic in her voice.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I said. She helped me to sit up.  
  
"No tell me, was April with you?" Lily asked. I was kicking myself, I'm an idiot! I really am.  
  
"Um, yeah. We were talking then I can't remember what happened after that" I lied. Lily's eyes widened and she ran out of the room. I sat in the bed and decided what I should do next. I had to get in contact with Malfoy, and I wanted to make sure that April was still alive, not free but alive. The door opened and I saw a tiny head look in curiously. It was Harry, his messy black hair and his green eyes looking at me curiously. He had his thumb in his mouth and he was looking at me weirdly. I felt uncomfortable under the little boy's gaze. He was looking at me like he suspected me for something.  
  
"Harry, get out of the way." Lily said as she picked up the boy. He looked at her and held onto her tightly. Lily came back to me. "Peter, you have to tell us what you can. What happened to April?" She asked. She placed Harry on her lap as she sat by me again. I didn't want to tell her, no, she's just a piece of-  
  
"Well, I don't know. We were just talking about stuff, and then she sense someone coming of something, I can't remember exactly and then there was a fight and I was stunned. I can't remember really." I said. I glanced at Lily, she seemed to be chewing on one of her nails and she looked anxiously at the window.  
  
"You didn't happen to see who-"  
  
"No." I said. I knew she was going to ask who it was. Lily nodded and nervously held Harry. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I can't do anything. I've just told James and he's going to tell Dumbledore. Oh crap, this is all my fault." She said. I looked at her slightly confused. She jumped to conclusions quickly.  
  
"What?" I asked. Ok, I may work for The Dark Lord and I may not like Lily that much but I'm still confused. "How's it your fault?" Lily stood up and rocked Harry slightly, he was still looking at me. I hated that baby, he was cute but he just kept staring at me.  
  
"Everything that's happening now is my fault. God, I should have never gone to Hogwarts. First Petunia hating me, then my parents, April going missing, going into hiding. It all comes down to me being a witch." She said, looking away.  
  
"I don't understand." I said slightly confused. Lily turned to look at me.  
  
"My sister hates me because I'm a witch, My parents are dead because I'm a witch, April's missing because she's my best friend no doubt and why is she y best friend? Because I'm a witch. If I didn't go to Hogwarts none of this would have happened." Lily said sitting on the bed looking very distressed. I frowned, I felt a slight pang of sympathy for her. "It's like being a witch was like a curse on my life." Harry turned to Lily and lifted his hand and wiped her eyes.  
  
"Well, think about it this way, if you weren't a witch you wouldn't have James or Harry" What was I doing? "It can't be that bad and then there's us and Jenny and even if we don't get April back, aren't you just glad you knew her?" I've lost my mind, I'm sure I have. What am I doing? Lily looked at me and gave me a sad smile.  
  
"Thanks Peter but it's not that simple." She said. She brushed some of Harry's hair away, he just seemed to look at Lily worriedly. He was a fairly intuitive young boy.  
  
"No it is. If you weren't a witch you wouldn't have met any of us and don't you prefer having magic in your life then being a Muggle?" I said. I've cracked, someone help me!  
  
"I suppose." The door opened and James came in looking quite serious.  
  
"I've sent messages to Sirius and Dumbledore." He said. He looked at me. "How are you doing?" He asked seriously.  
  
"I'm alright, just trying to cheer up Lily." I said. James looked to Lily again and gave her a slightly sad look.  
  
"Lily, it's not your fault." He said as if reading her mind. Lily stood up and glanced at James before leaving the room with Harry. Harry soon appeared in the room again and went to James. James gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Lily's been a bit emotional recently." James said, "I think it's that time of month." I nodded, I really didn't need to know that. "So, what happened?"  
  
"Death Eater attack, got stunned, that's about the gist of it." I said. James nodded.  
  
"And April was with you?" I nodded. "Oh, Lily's really not going to like that." James said with a sigh.  
  
"What are we going to do about it?"  
  
"Well, you will be staying here until you're fully recovered. Lily's orders, she dropped out of healer training but she knows what she's talking about. We're getting the guys back. I also sent a message to Remus and Jenny asking if they could come back. I think Lily could use Jenny's company." James said. I nodded.  
  
"So have you made any progress on the Fidelius thing yet?" I asked him. James frowned.  
  
"Lily's making the potion but both us still have our doubts. Dumbledore has offered to be our secret Keeper but we really don't know what we want to do. We know it'll be the best thing we could do but in a way it means we can't leave the house because neither one of us wants to leave Harry with only one parent." James said.  
  
"Well, you know, I'll always be happy to be secret keeper if you want me to." I said. Outside I was being serious, inside I was smiling as I saw James contemplate it.  
  
"Thanks but I think we'll think about it first. You know, we can't be too sure." I nodded. Well, at least he was considering me now.  
  
"James, Dumbledore is here." I heard Lily say. James got up and gave me a look then left the room. James had only been gone a few minutes when the door opened again when Harry poked his head in again. Honestly, didn't that kid have anything better to do? He stood by the door and just stared at me, he clutched a teddy bear in his hands and had his thumb in his mouth. That kid was a bit weird.  
  
"What?" I asked him. Harry just stood and stared at me. It's strange but I felt slightly uncomfortable under his gaze, like he was the only one who could see straight through me. A thought occurred to me. Could I risk getting killed by Lily and James? I could. It was so easy, I could just take Harry right there and then and take him to the Dark Lord. That was it, it would be the end of his searching. I winced as I sat up. I saw Harry straighten as he looked at me. I saw him holding his teddy a bit tighter. I felt the pain going through me and I had to stop exerting myself. I let myself flop back on the bed. Maybe I'll wait a while. Harry just stood there and looked at me. I shook my head and looked towards the window.  
  
"Harry" said Lily gently from outside the room.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said, he looked at the door. Lily came in.  
  
"Sorry about Harry, I don't know what's going on with him today." Lily picked up Harry and started talking to him. "Don't annoy Peter, he's not feeling very well." Lily said closing the door behind them. When she'd closed the door I felt my arm burning. I quickly pulled up my sleeve and looked at my arm. The mark on my forearm was burning brightly on my skin. I gritted my teeth, I couldn't go to him now, I could barely sit up. I'd go and see them when I felt better, which would probably be in a few days.  
  
Wow I was right. One day I'm lying in bed, Lily all distraught and James trying to comfort her, next minute I'm walking down into the basement of the Malfoy house. It's the securest place we know of. Well here and The Dark Lord's lodgings but he doesn't want to see April right now. I followed Malfoy through the house with Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters.  
  
"Remember don't mention his name." Malfoy said pointing at me. "We need him undercover." I glanced around, why did we need so many people? Was April really that dangerous?  
  
"Why do we need so many Death Eaters?" I asked Malfoy. I lifted my hood up so that April wouldn't see me.  
  
"We don't, it's just like a guard in case she escapes" Malfoy said. "We've kept her unconscious for a few days now while we sort out some more permanent accommodation for her." He came to a door and opened it with his wand. I immediately regretted what I'd done. In the few days April had been here she looked like she'd been here for a few weeks.  
  
"What happened to her?" I asked Malfoy.  
  
"Bella and Rudolph decided to have some fun." Malfoy said. I went to April and slowly crouched down and pushed her over onto her back. She winced as she rolled onto her arm. She let out a pained moan and her eyes fluttered open for a moment. Her eyes seemed very unfocussed and she looked confused. I bit my lip almost nervously. If she found out it was me. She rolled her head over and I lifted her so that she was sitting up.  
  
"Will she be ok?" I asked.  
  
"Why should we care?" I thought for an answer.  
  
"Well, the healthier she is the quicker she's going to give us answers." I said. April let out another moan and winced slightly. I stood up and turned to Malfoy. He didn't look that convinced.  
  
"Very well, we'll cut down on the torturing but it's always more fun torturing a witch then a muggle."  
  
"What influence is that on Draco?" I asked him. Malfoy tensed. I felt someone tug on my robes and saw April holding them. I pulled them out of her grip and then looked at Malfoy.  
  
"I'm going" I said. I left the room and apparated away. I couldn't stand being in that room for much longer with April like that. I really don't know why. I'm the reason she's there. I closed my eyes as I stood in my apartment. Ok, breath for a moment and let myself calm down. Why was I getting worked up over this? I'd tried to kill Jenny once and I've attacked Lily before. I shook myself and took off the Death Eater robes. Ok, again, my answer to everything, sleep on it and figure out what to do tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:-Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. And just to tell you....JAMES AND LILY WILL NOT DIE!!! there will be a seperate story thingy where i'm gonna paste the Alternate ending. I'll tell u when it comes to it. Had a good week last week, got a loverly nice tan from the Isle of Wight, it was much better then i thought, and I have many incriminating photos of my friends, mwahaha. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, or hate Peter, your choice, Next chapter is Jenny's chapter and The Chinese Rescue (big up the Chinese!)....no i'm not Chinese, I'm half Korean but i've been going through a Mulan and Pocahontas obsession recently. CUrrently listening to Reflection....HOW GOOD ARE DISNEY SONGS?!?!?!?! So as a result....I'm writing something about native Americans and british colonials......haha, Anyway, please tell me what you thought of this chapter there is about......5 chapters left of this story, I'm currently writing the alternate penultimate chapter...I have to write 2 versions of Lily's POV.....grrr.**


	23. The Chinese Rescue

**Jenny's POV – late August 1981**  
  
Well, it's been over a month and we still don't know where April is. We tried to give Harry the best first birthday we could but it's kind of hard when one of your number is missing. We've also had to spend the full moon in England. Because no one had made any Wolfsbane potion we had a few troubles finding somewhere for Bo and Remus to go for the full moon. In the end Sirius offered to let them stay in his house for the full moon while Sirius went out looking for April.  
  
The boys have been working so hard for the order just to try and find April. Especially Sirius. While I've been here, I've only seen him twice. Remus has been trying to collect information from wherever he can while James is getting so frustrated just having to sit around. He can't do anything and it's killing him. But the person who's probably worst off is Lily. She's stopped eating and the only thing she's been doing is making that potion for the Fidelius charm. If she's not doing that she's wondering around aimlessly, it's like she's lost her better half.  
  
Right now she's lying on the sofa, her head in my lap. James has gone to look after the kids for us. I brushed some of Lily's hair away from her face and felt her hug my leg slightly.  
  
"Do you want anything?" I asked her gently. She shook her head. "Do you want something to eat?" I asked her, again she shook her head. "Lily you have to eat something." I said.  
  
"No I don't" She replied childishly. I sighed and played with her hair. Remus and I had come as soon as we heard about April going missing and James had the right idea in asking me to come to help out Lily. It was like when her parents had died but a lot worse. I think it didn't help the fact that we didn't know if April was even alive! Every time we heard someone apparate in they would be bombarded with questions. I wasn't quite as anxious as Lily but then I wasn't as close to April as Lily was. I still felt that horrid gut wrenching feeling you get when you're nervous anxious and just really worried.  
  
We heard someone apparate into the house and Lily bolted upright. She'd been doing that when people came in. We both looked to the door and Sirius pushed it open. He looked pale, drawn and very tired.  
  
"Have you-" Lily started to say but Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't found anything, but there are loads more Death Eaters patrolling the streets of Godric's Hollow" He said with a yawn, "They've also raided my house and I've heard they're going to go and raid your house." He said looking at me.  
  
"In China?" I asked.  
  
"No the English one you bought."  
  
"What!" I said standing up. "My Grandmother is there!" I said alarmed.  
  
"We have to get her out then. Come on Jenny." Sirius said picking up my wand and pressing it into my hand. "I'll meet you there." Sirius just seemed so tired.  
  
"No, let James go with her Sirius, you're too tired." Lily said anxiously.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! JAMES!" Lily shouted. James came tumbling down the stairs and straight to Lily.  
  
"What?" He asked, holding her hands.  
  
"Go with Jenny and bring her grandmother here. There might be an attack on her house, go now!" She said. James nodded and looked at me. I closed my eyes and felt a the usual rush of wind and felt myself land at the new house my parent's had bought just outside London. I ran around the house.  
  
"Grandmother!" I shouted. The signs weren't that encouraging, had Sirius been a bit late in telling us. I heard a crack and I whipped around. James was standing behind me. "Look for my grandmother and take her back to your house." But James was already on it. I ran up the stairs and went through all the rooms, they still all had boxes in them.  
  
"Jenny!" James called uncertainly from downstairs. I ran down the stairs and stood in the hall.  
  
"Where are you?" I asked.  
  
"Kitchen." He said. I ran into the kitchen and opened my mouth in surprise. There were three Death Eaters on the floor and my grandmother was drinking some herbal tea.  
  
"But-how-Grandmother, what happened?" I asked in Chinese. She looked at me and gave me one of her partially toothless grins.  
  
"These English people! They think they are good but they are reckless and think that I cannot defend myself because I am old." She said shaking her head in disappointment. I couldn't help but grin. James looked at me uncertainly.  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Oh," I translated for him and he laughed despite himself.  
  
"Mrs. Chang, would you like to come to my house for a while?" James asked slowly. I was quite please because unlike most people he didn't shout it out like foreigners were deaf. Grandmother looked at me for a translation. I quickly translated and then she sat and thought for a moment.  
  
"Will my grandson be at this man's house?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled. "then, yes I will go. But let me get my bag."  
  
"I'll get James to get it." I said. I turned to James "Could you get my grandmother's bag? It should be in the living room." I said. James nodded and walked off.  
  
"Who is he Yue-yin?" She asked.  
  
"He is Lily's husband" I answered in Chinese, I went to help my grandmother up.  
  
"I thought they were not allowed to leave their house. Or have you been telling me lies Yue-yin?" She asked, pretending to look like a shrewd old woman. I grinned and James came in.  
  
"Will your grandmother be alright to Apprated there?" James asked. I looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"She managed to knock out these idiots didn't she?" I said nodding to the fallen Death Eaters. James looked at me like I had a point.  
  
"Ok, it's Godric's hollow" he said. I repeated this to my grandmother and let her apparate first. James left a second after her. I waited a moment and before I apparated I heard one of the Death Eaters stir. I turned and saw one getting up. I held my wand at him and he looked at me hesitantly.  
  
"Don't move." I said dangerously. He sat up and shook his head clear. "Accio wands." The wands flew towards me and I walked to the Death Eater. I crouched beside him and pulled his hood off. I didn't recognise him but that didn't matter.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Where is April Marsden?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to widen.  
  
"You're one of them" He spat like it was the worst thing in the world.  
  
"Yes I am now where is she?" I asked threateningly. He eyed my wand suspiciously.  
  
"And how are you going to make me tell you?" He asked with a smirk, "You don't use the curses." That was true but as a girl I had my ways. I temporarily seemed to lose control of my leg as it connected with the Death Eater's groin. He let out a moan of pain and started to lean forwards to try and curl up but I pushed him against the wall.  
  
"Where is April Marsden?" I demanded.  
  
"Bitch." He muttered  
  
"Do you want me to lose control of my leg again?" I warned. He looked at me, he could tell I was being deadly serious.  
  
I ran into the Living room at Godric's hollow after I'd called the ministry to collect the Death Eaters. Sirius and James were in there with Remus. It was quite late at night so the kids were asleep and no doubt Lily was getting my grandmother settled in.  
  
"I know where April is." I said quickly. Everyone looked at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Those Death Eaters that attacked my grandmother, I got one of them to talk." I said. Remus came to my side and held me tightly.  
  
"That could have been dangerous." He said. I shrugged.  
  
"How did you get him to talk? You didn't use-" Sirius started to say, I grinned.  
  
"No, I seemed to lose control of my leg quite a lot, I don't think he'll be able to have children any more. But quick, we have to go and get her."  
  
"Where is she?" Sirius asked anxiously.  
  
"Malfoy manor." I said.  
  
"Come again." James said, "Malfoy Manor? You can't just waltz into the Malfoy house."  
  
"Then how are we going to get in there. We have to get April out!" I said to James.  
  
"Firstly, you're not going Jenny" Remus said. I looked at him.  
  
"Why not? She's my best friend, I'm going to help save her." I said, breaking away from Remus.  
  
"You've done enough." Remus said.  
  
"No, I'm going to help get her out!" I shouted at him.  
  
"So am I." Lily said coming into the room, "You talk way too loudly." She said to me but with a slight smile.  
  
"No!" James said, it was his turn this time.  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Sirius said before more arguing could break out. He pulled off his robes, they were his Death Eater ones so I could tell that he had been out among them. He said a spell that made a few more copies of the cloak. He looked at us. "How are we going to get in though?" Remus asked.  
  
"Firstly we need at least two of you to stay here. We can't take the risk that we make these kids orphans" Sirius said. I looked at Remus and he nodded and seemed to back down. "Oh, and I'm not having either one of you two leaving the house. April is important but not as important as you two staying alive." He said to Lily and James. He threw me a cloak and I put it on. I turned and saw both James and Lily looking rather annoyed.  
  
"Fine." Lily said crossing her arms. "But make sure you bring her home." She said dangerously. Both Sirius and I nodded.  
  
"Ready?" I asked him. Sirius nodded. Remus gave me a quick kiss, I might not return after all, if our disguise was found out. I didn't really want to break away from the kiss but I did. I put the hood on and Sirius and I agreed to meet just outside Malfoy Manor.  
  
I stood waiting outside for a few moments. It was a bit too dark for my liking but I knew that I just had to wait for a moment. I heard someone apparating next to me and I turned to look. I looked into the eye holes in the hood and could tell it was Sirius.  
  
"Come on." He said. I nodded and we pushed the gate open and headed towards the manor house. We were about halfway when someone apparated in our path.  
  
"What are you doing here?" someone said. I recognised his voice. Sirius obviously did because I saw him shaking.  
  
"We're here to see Marsden, the Dark Lord wants us to see what new information you have" I said to prevent Sirius from talking.  
  
"Hello Chang." He said. He lowered his hood. I instantly recognised the long greasy hair, hooked nose and pale skin.  
  
"Snape." I snarled.  
  
"Next time you try and do a rescue mission make sure you contact me first."  
  
"We can't trust you." Sirius said.  
  
"Well you're going to have to. Follow me and stay quiet" He said putting his hood up. "Unless you want to die." He added as he turned around. I looked at Sirius.  
  
"We're not coming with you, you'll give us away." He said.  
  
"We have to trust him." I said, "Come on, I don't want to have to leave a child without a mother, the longer we're out here the more chance that will happen." Sirius looked at me then nodded.  
  
"Fine but I still don't trust him."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't trust you either." Snape replied. We followed Snape as we went up to the manor. We knocked on the door and the door opened. Malfoy came over.  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Veritaserum" Snape said. Veritaserum? They were using truth potion on April? That could only mean bad things. April knew things about Lily and James that none of us knew. Some very personal details that they would only trust April with. Malfoy looked at me and Sirius then nodded. We followed Snape into the house. I felt slightly claustrophobic being led into the enemy's house like this. We truly couldn't trust Snape, he had willingly offered to help. He'd spent all our years at Hogwarts trying to curse James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and now he was helping us. Even I felt highly suspicious. I gripped my wand under the cloak and we followed Snape into the basement.  
  
"Hang on a moment." Snape said. He turned to some guards that stood by a door. "You're excused for an hour. We've got to take over for a while." He said to the guards. They nodded and left. I looked over to Sirius. He seemed to be bouncing on the balls of his feet. The guards left and Snape went to the door. Sirius and I stayed where we were. Snape opened the door and went in. I looked over to Sirius, he sensed my gaze and looked at me.  
  
"No!" We heard April said, "I've told you everything." We ran to the door and went in.  
  
"Oh shut up, I'm trying to get you out." Snape snapped at her. I stopped dead in the doorway. I'd never actually seen April look so...weak. Sirius went straight to April and lifted her up. Her top was slightly torn and her legs were revealed because of the skirt she wore, her legs were dirty and had cuts all over them. She was incredibly pale and very thin, though her stomach seemed the usual size, if not a bit bigger.  
  
"No, let go of me."  
  
"April it's me." Sirius said. April looked at him shook her head.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"She can't apparate out and you're not going to be able to get her out the front door." Snape said. I went to help Sirius. April was struggling but she was really weak, she could barely stand. That wouldn't normally happen in such a short amount of time but they obviously hadn't been treating April very well.  
  
"Ok, we'll need a portkey then" I said.  
  
"Jenny?" April asked. She seemed half with it, half out of it. Snape nodded and he handed me a watch. I quickly turned it into a portkey, yes it was illegal but it was for a good cause. I handed it to Sirius, who was holding April. April had just passed out completely in his arms. I was about to just leave when I turned to Snape.  
  
"Here's April's wand" He said handing me a wand.  
  
"What about you?" I asked him. "Won't they get suspicious?"  
  
"They will but just go, I can think up a lie for you." He said. I nodded uncertainly and turned to Sirius and April. I just had time to touch the watch when I was jerked out of the room. We were travelling so fast that my hood was blown off and so was Sirius'. We arrived at Lily's house, in the living room. Remus was sitting in an easy chair looking quite anxious. Lily was on the sofa, in James' arms. They all started with surprise as we arrived. Sirius dropped the watch and held April in a more comfortable position.  
  
"Oh my god." Lily said getting up. "Put her on the sofa." Lily and James got up and Sirius gently placed April on the sofa. I'd never really seen April in such bad shape. I felt Remus' arms around my waist and looked at him anxiously. Sirius didn't seem to want to let go of April, and to be honest, if I were him, I probably wouldn't want to either. I freed myself from Remus and went to help Lily. Even though neither of us completed Healer training we still knew quite a lot, especially Lily, who had done quite a lot of extra reading. Now was not the time to try and cover up April. Lily took off April's top and bit her lip. I winced slightly. April's stomach and chest was covered in cuts and bruises and there were a few burns.  
  
"Oh crap." Lily said. She looked at James and he nodded.  
  
"I think we'll leave the girls to sort this out for a moment." He said. He looked at Remus who nodded, they both left the room. Remus looked at Sirius for moment.  
  
"Sirius, she's safe with us." I said gently, putting a hand on his arm. He took a deep breath and just looked at April.  
  
"Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"I want to stay with her." Sirius said. Lily got up and spoke to Sirius quietly. I took her place and got out my wand. First things first, clean out all these wounds. I started with April's legs since the wounds on her legs seemed to be the worst and they seemed quite dirty. I managed to clean most of them as Sirius left. Lily sat next to the sofa with a sigh. She put a hand on April's stomach and then seemed to try and look to see how big it was. Even from here, Lily's thoughts that April might be pregnant did turn out to be a truth. April's stomach was bigger then it had been last time I saw her  
  
"I just don't understand why people are trying to do this to us" Lily said as she looked at April. I looked Lily and took her hand.  
  
"Well, people are weird." I said. Lily let go of my hand ran her hands through her hair before getting her own wand out. Pretty soon we'd managed to get April cleaned up and transfigured the Sofa into a bed. April didn't look that peaceful while she was unconscious, in fact she seemed to move her head quite a lot like she was having a nightmare. I looked at Lily nervously.  
  
"What else can we do?" I asked Lily. Lily shrugged. I sat down on the bed next to April and Lily paced slightly.  
  
"Do you think we should try and revive her?" Lily asked quietly. I shrugged. I got out my wand and pointed it at April.  
  
"Ennervate" I said. April's eyes opened slowly and she looked at me.  
  
"Jenny?" She asked. I gave her a smile.  
  
"Hey." I said. April turned her head and saw Lily. Lily gave her a smile.  
  
"Where, they haven't got you to?" She asked, she obviously hadn't taken in her surroundings but no one could blame her.  
  
"No, you're at my house." Lily said, sitting down on the other side of the bed. I helped April to sit up and she looked at us uncertainly.  
  
"How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" She asked. "You're just trying to trick me. I know you are." She pushed herself against the wall, wincing as she did.  
  
"April, it's us. Look into out eyes, use your legillemency if you need to." I said. April looked at Lily first and then at me. She licked her lips uncertainly and then bit her lower lip nervously. She immediately began to cry. Lily and I both hugged her and after a moment I let go to let Lily hold her more securely, knowing that April would feel safer with Lily. It did annoy me sometimes that that was the way it was but it wasn't my fault really.  
  
"It's ok." I said, "Just stay here, you'll be fine." Lily looked at me uncertainly. I got up and left the room and went into the kitchen where the boys were waiting.  
  
"Is she ok?" Sirius asked standing up and coming to me quickly.  
  
"She's fine." I said, "I think."  
  
"Why didn't you take her to St. Mungos?" asked Peter. I started in slight surprise. I hadn't realised he was here.  
  
"Because it's safer here then at St. Mungos." I said to him. "They might want her back" Peter nodded. I went to Remus and sat on his lap. He put his arms around me.  
  
"Are you sure she's ok?" He asked. "Don't you want to be with her?"  
  
"She's with Lily right now." I said. "I get the feeling that April doesn't really want to see anyone right now." I said. I put my head against Remus' shoulder. "She'll be fine." I said, more to myself then anything. Remus kissed my forehead for reassurance and I held him tightly.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling of the bedroom. Everyone was staying at Lily and James' tonight, well, except Peter, who said he had to be at work quite early tomorrow. No doubt April being freed would cause the Death Eaters to get worked up. We were in the spare room, my grandmother had insisted on sleeping on the floor, like at home. My grandmother always preferred the floor to a bed, so I lay in the bed with Remus lying next to me. He had his arms around me protectively and I absently played with a few of the hairs on his arm. I just couldn't sleep. I don't know why. Actually I have a feeling that it might be something to do with April. I don't know why but every time I seemed to come to England something bad happened. And though I did still harbour some hard feelings towards April for accusing Remus of being the spy I still felt a bit uncertain about whether April was ok.  
  
She had gone back to sleep after she'd had a good cry to Lily. Lily told us that April hadn't told her anything and we accepted it at face value. Sirius, now he just wouldn't stop pacing. He needs to relax a bit. April will be alright. She just needs some rest. I tore my gaze away from the ceiling and pressed my face against Remus' chest and put my arms around him, hoping that I would just get some sleep. Nope, that wasn't going to work. I slowly got out of the bed and carefully went to the door without waking up Remus or my grandmother. I stepped out into the landing and went to the kid's room. I just felt like checking on Bo and Harry, I looked in, Bo was fast asleep on the floor, with Harry in his cot. Also, for some reason, Sirius was sprawled out on the floor. I think the fact that Lily and James had one room, Remus, Grandmother and I had another room made Sirius think he wasn't all that welcome to share a room. But Sirius also really loved the children so nothing strange there. Harry had somehow managed to get rid of his blanket during the night so I went over and covered him up again. I glanced at Bo, he seemed perfectly content on his small mattress that James had gotten for him. There were toys everywhere. I smiled slightly and left the room before going downstairs.  
  
I hate it when I can't sleep. It normally happens because I have this horrid feeling something bad is going to happen. What day was it again? Twenty fifth of August, no, twenty sixth, it's like five in the morning. I went to the Living room and pushed the door open slowly. April was sitting on the bed staring at the TV blankly. There was early morning TV that I usually found incredibly boring. She turned to look at me before turning back to the TV. I went to the bed and sat on it next to April.  
  
"You ok?" I asked her quietly. She nodded. "Do you want to talk?" I asked. She looked away from the TV and looked at the duvet  
  
"Not really." She said. "Is everyone asleep?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." I nodded. I put a hand to April' head and stroked some of her hair out of her face. She had a fairly painful looking cut down the side of her face that was healing. Lily and I were praying that April wouldn't be left with any scars.  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me." She said quietly.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"I know I've been really out of order to you in the past, and you know, after the thing with accusing Remus, I'm still pretty surprised you still like me." April said.  
  
"Of course I like you." I said, "You're like my best friend." I said, April gave a soft smile.  
  
"Jenny, will you promise not to tell anyone what I want to tell you?" She asked. I frowned.  
  
"It depends what it is." I said uncertainly, "If its-"  
  
"Please Jenny. I want to tell someone but I know Lily and Sirius will over react, James will tell Lily and Remus would tell you but I really want to tell someone." April said. I frowned then nodded.  
  
"Ok" I said uncertainly. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Thanks, um..." she frowned slightly, "I don't really know how to say this but," She stopped for a moment, April looked somewhat uncertain about what she was going to say. But what? "But, I think they raped me." I just stared at her, I didn't just hear that. But I did, April had just said, wait a minute...  
  
"You think?" I asked. April nodded.  
  
"Well, I was kind of kept subdued a lot and when I did wake up I wasn't ever really fully awake, just kind of drifting." She said, she looked at me, "please don't tell the others, they'll over react and I don't want them fussing over me anymore then they are. I hate it."  
  
"You have to tell them." I said to her, "You have to tell Sirius."  
  
"No I don't." She said. "He doesn't need to know."  
  
"What if they...what if you're pregnant because of it?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not pregnant." April said.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"Because I was pregnant before I got kidnapped." I looked at April rather surprised. Lily had told me her suspicions and her stomach did look bigger but it just didn't register that April was pregnant until now.  
  
"You have to tell someone other then me April. This is really bad." I said, "What else did they do?"  
  
"Well other then the usual torture and stuff, not much." She said. She said it pretty casually, it was scary the way she was handling it. "Don't tell anyone, especially not Sirius" I nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Is the baby ok?" I asked April uncertainly. April nodded.  
  
"Lily checked for me earlier." She said quietly. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. Now I know why I couldn't sleep. We just watched the TV for a while until I did actually, eventually fall asleep as the sun came up.

* * *

When I woke up I had April's head on my shoulder and my head was positioned uncomfortably against the wall. I lifted April's head gently off my shoulder and picked her wand I moved April so that she was lying down properly. I covered her with the blanket and then headed out of the room. Sirius was sitting anxiously in the kitchen. His head was in his hands.  
  
"It's alright Sirius, she's ok."  
  
"What about the baby?" Sirius asked looking at me.  
  
"The baby should be fine." I said, I sat down opposite him. "What are you and April going to do about it?" Sirius ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.  
  
"Well, I did kind of propose to her but she never answered. I asked her moments before she had to go and see Peter that day she was taken. I'll do anything she asks." Sirius said. I smiled gently and reached across the table to take Sirius' hand.  
  
"If it means anything to you, I think she'll accept your proposal." I said. I desperately wanted to tell Sirius what April had told me last night. Those evil men raping a pregnant woman! It was disgusting and I have a horrid feeling of rising acid at the bottom of my throat. Sirius smiled.  
  
"It does mean a lot. Shouldn't you be with Remus?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I went to speak to April, We kind of fell asleep on the sofa." I told him. I had to bite my lip from telling anymore.  
  
"Did she tell you anything?" Sirius asked, "Like what happened to her. She wouldn't tell anyone-" Sirius stopped, he was obviously still too stressed to talk about it.  
  
"No she didn't." I lied. "Well she did, she said that they hurt her quite a bit but nothing else." I said. I felt so bad lying to April. One part of me was telling me that I shouldn't lie for her. She had accused my husband of being a spy, she had tried to curse me, she had been a total bitch to me a few months ago, but another side was saying that she was my best friend. I'd known her for ages, and a few days of bitchiness couldn't replace over ten years of friendship!  
  
Sirius nodded and put his head on the table. I sighed and got up to get myself a drink. I had to steady myself, I don't know why I was so nervous or anxious. I got out a bottle of butterbeer from Lily's fridge. From my healer training I knew that April should be ok, she would have a healthy baby but I still had to doubt that, what if she didn't, what if she miscarried? The butterbeer seemed to calm me only a little bit, I felt like just having some firewhiskey but it's far too early, and Alcohol isn't the answer to anything!

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, that was the Chinese Rescue, go Grandma Chang I say, you're never too old to put up a good fight! Andyway, how many chapters have i got left now? about 4. I finally finished writing To The End today, Ive got the bad ending (which will be posted as a seperate story) and the 'happy' ending, it isn't exactly happy but everyone survives and there is some payback on Peter (may favourite bit) and let me just tell you now, Lily really freaks him out! I've been watching WAY too many horror movies, lol. I started writing a possible AU sequeal, Beyond the End....geddit! This is To The End, and the next one will be beyond the end. I'm currently writing it when Harry's 5 but then i'm thinking of fastforwarding it to HArry's sixth year and just informing you guys of any changes in the story line that I want that to put in, like, I think i'll have Ron and Harry friends from a very young age, but i'm not sure yet. I'll just write the first Chapter first then maybe i'll see whati do from there, if you have any ideas please tell me! Or i might just do a sequel to the bad ending...I have no idea to be honest!**

**The Next Chapter will be Lily Potter and Her R rated Chapter...Happy Anniversary. I particularly liked the next chapter and it was fun to write. The next chapter will mark Lily and James' third Anniversary and James is too cute...I want a man like him!**


	24. Happy Anniversary

**WARNING!!! THIS IS AN R RATED CHAPTER.....SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE (not like it'll bother Jessie Flower)**

* * *

**Lily's POV – Early September 1981**  
  
I really didn't feel comfortable living in my house now. I could see Death Eaters patrolling the streets more often. They often stood outside my house staring at it. I stood in the living room with my arms crossed staring out into the street through a crack in the curtains, they were out there again. Just seeing them made me shiver.  
  
"Urgh, Lily, just sit down for a while." April said tiredly. I turned to look at her. She sat on my sofa staring down at her stomach. It was showing now, more then it had been when she'd been saved from the Malfoys. She still looked a bit pale from her ordeal and she didn't really like being alone anymore, which wasn't really a surprise. I looked at her as she sighed and flung her hands in the air.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her with a frown.  
  
"My jeans don't fit anymore." She said, "And I have to wear these really sad looking robes, I prefer muggle clothes when I'm not out and about." I smiled slightly and glanced outside again. The Death Eater was still there. Why couldn't they just leave? I put a hand to my hair and bit my lip anxiously.  
  
"Oh Lily, sit down, for crying out loud. You've been standing there watching the road for days." April said.  
  
"Well, you've been eating up my fridge, and there's nothing I can do anyway." I said back distractedly. What were they doing? I felt some strange force wrap itself around me and I was pulled to the sofa and forced to sit down. I looked at April, who was putting her wand away.  
  
"I'm sorry about your food. Do you want me to get some more?" April asked.  
  
"Oh, no, it's fine." I said. I looked at April, who was moving her finger around in circles around her slightly protruding bellybutton. "What are you doing?" I asked her slightly amused.  
  
"I feel fat." She said. I could have cuffed her for that.  
  
"Have you seen how fat you look?" I asked her. She sighed.  
  
"I know but all my life I've been so thin and now..." She indicated to her belly. I put my arms around her and put my head on her shoulder.  
  
"I know, it was the same for me and probably the same for Jenny." I said. "But you're ok right?" I asked her. She nodded.  
  
"I'm fine." She said with a dark look, "I've been given leave from Auror training, they give you a year to kinda just have your baby and sort yourself out." April said, "And I get paid so I suppose it's not that bad but having all this free time just makes me think about things that I'd rather I didn't think about." I really wanted to ask April what it was but I knew she didn't want to think about it...but I was her best friend and it was my right to know what was bothering her...but it was also her right not to tell me, just because I was her best friend didn't mean that I had to know everything. I bit my lip anxiously.  
  
"You staying here again for the night or are you going home or to Sirius'" I asked. April smiled at Sirius' name. She turned to me with a glitter in her eye that I hadn't seen in a while.  
  
"He asked me to marry him." She said like a star struck young girl. I grinned.  
  
"And what did you say?" I asked her  
  
"I said yes." She said with a small grin. I gave her a tight hug. "I can't believe he'd actually ask me that. I was so shocked."  
  
"Well he asked me what I thought of him asking you to marry him. He's been considering it since, oh, I don't know...July I reckon." April looked like she was about to burst with happiness. It was like she wanted to scream it out to the world but wanted to keep it to herself at the same time. I had felt like that when James properly proposed to me.  
  
"I'm so happy Lily, it's like, every things falling into place" She said, she then turned to me. "And he's said that once we've gotten married, we'll move in together, well obviously we'll do that, but you know that house that's for sale just down the road, you know by the village green?" I nodded, "He wants to buy that house, so that we'll be close to you and then maybe our child can play with Harry sometimes, or whatever." I grinned, I felt so happy for April, after everything she had been through she deserved it.  
  
"That would be amazing, how did he propose?" I asked eagerly. April grinned and bit her lip slightly.  
  
"It was really sweet and slightly embarrassing" April said. "We were at mum and dad's for dinner and they already know I'm pregnant, strangely they're fine with it and dad thought they'd invite Sirius round to, you know, talk to him about it" April's grin seemed to get bigger if that was possible. "And at first it was all small talk then they were getting closer and closer tot eh fact I was pregnant with Sirius' baby. And I was growing increasingly awkward and worried about it. Mum and dad think that he should make the proper commitment and they were going to lecture him or something then he just held out a ring and asked me to marry him, right in front of my parents." April said, blushing slightly. "They were as speechless as I was. I really wasn't expecting Sirius to propose to me."  
  
"Well at least you said yes." I said, I couldn't help grinning for April. I'd never ever seen her this happy. I'd never seen her on bursting point like this. "So your parents are alright with it?"  
  
"Oh my god, when I said yes and when they recovered, my mum was practically making wedding plans!" April said.  
  
"When's the wedding, can I be maid of honour?" I asked happily. I loved weddings, I hadn't been to any of my friend's weddings though. I mean, Jenny and Remus had run off to Hong Kong to get married.  
  
"It's probably going to be next spring, after I've had the baby." April said. "Mum said she'll look after the child while we're on our honey moon."  
  
"Oh, I wish I was on my honeymoon again." I said nostalgically as I remembered various parts of my honeymoon. It had been the greatest few weeks of my life, repeated again on my first wedding anniversary. We hadn't done anything last year but I had a feeling James was planning something for our anniversary tomorrow. He'd been acting strangely all week.  
  
"I can't wait." April said, "Only thing is, you and James were the only ones in our group who did it all right." April said  
  
"That's because I wouldn't let him sleep with me until we married." I said stiffly.  
  
"No wonder you married young." April said with a smirk. I nudged her. April then went serious. "Lily, do you still have some of your pregnancy clothes?" I laughed.  
  
"Of course I do." I said, "I predicted they would come in useful in the future after I had Harry."  
  
"Oh, are you planning on having another one?" April asked. "Get pregnant now so that our children can be in the same year. And make sure it's the same sex as my child!" April said with a laugh. I burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, I'll be trying tonight." I said, "Or I hope I will. It depends if Harry's fallen asleep on my bed again or not." April got up slowly. I helped her up by pushing her back. She sneered at me after as I gave her my most innocent look.  
  
"I'm going home. It's not like I'll be able to fit on Sirius' bed anyway." April said looking at her stomach.  
  
"Alright, come here quickly." I said beckoning her towards me. April took an uncertain step towards me. I put my hands either side of her waist and then, just to annoy her, "Have a good sleep little baby. I'll see you tomorrow or the day after-" April pushed me away slightly annoyed as I started laughing.  
  
"Oh Merlin, do you know how annoying that is!" I gave her a look as she realised what she had just said. "I'm sorry for doing that a lot when you were-"  
  
"It's alright, you know how it feels now." I said, "Night." I gave her a quick wave and April apparated away. She wouldn't be able to apparate for long otherwise she'd put her baby in danger. I got up and went to the window again, it was like an annoying habit of mine. The Death Eaters had gone...for now.  
  
I headed upstairs and glanced at the bed then rolled my eyes. Harry was fast asleep in a nest of my duvets and pillows. James, however wasn't in the room, which confused me slightly but didn't worry me. I started to change when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I grinned as James kissed my neck.  
  
"Hello gorgeous." He said. I could almost hear the grin in his voice.  
  
"Hello James." I said. "Do you mind if I change?"  
  
"Not at all, let me help you." He lifted my shirt off then went for my trousers. I laughed gently as he then went and hunted for my night clothes.  
  
"You're so strange sometimes James." I said. James turned to me with a smile. I noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair seemed a little messier then usual.  
  
"Couldn't you just sleep in that tonight?" He asked. I looked down myself. All I was actually wearing was my bra and knickers. I looked at James with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged, "What? I've seen you in less." He said truthfully. I shook my head and summoned a slim fitting shirt and put it on.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" I asked him as I picked up Harry and placed him on the bed under my duvet and began to put the pillows back into place. James jumped on the bed and put his arms around me.  
  
"You're going to have more babies with me and you're going to grow old with me, and you're going to bore our grandchildren to death with me and you'll love me until the day you die." He said like a child. I kissed the end of his nose and rested my arms on his shoulders.  
  
"And what makes you think I'll do that?" I asked playfully.  
  
"You love me." James said with a grin. I grinned and kissed him. When we pulled away I played with a small lock of his hair.  
  
"Did you know that Sirius and April are engaged now?" James' mouth dropped open in shock. I gently put a finger under his chin and closed his mouth.  
  
"What?" He asked. "Sirius actually proposed to April?"  
  
"In front of her parents as well." I said with a grin. "Now, if you put Harry into his bed, maybe, just maybe, I'll have sex with you tonight."  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now, Sirius actually proposed?" James asked. I looked at him annoyed.  
  
"What do you mean you're not in the mood? You're always in the mood." I let go of him. James pulled me closer and made himself slightly taller as he knelt on the bed.  
  
"Well I am but I want to wait until tomorrow. I have something really really special planned for you." He said with a grin. I smiled.  
  
"And what's that?" I asked him as he pulled me closer. Our faces were almost touching.  
  
"Surprise." He said as he kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled.  
  
"Can't you just give me a hint?" I asked.  
  
"No. Surprise." He said with a grin. "I'll take Harry to his bed and then you can cuddle me all night and bug me into telling you what I have planned." James said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." I said with a smile. James grinned then picked Harry up and headed out of the room. I slipped into the bed and waited for James. He seemed to be in a very playful mood tonight because when he returned, he jumped across the bed, he seemed to tackle me and I let out a scream of surprise as we fell off the bed and onto the floor.

* * *

"So what do you have planned tonight?" I asked James as I kissed his chest. He had his arm wrapped around me and we seemed to have found ourselves under the window in our bedroom, wrapped in our duvet and nothing else.  
  
"I'm not telling you. I've told you already, it's a surprise." James said. I lay on top of him and kissed his chest again.  
  
"Please." I said. I could feel parts of him losing control, again. James looked at me uncertainly, no doubt he felt it too. I kissed his chest again and let my hands begin to wonder.  
  
"Er, Lily what time is it?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." I glanced over to my clock on the bedside table, "It's nearly nine."  
  
"Oh my god." James said lying against the floor. "I have to stop doing this too you." I laughed.  
  
"I have no problem with it." I said with a playful grin. Ok, so I hadn't slept all night, and I was incredibly tired but we'd only stopped half an hour ago! I was still really worked up. James grinned as he had his eyes closed. I kissed his chest again and slowly the kisses went slightly further south until James pulled me up to look at him before I could reach further down then his bellybutton.  
  
"What?" I asked with a grin.  
  
"Wait until tonight." James said. I pouted slightly annoyed as he kissed me on the lips again. "Please, Lily." He said. I let out a whine and he got up slowly. I pulled the Duvet around me tighter, admiring the view I was getting of his body as he put some clothes on.  
  
"You're so evil." I muttered as I sat against the wall watching James. He gave me a knowing smile. "Don't give me that look, what else are you supposed to do today?" He crouched down next to me once he was fully clothed.  
  
"I've got to try and get Harry to sleep again as soon as possible so that what I have planned will actually go according to plan." He said, giving me another kiss. I pouted slightly.  
  
"Fine." I said. I really wanted to know what James had planned, he was being an evil bastard, and I told him that. He just laughed, "Don't laugh at me, you are. Just when you get your hormones under control, mine are going absolutely wild. It's not fair!"  
  
"Ah, dearest Lily, just wait." He said leaving the room.  
  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" I shouted back. I just heard James laughing in the hall.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day trying to get James to tell me what he was planning for tonight. Jenny decided to come over during the day, having moved back to England last month. I spent the rest of the day complaining about James' lack of information. Jenny just laughed at that.  
  
"Never did I think I'd see the day when You, Lily, were more sexually charged then anyone I know!" Jenny said. I nudged her feeling slightly offended at the remark.  
  
"Shut up." I said to her.  
  
"Ok, I'll be quiet." She said, "Have you decided on the secret keeper yet?" She asked. My mood was immediately dampened.  
  
"Um, James and I are going to make Sirius Secret keeper but that's only when we think we have to cast the spell on him" I confided, "I mean, there doesn't seem to be much urgency right now." Jenny nodded.  
  
"Well, We're all pretty much safe but you know, there's like ten new deaths in the prophet every day." Jenny said. I nodded, I knew that. We lapsed into a silence at that. Again my mind began to wander.  
  
"I wonder what James has planned" I said. Jenny laughed at me.  
  
"I'm sure it's something wonderfully romantic." Jenny said, "Oh, Remus wanted me to give this to you, it's like an anniversary present." She said with a smirk. She got her wand and seemed to conjure a present. I looked at her curiously. Jenny was looking at me innocently but I could tell what was in the present was far from innocent. My suspicion was right as I held up some rather long silk scarves and a small note in Remus' handwriting:  
  
**James and Lily, use these well, they've got un unbreakable charm on them**  
  
Jenny gave me an innocent smile.  
  
"We saw them and thought of you." Jenny said. I put them back into the box, making a mental note to tell James about them once Jenny left.  
  
"And what do you want us to do with them Jenny?" I asked her expectantly. She gave me a knowing grin.  
  
"You're a smart witch, you'll figure it out on your own, or if you don't, James definitely will" Jenny said.  
  
"So you didn't even think about April or Sirius?" I asked her, slightly amused.  
  
"Well I did, then I thought about what April's been through the realised she'd probably freak out if she tried to do anything like that with Sirius." Jenny said sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, that's true. She probably would." I said. I clapped my hands, "Well, I'll be certain to tell James about these scarves, I'm sure he'll love them."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure he will." Jenny said with a cheeky smile. I looked at her unamused. She grinned. "Sorry, it's just that I've heard a lot from April about you and James." I looked at her, "Looks can be deceiving can't they. And here I was thinking you and James were like every other couple and just did it in a bed" I opened my mouth in pretend shock.  
  
"Jenny!" I said, "Shut your mouth right this instant. Where's Bo, shouldn't you be looking after him?"  
  
"Remus is with him. You're not the only one with an unemployed boyfriend." Jenny said.  
  
"Well none of us have employed boyfriends." I told her.  
  
"True," Jenny said, "But unlike James and Remus, Sirius chooses to be unemployed."  
  
"I'm surprised he's managed to get along this far." I said.  
  
"I know." Jenny stood up, "Well I have to go. I just came to see your reaction to the present we got you. Remember, unbreakable." She said pointing at the scarves. She laughed again and disapparated before I could throw a cushion at her.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked as he came in holding Harry.  
  
"Present." I said holding up the scarves. James grinned and his eyes glittered with mischief, I did not like that look.  
  
"O, can we play with them?" James asked as he put Harry down.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please"  
  
"No"  
  
"But Lily-"  
  
"No"  
  
"Lily-"  
  
"Daddy, mummy say no." Harry said as he walked to me and begged for me to pick him up but tugging on my trousers. I put him on my lap and smiled at my son.

* * *

"That's right. Mummy says no." I said, giving Harry a quick kiss.  
  
I still hadn't found out by the time I was putting Harry to bed. It was really really starting to bug me now. James had begged that I let him try something with the scarves that Remus and Jenny had got us. He had this crazy idea in his head that I would actually let him tie me to the bed, no. I was not going to do that! I was going to kill Remus and Jenny next time I saw them.  
  
"Your father is such an annoying man." I said to Harry, "He needs to started thinking with his head rather then his b-" I stopped myself. Harry was looking at me tiredly. "Just try and sleep." I said to Harry as I rocked him gently in my arms and hummed a lullaby I knew. The door opened and James came in.  
  
"Is he asleep?" James asked. I looked at James,  
  
"Nearly, why?"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to know." James kissed me quickly.  
  
"Oh right, so when are we actually going to celebrate our anniversary?" I asked James.  
  
"When Harry is completely asleep. I'll see you in a minute then." James said giving me another quick kiss then waiting until I turned around before leaving the room. I began humming gently to Harry again until his head was on my shoulder and I could hear him breathing soundly. I gently lay him in his bed and kissed his fore head. I glanced around the room. Every night I tidied it up and yet James and Harry still made a mess in here every single day. I waved my wand and everything went into it's rightful places. God, sometimes being a witch was the best thing in the world. I went to the door and put my hand on the doorknob, ready to leave the room when I noticed a letter stuck to the wall by the light switch. I looked at it curiously and opened it.

**Follow the Lilies**  
  
It said. What lilies? Was this another joke of James'. I opened the door and on the floor was a trail of lily petals. I smiled and closed the door behind me and looked to see where the petals led. I couldn't really see so I followed the trail of lily petals as the note had said. It led into the bathroom. I opened the door of the bathroom and went in. I gasped. It had been completely transformed from a boring old bathroom into the most romantic room I had ever seen.  
  
The room itself was fairly dark, only lit up by light from candles. The floor was adorned with rose and lily petals. The toilet seat was down and also had some flowers on it, between the flowers were several lit candles. On every surface that wasn't the floor there were red and white candles, burning slowly. They were scented and added to that already pleasant smell given off by the flowers. My eyes slowly went to the bath that was quite full. The surface of the water was covered in white foam. Next to the bath was a small table with a few candles on it as well as two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. I also, hadn't failed to notice a bowl of strawberries with a small bowl next to it, with what I could only guess had either chocolate or cream in it.  
  
I couldn't help smiling, it was amazing. I heard the door close behind me and saw James standing behind me. He smiled.  
  
"You like it?" He asked.  
  
"I love it!" I said putting my arms around him and giving him a deep and passionate kiss.  
  
"Well, the idea is, I give you a bath." James said, nodding towards the bath. I looked at the bath playfully.  
  
"Is that why there's no soap and there's no hair products?" I asked with a grin. James nodded and kissed me again.  
  
"And wine."  
  
"You don't need wine to make me do certain things." I said.  
  
"I know, I just thought it would be a nice touch." James said. He pulled his shirt off, showing his bare chest and still rather nicely toned muscles. "I would be honoured if you joined me in having this bath." James said regally with a grin.  
  
"I would be delighted to give you that honour." I said with a smile. I was soon undressed and I got into the lovely warm bath after James. He wrapped his arms around me as I let the warm water just engulf me.  
  
"I've put a charm on the bath so no water will slop over the edge, and it'll stay warm until we've finished." James said.  
  
"Hmm" I said. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel James' body against mine. I loved it. He made me feel so safe, even if I felt uncertain in the house. I felt his lips against the back of my neck. I sat up properly and the kisses went down my back. I turned and looked at James.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I loved you?" I asked him with a smile. He smiled back.  
  
"No."  
  
"I love you more then life itself." I said with a smile. James smiled.  
  
"What's the point in that? If you're not alive then I can't be happy." James said cheekily. I swatted his shoulder and reached across to pick up a strawberry from the bowl.  
  
"Isn't it out of season for strawberries?" I asked James.  
  
"Nothing is out of season when it comes to you." James said. I smiled and put the strawberry near his mouth. He smiled and took a bite out of it.  
  
"You're so sweet" I said putting the rest of the strawberry in my mouth. James grinned and pulled me closer and kissed me. I felt his hands dancing down my back and over my bum, actually, I think I felt one creeping up between my legs. I didn't break the kiss and allowed James' tongue instant entry into my mouth. He didn't have to try and tease me this time. Somehow James had managed to turn me in the water so that he was on top of me and I was against the edge of the bath.  
  
"I like this position." James said with a grin. I smiled.  
  
"You would wouldn't you?" I said. I reached up and took his glasses off. I put them on the small table next to the bath. James grinned and suddenly disappeared under the water. I sat up slightly alarmed.  
  
"James!" I said. I knew he could only be in the bath but still! I was about to feel in the water when I felt something between my legs. I gripped the sides of the bath as I realised it wasn't just anything between my legs it was James' head.  
  
"James, what are you doing?" I asked. I don't think James heard me as I felt a tingling sensation going all the way through my body and I was forced to try and relax against the side of the bath. "James!" I said again. I began to feel the pleasure and bliss that usually came when there was usually a different part of James' body between my legs. My heart was speeding up and my breathing was getting faster. I gripped the edge of the bath tighter as suddenly James appeared from the water.  
  
"Do you want me to carry on?" He asked with a grin. I wasn't in any state to refuse so I nodded and he grinned slightly and disappeared again. This had to be one of the best experiences I'd ever had. Just before I reached my peak James appeared again breathing heavily after being underwater for such a long time. He was covered in bubbles and just looked better then ever, I let go of the side of the bath and pulled him towards me and placed my mouth firmly over his. He had absolutely no objections and let me play with the most delicate part of his body. He'd done his job, now it was time I did mine.  
  
"See, no wine needed." I said later that night as I sat in the bath, staring at the ceiling. James' arms were around me and he was holding me as close to him as possible.  
  
"I know." He said with a smile, "We have to try that again sometime." He said with a grin.  
  
"Oh yeah" I said. He laughed and kissed the side of my wet head. I liked this, sitting in the bath with James, it was, I don't know. There was something special about it. It was different to when I sat with him in the living room or was lying in bed with him, for example. I liked it. James obviously felt it too as he adjusted his arms so that he was holding me more securely. I had my fingers intertwined with his and was stroking one of his legs with my foot, somehow.  
  
"Do you think we should get out?" James asked,  
  
"No." I said with a smile,  
  
"What if we get all pruny?" He asked with a smile, kissing the top of my head.  
  
"Who cares?" I said with a smile  
  
"We could try out another new thing with those scarves Jenny and Remus gave us." James said, making me turn to look at him.  
  
"No James." I said. "As much as I do love and trust you, I'm not letting you tie me to the bed."  
  
"Fine, what if I let you tie me to the bed?" James asked me. I looked at him intrigued. "Got your attention now haven't I?" he asked with a grin.

* * *

Needless to say, last night was the best night I've ever had. It beats every single thing in the world, except when James proposed. The next morning the entire gang decided to come over for lunch. They found James and I cuddled up together on the sofa, amazingly, Harry still hadn't woken up yet. James and I were in the middle of a make out session, which was rather innocent compared to the night we'd had.  
  
"So?" came Jenny's voice after the first crack. James and I broke apart for a minute.  
  
"So what?" I asked as James pulled me into another kiss.  
  
"How was last night?" Jenny asked,  
  
"Do you really need an answer to that question?" Sirius asked Jenny.  
  
"Fuck off." James said. "Leave us alone for a while." We stopped kissing and he smiled at me. I grinned and laughed as he quickly rolled me over so that he was lying on top of me slightly.  
  
"Oh Merlin, what have we done to those two?" April asked, looking at the others. James and I started laughing.  
  
"Why are you watching?" I asked April. I looked at her as James attacked my neck.  
  
"I'm not watching!" April said. She wasn't either, she seemed rather interested in the curtains. Sirius was watching however and so was Jenny, with a rather weird look on her face.  
  
"Where's Remus?" James asked, as he glanced at them.  
  
"He's coming in a minute." Jenny said, "Um, could you two maybe break apart before Bo gets here?"  
  
"Why are you all here anyway?" I asked as I sat up and straightened my top.  
  
"Lunch." Sirius grinned.  
  
"On the one day you're not welcome, you decide you want me to throw a lunch for everyone?" I asked. Sirius looked at Jenny.  
  
"Yeah that seems about right." Jenny said. I looked at James. I melted again the moment I looked into his amazing warm, kind hazel eyes  
  
"Fuck off" James said as advanced for me again. Sirius grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him off me. I looked slightly annoyed at Sirius but Jenny and April lifted me to my feet and held me away from James.  
  
"You will control your hormones!" April said slowly. "You will not kiss each other in front of us again for the rest of the day." I laughed.  
  
"Fat chance." I said.  
  
"It was worth a try." April said with a shrug, "But seriously, please control your hormones. Both of you -" April glanced at James, "especially you James. Not everyone wants to see what you have, even if you do have trousers on." James smiled and sat down and covered his waist with a cushion. Sirius laughed and sat down next to James, as James was now turning a slight shade of red. April turned to me with her mouth open.  
  
'Lucky' she mouthed at me I grinned stuck my tongue out slightly.  
  
'I know' I mouthed back with a smile.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, here's the next chapter, this has to be oneof my fav chapters. By this time i was tired of writing dark stuff or depressing stuff so I made it all light and fluffy. As for April being raped....She doesn't even know if she was raped, I don't actually know to be honest. Jenny is keeping her promise to April and no one else knows. There was another common question that needed answering....Ah yes, i remember...The Death Eaters are holding back because of Voldemort's orders. Voldemort is waiting for a while cause he not only wants to kill Harry but he wants to destroy their group of friends as well in the process so he's waiting also, Dumbledore put some spells and stuff on the house, I think i mention it somewhere...I think it was in Death Eater Hiding i meantioned it. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, the next few chapters are pretty much all Lily and Peter's POVs...unless it's the sad ending....The order of chapters for the last few chapters will be**

**For the happy ending:-The Secret Keeper (Peter's POV), Beyond the End (Lily's POV), Revenge is a dish best served cold (Peter's POV) I might change the name of that last chapter.**

**For the sad ending:-The Secret Keeper (Peter's POV), To The End (Lily's POV), Twleve years (Sirius' POV), The memorial (Harry's POV)...I might not add HArry's POV.**

**So I'll let you know when I've also posted the sad ending to To The End**


	25. The secret keeper

**Peter's POV – 24th October 1981**  
  
I was sitting casually in my living room. I had to try and get Lily and James to try and make me their secret keeper. I was running out of time. They were going to make Sirius the secret keeper tonight and if they did that we had no chance. I had to be secret keeper. I was about to sit down and try and decide what I should do when Sirius apparated into the living room.  
  
"Sirius." I said slightly surprised. What was he doing here? He had a cut across his face.  
  
"They know I'm going to be made secret Keeper. You have to take my place" YES!  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked him pretending to be concerned, trying desperately to try and hide my smile. My job had suddenly become a lot easier.  
  
"Yeah, it has to be you. No one will suspect you and we can't use any of the girls because they have kids." Sirius had a good point.  
  
"So why aren't you becoming secret keeper again?" I asked him. Sirius looked slightly anxious.  
  
"They've been attacking me all week. Voldemort somehow knows that I'm important to Lily and James' plans. If it continues, I'll be dead and Lily and James won't be protected any more." I looked at Sirius, pretending to consider it when in reality I'd already made up my mind.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to think about it." I said. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Ok, but if you decide you want to be the secret keeper, come to Lily and James tonight at about eight." He said. I nodded.  
  
"Have you told Lily and James yet?" I asked him. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll go and tell them now." Sirius said. I nodded.  
  
"Alright. They're my friends too." I said with a smile. Sirius gave me a grateful brotherly hug then apparated away. I casually brushed my clothes and then grinned. My job was suddenly so much easier. I would be the Dark Lord's most favoured Death Eater, handing Harry Potter to him on effectively a silver platter. It was just too easy, these chances just kept coming to me. I was going to go down in history, I'd be the Dark Lord's right hand servant. He'd forever be grateful. The boundaries of friendship and love didn't hold any meaning any more. It was all about who had the power, and right now, it was the Dark Lord.  
  
He was already angry with me for letting April go, April had been a bit of a mistake I admit, but at least we knew now a lot more then we did. I know that they could have gotten the address and details out of me, April had managed to give us their sleeping patterns, how they behaved, their routines, their plans for their safety. I hadn't been told about anything to do with the Fidelius charm until I heard it from April while she was under the influence of Veritaserum. Every time I went to Lily and James' house now I could see Death Eaters waiting for the Dark Lord's signal to attack.  
  
I quickly went to my room and picked up my wand and tucked it in my trousers. I was going to have to tell the Dark Lord. I pulled on a cloak, the dark lord's house tended to be rather chilly at this time of year, even if it was October. I apparated to the Dark Lord's house and pulled my hood up. It was dark, as usual, and there were a few Death Eaters about.  
  
"Wait there, who are you? What are you doing here?" came Rabastan Lestrange's voice.  
  
"It's Pettigrew." I said, "I need to talk to the master."  
  
"He's busy." Lestrange said. "What do you need to tell him?"  
  
"I have very important information regarding the Potters" I said coldly  
  
"Fine, wait here until he's finished" Lestrange said. I nodded and stood in the side of the room waiting. While I was there, quite a few Death Eaters came in and out, talking in hushed voices to Lestrange. He just took everything they had to tell him and then told them to go away. Soon though I felt the Dark Lord's presence and looked at the door as he walked in. He saw me.  
  
"What are you doing here, you should be-"  
  
"It's news about the Potter's Secret Keeper." I said. The Dark Lord smirked and beckoned me to follow him. I followed him into a different room.  
  
"So what do you have to tell me?" He said, sitting in a chair regally.  
  
"Sirius Black has decided that he doesn't want to be a secret keeper."  
  
"And who is replacing him?" the Dark lord asked expectantly.  
  
"Me." I answered. The Dark Lord sat up straighter.  
  
"Really? I did not think you were that close to the Potters. I would have thought one of the other group of friends would have been chosen."  
  
"They don't want to leave any of the children without a mother." I answered. The Dark Lord nodded.  
  
"Ah, yes, that may be a factor." He said, "The side of good often want to look after their offspring. Very well, Wormtail, you will become their secret Keeper. We must then hold up some pretences that you are being faithful and loyal, so when you are made secret keeper you will come to me and you will tell me the Potter's address. Once Harry Potter is killed, then you will be rewarded beyond your dreams. I will reward you most generously." I smiled, I couldn't help it. I would be famous.  
  
"I will most likely be made secret keeper tonight." I told the Dark Lord.  
  
"Very good Wormtail. I have to admit, I was beginning to think that you were beginning to stray from my cause." He said. I nodded slightly.  
  
"I would never stray from your cause master." I said.  
  
"Very well. Go and talk to your...friends" he spat, like the word physically hurt him to say it. I nodded and apparated away. I went back home and checked to see what time it was. Was Sirius making any progress with Lily and James? I hope he was, I had to be secret keeper. I had to be.

* * *

Ok, half past seven. I picked up my wand and apparated to Lily and James house.  
  
"Oh my god Sirius, you promised us you'd do it!" Lily said.  
  
"You can't back out now!" James also said rather loudly. I frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry but I just think it'll be better is it's not me who's the secret keeper, it's too dangerous."  
  
"And who's going to be secret keeper in your place?" James asked.  
  
"Peter." Sirius said.  
  
"PETER!" Lily asked. "Why Peter?" I think I should have felt slightly hurt that Lily didn't trust me all that much but then, she shouldn't. I wasn't about to tell them but I was going to go and hand them over to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well, no one would suspect him would they?" Sirius said. "And I'd be more then happy to act as a decoy, just to protect you guys and Peter."  
  
"Why not one of the girls, or Remus?" James asked.  
  
"Well, we don't want to leave the kids motherless and Remus is too obvious for a second choice, no one will suspect that it was Peter." Sirius said. I walked into the room. James was looking rather annoyed and Lily had her arms crossed. I also hadn't failed to notice Harry sitting on the sofa behind them. He was staring at his parents, rather interested.  
  
"Hi Peter." Lily said stuffily. She glanced at Sirius, who shrugged his apology.  
  
"Um, so Sirius has spoken to you about our decision?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yes he has." James said, "and to be honest, we would have liked a bit more warning." He looked at Sirius.  
  
"Look I'm sorry but I only decided after I was nearly killed last night. And if I am killed, it means that you won't be protected any more. No one will think that Peter is the secret keeper."  
  
"So they're going to have to kill all our friends to get the secret keeper?" Lily asked, "Don't answer that, why didn't you tell us this morning when you decided?" I looked at Sirius curiously,  
  
"I thought you said you were going to tell them this morning." I said. Sirius looked at us sheepishly.  
  
"Well, April was kinda...she distracted me." He said, scratching the back of his head. Lily threw her hands in the air defeated.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment." She said, leaving the room.  
  
"Mummy, Harry come also." Harry said, climbing off the chair and taking Lily's hand. She led him out of the room. James looked at Sirius and I and then sighed.  
  
"Fine, Peter, will you be the secret keeper, I suppose what Sirius says makes sense and obviously Lily's given her consent."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
  
"She's gone to get the potion." James said. "You won't tell anyone other then Dumbledore and our friends wont you?"  
  
"Of course not. I'd never do that." James smiled slightly.  
  
"Thanks, I don't want anything to happen to my family. Nothing at all." James said.  
  
"Don't worry." I said trying to be as sincere and understanding as possible.  
  
"Oh crap." I heard Lily say. "Harry give this to daddy." We all turned to the door and saw Lily running past and going up the stairs. Harry walk in clutching a small vial of potion. He handed it to James. Sirius and I looked at James curiously.  
  
"Is Lily alright?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Mummy go blurgh" Harry said pretending to be sick. He grinned, obviously proud of his impression and started laughing.  
  
"Yeah, Lily's been a bit ill recently, and tired and a bit weird. We think she's pregnant again." James said.  
  
"Right, and when was the last time you two, ow!" Sirius said rubbing his arm. James had just hit him rather hard.  
  
"Anyway, Peter, are you ok with being our secret keeper?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course." I said, "Anything to protect you guys." I said. James smiled gratefully as Lily walked into the room looking rather worse then she had been looking a few minutes ago.  
  
"Ok, lets get on with this." She said, brushing some hair out of the way. James put a hand hesitantly on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you can do this? You've been really tired recently."  
  
"James, the sooner we get this done the safer we'll be" Lily said, looking at James in the eyes. They both stared at each other and seemed to come to an understanding. Lily turned to look at me.  
  
"You ready?" She asked. I nodded  
  
"What do I have to do?" I asked. Lily got out her wand and took the vial from James. James picked up Harry and took him out of the room. Sirius followed James so I was left alone in the room with Lily.  
  
"I'll tell you when I need you to do something." She closed her eyes as if trying to remember what to do, or going over what she had to do in her head. "Ok, I can do this. Close your eyes" She said uncertainly. She raised her wand.  
  
"Wait, Lily, what happens if this doesn't go right?" I asked her. She looked at me  
  
"Worst thing that will happen is that you'll break out in spots but I can clear that up easily." She said. I nodded, I didn't feel very reassured by that. I closed my eyes and waited for Lily to do what ever it was she had to do. She didn't seem to be doing anything. I frowned with my eyes closed. I couldn't hear her doing anything and obviously I couldn't see her doing anything. How long had I been standing here with my eyes closed.  
  
"Ok, think of my address." Lily said after what seemed like an eternity, she sounded a lot more tired then before. I thought of their address. This didn't need as much effort as I thought it did. I heard Lily give a sigh.  
  
"Open your eyes" She said. I opened my eyes and she opened up the vial. "Drink this." She said. She handed me the vial of purple liquid and looked at me expectantly. I took it in my hands hesitantly and looked at it. I looked at Lily, she looked very tired, if not desperate. I had to swallow my hatred for her and downed the contents of the vial. It tasted like seaweed blended with all things disgusting. I put the vial down on the coffee table and stuck my tongue out in distaste. Lily smiled slightly and lifted her wand again. I closed my eyes apprehensively.  
  
"Fidelius Protectum" She said tapping me gently with her wand. I opened my eyes uncertainly to see her smiling at me. "Thanks Peter." She said with what, I have to admit, was a very pretty grin.  
  
"No problem." I said. She hugged me like a brother and then went to the door.  
  
"Finished." She called into the hall. James came in followed by Sirius, who had Harry on his shoulders.  
  
"Took an hour that did." Sirius said. "All done?"  
  
"What does Finished mean Sirius?" Lily asked. He grinned and turned to me.  
  
"So write me out the address and I'll take it round all the others." He said to me. I nodded and conjured a quill and parchment. I wrote down the address and handed it to Sirius. He read it before folding it up and then putting it in his pocket. I smiled at them when Lily suddenly put her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Lily!" James said slightly alarmed. She held out her hand as she looked like she was fighting the urge to be sick.  
  
"I'm ok." She said after a few minutes. "I can't believe I have to go through morning sickness all over again!" I suddenly felt like my stomach was falling to pieces. Another baby, that meant that the Dark Lord would probably kill this other baby as well. I bit my lip. I may not like Lily but I had a thing about killing Children. I couldn't do it, and I don't know how responsible I'd feel if I was responsible for it.  
  
"You know I'll be here for you." James said putting his arms around Lily.  
  
"It's your fault I'm like this!" Lily said. James grinned.  
  
"But remember the night this baby was-" Lily put a hand over James mouth as Sirius and I looked at them interestedly. Lily gave us a smile.  
  
"So are you guys going to stay for a while?" She asked. Sirius looked up at Harry.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" Sirius asked him. Harry put his arms around Sirius' head and rested his tiny chin on top of Sirius' head. Sirius looked at Lily, while moving Harry's arm out of his eyes.  
  
"I'm staying for a while, unless you don't mind me taking Harry with me." He said.  
  
"Harry's not leaving this house." Lily said sternly.  
  
"Siri Stay." Harry said.  
  
"I'm staying." Sirius said. He pulled Harry off his shoulders and into his arms.  
  
"What about you?" James said with a smile. "Do you want to have some firewhiskey with us."  
  
"I'm not drinking." Lily said.  
  
"Me and Sirius are" James said with a grin, "You want to join in?" He asked me. I shrugged.  
  
"Why not?" I said. James grinned. He turned to Sirius.  
  
"Give me that note, I'm going to go and I'll bring Remus back with me." He said holding out his hand. Sirius nodded and took the small folded up piece of parchment from his pocket and placed it in James' hand.  
  
"Be careful." Lily said, kissing James quickly.  
  
"See ya"  
  
"Check on April for me." Sirius managed to say quickly before James disappeared. "Bugger."  
  
"Language Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"Sorry Darling." Sirius said.  
  
"When James comes back tell him I've gone to bed" Lily said tiredly. "Come on Harry," Lily went to Sirius to pick up Harry but Harry clung to Sirius even tighter.  
  
"Siri stay." Harry said. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"We'll look after him." I said. Lily smiled at me gratefully.  
  
"Alright, but make sure he's safely in his room before you begin drinking. I don't want Harry exposed to alcohol" Lily said pointing at Sirius.  
  
"I don't want Harry to do that either." Sirius said, "What kind of godparent do you think I am?" He asked. Lily rolled her eyes and left the room.  
  
"Oh thank god they're safe now." I said, sitting in a chair.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius lay on the sofa and let Harry sit on his chest. "We can all breath slightly easier now, and we have a safe house." Sirius said with a grin. "You're completely safe now aren't you Harry?" Harry grinned and played with the buttons on Sirius' shirt. I frowned slightly.  
  
"Yeah, he is." I said. Sirius looked at me.  
  
"Smile Peter, Everyone is safe now."  
  
"Well, the Potters are safe now." I corrected him.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I meant."  
  
"Aren't you worried about your own family?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"April? She can look after herself. And I'm only going to be away for the night and she's living with her parents until she's given birth." Sirius said. I nodded, "I mean I love her so much, but it's her decision, I miss her at nights but she's right, the bed isn't big enough." He pouted slightly. Harry copied Sirius' expression. Sirius changed his expression and Harry copied that. That boy is so strange. I'm still not completely sure why the Dark Lord wants him dead, I mean yeah he's part Muggle but other then that, I just don't see it. I decided not to worry myself about it for now as Sirius continued to play with Harry. Soon James apparated into the room with Remus.  
  
"Good day all." Remus said happily. Sirius and I looked at him. "Why Sirius my friend, how are you?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"I'm fine, what's gotten into you?" Sirius asked as he sat up, letting Harry slide off his chest.  
  
"Ah, Jenny spiked my food." James nodded to confirm this.  
  
"She told me."  
  
"She says I've been sulking for too long." Remus said. He looked as though he was thinking about it then shrugged.  
  
"James, my darling has gone to bed, she requested that I tell you." Sirius said with a grin, knowing this would get to James. James narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I swear, if you weren't marrying April I'd think you were having an affair with my wife." James said.  
  
"Oh, you trust Lily so much." Remus said sarcastically.  
  
"No, I trust Lily completely, it's him." James said pointing at Sirius.  
  
"Nah, Lily loves you and only you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I think your anniversary night would be enough." I said cheekily. James went red and picked up Harry.  
  
"Right, You're all getting it later, I swear you are. As soon as I take Harry to Lily."  
  
"Make sure you come back" Sirius said. We all burst out laughing except James.  
  
"That's not funny." He said. He left the room and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, of course it's not." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, if he's not back in five minutes then I'm off home" Remus said, "I want to sleep." He said bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
"You look a bit hyper to me." I said. Remus shrugged and sat down and grinned.  
  
"It's a nice night tonight isn't it? It's a pity it's not a full moon, we could go marauding around the place. It's a good night for marauding." Sirius and I looked at each other. Remus never looked forwards to a full moon.  
  
"What exactly did Jenny feed you?" I asked Remus. He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't tell me until afterwards. I don't think it was a potion though, I think it's one of those temporary things."  
  
"You're like me on a sugar high." Sirius said trying not to laugh. Remus grinned even more. James pushed open the door.  
  
"I'm back, happy?" He asked. We all turned to him.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said, "Where's the drink?" He asked. James waved his wand and all the drinks were on the coffee table. Sirius poured out four shots and handed one to each of us.  
  
"I think we should have a toast." Remus said.  
  
"Why?" I asked. Remus looked at me knowingly.  
  
"Well, to James, Lily and Harry, they're finally safe." Remus said holding his drink out. James and Sirius grinned, I smiled as well.  
  
"To you guys, who've helped us through this." James said. We all downed our drink.  
  
"Right, next one." Sirius said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

I felt my arm burning like mad. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. Even though I wasn't completely in the right frame of mind I knew I couldn't tell the others. I looked at the clock. What time was it, was it six o'clock or half past eleven. I squinted my eyes.  
  
"Um, guys what time is it?" I asked. James turned to the clock and squinted as well.  
  
"Half eleven." He said.  
  
"Oh right, well I better go." I said, "Early morning tomorrow." I said. I stumbled to my feet and headed to the hallway to get my cloak. James followed me out into the hall.  
  
"Peter." James said. I turned to look at him, he looked like he was trying to be sober. "Thanks for being the Secret keeper, Sirius is right, he is too risky but we can't tell the others, you understand?" I nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just for safety." James nodded.  
  
"Well, thanks again. You're a great friend you know." James said. I tried to smile but I couldn't. James gave me a brotherly hug as his words sobered me up completely. I patted his back and James smiled before going back into the living room. I felt my arm burn again and apparated out of the house. I found myself in the dark and dull room again with the Dark Lord sitting in his chair as regally as he'd sat there earlier.  
  
"Wormtail." He said expectantly. I didn't look at him, I continued to stare at the floor.  
  
"Yes master." I said.  
  
"I think you know what I want." He said, "have you been made secret keeper yet?" I nodded slowly. "So?"  
  
"When will you attack them my lord?" I asked him.  
  
"Why are you so concerned?" He asked me. Because I don't want you to kill them any more.  
  
"Because if you attack too soon it will be suspicious." I said. I felt the Dark Lord's eyes on me. Like he was looking straight through me, like I wasn't even there.  
  
"You are right, but I think that I can restrain myself for at least a week. That is enough to instil a false sense of security into the Potters." He sneered. I finally looked up and he smiled. He handed me some parchment. I scowled and conjured a quill. I felt my heart thumping, it had seemed so easy thinking about it. I'd just hand over the address and it'd be off my chest but in reality, it seemed so much harder then I thought it was going to be. I held the quill poised over the parchment. I cursed myself mentally, now my conscience wanted to help me decide what to do! James was trusting me with his family and I was ready to hand him over. He had befriended me when no one else had at Hogwarts, until I was friends with him I was just that fat kid in Gryffindor. But I'd made a promise to the dark Lord and If I wasn't on his side he'd kill me. I didn't want to die. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The quill touched the parchment and I quickly scribbled the address down then threw the quill down. The Dark Lord laughed and summoned the parchment towards him.  
  
"I thought that I'd nearly lost you there Wormtail. Your loyalty was wavering." He said, he stood up and read the address. His eyes glittered triumphantly. I was breathing heavily and I could hear my heart pounding.  
  
"I'm sorry my lord." I muttered.  
  
"You had better be Wormtail. This information is the key to my success." He said rolling up the parchment.  
  
"Yes master" I said. I felt my heart giving a weird tug, what would the others do if they discovered what had happened. Would Sirius be the one who'd take the fall? Would April be ok without April? Of course she would, she'd have Jenny and Remus. But could she survive without Lily? It sometimes seemed like the two couldn't live without each other, forget their husbands or boyfriends or whatever. I frowned and the Dark Lord grinned.  
  
"Now, you may forget that you are a one of my most faithful servants for now and enjoy yourself. I do not often reward my followers but I think that you shall be rewarded with two weeks of freedom."  
  
"Master, I am very grateful for this reward but I beg that you keep me informed with anything that you decide to do with the Potters. I won't tell them anything but I just feel that I deserve it." I said. The Dark Lord smirked.  
  
"Of course Wormtail. I will send Bella to your house whenever we have some more progress or when I am to kill them." I nodded slowly. I wasn't going to tell him that Lily was pregnant, I think that I'd betrayed them enough. Now that I had a break I was going to push all things to the back of my mind. At least I knew I was safe from the Dark Lord but maybe not from my old friends. I knew after this I could never look James in the eye again.

* * *

**A/N:-I'm aiming for about 12 reviews before I next update....which will probs be weds, during the day. I got a busy few days coming up. Don't ask why i'm aiming for 12 reviews, I just picked a number at random. I'll update regardless of whether i have them n e ways. I've had a totally exhausting night with my Youth Parliament celebrationg event, FINALLY over, I'm sooo happy about that, I really just want to sleep and stay asleep and to never never wake up BUT....no such luck :( I had to update for all you lurvely people. This chapter was INCREDIBLY hard to right, It was originally only like....1000 words, then I forced myself to extend it so if it aint as good as usual or meets your usual expectations, I'm sorrry. **

**The next chapter will be the split. They're basically both Exactly the same until it gets to the bit where the Potters either live, or they die. I'll finish this story with the 'happy' ending though it's not really that happy, the potters just live. I'll post the last 2 or 3 chapters of the unhappy ending as a different story. Then I'll post up the sequel to the Happy ending when I get back from Spain or whenever.**

**Also, I would like to draw your attention to a writing challenge that has been set up. I can't write the addy here but if you visit my bio page thing then you should find a link to it. IT's a new site and should be quite fun. It's basically a monthly writing challenge. Go and have a look and see what you think.**

**Till next time....**


	26. Beyond the End

**Lily's POV – 31st October 1981**  
  
"Lily!" April screamed as she saw me. I grinned as I faced Harry, who was standing on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Ape!" Harry said pointing over my shoulder. I turned and hugged April tightly.  
  
"April!" I said. "You look so much happier then you've been in a while." I said. It was true, last time I'd seen April, yesterday, she'd been sulking. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm just in a good mood I guess," April let go of me and saw Harry. "Harry." Harry held his hands out and wanted April to carry him.  
  
"Oh, sorry I can't Harry, look Aunty April's gotten fat!" She said putting her hands on her ever growing belly. Harry looked at her belly absolutely fascinated.  
  
"I touch." He said. He looked at me to see if that would be ok. I smiled and lifted him off the counter and he walked up to April.  
  
"Where's James?" April asked.  
  
"It seems he's become reckless again, he's gone to play quidditch with Sirius." I said with a sigh. April looked outside.  
  
"But it's pouring with rain!" She said.  
  
"I know. I just hope James doesn't go and kill himself." I said looking out of the window. I wasn't joking either, every moment he spent outside my anxiousness increased. April started laughing and I looked at April.  
  
"Sorry, I know you're feeling all upset but Harry's tickling me." She said. "Stop it." She said batting away my son's hands. He was standing in front of April prodding her belly like it was a big sponge. I sat down on a chair tiredly and Harry came over to me. I picked him up and put him on my lap. I just felt like all my energy was being drained slowly from my body.  
  
"Hey, you don't have anything I can eat do you? This baby is making me soo hungry." April said. I laughed and pointed to the fridge. April turned and opened the fridge as the back door opened. James trudged in covered in mud and soaked to the bone. He was followed by Sirius, who looked at April and grinned. I didn't have the energy to tell Sirius off as he turned into a dog and went sniffing around April. She started in surprise and hit the dog playfully.  
  
"Leave me alone Padfoot" She said with a smile. I looked away and at James, he came over sopping wet.  
  
"Hi James." I said with a smile.  
  
"Hi" He said. He gave me a quick kiss. He offered to take Harry with him but Harry clung to me, seeming to want to stay dry like a sensible boy. Of course, I knew he would grow into anything but a rather sensible boy, I mean, what do you expect from the child of James Potter? Harry put his head on my shoulder and I got up slowly.  
  
"I'm going to go and dry off." He said. I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Ok, Dinner will be ready soon." I told him. James grinned.  
  
"Is it Pasta Bake?" He asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yes it is, what else would it be?" I asked him with a slight laugh. James grinned and seemed to hop out of the room. Harry laughed and his laugh was joined by a deeper more a mused laugh. I turned to Sirius.  
  
"Lily's a house witch, Lily's a house witch" He chanted. I got my wand out.  
  
"Shut it Sirius." I said playfully.  
  
"Or what?" He asked. April rolled her eyes and sat down, her back was no doubt hurting.  
  
"Do you want to see Uncle Sirius turn into a Weasel?" I asked gently to Harry.  
  
"Piggy!" Harry said. I laughed and April looked rather amused at the suggestion.  
  
"Ok," I flicked my wrist while Sirius tried to get away but instead of a human running for cover a large pink pig ran under the table grunting and snorting. Harry laughed and seemed to be in hysterics. April was laughing.  
  
"Why didn't I do that when he got me pregnant!" She said. The pig emerged from under the table and looked at me pleadingly. I shook my head and flicked my wand. Sirius stood in front of us again but dry. He put his hands to his body  
  
"I did you an extra favour." I said to him. Sirius grinned.  
  
"Anyway, did I hear something about Pasta Bake?" Sirius asked sitting at the table and summoning a knife and fork.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" I said as I put Harry into his seat. Sirius shrugged and waited patiently.  
  
"I can't believe I'm having your child!" April said trying to drop her head on the table but her belly prevented her from bending over so much. "Oh for crying out loud!" April looked at Sirius dangerously. "I hate you! I hate you so much!" She said pointing at Sirius. He looked at her innocently.  
  
"What did I do?" Sirius asked. April pointed at her belly.  
  
"Hello! Are you blind!" April asked. I rolled my eyes and turned to get the pasta out of the oven. "You got me pregnant, you knew that I _didn't_ want to get pregnant!"  
  
"Merlin April, that was six months ago." Sirius said. "There's nothing we can do now." I could feel my temper rising slowly, stupid hormones.  
  
"Lily, do you want to adopt another child?" April asked, turning around.  
  
"You're not putting our child up for adoption." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh come on, you think I'm serious. It's just Lily anyway." That was it.  
  
"Be quiet!" I snapped. "Will you both be quiet? I'm this close to cursing both of you!" I put my index finger less then a centimetre away from my thumb. Sirius and April both went quiet. "Thank you." I said. I got out some plates and the room was silent for a while. There was quite a bit of tension in the room, nearly thick enough to slice with a knife.  
  
"Wow" James said coming into the kitchen. "Nice party." He said. "What happened?" April cleared her throat.  
  
"Your wife." Sirius said gently as if scared I would snap again. I was very close to just shouting again. I heard James give a soft sigh and I felt his arms around my waist as I put the pasta onto the plates then got another smaller bowl for Harry. I could feel my anger subsiding and a smile beginning to appear on my face.  
  
"You ok?" James asked.  
  
"Hormones." I said.  
  
"Ah yes. I remember." James said. I looked at him with a look that asked him what he meant. "I'm just saying, I remember last time you were pregnant with him." James said nodding to Harry. Harry was watching some invisible lint, as I like to call it, and looking innocent. Sirius and April were whispering but Sirius soon shut up when he saw me approach with food.  
  
"Yummy, Lily's cooking." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't have much so eat is slowly-" I started to say but almost as soon as I put the plate down in front of him he began eating it at top speed. James, April and I weren't as fast and James took time to feed Harry as we ate.  
  
"So, Lily, have you got anymore?" Sirius said, interrupting a conversation I was having with April. I looked at Sirius.  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Hey, I've just noticed you and April had bigger portions!" He said, looking at the food that April and I had barely touched. April gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"It's because we're pregnant darling." She said.  
  
"Oi, that's Lily's nickname for me." Sirius said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Who cares?" April said. "I wonder how early I can get back to Auror training after I've had Jenny."  
  
"Jenny?" I asked April curiously. April grinned. "You're calling your child Jenny?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you even know if it's a girl?" James asked.  
  
"She had the Healers tell her." Sirius said, looking rather annoyed. "I didn't want to know but April has to know everything doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, "But why Jenny? I mean it's a nice name but won't it get confusing?" I asked April. April shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. I like the name, besides her full name will be Jennifer. I was thinking of calling her Lily but I changed my mind. I also like the name Rhiannon, well, Sirius likes the name Rhiannon" April said.  
  
"Rhiannon is a pretty name" I said to April. She gave me a smile.  
  
"Why are you calling your daughter after a friend of yours?" James asked, looking rather confused.  
  
"I asked her that!" Sirius said, perking up. "Please call her Rhia" He said to April. I had to laugh.  
  
"Because I like their names, what are you going to name your child?" April asked me. I shrugged. I really hadn't thought about it. I mean, James and I hadn't even really considered names for Harry until about a month before Harry was born. We hadn't known if Harry was going to be a girl or a boy. We didn't want to know, even if the Healers had offered to tell us.  
  
"Probably something like Harry's name." I said.  
  
"Harriet" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"No." James said instantly. "She means something like the name we considered if Harry was a girl or his, um, alternative names." Sirius nodded, that was completely lost on him. April nodded.  
  
"Makes sense." April said. "Strangely I'm not really hungry." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously.  
  
"You have to eat April."  
  
"Yeah I know." She said putting her knife and fork down. "But I've got a strange feeling in my stomach, almost like when I'm really scared. I have this really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen." I looked at her curiously.  
  
"Like what?" James asked  
  
"I don't know." April said, "Remember that voice I had in my head a few years ago?"  
  
"How can we forget?" I said seriously.  
  
"Well, I think it might have something to do with that. I've had it for a while now. That voice was Voldemort's voice, well, I've been having this really weird feeling for a while now so do you think it could mean that Voldemort is planning something?" April asked me. I shrugged.  
  
"You and James are the aurors." I said. April looked at James. James had a spoon halfway to Harry's mouth. He looked as though he was thinking.  
  
"I don't know, maybe." James said, "But he can't find us. We're completely safe."  
  
"Yeah I suppose." April said, "I just get this really weird feeling that something is going to happen. It's probably nothing." I frowned and nodded.  
  
"Well, as James said, we're completely safe." I said. I felt my stomach give an unpleasant jerking twisting sensation. "Crap." I said putting a hand to my mouth. I got up quickly and tried for the door but I could feel the bile and acid and everything from my stomach coming up my throat. Not enough time to get to the bathroom. I turned and went to the kitchen sink just in time. The moment I opened my mouth the contents of my stomach spilled out into the sink.  
  
"Urgh." I heard Sirius say. I heard a scraping noise and James' comforting hand on my back.  
  
"Sirius, take Harry into the front room and look after him." April said. I threw up again as April came over. I hate morning sickness, I hate morning sickness! I felt someone pulling my hair back.  
  
"Let it all out Lily." James said tiredly. He was as sick of me throwing up as I was.

* * *

I was cuddled up against James with my head on his shoulder. Harry was playing on the floor.  
  
"I'm so tired." April yawned.  
  
"Then go home." Sirius said.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do." April said to him. I rolled my eyes then closed them. James put an arm around me and kissed my forehead. I had just finished another bout of throwing up. I knew James was worried for me, he hated seeing me ill but he loved seeing me pregnant. I'm just grateful that this time he's not talking to my stomach every few seconds, now that was the most irritating thing he's ever done, and he's done a lot!  
  
"I so can." Sirius said.  
  
"Oh yeah!" April challenged.  
  
"I will not harm a pregnant woman." Sirius said in a posh voice. I had to laugh. "What? It's true. I would never hurt a pregnant woman." I opened my eyes and saw Sirius moving over to where April was and he hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm glad you two are going to get married." I said.  
  
"I'm surprised." James said, "I mean, Sirius, tied down to one girl-"  
  
"Don't make my doubts grow any more, please James" April said with a frown.  
  
"I only have eyes for two people." Sirius said. April looked at her harshly.  
  
"Who? It still better not be the-"  
  
"You and little baby Jenny." Sirius said.  
  
"You don't even know what Jenny will look like." April said. Sirius flashed her a smile and I saw April's expression soften from one of annoyance to love. She was so funny sometimes. Sirius could make her melt so easily, and if Sirius ever lied to her, she'd know but I knew she wouldn't read his mind if she could help it.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said in a sort of sing-song voice.  
  
"Harry." I said in the same sort of voice. Harry grinned and climbed onto the sofa. He kept figuring out new things everyday. I think him climbing the sofa was one he was most proud of. He climbed onto my legs and seemed to cuddle up against my stomach, his favourite place to nestle against me, if I wasn't carrying or hugging him. I put a hand on his back and he smiled at me.  
  
"Ok, so plans for tomorrow." Sirius said rubbing his hands.  
  
"What's happening tomorrow?" I asked Sirius.  
  
"I don't know, that's why I said, plans for tomorrow." Sirius said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"You are the most annoying person alive, you know that?" April said.  
  
"Yep." Sirius said.  
  
"I personally want to go out again but it's pouring with rain and it'll probably be muddy tomorrow." James said.  
  
"And we all know what happens when you get mud in the house." I said in a warning voice to James.  
  
"Yep." James said shifting uncomfortably. April and Sirius both started laughing.  
  
"Aw, Does Jamie get bullied by his ickle wife?" Sirius said.  
  
"No, moody wife." James said.  
  
"I am not moody." I said.  
  
"When you're pregnant you are." James said. I looked at him. That wasn't funny. "Because that's when I get punished." I grinned and James kissed the side of my mouth, scared that I might throw up again. He never kissed me properly for up to an hour after I'd thrown up. Made sense though, I wouldn't want to kiss him if he'd just thrown up. He stroked the top of my head and I smiled. I just wanted to sleep and I could feel my eyes closing. James was too comfy. He was fantastic, I loved him I'd die for him if I had to.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sleep." I muttered.  
  
"Ok, so Lily's sorted out for the day." Sirius said. "Can I come and play with Harry?"  
  
"If you must." James said. I smiled, I think James was quite tired, the whole stay at home and do nothing was really starting to get to him. James was never meant to be kept away and hidden. He was like a wild animal, you should never lock one up. They can't live in cages. James had to be out there whether it was hunting Death Eaters or playing quidditch. I felt Harry move and pulled him up and hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to put Harry to bed." I said, opening my eyes and slowly getting to my feet.  
  
"Alright" James said. He kept his hand on my back, helping me to stand up, I didn't need the help but he's sweet like that.  
  
"I'll come and help you." April said starting to get up.  
  
"No, you're staying on your ar-rump." Sirius said. He glanced at me nervously.  
  
"You're safe. I can allow you to use that word." I said. Sirius sighed and relaxed.  
  
"Oh good." He said. I shook my head and rocked Harry slightly as he started to fall asleep on my shoulder. I rubbed his back slightly to try and get him to sleep quicker. I wasn't feeling very well again. I went to his room and pushed it open. This room was actually quite a bit bigger then the spare room. The spare room would have to be my next child's room but that would mean having to get Harry a proper bed and moving the cot, too much physical work. Wait a minute, I'm thinking like a muggle again. I'm a witch god dammit and a good one at that. Straight Os for OWLs and NEWTs.  
  
I lowered Harry into his cot, yep, regardless of whether I was having another baby or not, I would have to get Harry a new bed anyway. I pulled the blanket over his body, the house was strangely cold. I shivered, I didn't like this and even I was getting a feeling something bad was going to happen, like I was about to freefall from a plane about fifty thousand feet in the air, or like I was on the edge of a cliff. One of those tingling sensations that you get. That was enough to cause me to want to be sick again but I'd already emptied my stomach about five times that evening. Why the hell is it called morning sickness when you're ill all times of the day?! Honestly! I headed downstairs, steeling a look at Harry before leaving his room. I had a strange sense of foreboding that I couldn't shake off.  
  
I don't know why but I felt so strange. As I walked down the stairs I looked at the many photos of Harry that we had lining the walls in small picture frames. They were all of him laughing, smiling, playing with me or James. There was a wedding photo of me and James. There, one I'd taken of April and Harry fast asleep together last year. I crossed my arms and hugged myself as if to comfort myself. What was wrong with me? Could this be mood swings again, it probably was. My eyes went, again, to mine and James wedding photo. It was a special one we'd had done, we were standing at the end of the ship we'd gotten married on and the wind was blowing through my hair and we just both looked generally windswept, but it was a very good picture. I heard someone approach and I turned around. April looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Why are you looking so depressed, you weren't the one who got kidnapped when you were two months pregnant." She said,  
  
"I know." I said with a sigh. "I just feel weird." I looked at April and hugged myself tighter  
  
"I would hug you but stomach." April said sympathetically. "I think it's the thing with not going outside. I can only imagine what it must be like." April said. I nodded and headed for the kitchen, April followed me. I think the Kitchen gave me some sense of security when I felt a bit weird. April sat down.  
  
"I do miss going out. I want to go to Diagon alley again, or to see Hogsmeade again." I said, leaning against the counter. "It's been two years." I said. April frowned slightly.  
  
"Merlin, really?" She asked, "I can't believe you're still sane." I let out a small smile. True, I can't believe I was still smiling and joking a lot of the time. "I hope you don't mind but I have to get home. Dad wants me home before ten." April said. I laughed gently.  
  
"Daddy's girl." I said.  
  
"Always." April said with a grin. "See you tomorrow." She said. I nodded as she kissed my cheek and apparated away. I sighed and turned to where I had three vials on the counter, three vials of Wolfsbane potion. I'd have to get Sirius to take them to Remus for me. Remus and Jenny were going to try and get Bo to take some Wolfsbane potion, hence the three vials. I'm not sure why there's three but they asked for it and I made potion.  
  
"Lily?" I heard James call worriedly.  
  
"I'm here." I said. I headed out of the kitchen and into the living room. Still not feeling very well. James smiled and moved up slightly. I lay on the sofa with my head on his lap. His hand seemed to automatically go to my hair.  
  
"Sirius, could you drop off the Wolfsbane potion off at Remus'" I asked him. Sirius nodded.  
  
"Of course, anything for you." He said with a grin. I smiled and made myself more comfortable.  
  
"So what are you boys up to tomorrow?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to just hang out, play with Harry." James said.  
  
"That's what you do everyday." I said.  
  
"No reason to change habit." Sirius said with a smile.

* * *

"Well I'm off." Sirius said getting up. He put his hands in his pockets and got out a set of keys. He twirled his keys around his fingers. I had been dozing on James while he had been talking to Sirius. Strange and boring quidditch talk but it was somehow comforting and calming. James began to move and I got up tiredly and rubbed my eyes.  
  
"What? What time is it?" I asked tiredly. James laughed slightly amused.  
  
"It's nearly eleven." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok." I said. "Has it stopped raining?" I asked. Sirius glanced out of the window and peered out into the pitch, black darkness.  
  
"Well it's stopped enough for me to ride home." He said. "I'll see you two tomorrow then." He said. He gave me a quick hug. James left the room with Sirius to go to the back door to see him off. Sirius' motorbike was parked behind our house in the garden.  
  
I stayed in the living room and lay back down on the sofa, it was warm and comfortable, I really couldn't be bothered to move. It was too comfy here. I liked it here. James returned and crouched on the floor.  
  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder, I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm tired." I said truthfully,  
  
"Well get some sleep." James said with a smile. He leant forwards and touched his lips against mine. I returned the kiss. I loved his kisses. James pulled away slightly and smiled at me. "I love you" I laughed quietly and put a hand on his face. He had some stubble there but I didn't mind, I loved it when his chin was a bit rough.  
  
"Do you think we could do it one more time before it's too late?" I asked him with a suggestive smile.  
  
"I thought you were too tired?" James asked intrigued.  
  
"I am, I'm talking about another night in the near future." I said with a grin. James laughed.  
  
"Of course, come on, lets get you to bed." He said, helping me stand up. He put his arms around me and kissed me again. "So what do you want to call our next baby?" He asked with a smile  
  
"I don't know. How about...Jessie?" I asked. James gave me a look to show what he thought of that name. It had been h is nickname from Sirius for the whole of his third and fourth year until Prongs was formed. James had hated being called Jessie, because in his opinion boys shouldn't be called Jessie. It seemed that when he heard the name he relived some of those memories.  
  
"Do we have to?" He asked  
  
"Ok, How about Eleanor?" I asked him cautiously. Eleanor Potter had been his sister's name.  
  
"Why are they all girl's names?" He asked me with a weird look.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, I think a name that begins with E is fantastic, just not Eleanor, too many memories, and not Jessie, again, too many memories" James said with a smile.  
  
"Alright." I said with a smile. "As long as you come up with the boys names." I turned and felt James putting his arms around my neck casually. It was awkward walking but I didn't mind.  
  
"How about Will?" He asked  
  
"No James!" I said shuddering, "Do you remember William Goldsmith? Fifth year" James nodded.  
  
"That bastard, dumped you right in front of everyone." James said with an angry voice. I felt my stomach twisting again, I was going to throw up. I turned to James.  
  
"I need to go to the loo. Be with you in a bit" I said, my voice higher then usual as I tried to keep everything in. James sighed and nodded. I went to the bathroom and put my head over the toilet. My stomach was empty and it was horrible retching on an empty stomach. After about ten minutes I got to my feet and brushed my teeth. Names that began with E...Emily, maybe, Edwina, no, Erica, possibly...I finished washing and left the bathroom.  
  
I was half way down the hall when I stopped dead. I thought I heard something move. I put my hand into my pocket and got out my wand. Slowly I turned and looked down the hall. The lights switched off and the house had gone suddenly cold. Not like when Dementors were around but still, it had gone cold.  
  
"James?" I said uncertainly. I walked slowly back down the hall. There was someone there, I knew it. "Lumos." A small disk of light just caught the flick of a cloak disappearing into Harry's room. "Harry!" I ran to Harry's room to find Harry fast asleep in his cot and a tall cloaked figure standing over him.  
  
"This is it." The person said, his voice cold and snake like. Voldemort.  
  
"Get away from him." I said, holding my wand out. Voldemort turned around. Wait a minute, why was he in the house, he couldn't find the house. Voldemort smiled an evil grin.  
  
"Mrs. Potter. You've come just in time to watch your son's death." He sneered. He reached into the cot. Oh my god!  
  
"Impedimenta!" I shouted. The spell caught Voldemort and he froze for a moment. It gave me enough time to move the cot with my wand. When Voldemort unfroze I was reaching to pick Harry up. The side of his cot was down and he was looking at me tiredly.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you shouldn't have done that." I felt something grasping me from behind and throw me against a wall with shelves of Harry's toys and books. I hit them hard and I fell to the floor with the toys and books falling on top of me.  
  
"Lily!" I heard James call from outside the room. I tried to reply but I didn't seem to have any breath.  
  
"James, he's here!" I shouted back as loud as I could. I tried to get up but my back screamed with pain. I flopped back where I had been but that hurt as well.  
  
"Mummy." Harry said in alarm. The door opened just as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted.  
  
"NO!" I screamed as a green flash filled the room. I heard a thud as someone fell to the floor. The green disappeared for a moment and James was wrestling Voldemort on the floor. Amazingly Harry was still sitting in his cot watching James with one difference, a cut was forming on his forehead slowly. Voldemort got to his feet and looked at Harry.  
  
"What-" He started to say but the green light filled the room again. I covered my hands as the light got very bright. There was a strong wind filling the room, a whistling. What was happening? I tried to get up again but I felt the pain going through my body. There was a sudden explosion and I heard glass shattering. The remaining shelves that hadn't collapsed above me collapsed but all I felt were a few soft toys falling on my head. The green light disappeared, I felt knackered and ready to faint. A ghost of a figure floated above a pile of clothing. James looked stunned and surprised. He went to Harry's cot and picked up Harry. The ghost shadow thing blew away with the wind and disappeared. That was all I remember before I passed out.

* * *

I don't really know how long it was before I woke up. It must have been a while though. When I did finally wake up I opened my eyes to see James sitting next to me anxiously. He didn't appeared to have shaved and he had a nice layer of stubble over his chin.  
  
"James?" I croaked. He turned to look at me and before I knew what had happened his lips were against mine, his arms were around me and I was in the biggest hug he'd ever given me.  
  
"Are you alright? You're not in any pain are you?" He asked.  
  
"If you keep hugging me this tightly I will be." I managed to quip. James let go of me and settled for holding my hand tightly. I looked around where I was. It wasn't St. Mungos, I would have known if it was. This place looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked James.  
  
"Hogwarts. It's the safest place for us to be." James said. "Are you sure you're alright? You were injured very badly."  
  
"Did the baby survive?" I asked immediately. I knew I should have been more worried about the fact that I may not be healthy enough to actually have one right now.  
  
"Yeah, the baby only just survived." James said. He had tears in his eyes and he kissed me again, I tried to lift my arms to put them around him but they wouldn't move so I just returned the kiss.  
  
"What happened to me?" I asked, pushing myself up slightly. I realised then that I had bandages around both my arms and something hard going up my back, like a back brace.  
  
"You broke both your arms and fractured your spine as well as nearly fracturing your skull when you hit the shelves and when they fell on you." James said. I looked at him surprised.  
  
"I didn't hit the shelves that hard did I?" I asked. James nodded and stroked my face.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
"What about Harry?" I asked.  
  
"He's safe. Dumbledore's looking after him." I looked at James rather amused. I couldn't picture Dumbledore looking after Harry. Knowing that my family was safe my mind went to other matters. Voldemort had found us, there was only one way he could have done that.  
  
"Peter betrayed us." I said dangerously. James nodded.  
  
"Sirius and I are going to get him back. We have a plan." James said.  
  
"You can't kill him." I said, "If you're sent to Azkaban I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"No, we won't get sent to Azkaban but Peter will, whether we have evidence of him being a Death Eater or not." James said, "I'm an Auror again as well." I looked at him with worry.  
  
"Wait until I get a bit better. I want to help." I said. James nodded and gave me another kiss.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, this is the beginning of the "Happy ending". The other ending will probs be posted as To The End: Alternate Ending. There is one more chapter in this particular chapter, it will be Peter's chapter. Then I'll post Beyond the End, the sequel, starting when Harry is 5, his sibling and April's daughter is 3 and a few more kids. I have some rather interesting ideas for that story, which i rather like (Thanks Kaylee). I love the next chapter. All I can say is....PAYBACK!!! I think the chapter is called "Revenge is a dish best served cold" or something like that....I loved writing Peter's anxiety and worry! **

**The other ending is exactly the same chapter but the ending is slightly different. Instead of Lily surviving she lives. Also, I modified the principle here of the scar. I put it as Lily was willing to die to protect HArry and that was enough for the spell to rebound cause motherly love is greater then any other type of Love, so he'll still have his scar and bye bye Voldemort! But yeah, the other ending is exactly the same up to the bit where VOldemort attacks.**

**Remember, if you want to read the bad ending go and have a look at my writer's page. I also realised that the link for The Quill To PArchment writing challenge wasn't up but you can access it from my writer's page. It's up there now, just go and have a quick look.**


	27. Revenge is a dish best served cold

**Peter's POV – November 1981**  
  
I sat on a stool in a bar in Diagon Alley. I was listening out for news. I hadn't heard anything from both the Death Eaters or my friends. There was a rumour that The Dark Lord was gone, it didn't seem to be like that, the Dark mark was still on my arm but very very faint. There was also no news of the Potters. The rumours were flying thick and fast. There were rumours that the Potters were dead, others saying they'd gone back into hiding. There were hundreds of them. I'd sent owls to Remus, Sirius, Jenny and April but I suspected they all knew about my betrayal. Every time I thought of it I got nervous. They'd kill me for sure. I had to think of a plan to prevent them from finding out I did it willingly. It would be hard to hide it against April. I'm sure she'd force me to look into her eyes.  
  
I downed my drink in a single gulp and slammed the glass back on the tale top. I couldn't handle it. The Death Eaters were after me because it's my fault that the Dark Lord is gone, my friends were after me because I'd given the Dark Lord Lily and James on a silver platter. I got up and pulled my cloak around me and stepped out into the windy November night. It was raining and it was cold. I pulled the cloak around me tighter and pulled the collar of it up. The weather seemed to suit my mood. What was that word that you used to describe it? Prophetic Fallacy? I went into the Leaky Cauldron and shook my head free of the water. I gave Tom the innkeeper a sickle and took a handful of Floo Powder. I threw it into the fireplace and went back home. I could feel the soot sticking to my wet body. My feeling was confirmed when I stepped out of the fireplace at home. Soot had clung to me like feathers and superglue!  
  
I took my cloak off and hung it over a chair. I felt so anxious. It had been nearly two weeks. I stared at a pile of Daily Prophets, all celebrating the Dark Lord's downfall. I reached for one. Some stuff about the Boy-Who-Lived. They were all suspecting the Potters had done something but no one knew what. A few reporters had tried to hunt me down and to give them an interview, tell them where the others were. All I could say was that I didn't know. I had to find out what really happened. I did a spell that made me clean and dry. I held my wand tightly and apparated to Remus and Jenny's house. It was completely empty. I walked into the kitchen, there was a cup of tea that was cold, the house was cold. I looked around anxiously. So Remus and Jenny had gone, did that mean Bo had gone as well? It probably did.  
  
I did something that was very dangerous and apparated to Sirius' flat. Again, no one there. Three vials of Wolfsbane potion lay forgotten and stale on the table, probably on their way to Remus' house. I looked around all the rooms and found no one only an empty cold house. I apparated again to April's house. There were people here. I could hear them. The house was warm. A woman walked out of the living room. April's mum.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her wand out.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew." I said. "Is April here?"  
  
"What do you want with April?" She asked.  
  
"I just want to see if she's ok." I said, hoping that the woman would believe me. She looked at me suspiciously.  
  
"You're one of James Potter's friends aren't you?" She asked. I nodded slowly. "If you were any friend you'd be over with James and Lily helping them out. After what they've been through." She said with distaste. Lily and James were alive. That meant they were at Godric's hollow.  
  
"Thank you" I said gratefully. I disapparated and apparated to Godric's hollow. I had been expecting a nice warm house with all the lights on, all the fireplaces glowing but no. I stood outside thinking of the house and it appeared in the field. The house was dark, empty. All the windows had been shattered and the curtains were billowing out of them. The door was splintered and broken. I frowned and went into the house to look around. I reached Harry's room and saw everything in there broken. Toys and books everywhere, the shelves broken, the cot in pieces. In the middle of the floor was a cloak that I recognised. I was free from Him. The Dark Lord was gone but where had all my friends gone? I apparated back home. My stomach doing back flips. I knew something bad was happening. It seemed that everyone knew what was going on other than me, which meant that they all knew it was me that had handed them to the Dark Lord.  
  
I slowly got dressed and went into a restless sleep. I kept dreaming of all the things that could happen to me. What they might do. I woke up early as an owl tapped on the window. I opened my tired and heavy eyes. It was the daily Prophet owl. I got up sluggishy and opened the window. It was still pouring with rain and it was quite dark for...what time was it? Ten in the morning! It was barely lighter then it had been the previous night. I gave the owl it's pay and took the newspaper. Nothing interesting, the Lestranges had been caught. The Longbottoms had gone crazy and were in St. Mungos. I bit my lip and threw the paper onto my bed. I needed a drink! I changed again and tucked my wand in my robes. I apparated to Diagon Alley and stood in the pouring rain. It was deserted, quieter then I thought it should be. I was about to head to the bar I'd been t the previous night when I heard someone behind me.  
  
"Hello Peter." Said a woman. Her voice hit me like an axe. I turned and saw the red haired woman I'd learnt to hate with all my heart. She had a bandage around one arm and was walking with a limp. "You look surprised to see me." She said with a slight pout.  
  
"Lily, I wasn't expecting to see you." I said nervously.  
  
"Were you expecting me to be dead by any chance?" She asked, she took a step closer to me. I took an anxious step back and I hit something soft, a person. I turned and saw Sirius standing behind me with his wand out.  
  
"Hello Peter" He said with a smile. I started in alarm and turned around again. Lily was shaking, a few sparks flying out of the end of her wand. I looked to my left and saw Jenny appearing from the darkness and the shadows. James and Remus appeared on the other side. It was like a horror film those Muggles watch. It was a nightmare. They were all here except April.  
  
"Where's April?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, so you show concern now for a pureblood do you?" Jenny asked. "We thought you were above that Peter, being friends with us. You obviously don't value friendship as much as the rest of us do." I looked at her terrified. I had the most powerful witches and wizards I knew of surrounding me.  
  
"You know any one of us would have died for you Peter." James said, "We trusted you with everything we owned, including our lives." Oh shit, oh shit. Why does it have to be raining? As if the gods wanted me to shit myself more then I already was a flash of lightning lit up the street for a moment. I got the impression that I was surrounded, it looked as if there were people all around me. I shrieked in terror.  
  
"Oh, now you're scared?" Remus asked. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned to run. I pushed past Sirius and down the street. I had run about ten meters when I felt some sharp teeth clamping around my leg and pulling it from under me. I fell to the floor. My head cracked against the floor. I turned to see a large black dog snarling over me.  
  
"Padfoot please." I said. My voice unnaturally high. I didn't even recognise it. Padfoot clamped his teeth around my shoulder and dragged me back to the others. "No!" Padfoot let go of me and I felt myself being pulled to my feet. Lily and Jenny had their wands pointing at me and were using magic to stand me up. It wasn't illegal unfortunately but they looked as though they would have killed me.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, you are under arrest for being a follower of the Dark Lord Voldemort. You are under arrest for being an illegal Animagus" James said as if reading an order of arrest.  
  
"Nice try James, I know you're not working." I said with a nervous laugh. "You're an illegal Animagus as well, you and Sirius!"  
  
"Oh, no. We've got our nice little shiny certificates saying we're legal." Sirius said, "Took a while, that's why it's taken about two weeks to get revenge."  
  
"That and because Lily only woke up a few days ago." Remus said.  
  
"Oh yes, we need to get you back for that as well." James said. He took a step forward and punched me right in the face. My head snapped back as I felt his fist collide with my nose. There was a crack and I felt my nose breaking. "Because of you my son and wife nearly died!" He shouted at me. "I'll kill you one day."  
  
"Nice joke." I said nervously.  
  
"You think he's joking?" Lily asked, stepping closer to me. For a mudblood she was fucking scary when she was angry. "April." She said, cocking her head to the side. April appeared from the dark and gave me a slight wave but I knew it wasn't a friendly one.  
  
"Aurors, arrest him." April said casually. I was surrounded by aurors. It was a trap. I couldn't move because of whatever Lily and Jenny had done to me. Of all the people in the world, I had to pick Lily, Jenny and James as my worst enemies! The cleverest pupils that had walked the halls of Hogwarts in recent times! I turned to look at Lily, I don't know why her. She took in a sharp breath, her piercing green eyes went straight through me, like she could see the depths of my soul. I flinched and soon found myself in the auror headquarters then in an empty holding cell with an antiapparition charm and without my wand. I sat on the floor. Look at the bright side, at least I'll get to see Kiana again.

* * *

A/n: Hello this is not Anna, but Jessie Flower. Anna is on vacation in spain right now so I am posting this chapters for her, hope you enjoyed it!


	28. Outro

Ok, hello nice people who have stuck with my story, ALL the way though, how I love you all and now here's that sequel I promised you.  
  
The story is called _Beyond the End_. It starts when Harry is a huge age of...5.  
  
You all know the major adult Characters. Lily and James Potter, Jenny and Remus Lupin, April and Sirius Black. Then there's the little kids.  
  
Harry (5) and Emma (3) Potter  
  
Bo (6½) Lupin  
  
Rhia (3) and Orion (1½) Black  
  
There will be a Ronald Weasley at some point but I've gotta decide when to add him. And I might add Cho Chang  
  
So go over and read it and enjoy. If you have any ideas they're all welcome, I got quite a few and the story may skip years at a time. I really want to do a Hogwarts years thing with this story. It'll be sooo cool

Aks100 (Anna)


End file.
